Echec et mat
by Effexor
Summary: Cadeau pour Mushroom-paradiz : Et si, lors d'une soirée étudiante, vous rencontriez votre ancien pire ennemi... Et si celui-ci ne vous reconnaissait pas, et que vous teniez une occasion de vous venger ? Qu'auriez-vous fait, à la place de Bella ? AH
1. Vengeance

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ici je vous présente un petit OS entièrement dédicacé à ma deuxième paire de mains et surtout 500ème revieweuse de Retrouvailles, Mushroom-paradiz ! Ce n'est pas franchement une romance, et met en scène principalement Edward et Bella... J'espère que malgré tout vous apprécierez !!! ^^ Alors Mushroom... merci pour ta fidélité, nos délires persos et tout le reste ! Bisoussss !  
**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent toujours à S. Meyer !**

* * *

**Échec et mât  
**

_« Si quelqu'un t'a mordu, il t'a rappelé que tu as des dents »._

Ce proverbe, mon frère Emmett avait été bien content de me l'enseigner. Souvent, on vous élève en vous disant que se venger d'une offense, c'est se placer au niveau de son ennemi, et la pardonner, c'est se placer au-dessus de lui.

Foutaises.

Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, peu m'importe, je n'ai jamais prétendu être supérieure à Edward Cullen.

Je me présente. Bella Swan, 21 ans, étudiante en droit. Parcours classique, vie ennuyeuse. Je suis née dans un petit village pluvieux du nom de Forks, perdu quelque part en Amérique. J'avais peu d'amis en primaire, et ce peu d'amis a encore diminué au collège.

Pourquoi ? Un nom. Edward Cullen.

Ce gars se trouvait être le plus populaire du collège ; sportif, intelligent, et déjà très beau. Riche, aussi.

Et très con.

Tous les ingrédients pour faire de lui la coqueluche de ces dames, l'idole inavouée de ces messieurs, et le garçon le plus prétentieux que la Terre ait jamais eu à porter. Et pas seulement prétentieux ! Arrogant et méprisant, aussi.

Vous ressentez la haine que je mets dans mes mots ? Ce n'est pas un centième de celle que j'éprouve en réalité. Pensez-vous que c'est la jalousie qui m'inspire cette haine ? Vous êtes loin du compte. Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme lui, être amie avec lui, et même par-dessus tout je n'ai jamais voulu être remarquée par lui.

Si je hais Edward Cullen, c'est parce que plusieurs années durant, j'ai été son souffre douleur. Il m'a prise en grippe dès ce premier cours de sport où j'ai arrêté la balle qui l'aurait fait gagner son match… avec la tête. C'était un jour -pluvieux, s'entend- de Septembre.

_Nous venons à peine de rentrer au collège ; et, à mon grand désespoir, en ce jeudi de la deuxième semaine de cours, nous commençons le football._

_Le prof nous répartit en deux équipes mixtes ; nous sommes une petite classe, il n'y a qu'un remplaçant, et il est dans l'autre équipe. Pas de bol, j'aurais aimé rester sur la touche. Tant pis._

_« Swan, équipe de Newton. »_

_Ah, cool, au moins je ne suis pas avec le nouveau. Tout le monde lui tourne autour ; mais moi je n'aime pas trop les changements. Et puis, il doit déjà se sentir assez mal d'avoir à s'intégrer sans qu'en plus les autres l'étouffent._

Notez bien que c'est la dernière fois que j'eus pitié d'Edward Cullen.

_Mike est déjà sportif du haut de ses onze ans ; autour de lui gravitent la reine des abeilles et ses amies, Lauren et cie. Nous nous connaissons tous, nous venons de la même école primaire._

_Sauf le nouveau, Edward. Lui et sa famille, m' dit Angela, ont débarqué durant l'été ; son père est un éminent médecin et sa mère une célèbre décoratrice d'intérieur. En me disant ça en Maths tout à l'heure, Angela n'a fait que répéter les mots de sa propre mère ; ni elle ni moi ne savons ce que signifie éminent et ce qu'est une décoratrice d'intérieur non plus. On en a rigolé. Les parents parfaits, c'est la seule impression qu'on en retire._

Oui, les parents parfaits. Ils faisaient leurs courses à deux, participaient tous deux aux activités de l'école, venaient assister tous deux aux match de leur fils unique. Écoeurants. Enfin, c'était l'impression que ça me donnait ; je n'arrivais pas à les apprécier, rien que parce qu'ils avaient engendré le garçon qui avait juré de pourrir mon existence. Pourtant, ce sont des gens vraiment bien ; Edward était leur fierté, et c'était leur seul défaut. J'en reviens à notre match de foot, celui qui a scellé mon avenir.

_Edward est dans l'équipe adverse._

_« Hey Swan, tu prends les buts » me lance Mike._

_J'acquiesce et vais prendre la place du goal ; ça me convient parfaitement. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que moins j'ai à bouger, plus je suis en sécurité… ainsi que les autres._

Edward Cullen semblait avoir quelque chose à prouver ce jour-là. C'était son premier match chez nous. Considérait-il que celui-ci déterminerait sa future côte de popularité ?

_Nous sommes une minute avant la fin du jeu ; nos deux équipes ont chacune deux points. Ouais, les deux précédents buts, je les ai laissé passer… Je m'en fous de ce putain de match. Je veux juste rester entière ! Et jusque là, c'est plutôt réussi._

_Jusque là._

_Edward a la balle au pied ; plus que quelques secondes. Je commence à paniquer ; il n'a pas l'intention de la céder à qui que ce soit, pas même à ses partenaires, et se dirige droit vers moi. Malgré moi, je suis fascinée ; il vient juste de réaliser une série de drabbles épatants. Je reste à le fixer ; sa technique est incroyable._

Quelle naze j'étais, émerveillée par ce garçon un peu asocial. Oui, j'ai gardé de cette époque l'habitude de me rabaisser.

_« 30 secondes ! » annonce le prof._

_Mince, il a le temps de la tenter. « Putain Bella, la laisse pas passer celle-là ! » gueule Mike. Trop de pression ; je me mords la lèvre. Je VEUX bien faire. Ça serait tellement encourageant pour moi !_

_Edward s'arrête, lève son pied ; pour une fois, je réagis vite. Je sais très bien de quel côté va partir la balle ; c'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi concentrée durant un match._

_Je me précipite dans sa trajectoire alors que la balle part ; je tends les mains… et mes pieds s'emmêlent._

_Je crie alors que je tombe ; je regarde le sol se rapprocher et ferme les yeux, serrant les lèvres car je devine très bien ce qui va se passer._

_Sauf qu'avant de toucher le sol, un objet rentre en collision avec le côté de mon crâne et fait tomber mes lunettes…_

_Quand je réussis à rouvrir les yeux et que les points noirs ont disparu, je suis encore sonnée ; mais Mike, cet abruti, s'esclaffe. Il est heureux, le match n'est pas perdu ; même si ça s'est fait aux dépends de ma tête. Jessica me tend mes lunettes ; elles sont tordues, mais pas cassées._

Ce que j'eus l'occasion de comprendre par la suite, c'est que peu importait la façon dont j'avais arrêté la balle à Edward Cullen. Je l'avais empêché de gagner son premier match ; et j'avais en représailles subi ses insultes et humiliations les plus diverses quatre ans durant. Tout n'avait cessé qu'à mon déménagement, quand ma mère avait quitté mon père et nous avait emmenés, Emmett et moi, avec elle à Seattle.

Emmett n'a jamais rien su de mes années collège ; il a cinq ans de plus que moi. Et je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne ; par honte d'une part, mais aussi parce que si je le lui avais dit à lui, ou même à Jake, mon meilleur ami Quileute, ils auraient été casser la gueule à Edward et auraient récolté des problèmes.

Enfin, tout ça était bien loin. Du moins le croyais-je.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, alors que j'allais entamer ma première année de Master, le voilà qui réapparaissait.

J'avais dû changer de ville, pour intégrer ce Master spécifique, et c'était ainsi que je me retrouvais à New York, accompagnée de cette amie que j'ai rencontrée au lycée de Seattle, Alice Brandon. Elle sait tout de moi. Mes années collège, que j'ai traversées seule -ou presque, ma plus vieille amie Angela Weber ne m'avait jamais abandonnée-, mes années lycée, pour la simple et bonne raison que dès le premier jour elle m'était tombée dessus et avait décidé que nous serions les meilleures amies du monde -et on ne contrarie pas Alice Brandon-, et les années de fac qui s'ensuivirent, dans la mesure où elle m'appelle tous les deux jours.

À l'entrée en fac, j'étais restée à Seattle alors qu'elle partait à New York intégrer une grande école de stylisme. Nous nous voyions souvent quand même. Et enfin, cette année, je la rejoignais.

Il est pas loin de minuit, et je rumine mes pensées noires avec mon verre de punch à la main ; Alice m'a traînée à cette soirée d'intégration étudiante. Résultat ? Je suis adossée à un mur, la regardant danser avec le gars -Jasper je crois- qu'elle vient juste de rencontrer. Je la surveille, quand même ; on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber en ces soirées.

Tu parles. J'aurais mieux fait de me surveiller moi-même.

Un magnifique ténor me tira de mes pensées.

« On dirait que ton amie s'entend très bien avec le mien »

Je sursautai, surprise, et me retournai vers la source de la voix.

Un grand froid m'envahit et je me figeai.

Impossible. Comment peut-on être aussi malchanceux que moi ?

Son visage s'était affiné ; son corps s'était musclé. Il avait grandi -bien entendu ; mais la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je me souviens que je mesurais à peu près sa taille. Sa voix avait mué, bien sûr.

Mais je ne pouvais que reconnaître ces mèches cuivrées désordonnées, ces yeux verts pénétrants, et ce putain de sourire en coin.

Edward Cullen était en face de moi. Je le dévisageais, choquée ; maintenant qu'il devait m'avoir reconnue, allait-il reprendre ses humiliations ? Devais-je prendre la parole en premier ? Lui envoyer un truc bien senti, du style « Quelle nouveauté, ne viens-tu pas de m'adresser une phrase complète sans insulte ? »

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Incroyable. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la curiosité. Et peut-être de l'amusement ; mais pas une trace de moquerie.

_Il ne me reconnaît pas._

Mon verre glissa de mes doigts, éclaboussant ses chaussures.

« Merde ! » criai-je, alors qu'il s'écartait vivement. « Déso… »

Je ne terminai pas. Non, je n'étais absolument pas désolée à la réflexion.

« Pas grave. Mais pour te faire pardonner, permets-moi d'aller te chercher un autre verre et de te tenir un peu compagnie » me fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Bien malgré moi, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je savais que grâce à Alice, j'étais à mon avantage, ce soir. Mais quand même, c'était surprenant. La colère me gagna ; ainsi, Edward Cullen me draguait. Ok. J'allais rentrer dans son jeu.

« Avec plaisir, lui fis-je avec une petite moue. J'ai soif. »

Il me sourit, ravi.

« Oh, je m'appelle Edward, au fait » fit-il en me tendant la main.

_Je sais, connard_, pensai-je en lui adressant un sourire froid et en lui donnant la mienne. Un frisson me parcourut, que je tentai de dissimuler.

C'était définitif, il ne m'avait pas reconnue.

_Merde, il attend une réponse._

« Euh, Marie » répondis-je.

Utiliser mon deuxième prénom était tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

« Enchanté, Marie », fit-il en gardant ma main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Classique.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire en coin ; après tout, il n'en avait pas le monopole.

Il me lâcha enfin, et se pencha vers moi.

« Je reviens »

Je souris, un peu moqueuse. _Fais donc, mon gars…_

Il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir dans la foule.

Je me saisis rapidement de mon portable, et envoyai un texto à Alice.

_« À partir de maintenant, je m'appelle Marie. Et surtout pas Swan. Je serai ta sœur, si on me le demande. »_

Je croisai les doigts, espérant qu'elle le recevrait avant de faire une gaffe.

Deux secondes plus tard, mon portable vibrait. Message d'Alice ; où avais-je la tête, Alice gardait toujours son potable sur soi.

_« Ok. Pourquoi ? Et c'est qui le beau gosse qui avait l'air de te draguer ? ;) »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Tes deux questions appellent une seule et même réponse. Le beau gosse, c'est Edward Cullen. Et il ne m'a pas reconnue. »

Au moment où j'envoyais le message, Edward revint. Il me tendit un verre.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » fit-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Zut. Parlait-il de nos années de séparation ? Non, j'espérais que non. Et puis, tant qu'à se souvenir de ma tête, il se serait aussi rappelé que je ne m'appelle pas Marie.

« Je ne te connais pas assez pour ça » répondis-je d'une voix suave.

Wow. Je m'étonnais moi-même.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« C'est marrant. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais c'est impossible, je m'en souviendrais, sinon. »

Han han, très drôle ouais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

« Idem »

Mon portable vibra.

_« Tu tiens ta vengeance Bella. Il est à fond sur toi. »_

Elle a fumé ou quoi ?

« Excuse-moi, fis-je. Il faut que je réponde.

- Je t'en prie »

_« Arrête. N'importe quoi. »_

« Et sinon, d'où viens-tu ? Reprit-il.

- Seattle, répondis-je en appuyant sur le bouton d'envoi.

- Ah… C'est joli, là-bas.

- En effet. On y passe une enfance cool, fis-je, piquante. Tu connais ?

- Très peu ; mais si j'avais su que tu y étais, j'y aurais passé plus de temps. »

_Connard ! _Je lui accordais un sourire appuyé, et un regard glacial. Il eut un mouvement de recul ; mais mon portable vibra, et je reportai mon attention dessus.

_« Bells, je ne plaisante pas. C'est évident. Jasper est son ami ; il pense pareil. »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Serait-il possible que… ?

Si c'était vrai, Edward Cullen allait prendre cher. Très cher.

J'espérais que le fameux Jasper n'était pas comme lui, pour Alice. Mais elle savait se débrouiller.

Je verrouillai le clavier de mon portable et relevai les yeux vers Edward, croisant les bras et affichant un sourire de plus en plus grand.

« Bien, Edward. Je suis toute à toi. Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

Il parut déstabilisé par mon changement d'humeur ; mais finit par me sourire.

« Je suis étudiant en médecine. »

Il fallait que ce salaud soit intelligent, en plus…

« Et toi ?

- Master de droit.

- Mmh, intéressant.

- Non, pas tant que ça.

- Marie ! » fit la voix d'Alice, qui faisait des pieds et mains pour me rejoindre.

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'avec sa petite taille, elle était du genre à se faire marcher dessus dans les lieux bondés. Mais là, elle était aidée par son prince charmant de la soirée, Jasper.

« Je te présente ma sœur, Alice, dis-je d'une voix égale.

- Et Jasper, un ami, me répondit Edward.

- On s'est déjà vus » fis-je en fixant ledit ami.

Il me regardait d'un air impénétrable ; il faut dire qu'un peu plus tôt, dans la soirée, quand il nous avait abordées avec Alice, je m'étais présentée comme Bella.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me griller.

« En effet, Marie » dit-il enfin.

Je soufflai, soulagée ; il devait être intuitif comme gars.

« Marie, allons danser ! » fit Alice en m'attrapant par la main pour me guider sur la piste.

Elle se plaça en face de moi, et nous commençâmes à bouger ; mais de là où j'étais, je voyais Edward. Il me regardait, et j'étais comme bloquée.

« Putain, Bells. Rappelle-toi des cours de danse que je t'ai donnés. Fais-lui envie à ce connard. »

Alice ne perdait pas le Nord ; elle me prit par la main, et me fit faire un demi-tour. Je lui tournais le dos, ainsi qu'aux deux autres, désormais ; elle se plaqua contre moi, et positionna ses mains sur mes hanches, leur imprimant un mouvement plus fluide.

Je me sentais déjà moins oppressée ; je commençai à onduler du bassin comme elle m'avait montré, et finit par me déchaîner.

Elle rit dans mon cou.

« À l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà bander rien qu'en imaginant t'avoir dans son lit. »

Je rougis et ris.

« Il va se prendre une belle claque

- Ne le laisse plus te faire de mal.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Grâce à toi, ça ira. »

Nous continuâmes à danser tantôt comme deux folles, tantôt sensuellement, pendant un quart d'heure ; puis les gars nous rejoignirent.

« Permets-tu que je t'emprunte ta cavalière ? Demanda Cullen à Alice.

- Mais bien sûr » fit-elle après un bref regard dans ma direction.

Edward se plaça derrière moi, et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, comme Alice un peu plus tôt.

Je plaquai mon bassin contre le sien ; et souris en sentant l'effet que je lui faisais.

Il en fallait bien peu pour l'exciter.

« Putain, chérie, t'es chaude » gémit-il.

Qu'est-ce qui me retenait de me retourner pour lui en coller une sincèrement ? Je pris une profonde inspiration, et me retournai, le brûlant du regard.

Je connaissais cette chanson. Plus qu'une trentaine de secondes et c'était la fin.

Vingt secondes.

Quinze.

J'approchai lentement ma bouche de celle de mon vieil ennemi, les yeux mi-clos ; nos souffles se mêlèrent. Le sien, plus erratique, caressait mes lèvres, et je devinai qu'il se retenait pour ne pas plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes tout de suite. Enfin, alors qu'il baissait la tête et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, la chanson se termina, et je me reculai brusquement. Je lui fis un sourire en le repoussant.

« Merci pour la danse. »

Je m'éloignai brusquement de lui, et pris bien soin de disparaître de sa vue en ondulant légèrement des hanches.

J'imaginais très bien son regard posé sur mes fesses, et j'étouffai un petit rire en me souvenant de son érection.

Je rejoignis Alice, qui avait été s'installer au bar avec Jasper.

« J'y vais, Lice », lui glissai-je à l'oreille.

Elle me sourit, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je souris à Jasper aussi ; il avait l'air gentil.

Je passai par le vestiaire récupérer mes affaires, et sortis ; l'air frais de ce début septembre me fit un bien fou, et je laissai échapper un gémissement de bien être quand je sentis qu'on m'attrapait et me coinçait contre un mur.

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise ; c'était Edward, qui me fixait d'un air… électrisant.

Malgré moi, je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer ; et je me maudis intérieurement de ma faiblesse.

« Woh, tu joues à quoi ! » fis-je en essayant de le repousser.

Je ne réussis pas à lui faire faire le moindre pas en arrière ; il sourit, narquois.

« Tu partais sans me dire au revoir. »

Je me renfrognai ; sa suffisance était réapparue. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Juste parce qu'il m'avait souri, je devais obligatoirement finir dans son lit ?

Je me collai lentement à lui ; je le sentis sourire contre ma joue alors que j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille. Je sentis sa virilité se durcir encore plus au contact de mon ventre.

« Au revoir, Edward », fis-je dans un soupir de délectation.

Je le repoussai ; trop surpris, il ne me résista pas, et j'en profitai pour m'éloigner à nouveau.

« Attends ! Cria-t-il en me rattrapant. Tu ne vas pas me laisser ton numéro ? »

Je lui souris.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Allez » fit-il en m'attrapant par le poignet et en me plaquant contre lui, m'obligeant en m'arrêter ; « je sais que tu en as envie… »

_Sale con prétentieux._

Je souris encore.

« Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ? »

Mais à quoi je jouais ? Je ne me reconnaissais pas ; mais j'aimais ça. Il me fit son sourire en coin.

« Allons chez l'un de nous deux, et je te montrerai quoi… »

Je restai soufflée par sa réponse ; mais me repris vite.

Je n'avais désormais plus aucun scrupule quant à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je me plaquai contre son érection.

« Et si on allait ailleurs… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans un amphi… »

Il me sourit, le regard noir de désir.

« La fac de médecine n'est pas loin…

- Guide moi, Edward… »

Il ne se fit pas prier.

Arrivés à la fac, un petit problème se posa ; aucun de nous n'avait les clés.

« On rentre comment » soupira Edward.

Souriant, je sortis de la poche de ma veste une épingle à cheveux ; j'en avais toujours une sur moi depuis qu'Emmett m'avait appris à crocheter les serrures simples. C'était la première fois que je mettais en application ; mais en moins de deux minutes, je réussis à faire céder le verrou, et je rentrai, fière de mon coup.

Edward sourit et me plaqua contre le mur dans l'amphi.

« Mais c'est que tu as des tas d'atouts…

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu… » fis-je d'une vois sensuelle.

Il se pencha pour capturer mes lèvres, mais je détournai la tête pour plaquer ma bouche contre son cou, tout en glissant ma jambe entre ses cuisses.

Il grogna, et passa ses mains sous mon top.

« Putain Marie…

- Ferme-là Edward. »

Il attrapa ma veste et m'en débarrassa d'un coup.

« Dominatrice ? fit-il en me retirant mon haut.

- Il y a un bureau, en bas de l'amphi » fis-je en l'y entraînant.

Il me suivit ; et me souleva pour m'y coucher, avant de se pencher sur moi et d'embrasser mon cou.

D'un mouvement de bassin, je le déséquilibrai et nous retournai ; il était maintenant sur le dos, sur le bureau, et j'étais assise à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Avec un sourire gourmand, j'effleurai son sexe gonflé ; il tenait une sacrée trique. Je laissai ma main faire des allers et retours sur son membre à travers le jean, puis mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise en prenant bien soin d'effleurer la peau que je découvrais.

Il poussa un gémissement rauque.

« Marie… tu me rends fou… »

Je souris, et me penchai pour embrasser son torse dénudé alors que j'atteignais les derniers boutons de sa chemise.

Je laissai ma langue titiller son nombril, puis attaquai la boucle de sa ceinture.

Dans un grognement, il se redressa, se débarrassa de son jean, et fit glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge de mes épaules.

Sa bouche se posa sur mon sein droit, et je ne pus retenir un grognement de contentement ; mes mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue titillait mon mamelon dans une douce torture.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Ne pas perdre de vue mes objectifs.

Je le repoussai, et fis le tour de la salle du regard ; mon regard accrocha deux câbles en plastique, censés relier les ordinateurs des profs au système de vidéo projection.

Je souris, et adressai un sourire coquin à Edward.

Ma main glissa sur ses abdos alors que j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille.

« Edward… accepterais-tu de devenir mon esclave pour les prochaines minutes ? »

Il frémit, et sa main attrapa mes fesses pour coller mon bassin contre son érection.

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle. »

Je souris, et me levais de lui pour aller chercher un des câbles. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à califourchon sur sa virilité tendue.

« Tu comptes m'attacher ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant de désir.

- Ne trouves-tu pas la situation… excitante ? »

Je glissai les mains dans son dos, et il se souleva pour m'aider à lui lier les poignets ; je serrai le plus fort possible, et affichai un sourire gourmand.

« Peux-tu te libérer ? »

Il essaya ; mais visiblement, je n'étais pas mauvaise pour une première expérience en bondage, puisqu'il ne réussit pas.

Je le couchai à nouveau sur la table, et fis glisser ma paume sur son membre tendu. Ma bouche descendit lentement jusqu'à son érection, et je l'effleurai du bout des lèvres par-dessus le tissu de son caleçon ; il se cambra en poussant un grognement monstre.

« Tu me veux, Edward ? Demandai-je d'une voix ferme.

- Putain Marie, oui ! »

Je sortis ma langue de ma bouche, et fit mine de l'effleurer, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux ; il fut secoué de frissons.

Je me redressai alors, et le fixai d'un air calme, assise sur lui, et remis mon soutien gorge qui traînait encore sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, décontenancé.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, il essaya de se redresser, mais, les mains dans le dos, ça lui fut difficile. Je le repoussai en position couchée, et marchai en direction du tableau. J'attrapai une craie et commençai à jouer avec tout en le regardant.

« Qui es-tu ?

- Marie, c'est mon deuxième prénom. En fait, moi, c'est Isabella. »

Je m'approchai à nouveau de lui, et vins coller mes lèvres près des siennes.

« Mais souvent on m'appelle Bella. Sauf que toi, tu m'appelais plutôt Swan. »

Il se figea , et sembla revenir des années en arrière. Il ferma les yeux.

« Putain. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Comme tu dis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Paniqua-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me laisser attaché là quand même ? »

Je souris, et marchai à nouveau vers le tableau.

« Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? »

Je commençai à écrire sur le tableau, d'une écriture grande et la plus lisible possible.

« Putain, les autres élèves vont me trouver comme ça !

- N'exagère pas. Seulement ceux qui viendront à la pré-rentrée ; on est vendredi soir, il y a eu la soirée d'intégration… je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura même pas la totalité des première année. »

Je souris de plus belle alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de se débarrasser de ses liens. J'avais vraiment bien fait le nœud.

« Souviens-toi bien que toi, c'est pendant quatre ans et devant tout un collège que tu m'as humiliée, Edward Cullen. »

Il se figea, et, ayant fini d'écrire, je relevai le tableau de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse effacer la trace de mon passage.

Je lui jetai un regard dur.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette ; un instant, je songeai à le libérer. C'était quand même pas mon genre de…

Oh, puis après tout, c'était réellement un connard, et il méritait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Une nuit et une matinée de merde, c'était pas la mort. En plus, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit un des agents d'entretien qui le découvre au matin ; et même pas les autres étudiants.

Ah oui, c'était un problème. Je haussai les épaules, et commençai à ramasser sa chemise et son jean.

« C'est une blague ? Enfin, Bella… on était jeunes ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Ta gueule ! Le coupai-je. J'ai souffert quatre ans, Cullen ! Quatre putain d'années interminables ! Je ne t'avais jamais rien fait -peux-tu me donner une raison à ton acharnement ? Donne-m'en une, et je te libère. »

Je le regardai, cherchant une réponse ; mais il baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, crachai-je. Bonne nuit, Cullen. »

Je posai ses vêtements, et remit les miens ; j'attrapai à nouveau ses affaires et me tournai une dernière fois vers lui.

« Ravie de t'avoir revu », souris-je.

Et je disparus, jetant ses fringues sur le banc le plus proche, et le laissant seul, attaché dans un amphi.

Sur le tableau noir était inscrit « Et le pire, c'est que j'ai même pas baisé. »

_Bonne nuit, Cullen…_

**

* * *

Et bien voilà... j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez aimé. Ceci dit, quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas ! Le petit bouton vert est là pour ça ;)**


	2. Réveil

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

Me revoilà en ces douces et chaleureuses vacances (où voyez-vous de l'ironie ? Dans le Sud il fait pas froid !) pour vous poster, ô surprise ! Un chapitre numéro 2 de cet OS que normalement j'avais classé en complete...

Et ouais ! En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ma copaire de mains, j'ai nommé Mush, je lui offre ce second chapitre. En espérant que ça te plaise mon Amour ;)

En attendant je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews ; elles m'ont extrêmement flattée et, il faut bien l'admettre, elles m'ont en grande partie convaincue à reprendre cette fic plutôt que de faire un nouvel OS cadeau pour Mush... Et oui. Ça paye, de donner 2 minutes de son temps pour commenter un chapitre, cette fois, vous en avez une preuve tangible ^^.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Cela faisait un temps incalculable que j'étais attaché. Il y avait bien une horloge dans l'amphi, mais il faisait trop sombre, et je ne pouvais voir l'heure.

J'avais bien essayé de me libérer. Mais Marie… Isabella… Swan…

Bella…

Avait serré les nœuds d'une manière impossible à s'en défaire. Du moins quand on ne s'appelait pas Houdini. Je m'étais plus fait mal qu'autre chose. Alors j'avais simplement arrêté, et je m'étais fait à mon sort.

Enfin, bien entendu, il y avait eu la colère, après la première panique. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Merde, quoi ! Elle était dingue ! Jamais je ne lui avais fait un truc aussi dégueulasse !

_Quoique…_

Enfin, je ne l'avais jamais laissée en sous-vêtements sur une table de cours !

_Non, bien sûr. Justement parce que tu répétais à qui voulait l'entendre que personne ne pourrait jamais vouloir d'un thon pareil._

La voix de ma conscience me culpabilisait fortement. Putain. C'était moi qui étais attaché à ce bureau, et tout ce que j'éprouvais, c'était de la panique et de la culpabilité.

_Quatre ans. Tu l'as pourrie quatre longues putains d'années._

Je fermai les yeux, une bile amère me montant à la gorge. Des tas d'émotions refirent surface.

Cette fille, Bella… C'était vrai. J'avais été un véritable trou du cul avec elle. Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ?

Une histoire de but raté ? Pour un premier match de foot sans importance ?

Non.

L'envie simplement d'être le meilleur. Ou, plutôt, d'être respecté. Inspirer la crainte, y a pas mieux pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était facile de s'énerver sur elle. Elle était maladroite, fragile, timide, et, en plus, à l'époque du moins, binoclarde.

Trop facile.

Mais est-ce que ça justifiait que je m'acharne sur elle quatre ans ?

Mon estomac se tordit.

Je n'arrivais simplement pas à la lâcher. J'étais frustré quand elle était absente. Et quand elle était présente, j'étais juste incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle, et de lui foutre la paix. Incapable de l'ignorer comme j'avais ignoré toutes les autres.

Même sa copine, aussi timide qu'elle, binoclarde et bien plus terne encore, je ne l'avais jamais attaquée.

Non, j'avais été un véritable connard. Avec Bella, et seulement avec elle.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pas été élevé ainsi. Mes parents m'avaient toujours enseigné les bonnes manières, le fait de ne jamais se montrer méchant.

La méchanceté gratuite, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de moi, cette fille sur laquelle je m'étais acharné.

Je soufflai profondément.

_Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?_

Avant que j'aie pu répondre à cette question, la porte de l'amphi s'ouvrit avec vacarme, et je redressai la tête, hagard.

Une seule personne descendait les escaliers. Une fille, à ce que je pouvais juger de sa silhouette se découpant sur le contre-jour.

Sans marquer d'hésitation ou de surprise.

Ne m'avait-elle pas vu ?

Si.

Elle descendit toutes les marches sans s'arrêter dans une rangée de sièges, et vint jusqu'au bureau où j'étais retenu.

Je reconnus la fille que draguait Jasper, à la soirée. Alice.

Mes muscles soupirèrent presque de soulagement.

« Oh, Alice ! Aide-moi, je t'en prie. Je… »

Ouh là. Je n'allais quand même pas lui sortir _« C'est Bella qui m'a attaché là, parce que j'ai été horrible avec elle pendant quatre ans… Oui, ta sœur… Ou qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. »_ !

Je ne me souvenais pas que Swan ait eu une sœur.

Bref.

Son regard m'en empêcha.

Elle lut l'inscription au tableau -_« Et le pire, c'est que j'ai même pas baisé. »_ - avec amusement, puis se retourna vers moi, avec condescendance.

Que j'étais con. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui j'étais, et pourquoi j'étais attaché là. Comment elle m'aurait trouvé, sinon ?

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis venue te détacher ?

- Alice, s'il te plait… Écoute, ce que j'ai fait à Bella… Je sais que c'est mal… J'ai été horrible… Mais…

- Oh, ta gueule. Je suis bien contente qu'elle se soit vengée. Et encore, à sa place, j'aurais été plus dure. À ce propos, je te jure que si tu poses une plainte contre elle pour ça, nous serons deux à te le faire regretter. Voire trois. Son frère est du genre très protecteur avec sa petite sœur, et tu as de la chance que Bella ne lui ait rien dit et qu'il ne te soit pas tombé dessus. »

En parlant, elle m'avait regardé d'un air glacial. Je frissonnai.

Elle posa un sac sur le bureau, à côté de mes pieds, et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un appareil photo. Je me glaçai.

« Bella n'a pas refermé à clé l'amphi en repartant. Je ne sais donc pas qui te trouvera en premier, un étudiant arrivé très en avance ou un agent d'entretien. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne seront pas nombreux à te voir ainsi. Ce qui est franchement regrettable. »

Elle se tourna vers le tableau, et prit une photo avec un flash puissant de ce que Bella y avait inscrit.

Puis elle se retourna vers moi.

« Aussi, tu ne m'en voudras pas, je tiens à garder un petit souvenir de cette soirée. Je te filerai une copie si tu le souhaites. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ces photos, mais… »

Elle positionna son appareil, et me prit en photo. Eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le rendu.

« … Mais je suis contente de les posséder. Si tu veux l'heure, Edward, il est cinq heures. À mon avis on ne va pas tarder à te libérer. Alors je te dis Ciao ! On se reverra sans doute, vu que je sors avec ton meilleur ami. Ami, à qui, à propos, j'ai raconté un résumé de ce que tu as pu faire subir à Bella. Cela m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas fait toi-même. Il était surpris d'apprendre ça de toi. T'avais honte ? »

Elle fit une petite moue faussement pensive.

« Non… Les connards dans ton genre, ça ne regrette pas, hein ? Tu t'es juste dit « finalement, c'était pas si cool de faire ça, je vais enterrer ça dans un coin de ma mémoire » ? Jasper sait où tu es. Et il ne viendra pas te chercher. Il juge que Bella a bien fait. »

Elle arrêta son monologue, et remonta les escaliers de l'amphi.

« Alice ! » paniquai-je. Mais c'était idiot. Elle ne me libérerait pas.

Elle s'arrêta en haut de l'amphi, et fit une moue dubitative.

Je la regardai avec désespoir ; même s'il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir mes yeux.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas expliquer pourquoi tu as agi ainsi ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Je baissai le regard.

« Bonne fin de nuit. » conclut-elle.

Et la porte claqua derrière elle.

**oOo**

Ce ne fut pas un agent d'entretien qui me trouva.

Mais un groupe d'étudiants de première année de Médecine.

Je fermai les yeux pour oublier leur regard surpris.

Je dus leur demander d'une voix vibrante de colère et d'impatience de se bouger le cul pour me détacher.

Ils le firent alors qu'une bonne dizaine d'étudiants de plus rentraient dans l'amphi que la lumière du jour éclairait désormais bien.

Et je sortis, en caleçon, devant une bonne centaine d'étudiants surpris, puis hilares, ainsi que devant le doyen de la fac de Médecine et deux de mes professeurs.

À cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'une envie. Que Bella Swan n'ait jamais fait partie de ma vie.

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

_Un mois plus tard_

Je rentrais avec Jasper de la fac de droit, traversant un petit parc. Comme tous les mardis.

Jasper avait un an de plus que moi, et suivait un master d'histoire de l'Art dans des bâtiments proches des miens. Nous rentrions ensemble deux jours par semaine, quand nous terminions nos cours à la même heure.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il sortait avec Alice ; ma meilleure amie vivait un bonheur parfait, et était encore plus... Invivable qu'auparavant.

Mais chez Alice, ce côté invivable était adorable.

Au début, j'avais eu du mal à me lier avec Jasper. Alice en avait été peinée, aussi avais-je fait un effort ; et Jasper m'avait prise à part, pour me dire entre quatre yeux qu'elle lui avait fait un résumé de ma... Relation avec l'Edward d'avant.

Edward restait son ami. J'avais craint que Jasper ne me demande de prendre sur moi et de rencontrer Edward. J'avais peur qu'il ne le force à des excuses que celui-ci n'aurait pas eu envie de me donner, pour que l'on fasse semblant de nous entendre en l'honneur de l'amour de nos deux amis.

Heureusement, Jasper n'était pas ce genre de mec.

Il m'avait même promis de faire toujours en sorte de m'éviter de me retrouver face à face avec lui.

Et finalement, j'avais appris à l'apprécier ; il était vrai qu'en un mois, jamais je n'avais revu l'autre con. Sauf sur la photo d'Alice, qu'elle avait prise alors qu'il était attaché dans l'amphi.

J'avais jubilé quand Jasper m'avait ramené un exemplaire du journal de la fac de Médecine, avec en première page un article sur cet étudiant qui avait été ligoté dans un amphi et retrouvé en caleçon.

Même si une certaine amertume me rongeait.

Ça ne me ressemblait pas de m'abaisser à ce genre de cruautés. À croire qu'Edward Cullen avait réussi à changer jusqu'à ça, en moi.

Et en même temps, j'estimais qu'il n'avait pas franchement assez payé pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir pendant quatre ans.

Jasper se figea soudain à mes côtés, et je relevai la tête vers lui, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce...

_ Euh, je crois qu'Edward se dirige vers nous. »

Je me glaçai, et tournai le regard dans la même direction que celui de mon compagnon.

Avant de me raidir.

Effectivement, ce connard n'était qu'à quelques pas de nous.

Ses yeux restaient posés sur moi, et il ne lança qu'un très court regard à son meilleur ami avant de me considérer à nouveau.

« Salut, Jazz. Je voulais passer à la fin de ton cours, mais visiblement j'arrive trop tard... Bella. Je suis ravi de te revoir. »

Son regard était impénétrable, et je n'eus la force de le soutenir que quelques secondes.

« Isabella, le repris-je sèchement.

_ Au collège tu détestais qu'on emploie ton prénom entier.

_ Je le déteste toujours. Mais seuls mes amis le savent. »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Jasper.

« Je vous laisse. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Je commençai à m'en aller mais une main attrapa mon poignet.

« Attends ! S'il te... »

Je me retournai vers Edward, les joues soudain chaudes sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Tout ce que je ressentais, là, c'était de la honte, honte de me sentir encore si faible devant lui, honte de ressentir cette angoisse au fond de mes entrailles quand il était à proximité, honte de sentir mon corps se recroqueviller contre ma volonté. Je me dégoûtais.

« Lâche-moi. » claquai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Edward s'exécuta et recula, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je te promets que je ne savais pas que tu serais avec Jasper. Mais... J'aimerais qu'on parle.

_ Non. »

De la surprise passa sur ses traits, puis à nouveau cette sorte de malaise.

« Bell... Isabella, je sais que j'ai fait des conneries... Des tas de conneries, ok. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait essayer de... D'effacer... Pour Alice et Jasper ? »

Je vis ledit Jasper ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais le stoppai d'un geste de la main.

« Soyons clairs L'un comme l'autre savent ce qu'il en est de nous deux et n'attendent pas de nous que nous... Oh, je réemploie ton mot, c'est si beau ! Que nous _effacions_ ce qui s'est passé. »

Ma voix claqua dans l'air et ce fut à Edward de sourciller sous le coup, et de jeter un bref regard à son meilleur ami.

Qui n'intervint pas, froid.

Je tournai le dos, et m'éloignai.

C'était Alice qui m'avait appris à faire ça, peu à peu. Tourner le dos à son passé...

**oOo**

Il s'écoula seulement deux jours de plus avant que je ne revoie Edward.

Et cette fois, ce fut avec un air déterminé qu'il me fixa, quand je relevai la tête vers lui, à la sortie de mon amphi.

Je me figeai, et une de mes camarades me rentra dedans.

La fille s'énerva, et je me retournai vers elle pour lui lancer un regard assassin qui la refroidit et lui fit passer son chemin sans plus de commentaire.

Quand je tournai à nouveau la tête, Edward m'avait rejoint, un peu hésitant.

Il tenta un sourire.

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu ce caractère au collège. Ça nous aurait évité... »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer, et partis comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Comme si ça n'avait pas été à moi qu'il s'adressait.

Mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

« Bon attends désolé. Je suis maladroit. J'aurais pas dû te rappeler...

_ Oh, non, Edward, tu te souviens pas ? La maladresse, c'était mon rayon. Tu t'en moquais assez à une certaine époque. » crachai-je en m'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

Il s'était arrêté à son tour, visiblement surpris que je lui adresse la parole.

Puis il se reprit.

« Je sais que j'ai été... Un vrai connard.

_ C'est un fait.

_ Je regrette Bella. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de le rectifier sur mon surnom ; de toutes manières, je détestais réellement qu'on m'appelle Isabella. Surtout lui. Ça me rappelait... Trop de choses.

« Et tu crois que je vais t'excuser peut-être ? Effacer ?

_ Non... Non, je ne crois pas. Et t'aurais... Tort de le faire. »

Il parut si résigné en disant ça que pendant un instant, j'eus un peu moins de haine à son égard.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et eus un mouvement d'épaule mal à l'aise.

« Je me rendais pas compte, à l'époque. De la... Gravité de mes actes.

_ Hum. J'imagine. Pour toi, ça devait pas être bien grave de bousiller une pauvre petite collégienne à binocles pendant quatre années. Et ça devait être amusant de voir les autres continuer à frapper quand j'étais déjà à terre. »

Ma voix était sombre, pleine de rage, de rancœur, mais si faible et prête à casser qu'elle en tremblait ; et mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer, annonçant des larmes proches.

Oh non. Surtout, ne pas pleurer devant lui.

Je me retournai violemment et m'éloignai à grands pas, mais il me rattrapa.

Ce fut comme si ma main partait toute seule, et dans un grand claquement elle s'abattit sur sa joue.

Le silence tomba entre nous ; et à la façon dont ma paume se mit à chauffer, je compris que je venais sans aucun doute de le cogner douloureusement.

Il porta une main à sa joue, sidéré ; et soudain les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues n'eurent plus d'importance pour moi.

Je les essuyai d'un geste, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce que je lisais dans les siens, pour la première fois de ma vie, me faisait du bien.

J'y lisais qu'il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Et j'avais l'impression d'y lire qu'il était dégoûté de lui-même. Autant que je l'étais de moi...

Cette fois, j'avais le droit de tourner les talons.

Même si, je le savais, c'était dérisoire.

Edward Cullen était à nouveau entré dans ma vie.

Arrivée dans ma froide chambre d'étudiante, je m'abattis sur mon lit, le cœur cognant douloureusement mais les yeux secs.

Je le haïssais.

Plus tellement pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Je haïssais le fait qu'il avait voulu tout effacer... Tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, comme si ça n'était que des bêtises sans importance de gamin.

_Sans rancune, hein ? Isabella..._

Va chier, Cullen. Ça allait être la guerre.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ben oui, ça annonce bien ce que ça annonce... Au minimum un autre chapitre ! (Quoi, vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous révéler la suite de l'intrigue !)

Passez de bonnes fêtes tout le monde !

Bisous !

Et une dernière fois Joyeux Anniversaire à Mush !

P.S : Peut-être remarquerez-vous deux choses. Cette fic est passée M, et je l'ai ajoutée également à la section Romance. Entre Edward et Bella ? A voir... Je vous avoue que je n'y ai pas réfléchi jusque là...


	3. Retour

Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre de cette fic ! Plutôt court, c'est un fait, mais c'était ça où vous deviez encore patienter un moment avant d'avoir la suite...

Un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, je vous rappelle que sans elles, cette fic ne serait restée qu'à l'état d'OS ! Alors encore merci pour votre soutien et j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette fic...

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

« T'es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Me demanda Alice pour la énième fois, insistante.

_ Arrête. Tu commences à me pomper l'air. » Fis-je avec humeur.

Ma meilleure amie ne releva pas et ne fit que me sonder, circonspecte.

« Tu sais qu'Edward sera là ?

_ C'est la quinzième fois que tu me le dis.

_ Quatorzième.

_ Alice ! »

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, franchement exaspérée.

J'aimais mon amie, oui, mais il y avait des moments, elle me faisait franchement perdre patience.

Avec Jasper, elle vivait toujours ce parfait amour mielleux qui me faisait rêver tout autant qu'il me filait la nausée ; l'Amour à grands coups de baisers humides, de regards adorateurs et de 'Passe-moi le sel, mon cœur'. L'Amour tout de sucre et de douceurs un peu agaçant. Agaçante, oui, Alice l'était depuis qu'elle avait rencontré celui qu'elle aimait à appeler son « âme sœur ».

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elle ait raison, mais tant de miel me tuait...

Pourtant, je commençais à regretter nos sorties entre filles. Son air de sniper quand elle recherchait encore le mec parfait. Nos soirées de célibataires avec un pot de crème glacée devant un de ses films à l'eau de rose, films que j'avais fini par apprécier à la seule condition que je les regarde avec elle. Parce que j'aimais nos semblants de dispute dès que je me mettais à critiquer la niaiserie de la blonde entichée ou du sex symbol amoureux.

Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortie avec elle, simplement – autrement que pour la séance de shopping mensuel incontournable, évidemment. Alice restait Alice, même amoureuse.

Parce que tous les soirs de la semaine, elle voyait Jasper. Et seuls le mercredi et le samedi, l'heureux couple sortait avec les amis respectifs.

Ça incluait... Edward, bien entendu.

Autant dire que j'avais toujours refusé de sortir avec eux. Et passer la soirée à proximité de... _l'autre_ ?

Hors de question.

À cette simple idée, mon estomac se tordait, mon cœur s'affolait, le vertige me prenait. La peur. J'avais toujours peur de... Lui.

Pourtant, les choses avaient changé. Des années étaient passées.

Mais... Je n'arrivais pas à passer outre cette crainte. La crainte qu'à nouveau il ne trouve à rire de moi.

La crainte que tout recommence.

La crainte que je ne replonge dans cet état de dépression qu'il avait réussi à m'inspirer pendant des années.

Je savais qu'Alice n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça, pourtant... Mais... Je ne pouvais pas m'affranchir de ce sentiment. Elle avait aussi proposé, voire imposé, à Jasper, qu'un de ces deux jours de sorties par semaine Edward ne soit pas invité, pour que je puisse me joindre à eux ; et cela n'avait absolument pas dérangé Jasper, qui était un véritable ange en tout. Mais j'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache à quel point il me faisait encore... peur.

Alors je préférais esquiver. J'avais trop de travail... Un devoir à rendre... Un test pour lequel réviser... Je préférais passer la soirée avec des amis à moi...

« Bella, tu es encore en train de rêver !

_ Pas de rêver, non... »

Alice me regarda à nouveau avec cet air circonspect, l'inquiétude en plus.

Il y avait deux jours, je lui avais dit que finalement, j'acceptais de venir à une de leurs soirées, entre amis, avec Jasper.

_Flash-back_

« VRAIMENT ?

_ NE HURLE PAS, ALICE !

_ Désolée. Vraiment, désolée. Oh, Bella, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Elle attrapa son portable, et commença à pianoter dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ben je dis à Jasper de dire à Edward que samedi il ne vient pas !

_ Non ! »

Je lui arrachai son portable des mains, vivement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Mais...

_ Alice... Je t'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point il m'atteint encore.

_ Bella... »

On en avait parlé, souvent. Alice ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il se faisait que j'aie encore ces angoisses.

Alors j'avais cessé d'essayer de lui expliquer. C'était ainsi, et le fait d'avoir remporté une petite vengeance ne changeait pas grand chose. Simplement... Je ne pouvais pas bousiller mon amitié avec Alice juste à cause de lui. Pas que je craigne qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas me pointer aux soirées où il était présent, mais il était vrai que le fait que nous ne sortions plus si souvent ensemble, nous éloignait un peu.

Et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Pas elle, une de mes deux seules vraies amies – l'autre étant Angela, restée à Forks pour reprendre la boutique de souvenirs de sa mère.

Il fallait que je prenne sur moi. Que j'avance.

Et ça passait par affronter les démons de mon passé.

Le plus gros de ces démons, tout du moins.

J'avais pris ma décision.

Et, étrangement, j'avais pas si peur que ça.

_Fin du flash-back_

Cela étant, mon accès de courage commençait à fatiguer.

Alice m'avait répété pour la quinz... Quatorzième fois de la soirée qu'Edward serait là, que je pouvais toujours annuler et venir une prochaine fois, après que Jasper lui ait dit de rester chez lui...

Mais même si, non, je n'étais pas dans mon état de plus grand bonheur à l'idée de le revoir – un mois environ après la gifle que je lui avais donné – j'étais certaine de ce que je faisais.

Il fallait que je l'affronte.

C'était ainsi que je me retrouvais marchant dans les rues de New York avec elle, habillée d'un jean assez simple et d'un pull cintré, noir. Tenue très classique dans laquelle Alice ne m'aurait jamais laissée sortir en temps normal, si, en l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas voulu que je me sente le plus à l'aise possible. Et ce n'était pas dans une de ses tenues de femme fatale que je me serais sentie à l'aise pour affronter Cullen.

Je me souvenais bien trop de ses remarques sur mon physique.

_« Tu sais Swan, t'aurais dû sortir avec Yorkie quand il te l'a demandé, en primaire. T'aurais au moins eu une chance d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit copain dans toute ta vie... »_

Le venin de l'amertume emplit ma bouche, et mon cœur se serra, alors que je baissais la tête.

_Il avait tort. Il avait tort. Il avait tort._

Je me le répétai comme un mantra, comme à chaque fois que je repensais à une de ses piques et que la panique m'envahissait.

J'avais eu quelques petits copains. Rien de sérieux, et c'était vrai qu'à chaque fois que je me retrouvais larguée, ou trompée, je repensais à Cullen, mais... Il avait tort. J'étais baisable, comme fille, merde !

« Hein, Alice, je suis baisable ? » Demandai-je en la retenant par le poignet, paniquée, juste avant d'entrer dans le bar.

Elle se retourna vers moi, m'adressant un regard plutôt moralisateur.

« Bella. Je vais devoir te le redire combien de fois ? Tu es plus que baisable. Souviens-toi de la trique qu'Edward avait quand tu l'as attaché à la table de l'amphi ! »

Mon cœur loupa un battement à la mention de ce prénom, mais je remerciai mentalement Alice de m'y habituer à nouveau.

Dans une minute – nous étions à la porte du bar qui leur servait de point de rendez-vous, et en retard, à l'habitude de mon amie – j'allais me retrouver dans un groupe de six personnes, dont lui. Avec pour but de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre Edward et moi, comme si je ne le connaissais pas – car je ne voulais pas que les autres puissent être au courant de cette constante humiliation que j'avais subie. Dans une minute, il entrerait à nouveau dans ma vie.

_En était-il seulement jamais sorti..._

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Ou comment la vie prend un tournant.

Cela faisait un mois que j'avais eu ma dernière... Discussion avec Bella.

Un mois que, choqué, j'avais pu voir les larmes que _je_ lui causais couler sur ses joues.

Un mois que ma joue me brûlait, non parce que j'avais encore mal physiquement, mais parce que j'avais honte de mes actions passées et que la sensation de sa gifle restait gravée en moi comme une punition trop douce.

Je soupirai en secouant lentement mon verre, faisant tourner le whisky dedans. Riley, un camarade de promo de Jasper, était en train de discuter filles avec un autre gars dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom, à côté de moi. À ma gauche, c'était un certain Seth, ami d'Alice, qui discutait avec Jasper à propos d'art amérindien.

Je me tournai vers Riley et l'autre – _ah, ça y est, Demetri !_ - et essayai de m'intégrer dans leur conversation.

« Tu déconnes ? Sally, la pom-pom girl ? T'es sorti avec elle ? S'époumona Riley.

_ Je ne suis pas sorti avec elle. On a couché ensemble.

_ Mais elle a aucun atout à part son cul de salope !

_ Oh si mon gars. Elle a une de ses bouches ! J'ai jamais pu rentrer aussi profondément dans la gorge d'une fille... » Ricana Demetri.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien Cullen. Et toi ? Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu t'éclipser avec une donzelle ?

_ Aucune proie intéressante. » Répliquai-je en chassant l'image d'une brune aux yeux chocolat de mon esprit.

Et c'était vrai. Deux mois que je n'avais pas baisé la moindre fille.

Comme un blocage, depuis la dernière fois que j'avais essayé avec une brunette qui me plaisait, et que je m'étais retrouvée attaché en caleçon à un bureau d'amphithéâtre.

Désespérant.

« On est à New York, mec, et t'es jamais le dernier à sortir. Tu vires gay ou quoi ? Des filles à choper y en a un paquet !

_ Peut-être que je me les suis toutes déjà faites ? » Détournai-je avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de Demetri.

Il éclata de rire et me frappa la main. Un courant d'air frappa soudain mon dos, signe que la porte du bar devait venir de s'ouvrir ; je regardai ma montre. 22 heures passées. J'espérais pour Jasper que c'était enfin son Alice, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle aurait dû être là.

En effet, c'était elle ; dans mon dos, je l'entendis lancer un bonjour à la cantonade, alors que les gars le lui rendaient tous. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se formaliser d'être souvent la seule fille du groupe, dans la mesure où seul Riley et Jasper étaient en couple stable, et où aucun d'entre nous n'avait réellement d'amie à intégrer au groupe.

Je me retournai vers Alice, qui devait je suppose être en train de rouler un patin monumental à Jasper, et me figeai en croisant une paire d'yeux chocolat.

C'était impossible.

J'étais en train de songer éveillé ou quoi ?

Les prunelles chocolat se détournèrent de moi comme si je n'avais pas le moindre intérêt, et la voix gourmande de Demetri retentit.

« Tiens ? Tu nous amènes du sang neuf, Alice ? »

Je me raidis automatiquement, alors qu'Alice se penchait vers lui.

« Les gars, je vous présente Bella, ma meilleure amie. Bella, le mec hyper délicat qui se prend pour Don Juan, c'est Demetri. Je te présente aussi Seth, Riley, et euh... Ben, tu connais...

_ Edward, oui. » Fit sèchement Bella, ne m'adressant qu'un bref regard impénétrable.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, alors que je la bouffais des yeux, pétrifié.

Elle était là.

Je n'en revenais pas ; je m'étais... Je sais pas, fait à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir, ou pas lors d'une soirée entre amis.

Pas comme si de rien n'était.

Je voulais encore croiser ses prunelles chocolat. Je voulais voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il était vrai qu'Alice était son amie, et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Jasper à ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mais elle avait toujours refusé de participer aux autres soirées auparavant...

« Viens t'asseoir là, Bella ! » Fit Demetri en lui tirant un tabouret, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

Immédiatement mes poings se serrèrent. Il avait tout l'air du mec intéressé, et Bella, sans même se poser de question, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors, jolie Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la...

_ Demetri, ça ne se fait pas vraiment de tenter un plan drague avec une amie. » Lançai-je sèchement, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Demetri, Riley, Seth et Bella relevèrent leurs yeux sur moi ; cette dernière, arborant un visage fermé.

« Hey, je ne fais que faire connaissance. Se défendit Dem.

_ Je préfère prévenir. Bougonnai-je.

_ C'est pas comme si j'étais attirante. » répliqua sèchement Bella, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon cœur me parut s'arrêter, et je me figeai de surprise.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser la façon dont elle m'avait répondu que Demetri revenait à la charge.

« Oh oh. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre vous ? T'aurais repoussé cette charmante demoiselle parce que c'était... Une amie ? »

Bella leva un sourcil en ma direction, glaciale.

Une part d'elle semblait me mettre au défi de révéler le passé qui nous liait, tandis que l'autre part semblait me menacer de mille morts si j'osais aborder le sujet. Aussi décidai-je de m'en tenir à notre passé récent.

« En fait, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a repoussé. » Lâchai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, son regard sombre et impénétrable toujours posé sur moi.

Des étincelles me semblaient flotter dans l'air autour de nous, et mon cœur cognait durement dans ma poitrine.

Un mois que j'essayais par tous les moyens de la sortir de mon esprit, et maintenant qu'elle était là, en chair et en os devant moi, à à peine quelques centimètres... Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'elle.

« J'en reviens pas. C'est pour ça que tu baises plus depuis plusieurs semaines Eddie ? Tu vois, on se demandait s'il n'avait pas viré gay, avant que tu n'arrives. »

Bella détourna son visage pour adresser un sourire froid à Demetri.

« Ça doit être l'idée d'avoir bandé pour moi qui le dégoûte des filles. » Lança-t-elle.

Demetri et Riley échangèrent un regard chargé d'incompréhension, puis me regardèrent à nouveau, mais Bella changea de sujet de conversation.

« Et vous, donc. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je n'écoutais pas mes compagnons se présenter et démarrer une discussion avec Bella, bien trop largué ; à quoi jouait-elle ?

Elle avait disparu de mon écran radar pendant un mois, et la voilà qui réapparaissait en force, plus agressive et mystérieuse que jamais ; toujours plus belle, aussi, songeai-je alors que mon regard se déplaçait un peu à contrecœur sur ses formes.

Je tressaillis en me rendant compte que dans ses piques précédentes, elle faisait probablement allusion à tout ce que j'avais bien pu lui balancer, sans le penser mais avec l'intention de la blesser encore plus, pendant que nous étions deux collégiens.

_Quelle merde._

J'avais été un beau salaud sans aucune limite, et quand j'aurais aimé l'oublier, elle revenait en force dans ma vie pour me le rappeler.

Je n'étais peut-être pas le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, mais je la détestais pour ça.

Je la détestais aussi pour être aussi... Elle, quoi.

La fille que j'avais remarqué en quelques minutes, en boîte, il y avait deux mois.

La fille qui portait ces lourdes boucles brunes avec une grâce incomparable, qui possédait ces yeux bruns d'une profondeur insondable, qui avait cette peau d'une blancheur laiteuse et à l'aspect démesurément doux, qui embaumait ce parfum étourdissant...

Elle me faisait tourner la tête, et me rendait fou de remords. J'ignorais quel était le con qui avait décrété qu'il valait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets, mais je lui aurais fait bouffer sa langue si je m'étais retrouvé face à lui.

Elle rigolait déjà avec les gars, Seth s'étant déplacé pour se rapprocher d'elle et des deux autres, laissant Alice et Jasper se bécoter dans leur coin.

Comme si elle m'avait oublié.

Comme si ma présence ne l'atteignait pas.

Et je l'avais souhaité, oh, oui, que ma présence ne l'atteigne plus jamais ; j'en avais rêvé, qu'elle vienne me dire un jour qu'elle passait outre mes erreurs passées et ne m'en tenais pas rigueur ; à chaque fois je m'étais réveillé essoufflé et surpris, puis frustré que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve irréalisable.

Puis voilà qu'elle était là, à deux pas de moi, et ne me calculait même pas.

Sans avoir rien effacé, à en juger la manière dont elle m'avait envoyé chier, elle était là, à zapper ma présence.

Et désormais, c'était moi qui me sentais exclu.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi.

Elle avait fait le choix de ne pas fuir ma présence, et la sienne m'empoisonnait d'une manière que je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas aimer.

Elle allait devoir assumer et j'étais prêt à me réintroduire de force dans sa vie...

* * *

Ça commence à devenir tendu entre les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Petite fin légèrement sadique, mais essayez de contenir votre frustration avant leur prochaine guerre... ;-)


	4. Rivalité

Bonjour bonjour !

En ce magnifique week-end (du moins, j'espère que vous avez beau temps), me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous vous en rendrez compte, il commence par la fin de la soirée au bar, la première fois que Bella s'incruste dans le groupe d'amis d'Alice et Jazz. Juste au cas où vous seriez désorientés...

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je vais tenter d'y répondre dans la journée mais je préfère vous poster ça avant, je pense que vous avez peut-être plus envie de lire ce chapitre que mon blabla ;) ! Cela étant je prends quand même quelques minutes pour répondre ici aux non-inscrits.

**Pimprenelle** : Merci ! Et ne t'en fais pas. J'adore les Edward's POV, et je ne vais pas me faire prier pour en mettre un max ; même si, à certains moments, le POV de BElla est plus utile pour que vous compreniez ses agissements...

**Claire **: un énorme merci pour ta review, tu m'as fait gonfler les chevilles. Vraiment. Et moi aussi, j'adore cette idée qu'ignorer est la meilleure vengeance ; Bella en profitera un maximum, mais... Il est presque dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas un mec facile à ignorer...

**PatiewSnow **: comme tu dis, c'est vraiment mal barré. Et Edward se retrouve complètement paumé ; tu n'es pas la seule à te demander comment il va réagir ; lui non plus n'est plus sûr de rien... ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

**EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se résoudre à quitter Bella ; tandis que Jasper et Alice se roulaient des patins en se murmurant des mots doux, Demetri avait proposé à ce qu'on aille s'asseoir à une table. Elle s'était placée à côté de la fenêtre ; à sa droite, s'était placé Riley. Demetri lui faisait face. Seth s'était assis à côté de Riley, et je m'étais assis à côté de lui pour pouvoir la regarder encore.

Elle s'était reculée dans le dossier de la banquette, le coude gauche sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa main soutenant sa tête. Sa main droite faisait tourner sa vodka orange dans son verre, comme je le faisais juste avant qu'elle ne fasse son apparition dans le bar, et je fus troublé par cette simple ressemblance.

Son regard rivé sur Demetri, elle lui souriait alors qu'il multipliait les sourires dragueurs.

« Et vous parliez de quoi, avant qu'Alice et moi arrivions ? Demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de sa vodka.

_ Dem nous racontait qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un capable de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. » lâcha Riley sans honte.

Demetri, loin de le fusiller du regard, se fendit d'un sourire fier en portant sa bière à sa gorge.

« Elle est si petite que ça ? » Lui lança Bella, moqueuse.

Demetri s'étouffa avec le liquide blond alors que Riley partait dans un éclat de rire, et je dus contenir un sourire.

« Ma mère ne m'aurait pas si bien éduqué, je te proposerais de vérifier par toi-même. Se rattrapa Demetri avec une œillade, et je le jalousai instantanément, car Bella partit dans un rire clair.

_ J'ai d'autres choses à visiter que les caleçons des mecs pour l'instant, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé, il y a quelques temps. » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir froidement.

Bella posa ses grands yeux marron – non... Chocolat, plutôt... - sur moi, et j'aurais aimé ça si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette froideur dans son regard.

« A défaut d'une visite touristique j'avais une sorte de pèlerinage à effectuer. » fit-elle sèchement.

J'haussai un sourcil.

« J'espère que le voyage t'a plu ?

_ Le retour, surtout, en fait.

_ Les gens... Vous êtes conscients qu'il va falloir que vous nous expliquiez de quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Seth avant que je n'aie pu répondre – mais je n'avais rien à répondre.

_ Pour ma part je considère que c'est une histoire entre B... Isabella et moi, mais elle semble si prolixe ce soir que ça pourrait devenir public. » Lâchai-je sèchement sans quitter les prunelles brunes.

Elle soutint mon regard sans faille, et la situation réveilla un drôle de feu en moi. Elle avait perdu sa froideur, la remplaçant par une fureur mal contenue, et je sais que j'aurais dû en voir peur, ou m'en sentir coupable, mais...

J'aimais ça...

« J'aurais même une photo assez sympa à faire tourner, mais à mon grand regret, je ne suis pas du genre à humilier les gens...

_ Même en ayant toutes les raisons du monde de le faire ? » La défiai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je m'engageai sur une pente vertigineuse mais Dieu, c'était grisant. Grisant d'enfin accaparer son attention. Grisant de voir cette flamme en _elle_.

« Comme tu es tentant... Railla-t-elle d'une voix basse, vibrante de fureur – et Seigneur, je me sentis commencer à durcir rien que sous les inflexions de cette voix.

_ Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ça, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

_ Euh les potes si vous comptez vous sauter dessus évitez de le faire ici. Intervint Riley.

_ Je coucherai avec une fille avant d'envisager de lui sauter dessus ! » Se défendit Bella avec véhémence, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

Je lui envoyai un sourire goguenard.

« Pourquoi penses-tu tout de suite à ça ? À mon avis Riley craignait plutôt que tu ne me sautes à la gorge. Mais je suis ravi de constater que d'autres idées envahissent ton subconscient. »

Bella rougit violemment, et je savourai ma victoire, ravi.

« Cela étant, je peux aussi te proposer de coucher avec une fille et moi en même temps, ça t'économisera une soirée. » Ajoutai-je en faisant jouer mes sourcils de manière équivoque.

Je m'attendais à voir la colère revenir en force sur ses traits ; mais elle leva un sourcil, et se pencha à travers la table, dans ma direction.

« Et tu accepterais d'être attaché ? » Susurra-t-elle.

Je me raidis.

Elle gagnait cette manche.

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Cela faisait quatre soirées que je faisais avec Alice, Jazz, et leur groupe. Edward inclut, bien entendu.

Le premier soir, ma peur de me retrouver face à lui s'était vite levée ; je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi. Mais avec ses amis, je me sentais... En sécurité. Nul doute que Demetri, Riley et Seth connaissaient Edward depuis plus longtemps qu'ils ne me connaissaient, mais à aucun instant ils ne m'avaient laissée seule, ou fait sentir mal à l'aise. Demetri était un grand blagueur amateur d'allusions sexuelles, et en cela, il me rappelait mon frère Emmett. Riley était un garçon charmant, posé, et Seth, un jeune boute-en-train toujours amical. Entourée d'eux, je ne craignais plus Edward... Je me sentais même en position de force.

Cela étant ma capacité à lui donner la réplique m'avait surprise moi-même. Les mots venaient d'eux-même, portés par ma fureur ; l'envie de lui rabattre le clapet en permanence était d'une force incroyable, et, suite au premier soir, j'avais dû prendre sur moi et décider d'ignorer simplement Edward. Parce que je ne voulais pas me défouler sur lui au point d'en devenir une sorte d'hystérique puérile.

Non, je voulais démolir sa putain d'assurance pierre par pierre. Et je savais que faire comme s'il n'existait absolument pas était un bon début. Trois soirées que je ne lui adressais plus le moindre regard, et aux dires d'une Alice ravie, je savais qu'il en fulminait.

Mais ce soir, ma malchance légendaire me rattrapa, et je dus mettre fin à mon jeu d'ignorance.

Riley n'ayant pu venir à la soirée, nous nous étions retrouvés en nombre pair et Alice avait proposé un bowling. Bien que je ne sois pas très chaude pour ça, tous les autres avaient voté d'accord, alors... Tant pis, c'était bowling.

Les équipes de deux avaient été vite formées ; je m'étais retrouvée avec Demetri, qui faisait mine de râler à chaque fois que je ne renversais qu'une quille ou deux – heureusement, j'avais déjà un certain nombre de parties de bowling à mon actif, et je n'étais pas vraiment mauvaise à ce jeu.

Mais voilà.

Pendant ce jeu, il fallait que le parquet soit ciré, et les chaussures, glissantes.

Et depuis ma naissance, il avait fallu que je sois d'une maladresse incroyable, capable de m'emmêler les pieds dans... Absolument rien.

Nous en étions au milieu de partie ; je soulevai ma boule orange, et me dirigeai vers la ligne de jeu.

Je ne fus même pas surprise quand je me retrouvai sur le cul, la boule à mes côtés, commençant à rouler...

Demetri se précipita pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne franchisse la ligne et ne soit hors jeu, alors qu'Alice venait voir si je ne m'étais pas fait mal ; je grimaçai en me relevant, et croisai une paire d'yeux verts moqueurs.

« On dirait que ta maladresse ne t'a pas quittée, Swan. » Lança Edward.

Cette phrase me ramena des années en arrière, et je me sentis pâlir, soudain figée.

La main d'Alice se crispa sur mon coude, et je sentis qu'elle allait exploser. Il fallait que j'intervienne avant. Avant qu'elle ne prenne ma défense, et ne me place en situation d'infériorité devant celui qui incarnait mon pire cauchemar.

« A tel point que je te suggère de bouger, Cullen. Je vise assez mal pour être capable d'envoyer _involontairement_ une boule dans ta jolie gueule. »

La tension entre nous était intense ; mon regard ne lâchait pas le sien, et je le vis esquisser un rapide sourire.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et se pencha à mon oreille. Son odeur envahit mes narines, déconnectant momentanément mes neurones, et je n'eus pas le réflexe de me reculer.

« Mais je crains de ne pas être aussi bon goal que toi, et de ne pas arrêter cette boule avec mon front. » Murmura-t-il.

Je tressaillis.

Il se souvenait donc de notre rencontre. De la première fois où il m'avait remarquée... Du jour où tout avait commencé, du moins.

« Je ferai en sorte que tu le puisses. » Murmurai-je à mon tour.

Nous restâmes quelques instants d'une proximité troublante ; son regard émeraude se riva au mien, et un étrange trouble m'envahit, alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

J'aurais dû détester ce sourire. J'aurais dû le lui faire ravaler.

Si ça avait été le sourire moqueur auquel j'étais habituée ; mais... C'était autre chose.

Edward Cullen me dévisageait avec intensité, et pour la première fois, je ne percevais ni méchanceté, ni moquerie, ni aucun autre sentiment négatif au fond de ses prunelles.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ébahie, je le dévisageai en retour ; la sollicitude imprégnait ses traits, et j'étais complètement perdue.

C'était le coup de grâce.

« Depuis quand ça t'importe ? » Soufflai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, et Demetri vint briser notre... Bulle, en m'attrapant par les épaules.

« J'ai rattrapé ta boule à temps binôme. Tu peux lancer ! » fit-il avec fierté.

Je glissai mes pouces dans les fentes prévues à cet effet sans quitter Edward des yeux et, avec un sourire, il s'éloigna de moi – assez pour que je ne puisse me servir de lui comme quille.

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Cette fille me rendait fou, j'étais dans l'obligation de l'avouer. Tantôt elle m'ignorait, tantôt elle me donnait la réplique d'une manière vertigineuse... Je multipliais les astuces pour lancer des conversations avec elle.

Mais ce soir, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Nous étions dans un bar, le même que le tout premier soir où Bella avait décidé de se joindre à nous ; et à nouveau, elle m'ignorait, me rendant dingue.

Dingue, et même jaloux. J'étais jaloux de la façon dont elle s'était intégrée dans notre groupe, de la façon dont elle souriait à Riley, de la façon dont elle riait aux blagues de Demetri, de la façon dont elle se penchait vers Seth pour discuter avec lui. J'étais jaloux de savoir que la plupart des soirs de la semaine, Jasper la raccompagnait jusque chez elle, et j'étais jaloux des regards qu'elle échangeait avec Alice, lui faisant passer des messages silencieux qu'elles étaient les seules à comprendre.

La jalousie. C'était bien un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé.

Je soufflai, énervé, et me retournai face au bar.

À ma gauche, se trouvait Bella ; mais elle était plongée dans une discussion animée sur le base-ball avec Riley. J'ignorais même qu'elle y connaissait quelque chose, au base-ball – hormis cette histoire des quatre bases, songeai-je avec un sourire ironique.

Et à ma droite, une parfaite inconnue, seule.

Je lui jetai un regard ; de longs cheveux roux, flamboyants, cascadaient dans son dos. Ses yeux verts lui donnaient un air félin, et mes yeux glissèrent presque malgré eux sur les courbes de son corps, sur ses jambes visiblement fuselées, sur ses pieds qui battaient le rythme de la musique qui résonnait en sourdine.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et je lui adressai un sourire charmeur.

Près de quatre mois que je n'avais touché aucune fille. Un record, depuis le lycée.

Ses yeux me détaillèrent consciencieusement, puis revinrent à mon visage ; ils se posèrent derrière moi, et à nouveau sur moi.

« Vous reluquez souvent les inconnues ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil parfait.

Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur mes lèvres, et je savais que ce sourire les faisait toutes craquer. _Enfin, toutes, sauf une_, pensais-je brièvement avant de détourner mon esprit de grands yeux chocolat.

« Seulement quand elles sont aussi jolies que vous. » Répliquai-je d'une voix veloutée.

La rousse sourit poliment, et son regard se reporta à nouveau à ma gauche ; un murmure ricanant se fit entendre.

« On dirait qu'Eddie est en chasse. » avait soufflé Demetri.

J'espérais qu'il l'avait soufflé assez bas pour que la rousse ne l'entende pas, c'était du genre à me casser toutes mes chances.

Mais j'aurais tout donné pour savoir quel air Bella arborait à cet instant. Je l'imaginais agacée. Je la rêvais jalouse, mais ça, c'était réellement un rêve.

« Quelle amabilité. Lâcha enfin la rousse.

_ Nullement. Je vois que tu es seule ; tu attends un retardataire ?

_ Non. Je viens déguster l'un des meilleurs mojitos de la ville. »

_Mojito_. Précisément ce qu'avait commandé Bella. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait un détail qui me rappelle à elle ?

J'engageai la conversation sur des sujets bateau, à la fois ravi de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler – plutôt que de ne faire qu'écouter la conversation que les autres avaient avec leur nouvelle amie –, et de retrouver un semblant d'envie de faire prendre l'air à mon cinquième membre. Victoria était vendeuse dans une boutique de lingerie, habitait dans la ville depuis trois ans, et fut un temps où elle pratiquait le surf. Des tas d'infos dont je me foutais franchement, mais si acquiescer d'une mine intéressée pouvait m'aider à la coller dans mon lit, j'étais bien prêt à faire cet effort.

Les heures défilèrent, et je regardai peut-être un peu trop souvent ma montre, ennuyé.

Il devait être plus de deux heures quand on me tapa sur l'épaule.

Riley s'était penché en travers de Bella – putain, il n'avait qu'à baisser la tête, et il aurait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté – et cherchait à attirer mon attention.

« Edward, on va y aller. Tu viens avec nous, ou... »

Je croisai les yeux chocolat, indéchiffrables, de ma voisine, et j'eus un sourire moqueur en me retournant vers Victoria.

« Ou quoi ? » Demanda celle-ci en levant un sourcil dans ma direction.

À nouveau je lui servis un sourire charmeur.

« Cela te dirait-il que nous allions faire un tour ? »

Et dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qui suivit était un euphémisme.

Victoria eut un léger mouvement de recul, et me toisa quelques secondes.

« Tu as passé la soirée à me draguer en espérant une partie de jambes en l'air ? »

Je ne sus que répondre, même si un 'oui' était ce qu'il y avait de plus honnête.

Étrangement, je me sentais con pour le coup.

« Euh... »

Le silence s'était fait parmi mon groupe d'amis, et je me sentais soudain franchement mal à l'aise.

J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Oh... Désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression que c'était ce que je voulais. Mais à dire vrai, t'es pas franchement mon genre... »

Bam. Prends-toi ça dans la gueule. La brune à côté de moi se racla la gorge pour étouffer un rire, et pour la première fois, ce fut moi qui évitai son regard.

« Pour tout avouer, je serais plus attirée par ton amie, à côté de toi. »

Je sursautai violemment ; Victoria adressa un grand sourire à ma voisine, et je me retournai vers Bella, qui pour le coup, avait des yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes, et absolument rien à répondre.

Un grand silence régna dans notre groupe, mais je pouvais voir que Demetri en était presque à se pisser dessus à force de se retenir de rire.

_Ah, toi non plus tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein !_ Songeai-je sadiquement.

On se venge comme on peut...

Bella rougit violemment, et son regard rencontra celui de Victoria.

« Euh... Flattée... »

Victoria sortit un papier de son sac, et griffonna quelque chose dessus. Elle se pencha ensuite en travers de moi, pour tendre le papier à ma voisine.

« Écoute, je vois bien que tu n'es pas forcément à l'aise, mais si un jour tu veux essayer quelque chose de nouveau, n'hésite pas à appeler. »

Victoria lui fit un clin d'œil, et Bella rougit encore plus, si seulement c'était possible.

« J'y... J'y manquerai pas. » bafouilla-t-elle alors que la rousse se levait et s'en allait avec un petit signe de la main.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit parmi nous, puis Demetri ne put plus contenir son rire.

« Oh non mais j'en reviens pas ! Non mais juste... Félicitation, Bells. Putain, tu viens de voler une proie juste sous les yeux d'Eddie. Oh non, c'est vraiment énorme. »

Seth et Alice le rejoignirent dans son rire, alors que Jasper et Riley faisaient au moins un effort pour essayer de se contenir en me regardant. Je me sentais fulminer.

« Au... au fait, haha, Bells, euh, haha... Tu comptes... faire quoi de ce numéro ? » S'étouffa Demetri, riant toujours comme une baleine.

Bella reprit contenance, et me lança un court regard, en pliant soigneusement le petit papier pour le glisser dans son sac à mains.

« Le garder, j'ai une proposition à étudier. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une œillade suggestive à mon égard, et le simple fait de l'imaginer dans un lit, avec cette fille que j'avais passé la soirée à draguer, me donnait des envies qui n'avaient absolument rien de catholique.

« Et merci de l'avoir draguée à ma place, je saurai faire bon usage de ce numéro. Que tu n'aies pas sacrifié ta soirée pour rien... Crut-elle bon de rajouter.

« Mais c'est un plaisir de te rendre service, Isabella. Préviens-moi quand tu l'auras revue... » Lui murmurai-je en me penchant à son oreille, « … Car après, je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir. J'attendrai mon tour. »

Je la sentis tressaillir contre moi, mais elle ne perdit pas pied pour autant.

Elle se pencha à son tour sur moi, plantant son regard dans le mien, et son haleine sucrée me donna envie de goûter à ses lèvres humides.

« Eddie, je n'ai promis que de t'_envisager éventuellement_ comme _possible_ coup à tirer, après avoir couché avec une femme. »

Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes sans la quitter des yeux, et ma main se posa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse ; je sentais la chaleur émaner de sa peau à cet endroit, malgré le jean qui la recouvrait. Elle eut un imperceptible frémissement mais, sans doute par fierté, ne se recula pas.

« Et crois-moi, le jour où tu commenceras à l'envisager, cette idée t'obsèdera jusqu'à ce que tu la mettes en pratique. »

Nous nous fîmes pas un mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes, nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, nos souffles se mêlant ; puis mes doigts commencèrent d'eux-mêmes à tracer un cercle sur le tissu de son jean, et elle se recula en chassant ma main.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Cullen. »

Que devais-je comprendre ?

Était-il réellement possible qu'un jour elle nous envisage, nus, enlacés dans un lit – ou contre un mur, ou à l'arrière d'une voiture, cela m'importait peu –, comme je le faisais déjà depuis... Eh bien, depuis septembre ?

Et, tout aussi important...

Avait-elle l'intention de coucher avec Victoria avant ?

Je frissonnai alors qu'elle se levait, à l'instar de nos amis. En me remettant sur mes pieds, je grimaçai.

Le simple fait d'avoir effleuré ses vêtements et senti son souffle sur mes lèvres m'avait mis dans un état pour le moins... Embarrassant.

À moins que ce ne soit le fait de savoir que quelque part dans son sac, elle avait soigneusement rangé le numéro d'une belle rousse aux tendances homosexuelles...

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Petit sondage ; _**qu'aimeriez-vous**_, chers lecteurs ?

- Si vous aimeriez que Bella rappelle Victoria et s'envoie effectivement en l'air avec elle, tapez **1**

- Si vous aimeriez qu'elle fasse simplement semblant de le faire au nez d'Edward (au risque cependant de blesser une Victoria séduite), tapez **2**

- Si vous préféreriez que Victoria disparaisse complètement de la fic, tapez** 3**

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ne me tapez pas !

Pour ma part, j'ai déjà une petite idée de la suite, et le chapitre suivant est presque terminé, donc n'ayez crainte de m'influencer. Je suis juste incroyablement curieuse de ce que vous pourriez en penser.


	5. Irritabilité

Bonsoir les gens !

Je vous poste rapido rapido ce chapitre ; je pensais pas que l'évènement que j'y relate me prendrait tant de temps, mais le chapitre suivant sera dans la continuité de celui-là. Normal si vous comprenez pas encore, hein, suffit de lire ce qui suit ^^. Donc bref, je poste aujourd'hui pour que vous ayez un peu de lecture de ma part pour le week-end !

Oh, et vous m'avez surprise, vraiment. Agréablement, je dois dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes me répondraient un "1", à mon ptit sondage du dernier chapitre ! Comme je vous ai dit, j'ai pris ma décision quant au devenir Victoria/Bella, et vous serez vite mis au courant ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**BELLA POV

* * *

**

« Tu comptes vraiment l'appeler ? »

Je jetai un regard à Alice, qui s'était figée, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non ! Répondis-je.

_ Mais tu as gardé son numéro.

_ Pour emmerder Cullen. »

Alice haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

« Ça a marché ?

_ T'aurais pas été si centrée sur Jasper, t'aurais remarqué qu'il avait passé la soirée à la draguer.

_ A se demander si c'était pas toi qui étais centrée sur Cullen. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Je me raidis.

« Non ! Mais j'étais à côté de lui. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'entendre ! »

Alice hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincue.

Nous étions en train de discuter des événements de la veille, au bar. Victoria, le fait que son numéro était toujours roulé en boule quelque part dans mon sac...

« Et... T'es sûre que tu... »

Alice se mordit la lèvre, un peu rougissante.

Pardon ? Retour en arrière... Alice ? Rougissante ? Embarrassée ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, complètement ahurie.

« Que quoi, Alice ?

_ Que tu veux pas... »

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, et j'écarquillai les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.

« Non mais attends... Tu penses que... Quoi, que je devrais appeler Victoria ? »

Alice haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, ça a toujours été un de mes fantasmes, de coucher avec une fille. »

Je pris une gorgée de jus d'orange, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« En fait, juste avant de rencontrer Jasper, j'ai même failli te le proposer. »

Je recrachai ma gorgée de jus d'orange, et m'étouffai avec ce qui n'était pas ressorti.

Alice eut un petit sourire, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était sérieuse.

Je toussai facilement une minute, les poumons en feu ; puis je relevai la tête, incrédule.

« Quoi... Toi ? Moi ?

_ Tu es jolie... Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ?

_ Mais... Alice !

_ Oui, je sais. Ça n'aurait été que pour une fois... Ou deux... Enfin... Ça aurait pas été sérieux, et ça le faisait pas de le faire entre amies du coup.

_ Carrément !

_ C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a retenue de te le proposer... »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et j'attendis la suite, méfiante.

« Les choses auraient changé entre nous, si je te l'avais proposé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je secouai la tête, toujours ébahie.

« Écoute je... J'en sais rien ! Je pense que non, je veux dire... Tu m'aurais dit que c'était juste pour essayer, qu'il y avait rien de sentimental... J'imagine que ça n'aurait rien changé entre nous, mais... Bon Dieu, c'est quand même un sacré choc que tu me fais, là !

_ Bref, là n'est pas l'idée. Je veux dire, t'as jamais pensé à coucher avec une fille ? Juste pour essayer ? »

Je levai les mains en un geste un peu désespéré, ne sachant trop que répondre. L'idée m'avait effleuré, oui... De là à dire que je l'avais voulu, ou ne serait-ce que que j'y avais réfléchi... Non !

« Allez ! » Continua-t-elle, « En plus, tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme !

_ Je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul mec, Alice, bougonnai-je.

_ Et alors ?

_ C'est court comme expérience.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'as couché qu'avec un seul mec ?

_ Parce qu'aucun autre ne m'a attiré assez, m'agaçai-je.

_ Exactement ! »

J'écarquillai encore les yeux.

« Non, mais t'es en train de me dire que parce que je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul mec me paraissant attirant...

_ Et que tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme avec, me coupa-t-elle.

_ … Je serais peut-être homo ?

_ Pas homo ! Mais tu devrais, en toute objectivité, essayer avec une fille. »

Je me reculai dans ma chaise, désappointée.

« T'es dingue. »

Puis je plissai les yeux.

« Dis, tu me demandes pas plutôt ça parce que t'aimerais bien que je te raconte, après ? »

Alice rougit un peu. Parler de sexe était plutôt – non, carrément – courant entre nous ; de toutes manières, je parlais absolument de tout avec Alice. Ça allait de pair avec son côté lutin démoniaque... Jamais aucun sujet n'était tabou pour elle.

« Ben, je t'avoue que si tu le faisais, je serais assez curieuse... » Répliqua-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« En fait, je me demande si t'as pas plutôt envie de coucher avec Victoria par procuration !

_ Et alors ? Avec tout ce que je te raconte de nos ébats, tu couches bien avec Jasper par procuration, toi ! » Se défendit-elle.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence une seconde ; puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

C'était rafraichissant. Alice était rafraichissante.

« Bon. Disons que le sujet est clos... Pour l'instant. Tu sors avec nous, vendredi prochain, hein ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange manière. J'avais tendance à me méfier...

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ? Grognai-je, sur mes gardes.

_ Bella ! Il y a le salon de l'érotisme le week-end prochain. Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on a prévu d'y aller. »

Je plissai le nez, un peu dégoûtée.

« Le salon de l'érotisme ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille y...

_ Oh, Bella, fais pas ta prude ! J'y suis allée l'année dernière. Eh bien crois-moi, j'ai jamais vu autant de lingerie sexy. Il y a même des collections nouvelles qui y sont inaugurées ! Et puis un de ces étalages de sex toys... »

Ses yeux, rêveurs, brillaient, et je haussai un sourcil.

« J'aime autant ne pas t'imaginer utiliser ce genre de...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si j'ai pu rester huit mois célibataire avant de rencontrer Jasper, c'est grâce à mes...

_ Alice, STOP ! S'il te plait. C'est trop. » Fis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Elle haussa les épaules, et je reposai prudemment mes mains sur la table.

« Je t'en achèterai quelques uns, à l'occase. Tu verras. »

Seigneur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait donné une amie pareil ?

« De toutes façons c'est pas la question. Il faut que tu viennes. Fit-elle avec détermination.

_ Ah bon, lâchai-je négligemment, peu convaincue.

_ Mais oui ! Il y aura Edward je te signale !

_ Ah d'accoooooord ! Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas me passer de sa présence ! M'énervai-je soudainement.

_ Oh, du calme. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux toujours pas le sentir.

_ Tu vas pas me dire que je suis trop rancunière quand même !

_ Bien sûr que non ! Bella ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai ramassée et qui ai dû te rendre à nouveau humaine, et féminine, après son passage.

_ Trop aimable, grommelai-je en me calmant vaguement.

_ Je te propose une nouvelle manière de le punir.

_ Le punir ? En me pointant à ce salon de l'érotisme ? »

J'étais dubitative.

« Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu veux que je le convainque de se foutre dans un string en cuir, et que je lui fouette le... »

Je ne pus même pas terminer, dégoûtée par l'image, et je repris une gorgée de ma boisson.

« T'es décourageante, Bella. Non, mais rien que de te voir déambuler parmi le genre de stands qu'il y a va le rendre dingue, crois-moi. »

Je la regardai avec étonnement quelques secondes, puis à nouveau, je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Oh non. Me dis pas que tu crois encore qu'il est attiré par moi.

_ En effet, pourquoi je te le dirai ? Ça crève les yeux.

_ Mais je t'en prie Alice ! Comment il pourrait être attiré par moi ?

_ Tu veux un dessin ?

_ Arrête ! Tu l'as regardé ? Ça a beau être un connard, il a un physique de Dieu vivant, je serais de mauvaise foi si je disais le contraire ! Et moi, tu m'as vue ?

_ Bon, écoute. Aussi souvent que je t'entendrai te dénigrer sur le plan physique, je te rappellerai qu'à une époque j'ai fantasmé sur toi. »

Je grimaçai.

« Voilà ! Ça t'évitera peut-être de dire ce genre de conneries à l'avenir. Écoute, je suis pas aveugle. Tu le rends dingue.

_ Uniquement parce que je lui tiens tête désormais. Il a l'habitude de la petite Bella qui bafouillait et pleurait devant lui !

_ Ça doit en faire partie, mais et alors ? Je suis certaine qu'il n'a jamais rencontré de fille à sa hauteur avant toi, et il est clair que...

_ A sa hauteur ? Tu veux dire quoi, au ras des pâquerettes ? Tu m'insultes Alice !

_ Roh, une fille qui lui tienne tête, si tu préfères ! Ce que t'es chiante quand tu veux !

_ Mouais...

_ Bon. Écoute, tu l'attires. C'est tout. Je te l'avais déjà dit le soir de vos... retrouvailles, est-ce que je m'étais trompée ? »

Elle attendit. Et force m'était de reconnaître que non, elle ne s'était pas trompé, ce soir-là. Sans quoi je n'aurais jamais pu attirer Edward dans un amphi pour l'attacher sur un bureau en caleçon.

Je haussai les épaules, maussade, pour tout commentaire.

« Bien. Ce mec crève d'envie de coucher avec toi.

_ Juste pour m'infliger une humiliation de plus en me jetant après, grognai-je entre mes dents.

_ Je ne pense pas. Jasper le tuerait, moi aussi, d'ailleurs, et même les gars, je suis sûre que... Mais on s'en fout. La question c'est pas le pourquoi il veut coucher avec toi. »

Elle se pencha vers moi, et je la regardai avec méfiance.

« Crois-moi, tu vas juste le rendre dingue, en traînant avec nous au salon. Parmi les dessous les plus sexy, essayant des tenues affriolantes, regardant les différents accessoires... Il va péter un câble, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Je haussai les épaules, mal à l'aise.

Regardai ma meilleure amie.

Et si... Elle avait raison ?

Est-ce que je voulais perdre une occasion de rendre Edward taré ?

À dire vrai, je n'étais pas certaine que ça pourrait le rendre dingue de me voir dans ce genre de salon. Je ne voyais pas ce que ça pourrait lui faire ressentir d'autre que de l'indifférence.

Et de l'étonnement.

Ce fut ça qui réussit à me convaincre d'accepter d'aller à ce salon.

Si je refusais d'y aller, il aurait l'occasion de se moquer en disant que j'étais trop prude.

Alors que si je m'y rendais... Mieux, si je réussissais à repartir avec un ou deux achats...

Oui, ça pourrait lui couper un peu le sifflet.

Et puis avec un peu de chance, je repartirais de ce salon avec quelqu'un, aussi...

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

« Elle va mettre encore longtemps, ta copine ? Grognai-je à l'encontre de Jasper, regardant pour la énième fois ma montre.

_ Tu sais bien qu'Alice est toujours en retard. Par contre je me demande pourquoi t'es si irritable. »

Je haussai mes épaules.

Pourquoi j'étais aussi irritable ?

Peut-être parce que mercredi dernier, j'avais attendu Bella, lors de notre soirée. À croire qu'elle était devenu un élément indispensable de notre environnement... Et elle ne venait pas. Et les gars ne s'en étaient pas inquiété.

Normal. J'avais su après coup qu'ils étaient au courant, tout comme Alice et Jazz, que Bella ne venait pas ce soir-là. Elle n'avait pas_ prévu _de le faire. Et il avait fallu, moi, que je demande où elle était pour l'apprendre.

Je me souvenais comme Alice m'avait regardé de haut après que j'aie demandé où elle était, de mon air le plus nonchalant. Je me souvenais aussi de la condescendance avec laquelle elle m'avait répondu qu'elle ne venait pas.

Ça m'avait irrité. Irrité d'être déçu. Et c'était le fait d'avoir été irrité qui devait me rendre si... Irritable.

Et si elle ne revenait plus, désormais ? On n'était pas assez bien pour elle, peut-être ?

Ah, ça m'irritait au possible !

Je soufflai... Irrité.

Puis la voiture d'Alice se gara un peu n'importe comment quelques places de parking plus loin, et, le cœur battant, je fixai la portière passager.

Qui s'ouvrit.

Et mon cœur loupa un battement alors que Bella en sortait.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentais... Mieux. Un peu plus léger... Étonnamment.

Mais définitivement, toujours irrité.

Alice nous adressa un grand geste du bras, et saisit le coude de Bella.

C'est alors qu'elles arrivaient vers nous que je prêtai attention à sa tenue.

Et ma gorge se serra.

Bella arrivait vers nous, sans me regarder. Impassible. Les talons de ses bottines frappaient le macadam au rythme de ses pas assurés ; mon regard remonta le long de ses jambes fuselées, recouvertes par un collant noir qui la couvrait tel une seconde peau. Elle portait un trench noir cintré, dont la ceinture était serrée à la taille. On voyait à peine le bord inférieur de sa jupe, apparemment noire, droite et près du corps. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon lâche, dégageant sa nuque gracile.

Ce fut à mon cœur de se serrer.

À mesure qu'elle approchait, je distinguais maintenant son léger maquillage ; un simple trait noir pour souligner ses yeux, et une touche de rouge, très discrète, sur ses lèvres.

Elle semblait... Si appétissante. Tentatrice en diable.

Elle surprit mon regard, et le sien se troubla ; juste avant de se faire plus dur.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre, et mes yeux glissèrent sur ses petites dents blanches retenant la pulpe rouge de sa lèvre inférieure.

Érotique. Elle était érotique.

Je ne me rendis pas compte immédiatement qu'elle s'était détournée de moi et souriait aux autres, parlait avec eux, _riait_ avec eux. Demetri avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules quand nous commençâmes à avancer vers l'entrée du salon, et ça me tuait de voir qu'elle avait plus tendance à se caler contre lui qu'à le repousser.

Nous payâmes l'entrée à une caissière qui m'adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute aguicheur ; mais je lui renvoyai un regard si noir qu'elle comprit immédiatement que je n'appellerais jamais le numéro qu'elle avait inscrit sur mon ticket d'entrée.

Pourtant, en cet instant, j'aurais eu besoin de m'envoyer bestialement en l'air.

Et nous nous enfonçâmes dans le décor tamisé de ce salon un peu particulier ; une musique lascive résonnait par des haut-parleurs disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce ; de lourdes tentures rouge sombre recouvraient les murs et les fenêtres, et la seule lumière provenait de lustres disposés un peu partout au-dessus des stands et des animations. Au fond de la salle, sur une estrade noire, évoluait une série de divines créatures enduites d'huile, très peu habillées, et mouvant leurs hanches comme si elles faisaient l'amour.

Mes yeux glissèrent dessus, observant le spectacle sans vraiment s'en rassasier ; et mon premier sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit quand Demetri lâcha les épaules de Bella pour se rapprocher de la scène, complètement fou.

Bella en rit avec Riley, puis glissa une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son chignon ; dans cette atmosphère intime au point d'en être presque étouffante, j'avais l'impression d'avoir conscience du moindre de ses mouvements.

Riley était venu avec sa copine, Maria, quant à lui ; une fille que nous n'aimions pas trop. Un peu trop sérieuse, un peu trop stricte. Visiblement, Maria n'appréciait pas Bella non plus, et quelque part, la voir la regarder de haut me faisait dresser les poils sur les avant-bras, mais je n'avais hélas pas à intervenir. Et puis, j'étais certain qu'à la moindre remarque désobligeante de Maria, Bella saurait se défendre.

D'ailleurs j'en eux la preuve une minute plus tard.

« J'ignorais que c'était thème pute de bas étage. » cracha Maria en lorgnant les vêtements de Bella et Alice.

Bella se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec application, un sourcil haussé.

« Pourtant, rien qu'à voir le pot de peinture que tu t'es collé sur la figure, j'aurais juré que t'avais été mise au courant. » Lâcha-t-elle poliment.

Maria eut un mouvement agressif vers Bella, qui ne recula pas ; mais avant que cette première n'attaque à nouveau, Riley la saisit durement par l'avant-bras et lui lança un regard noir.

Maria se dégagea avec un air hautain.

« Quoi, tu la défends peut-être ? »

Voyant que Riley ne comptait pas intervenir, elle se tourna vers moi ; j'ignorais pourquoi, j'étais la seule personne de notre groupe, en dehors de son copain, à qui elle s'adressait régulièrement. En fait, il y avait eu Jasper, aussi, mais depuis qu'il était avec Alice, elle l'ignorait complètement.

« Edward ? Tu es d'accord, non ?

_ Avec Bella ? Oui. »

Maria serra les dents, et se détourna vivement ; je croisai le regard de Bella. Surpris était un euphémisme. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'ébahissement... Plutôt du scepticisme, à choisir.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Quoi. Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé, autant que je t'appuie. »

La réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre ; elle se raidit, et contracta ses mâchoires, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, prête à répondre.

Mais elle se figea.

Sans doute à cause du fait que je m'étais mis à fixer ses lèvres.

Ou peut-être parce que mon sourire s'était fait railleur.

Elle se détendit soudain, redevenant neutre ; et avorta la dispute que je venais d'essayer de lancer. Je suppose que ma déception dut se voir, car elle eut à son tour un très court sourire satisfait.

Si elle ne réagissait même plus à mes piques, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour la provoquer ?

« Riley, on veut absolument pas te virer du groupe. Mais tu veux pas aller emmener ta pétasse faire un tour ? Je commence à ne plus la supporter. Fit soudain Alice avec condescendance.

_ Riley, tu ne vas pas la laisser... »

Riley attrapa Maria par le coude, et l'entraîna à sa suite, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase ; je me demandais, et je n'étais absolument pas le seul, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec une fille comme elle. Comme disait Demetri avec son élégance coutumière, elle devait sacrément bien baiser pour qu'il ne la lâche pas.

Cela me faisait mal pour lui qu'Alice l'ait plus ou moins obligé à s'isoler avec elle ; mais il savait très bien comment cette fille était, et qu'elle allait passer son temps à envoyer des piques aux autres. Il avait fait le choix de l'emmener avec nous, il assumait...

« Oh, Bella ! Regarde, là-bas ! C'est la nouvelle collection de Victoria's secret ! » s'extasia Alice, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Jasper et attrapa le poignet de son amie, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise – ce cri me fit sourire, et frémir d'une manière étrange. Le lutin se mit à foncer directement vers le stand qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, son otage traîné derrière elle. Je lançai un regard amusé à Jasper, et nous décidâmes de les rejoindre plus calmement.

Jasper devait crever d'envie de voir ce que sa copine allait regarder comme lingerie, et je devais bien reconnaître que, même s'il était assez douloureux de me dire que je ne le verrais jamais en vrai, je me demandais bien quel type de sous-vêtements attirerait l'œil de Bella.

Bella... Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter, au quotidien ; avec une amie telle qu'Alice, elle devait obligatoirement avoir de la lingerie fine dans ses tiroirs. Mais Bella me semblait être aussi ce genre de fille capable d'être complètement sexy dans une culotte et un débardeur en coton Petit bateau. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper.

Nous avions rejoint les filles quand une voix rauque, sexy en diable, s'éleva de notre gauche.

« Bella ! »

Je me renfrognai.

* * *

Mais... A qui donc appartient cette voix sexy ? Hein ? Vous devriez le savoir dès la semaine prochaine ;)

Et sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de Maria ? Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

A bientôt et bon week-end !


	6. Affliction

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Ou bonjour, selon votre fuseau horaire et/ou le moment auquel vous arrivez ici.

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, ma foi... M'a posé quelques problèmes... D'incertitude on dira. Vous pouvez remercier Holly-Ro5 pour sa relecture et son aval dès que j'ai eu fini de taper ce chapitre, alors que j'hésitais franchement à le poster ou à l'envoyer dans la corbeille.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Rien ne vous y oblige. Tout ce que je vous annoncerai pour le moment, c'est que le premier lemon fait son apparition...

Bonne lecture ! Ah, et pour ceux qui y sont, bonnes vacances ^_^!

P.S : Vous êtes pas mal à avoir pensé à Victoria pour la voix sexy... Bingo, sans grande surprise ! En revanche, j'ai aimé que vous me proposiez des mecs tels que Jacob ou James. Eh oui, c'est pas parce qu'Edward est un mec qu'il n'a pas le droit de qualifier la voix de ses congénères de même sexe de "sexy" !

Ok ok, j'vous lâche...

* * *

**BELLA POV

* * *

**

« Bella ! »

Cette voix... Je mis une ou deux secondes à la reconnaître, puis des frissons d'anticipation se mirent à courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me retournai vers une grande rousse qui me regardait avec un demi-sourire, et je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer aussi.

« Victoria. » fis-je d'une voix qui, à ma grande surprise, se trouva être veloutée.

Le sourire de la rousse s'accentua alors que je m'arrêtais à son niveau, et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de hausser un sourcil en direction du stand vers lequel Alice m'avait entraînée.

« On va chez la concurrence ?

_ Tu possèdes un stand ?

_ C'est beaucoup dire. Je suis sur celui de mon patron, un petit créateur indépendant.

_ Oh ! Je l'ignorais.

_ J'ai attendu ton appel, attaqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire déstabilisant.

_ J'ai hésité à le passer. Répliquai-je sans quitter son regard.

_ Et finalement tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice. Totalement neutre.

« Pas encore. »

Son regard se fit plus intense, et l'air entre nous se chargea d'électricité ; je frissonnai, surprise.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça... Pour une fille. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Étais-je si frustrée que ça ?

Alice me bouscula vaguement du coude pour me tirer de mes pensées, et salua Victoria avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Oh là. Elle pensait à quoi ? Deux solutions, à mon avis. Soit à me coller avec elle, soit à lui proposer un plan à trois avec Jasper.

Je détournai le regard, gênée.

Pour croiser celui d'Edward.

Intense. Mais impénétrable.

Je fronçai les sourcils en sa direction, mimant un « Quoi ? » silencieux.

Il écarta les mains, l'air de dire « Absolument rien ». Ouais, c'est ça. L'image de l'innocence.

Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que je foutais à communiquer, même silencieusement, avec lui ?

Je me détournai, agacée, et Alice en profita pour saisir ma main.

« Viens, Victoria dit qu'elle a des sous-vêtements qui pourraient bien rendre sur nous. »

Et à nouveau je me sentis entraînée ; il allait falloir que je songe à dire à Alice de me tirer par l'autre bras, à l'occase, qu'elle m'allonge les deux à peu près à la même longueur.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un stand tendu de soie pourpre, et je haussai un sourcil, laissant mon regard dériver sur l'étal.

Il y avait beaucoup de trucs un peu trop excentriques, et je ne m'y attardai pas ; et puis il y avait... Deux ou trois ensembles qui attirèrent un peu plus mon attention.

Un parfum agréable m'envahit les narines, et je tournai la tête vers Victoria, qui s'était penchée sur mon épaule.

« Quelque chose te plait ?

_ Ils sont sympa, ces trois ensembles. »

Elle se déplaça, quittant ma proximité directe, et alla les regarder. Elle en choisit un, en dentelle, bleu nuit, et me le tendit.

« Je pense que c'est celui-là qui t'ira le mieux. »

Instinctivement, je cherchai le regard d'Alice ; mais à mon grand désespoir, elle était collée à Jasper devant une autre partie de l'étal.

Je pouvais avoir honte de mon absence d'autonomie en ce qui concernait mon choix de vêtements, mais j'avais appris à obéir au doigt et à l'œil à Alice en ce qui concernait mes achats de fringues. Et puis, je devais bien avouer que si elle avait été celle qui m'habillait quand j'étais au collège, cela m'aurait épargné toutes les remarques désobligeantes que Cullen avaient faites sur mon look.

Ce qui me faisait penser...

Ah, ok. Et bien j'allais lui donner un petit aperçu de ce que je savais porter, en matière de lingerie. Il allait voir si j'ignorais comment être sexy.

Et puis Victoria allait m'aider...

« J'aimerais beaucoup essayer.

_ On a des cabines.

_ Ouais, mais... Je ne connais pas vraiment ma taille. » Avouai-je en rougissant.

C'était vrai. Alice me traînait toujours dans les boutiques de lingerie et c'était en permanence elle qui choisissait ce que je devais essayer. Je connaissais ma taille approximative mais j'hésitais quand même entre un ou deux bonnets...

« Oh, c'est pas un problème, je peux t'aider. Si tu permets.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Au fait, tu portes quoi ? Collants ?

_ Porte-jarretelles. Répondis-je.

_ Mmh, je pourrais presque tomber amoureuse, rit-elle.

_ Pour mon côté pratique ? »

Elle me sourit en attrapant deux ensembles identiques – mis à part la taille j'imaginais –, et me désigna une cabine du doigt avant de m'y suivre.

Je n'étais pas plus gênée que ça de savoir une femme avec moi dans ce genre de situation. J'avais l'habitude d'Alice qui me reluquait régulièrement, regrettant de ne pas avoir une poitrine 'comme la mienne'. Mais pour ce que j'en pensais, cela ne devait pas gêner Jasper.

« Je te laisse te changer, et tu me dis quand tu as fini. » Me fit-elle avant que je ne tire le rideau de velours pourpre.

Je me débarrassai de ma veste, puis rapidement de mon pull près du corps et de ma jupe courte, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements simples, et une fine bande de tissu pour porte-jarretelles. Je décidai de tout retirer sauf les jarretelles et ma culotte, par principe, et passai l'ensemble, composé d'un bustier et d'un shorty à lacets, et accrochai les agrafes rapidement, puis appelai un peu timidement Victoria.

Elle passa la tête, puis entra dans la cabine et referma derrière elle, me jetant un coup d'œil critique.

« Bella... Au fait, j'espère que cela ne te gêne pas que... Je t'aie fait plus ou moins du gringue ?

_ Euh... Non, fis-je en rougissant un peu.

_ Bien...

_ Cela étant... Victoria, je voudrais vraiment pas que tu te fasses d'illusions. Je... Même si je t'appelais... Euh...

_ Tu n'es pas intéressée ?

_ Pas pour un couple. »

Victoria leva un sourcil, puis éclata de rire.

« Mais moi non plus, chérie. Je sens bien que tu n'es pas... Attirée par les filles à proprement parler, et je ne t'offre rien de plus qu'une aventure. »

J'eus clairement l'air surprise... Et soulagée.

« Allons Bella. Tu crois quoi, que tous les homos cherchent obligatoirement le grand amour ? » Ria-t-elle.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Ok... Bien, j'ai peut-être une chance que tu m'appelles, maintenant ! Bon, jetons un coup d'œil à cet ensemble, maintenant. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre, pensive, alors que Victoria commençait à arranger la façon dont mon bustier moulait ma poitrine, professionnelle.

Je la regardai s'activer dans le miroir en face de nous, et ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une chaleur envahir mes reins à notre reflet.

Génial... J'étais pas sûre d'avoir besoin de ça.

« Franchement... Tu es juste sublime. »

J'en revins à la réalité dans un petit sursaut, et me détaillai rapidement.

« Si tu le dis. » fis-je vaguement.

Victoria m'adressa un regard perplexe via notre reflet, et je détournai les yeux.

« J'ai, disons... Un problème de confiance en moi. » lâchai-je à contrecœur.

À nouveau, Victoria haussa un sourcil, mais elle ne commenta pas.

« Si tu me permets une question indiscrète... Comment ça se passe, avec les mecs ? »

Je devins écarlate, et eus soudain l'envie de me couvrir ; mais ça l'aurait mal foutu de remettre ma veste alors qu'elle était encore là.

« Euh... C'est pas... Le pied. Avouai-je.

_ J'ai pas de licence de psycho, mais ça m'étonne pas. Tu sais, ça a pas été toujours évident de m'avouer mon homosexualité, et... Même mes premières fois avec des filles, j'étais tellement mal à l'aise, que je ne prenais aucun plaisir. J'imagine que c'est un peu le même mécanisme dans ton cas. »

Je baissai les yeux, un peu triste.

J'étais à peu près certaine qu'elle avait visé juste.

« Ouais, mais va dire ça à un mec qui te propose un plan. 'Écoute, j'ai rien contre, mais je suis trop mal dans ma peau pour jouir' ! »

Victoria éclata de rire.

« En effet. Eh bien couche avec quelqu'un qui connait cette part de toi. » répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mon regard croisa le sien, et je ne contrôlai même pas les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

« Tu fais quoi mercredi soir ? »

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Putain, mais elles foutaient quoi dans cette cabine ?

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Victoria y était rentrée. Cinq minutes après Bella.

Même Alice, qui avait été essayé un ensemble auquel Jazz avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la cabine, était ressortie plus tôt !

Autant jusque là, j'avais réussi à garder un masque neutre, me répétant en boucle que Bella n'était pas homo, hein ?

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

_Ta gueule conscience à la con._

Une main balourde se posa sans délicatesse sur mon épaule et celle de Jazz.

« Ben, elle est où, Bells ? »

Demetri.

« Dans une cabine, avec Victoria. Chantonna Alice.

_ PUTAIN ! Ça fait combien de temps ? Merde, quelle cabine ? » s'extasia-t-il.

Ma mâchoire se contracta. J'étais donc le seul à pas apprécier ça ?

Enfin, au bout d'un temps incalculable, elles ressortirent.

Et j'appréciai moyennement le sourire vainqueur de Victoria, aux côtés d'une Bella aux joues rosées.

« Oh ! Bella. Tu as mal remis une des attaches de ton porte-jarretelle. » Fit soudain Victoria.

Bella rougit un peu plus, gênée, et Demetri ricana.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Lança-t-il en riant alors qu'elle tâtait l'arrière de ses cuisses pour trouver l'attache défaillante.

Je détournai le regard dans un mouvement d'humeur. Je commençais à purement et simplement détester ce salon.

_ Laisse-moi faire. »

Victoria s'accroupit derrière Bella, et je retins un grognement en voyant les doigts de la rousse glisser doucement contre sa peau.

Je déglutis. Et soudain c'en fut trop.

**oOo**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi, merde ! »

Je m'exécutai en jetant Bella sur le siège passager de ma voiture, et en fis le tour pour me mettre devant mon volant. Bella avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la portière ; je me penchai sur elle pour la refermer dans un claquement sec, démarrai, et fis rugir le moteur.

Je reculai dans un crissement de pneus alors que les autres sortaient du salon en courant, surpris de me voir me barrer sans plus de cérémonie – après avoir enlevé Bella, surtout.

Les mâchoires serrées, j'ignorai le plus possible la colère de ma compagne de voiture, qui me hurlait de me garer sur le bas-côté pour la laisser descendre – entre autres insultes. Déjà qu'elle me haïssais, elle allait atteindre un nouveau sommet d'aversion qui n'avait pas encore de nom. Mais je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais plus la voir avec Victoria. Je ne voulais plus la voir parmi les autres. Je ne voulais plus que les autres puissent poser leurs yeux sur elle. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle m'ignore.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon volant, et je fis en un temps record le trajet jusqu'au garage de mon appartement.

Je me garai en une fraction de seconde, et fis le tour de ma voiture alors qu'elle s'en extrayait – sûrement dans le but de se ba rrer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps ; je l'attrapai par le coude.

Je la menai sans douceur jusqu'à l'ascenseur, alors qu'elle s'était tue, soudain plus pâle, soudain le souffle plus court.

Elle avait peur. Et je me maudissais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me craigne. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime.

Je la relâchai uniquement dès que nous fûmes dans l'ascenseur, portes closes ; elle s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la cabine, et je rivai mon regard au sien, attentif à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper dès que les portes s'ouvriraient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut sans doute forte, mais qui trembla.

_ On doit parler, Bella.

_ J'ai rien à te dire.

_ Pour le moment. Mais ça va venir. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Elle contracta sa mâchoire, et détourna son regard du mien avec rancœur.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent à mon étage, je la saisis à nouveau par le coude pour l'entraîner vers mon appart, alors qu'elle se débattait en hurlant tout ce qu'elle pouvait ; ma voisine finit par passer la tête par sa porte pour voir ce qui se passait, mais je venais d'ouvrir la mienne, et je n'eus qu'à pousser Bella à l'intérieur et à refermer derrière nous, avant de glisser la clé dans ma poche arrière.

J'étais certain que jamais elle n'irait la chercher là.

« Tu me séquestres, Edward ? » Fit-elle d'une voix grondante, presque menaçante.

Mon sang se mit à bouillir d'un coup, et je me rapprochai en deux enjambées d'elle ; elle voulut reculer précipitamment, mais trébucha, et je n'eus plus qu'à me servir de sa maladresse pour la coincer entre un mur et mon corps.

Elle se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? Paniqua-t-elle.

_ Et toi ? Tu fous quoi, avec Victoria ?

_ Mais ça te regarde, peut-être ?

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici tant que tu ne répondras pas à ma question ; dois-je conclure que tu ne veux pas que je te relâche ? » Arguai-je.

Elle voulut me repousser de ses mains sur mon torse, mais je ne fis que me coller plus à elle, glissant ma main contre ses reins pour la plaquer contre moi.

Ma bouche glissa jusqu'à son oreille, et ma voix descendit pour ne devenir qu'un murmure rauque.

« C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se retrouve accolés, Bella... Mais cette fois, crois-moi, si l'un de nous finit attaché et frustré, ce ne sera pas moi.

_ Tu devrais te faire interner. Gronda-t-elle.

_ Parce que tu me rends dingue ?

_ C'est le cas, Edward ?

_ Oh, oui. Cinglé. Je suis cinglé depuis que tu es réapparue. »

Après, je dérapai.

Réellement. Je ne l'avais pas amenée de force dans mon appartement dans le but de me laisser aller à... Elle. Je voulais vraiment parler. M'engueuler avec elle. Crever l'abcès.

Mais j'avais pas prévu que son corps tendu contre le mien soit si brûlant.

J'avais pas prévu que son odeur plongerait ma conscience et ma résistance dans un brouillard électrisant.

J'avais pas prévu qu'elle soit si belle avec cette lueur de rage au fond de ses prunelles de chocolat fondu.

J'avais pas prévu que ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne, autant pour l'empêcher de répliquer quelque chose qui aurait brisé cet instant, que pour retrouver enfin cette sensation unique qu'était celle de ses lèvres sous les miennes.

J'aurais pu prévoir, éventuellement, qu'elle se fige contre moi comme elle le fit d'abord.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais ! Je n'aurais prévu qu'en une seconde elle se coule contre mon torse et ne glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour approfondir mon baiser –_ notre_ baiser.

Au début, choqué, je me reculai une seconde pour la regarder dans les yeux, le souffle court ; mais, sans un mot, juste un regard impénétrable, elle reprit ma bouche, et nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, nos langues se mêlèrent dans un tango où chacun voulait être celui qui guidait l'autre.

Tout mon corps s'enflamma, et je glissai durement mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses pour la plaquer contre moi ; elle me surprit en s'appuyant sur mes épaules pour se hisser contre moi, enroulant ses jambes fuselées autour de ma taille, et je laissai échapper un grognement alors que mon érection se retrouvait pressée contre son intimité.

Je la portai jusqu'à ma chambre, sifflant à chaque pas qui devenait une caresse contre mon membre tendu, et la jetai presque sur mon lit ; elle se laissa faire tout en me tirant par mon col, me déséquilibrant. Je tombai par-dessus elle, me retenant de l'écraser de mes deux avant-bras. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de reprendre une position plus pratique que déjà, elle ouvrait les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

« Bella... Soufflai-je.

_ Ta gueule. »

D'un geste brusque, elle écarta les pans de ma chemise, faisant sauter les derniers boutons un peu partout autour de nous.

Ce geste et sa violence me firent perdre toute ma contenance, et je me ruai sur ses lèvres en glissant mes mains dans son dos pour descendre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe.

J'aurais cru que si un jour, j'avais la chance de coucher avec Bella, ce serait plutôt doux. Passionné, mais doux.

Il n'en était rien.

Elle était violente. J'étais violent. Nos gestes étaient violents. Mon désir était violent.

Rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes nus.

Et elle se figea.

Je baissai lentement mon regard vers elle, la peur me tenaillant les entrailles ; venait-elle de se rendre compte de ce que nous faisions ? De qui j'étais ?

Voulait-elle arrêter ?

Mon regard croisa le sien, et je soufflai en même temps que chaque fibre de mon être commençait à trembler d'anticipation.

Son regard était de la lave fondue.

Elle me coucha sur le dos, et se lécha les lèvres en faisant courir un de ses ongles le long de mon torse ; la langueur de ce geste tranchant avec la rage que nous avions mis à nous déshabiller...

Mes abdos se contractèrent quand elle les atteignit ; et un sourire en coin carrément dingue commença à jouer sur sa bouche rouge et gonflée.

J'aurais voulu parler. Son regard me l'interdisait.

Sa main s'enroula autour de mon érection, et je gémis, vaincu par toutes les sensations qui explosèrent en moi ; sa bouche se plaqua sur la mienne, mais son baiser n'était plus aussi destructeur ; il était profond, exalté ; ses doigts coulissèrent sur la peau de mon membre, et je me cambrai contre elle ; elle siffla alors que mon gland frottait contre son clitoris, et une décharge électrique traversa toute mon anatomie.

Mes mains la caressaient sans relâche ; sa poitrine délicate, son ventre plat, la courbe de ses reins, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale ; je voulais graver le moindre détail en ma mémoire.

Mes dents vinrent grignoter son cou, et elle gémit en frottant son ouverture contre mon érection, nous envoyant soudain tous les deux aux portes du paradis ; je la fis basculer sur les dos, et je l'embrassai passionnément.

« Je te veux... Tellement fort, Bella... Grognai-je, sentant déjà les prémices de la jouissance faire trembler chacun de mes muscles – et je n'étais pas encore en elle !

_ Prends-moi. » fit-elle juste d'une voix dure.

Elle leva les hanches, et mon sexe pénétra le sien comme si c'était...

Je sais pas. D'un naturel à couper le souffle. Comme si c'était ce qui était écrit depuis des siècles.

Comme si j'étais chez moi.

Oh, oui. Je me sentais enfin chez moi, en Isabella.

Sans intervention de ma volonté mes hanches se mirent à se mouvoir ; et les sensations se décuplèrent, Seigneur, était-il possible de ressentir autant de félicité dans un simple coït ?

Mes coups de butoir s'accélérèrent, mon souffle se coupa, des étoiles se mirent à danser devant mes paupières closes, et je jouis dans un soupir rauque, les mains crispées sur les hanches de mon amante.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remettre de cet orgasme fulgurant. Ou quelques milliers d'années, peut-être.

Je tendis le bras pour toucher sa peau, comme pour m'assurer que tout ça avait bien été réel.

Même si mon cœur battant encore comme un dingue ne me permettait aucun doute.

Mais si la place était encore chaude, Bella n'était déjà plus là.

Je me redressai d'un bond.

Elle était en train de se rhabiller, le visage fermé.

Et un coup d'une violence inouïe m'assomma presque.

Bella. Elle n'avait pas joui.

J'avais joui avant elle.

Sans elle.

« Bella ! » fis-je en me levant précipitamment, l'attrapant par le poignet.

Elle se retourna vers moi, le visage fermé.

Glacial.

« Bella je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme une bête. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, toujours silencieuse. Toujours glaciale.

« Oh Bella je regrette. Laisse-moi encore une chance. Je te jure que la prochaine fois... Je... Ce sera uniquement pour toi. Uniquement pour ton plaisir. »

Je voulus me pencher vers elle pour lui montrer toute ma sincérité dans un baiser, mais elle se recula, les sourcils haussés.

Puis son rire s'éleva.

Dur.

Puissant.

Incontrôlable.

Et ce ne fut que d'interminables minutes plus tard qu'elle se calma assez pour m'adresser les quelques mots qui déchirèrent définitivement mon cœur.

« Mon plaisir, Edward ? »

Elle rit encore.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'en donner ? Non, sérieusement... TU crois pouvoir me mener à l'orgasme ? »

Son visage se partageait entre un mélange d'incrédulité, et d'amusement sans limite.

« Si tu ne m'en croyais pas capable, pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi ? Murmurai-je, le cœur en miettes, craignant déjà la réponse.

_ A ton avis, Edward ? Je voulais que tu saches définitivement ce que tu n'aurais jamais. »

Elle se rapprocha vers moi, et crocheta ma nuque pour coller sa bouche à mon oreille.

« Je voulais que tu saches à quel point je pouvais te donner du plaisir sans vraiment être très active. Pour que tu touches du bout du doigt tout ce que je pourrais t'offrir. Parce que maintenant, Edward, tu sais vraiment tout ce que tu as perdu avant même de le vouloir. Tu sais ce qu'est la jouissance ultime. Et tu sais que tu ne la vivras plus jamais. »

Elle me relâcha et se recula, me dévisageant une dernière fois, m'examinant de haut en bas avec un air dégoûté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'aurais pu tomber sous le charme d'un minable comme toi ? »

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et je m'effondrai sans même comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver.

Au loin j'entendis ma porte claquer, signe qu'elle avait déserté mon appartement.

Mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Rien d'autre que cette douleur incroyable et ce vide intense.

Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

La sonnerie d'un réveil me tira de mon sommeil, et je poussai un hurlement en me redressant, le souffle court.

Les détails de cette nuit me revinrent en mémoire, et la douleur revint, plus vive et déchirante que jamais.

Je poussai un gémissement profond, détruit. Je voulus poser la main sur mon ventre, comme si cela avait la moindre chance de calmer la déchirure qui faisait saigner mes entrailles.

Et mon petit doigt rencontra l'élastique de mon boxer.

Cette sensation me fit ouvrir les yeux, alors que mon cœur me donnait l'impression de s'arrêter, cette fois.

Quand Bella était partie, j'étais nu.

Et pas dans mon lit.

Je regardai autour de moi, vivement.

_Elle est revenue ? Elle est la seule à pouvoir avoir les clefs, si elle est partie avec après... ce... que..._

Et la vérité me frappa comme un éclair.

Bella n'était pas revenue.

Elle n'avait même jamais foutu les pieds ici.

Ma douleur s'estompant à peine, je me regardai. Mon caleçon portait les traces d'une jouissance nocturne et solitaire.

Aucun bouton de chemise ne se glissait entre mes draps défaits.

Je fermai les yeux, et revis le début de mon rêve.

Bella. Victoria. La jarretelle défaite.

Je tressaillis.

_Et soudain c'en fut trop._ C'était ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment.

Mais après, je n'avais pas saisi Bella. Je ne l'avais pas enlevée sous les regards surpris de nos amis. Non, je m'étais juste détourné en allant naviguer entre les autres stands avant de finir par me barrer du salon.

Je soufflai de soulagement en me recouchant contre mon oreiller, le cœur toujours déchiré – mais moins, quand même.

Puis une phrase de mon rêve – jamais je ne m'étais souvenu d'un songe avec autant de clarté – me revint.

_Elle avait peur. Et je me maudissais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me craigne. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime._

Oh Seigneur.

_Je voulais qu'elle m'aime._

Mon cœur se remit à cogner douloureusement contre mes côtes.

Alors c'était ça.

J'étais réellement accro à Bella.

Et vu la douleur que j'avais réussi à ressentir rien qu'à cause d'un rêve se terminant en cauchemar, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se produirait si ce genre de scène se produisait dans la réalité.

Je devais tout faire pour avoir Bella. Et pour la garder.

* * *

Je vous avoue que j'aimerais REELLEMENT savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Surtout à partir du moment où Edward commence son rêve (à partir de quand il se dit que "c'en fut trop", quoi).

Sincèrement j'ai hésité (à poster ce chap, mais ça jvous l'ai déjà dit donc OSEF) à couper ce chapitre à la phrase "Je sombrai dans l'inconscience".

Mais vous auriez hurlé contre Bella, non ?

Ou auriez vu ri sadiquement de la douleur d'Edward ?

Combien d'entre vous ont réellement cru que la scène qu'a rêvé Edward s'est passée ? J'espère un certain nombre, quand même, parce que c'était mon but ;)

Et surtout, combien d'entre vous auraient aimé/détesté que ça se produise ?

A bientôôôôôôôôôt !


	7. Abandon

**Bonsoir les gens !**

Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis là, avec ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud puisque je viens de l'achever !

Si je le poste si tôt, c'est d'une part pour fêter les vacances (et désolée pour ceux pour qui c'est pas le cas), et...

Pour vous dire un grand **MERCI **pour vos nombreuses reviews. J'aurais jamais cru ça, à la toute première fiction que j'ai posté : que de nombreuses reviews motiveraient à ce point. Et pourtant, la preuve est là. Je vous livre un chapitre plus tôt, et plus long que prévu. Donc continuez à me régaler, et j'en ferais autant ;).

Vu que c'est les vacances (non non, je remue pas le couteau dans la plaie pour ceux pour qui c'est pas le cas), j'ai eu tout le temps de répondre à vos reviews...

* * *

_Réponse aux anonymes :_

**Claire** : Ahah, je t'ai donc bien eue ! Allez, nouveau sccop. Lemon dans ce chapitre. Avec qui à ton avis ?

**Ins **: tu aurais aimé que ce soit vrai ? Arf, j'ai un faible pour les lectrices qui sont aussi sadiques que moi... *_*

**Diana** : et oui, seulement un rêve... Réaliste hein ^^ !

**Didi** : En effet, Bella n'est pas si méchante... Du moins, elle ne joue pas sur ce genre de cruauté. Et Edward jaloux de Victoria... je reconnais que je sais pas d'où ça sort, mais maintenant, je déguste. J'espère que toi aussi !

**Patiewsnow** : et tu as bien eu raison de croire qu'après un tel... Comportement ç'aurait été la fin (avant même de commencer) de la relation Ed/Bell. Par contre, comment va se comporter Edward... Mmh, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives attendre le prochain chap. Cela étant, te vas voir ce qu'il en est du comportement de Bella...

**anauda38** : as-tu retenu ton souffle à cause de cette surprise ? lol ^^

**Serratia46** : 46 comme quoi ? Ton département ? Ok, je me tais, jsuis indiscrète. C'est parce que je suis dans le 46, là. Mais on s'en fout ^^. Oui, en effet, Bella aurait quand même été sacrément cruelle pour ce coup-là. Et puis Eddie va déjà avoir assez de boulot avec Vicky traînant autour de sa belle... lol ! Ravie que le lemon t'ait plu ^^

**sandry** : ah, t'as pas tort, vraiment. Pour le fait qu'ils aient des réactions exacerbées quand on les met ensemble dans une même pièce, ces deux-là. Qu'aurait fait Edward si ç'avait été vrai ? moi-même, je le sais pas. Le pauvre...

**miss cullen** : MERCIIIII c'est très gentil :). Humm, si tu veux voir un Eddie galérer pour avoir Bella, t'es sur la bonne fic ;)

**zellie marcy** : t'es enregistrée mais tu n'autorises pas les MP, donc je te réponds par ce biais. Ravie que tu y aies cru, comme je l'ai dit, c'était mon (sadique) but ^^. En tous cas, sois rassurée : même si ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, Edward a réellement ressenti une douleur intense pendant et après son rêve ; et quoiqu'il en soit, il en gardera la marque un moment. Enfin, j'imagine... Mais comme aucun chapitre n'est écrit à l'avance...

**z'ooo** : merci pour ta review ! Comme tu l'as dit, maintenant, Edward réalise. Le début des ennuis pour lui, quoi XD

**onja** : en effet... Edward et son rêve révélateur... Il va plus savoir qu'en faire, le pauvre chou !

**AUDREYDIDI** : Yep c'était qu'un rêve ! Pour ce qui est de l'orientation sexuelle de Bella, je sais que ça porte à confusion. Mais je précise. Nous sommes face à une jeune fille qui a subi tellement d'humiliations que même sexuellement elle en a des blocages. Et finalement, il se trouve que se rapprocher d'une femme est peut-être plus facile pour se redécouvrir soi-même avant de s'ouvrir... Alors aucune inquiétude. Bella ne va pas tomber amoureuse de Vic, et nous sommes bien dans une fic Edward/Bella ;)

**brune59** : ce que je vous réserve pour ce chapitre ? Et bien, juste... Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Pauline** : et maintenant qu'il a compris, à ton avis, combien de temps va-t-il mettre à agir ? ;). P.S : désespère pas. Quand Môssieur Eddie sait ce qu'il veut, Môssieur Eddie devient impatient... :p

**lyllou **: oh, j'aurais compris que tu gueules sur Bella. Cela étant, elle va quand même pas être d'une tendresse particulière envers Eddie dans les prochains chapitres nyark

**Pimprenelle **: tu te souviens très bien, au collège Edward éprouvait cette frustration loin de Bella, et ne pouvait vraiment la quitter du regard. Alors maintenant avec son rêve... Y a plus qu'il se rende compte que son attirance pour elle dépasse tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer (et ça, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas loin d'arriver), et on va le faire ramper l'Eddie. Enfin... Pour autant qu'un Edward puisse ramper... Sont chous Aline et Cooper hein? Lol. C'est pas le sujet. Tu vas avoir le rencard Bella/Vic...

* * *

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE /!\**

Désolée pour ce qui a tout l'air d'un spoil, mais je tiens à vous prévenir. Le chapitre qui vient contient un lemon, certes plutôt 'sage', entre deux femmes. Dans la mesure où cette fiction n'est pas classée SLASH, je ne vous forcerai bien évidemment pas à lire ce lemon. Vous n'y perdrez absolument aucun élément important de la fic. Si vous ne voulez pas lire ce genre de relation entre deux filles, je vous le répète, aucune importance.

**Je vous préviendrai au moment où vous pourrez arrêter la lecture !**

Je vous remercie de votre attention, et puis aussi de me lire et de me soutenir par vos reviews, mises en alerte, favoris... Je vous adore, même si on se connait pas ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Mon dimanche fut... Catastrophique.

Le matin, l'estomac encore retourné par mon cauchemar de la nuit précédente – en fait, surtout par la douleur, réelle, elle, ressentie à mon réveil –, je restai prostré sur mon canapé, à fixer sans le voir l'écran de ma télévision, allumé au hasard sur une chaîne – mais laquelle ? J'aurais même pas su dire.

Vers 13 heures, Jasper me téléphona.

Je ne répondis pas.

Il réessaya. Dix fois.

Je ne répondis toujours pas, et éteignis mon portable.

Il devait être 14 h 30 passées quand il sonna.

Je me levai, allai entrouvrir la porte en laissant la chaînette de sécurité enclenchée.

« Putain, mec ! Mais tu fous quoi ? » S'énerva mon meilleur ami, quand mon visage apparut dans l'embrasure. « Ça fait pas loin de deux heures que j'essaie de t'appeler ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, mieux, pourquoi tu te mets sur répondeur ? »

Il était en colère. Même franchement enragé.

« Et c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ?

_ Ça va, Jazz, m'agaçai-je.

_ Ah oui ? Je peux savoir alors également pourquoi tu t'es barré comme un malpropre hier ? »

Je roulai des yeux, agacé. Tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était que cet emmerdeur se barre et me laisse m'enfoncer dans ma merde tout le reste de l'après-midi.

« Hier, je me suis senti soudain mal. J'ai dû choper froid, et ça explique ma gueule de déterré comme tu dis. Pour terminer, je n'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner, il a dû rester dans la poche de mon manteau, et s'il est sur répondeur, c'est que la batterie a dû se décharger. »

Je mentais comme un arracheur de dents. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose pour laquelle j'étais doué, tel que le putain de connard que j'étais.

Mais Jazz n'était que très rarement dupe de mes mensonges. Connard de psy de comptoir, lui aussi.

Sauf que pour le coup, s'il ne crut pas un de mes mots, en tous cas, il ne le montra pas. Il me lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ?

_ Je ne veux pas te contaminer.

_ Mon cul. T'as ramené une pouffiasse hier ?

_ NON ! Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu tenais absolument à me dire pour me harceler jusque sur le pas de ma porte ?

_ On prévoyait un base-ball avec les gars.

_ Je suis pas en forme.

_ Tu auras intérêt à me dire quel type de virus t'a atteint, à l'occase.

_ Quoi ? Tu crois que je te mens ?

_ Depuis qu'on se connaît je t'ai jamais vu malade.

_ Y a une première fois à tout.

_ En effet. C'était la première fois que tu ressentais de la jalousie, hier ? »

Pour unique réponse, je claquai violemment la porte au nez de mon ami.

Et il dut comprendre qu'il avait remporté cette bataille. Parce qu'il ne sonna pas à nouveau.

Après la douleur paralysante que j'avais ressenti toute la matinée, vint une colère... Une rage noire, du plus profond de mes entrailles, le genre de rage dont on ne sait même pas la cause, et qui nous fait cogner dans tout ce qui croise notre chemin.

Le sang bouillonnant, je shootai dans le canapé en retournant au salon. Si violemment qu'il bougea jusqu'à la table basse. Déséquilibrée, celle-ci se renversa, et tous les magasines et télécommandes s'écrasèrent sur le lino. Jurant comme un taré, je collai un nouveau coup de pied dans la table – et la douleur qui se répercuta dans mes orteils quand ils rencontrèrent le bois dur me tira une larme et un nouveau flot d'insultes.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui me prit par la suite. Je saisis tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de mains, et le fracassai contre le moindre mur à proximité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai à ce niveau d'hystérie.

Je ne me reconnectai à la réalité que quand j'entendis frapper à la porte.

« Monsieur Cullen ? Ici votre proprio. Votre voisine s'inquiète du bordel que vous foutez !

_ Ça va, Monsieur Jenkins. Au revoir. »

Je me laissai tomber en tailleur par terre, la tête entre les mains.

Putain.

Je finis par me relever au bout d'un temps incalculable, et allai me coller sous une douche bouillante. L'eau eut le mérite de me détendre les muscles ; et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai à quel point j'étais crevé.

Je me laissai tomber comme une masse sur mon lit défait.

Alors vinrent les sanglots secs. Sans raison apparente. Plus aucune image ne réussissait à traverser mon esprit, c'était exactement comme si... Je ne pensais pas.

Je ne pouvais rien avoir d'autre que cette incroyable douleur en moi. Dont je ne me souvenais même plus la cause.

Ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir fut que j'aurais tout donné pour être déjà lundi, reprendre les cours, et pouvoir enfin me sortir mes idées noires de la tête.

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Le début de semaine défila sans doute un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Trop, oui, parce que...

Peut-être que ça m'avait paru une bonne idée, au salon, de proposer une sortie à Victoria.

Mais là, on était mercredi. Et j'étais morte de trouille. Et j'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment plus envie d'aller nulle part avec elle – d'autant qu'on avait finalement opté pour se rejoindre et dîner chez elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil, et gémis.

Oh, Seigneur.

17 heures passées. Dans deux heures, je devais frapper à sa porte.

J'hésitai un instant à me faire porter pâle. Mais tu parles, même si j'étais capable de ça, et de m'enterrer jusqu'à ce que Victoria cesse d'espérer me revoir un jour, Alice me traînerait jusque chez elle.

Elle m'avait d'ailleurs fortement recommandé – pour ne pas dire imposé – de porter cette tunique et ce pantalon noir si classe. J'avais été surprise qu'elle ne me foute pas en jupe d'office, mais elle avait haussé les épaules en m'expliquant que les jupes « ça sert à séduire. Avec Victoria vous avez passé cette étape. Alors autant que tu la joues classe, et que tu réserves tes jupes pour quand tu rechercheras un coup ! ».

De toutes manières, ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter en matière de mode, avec Alice. Et j'étais plutôt heureuse de la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisie.

Vers 18 heures, à contrecœur, je m'appliquai une touche de mascara, et une très légère caresse de fond de teint, comme Alice m'avait appris. Pas de fard à joues ; je rougissais déjà assez naturellement.

À 18 h 30, il était déjà temps de partir. Victoria habitait un quartier assez éloigné, et à cette heure-là, ça allait être l'enfer pour circuler. J'avais choisi de prendre un taxi, d'ailleurs. De toutes manières, je ne me déplaçais jamais avec ma propre voiture dans cette ville, je préférais les transports en communs et la marche à pieds. Surtout la marche à pieds, d'ailleurs.

Mon ventre se tordit dans tous les sens, et pendant tout le trajet, j'eus l'impression que j'allais réellement être malade.

_Putain, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu devrais appeler Angela, tiens. « Hey, Angie, devine quoi ? Je me rends justement à un rencard chez une femme ce soir. Y a de fortes chances qu'on couche ensemble. »_

Ma meilleure amie (_ex aequo_, était-ce utile de le préciser ?) ne voudrait même pas me croire.

Le chauffeur se gara en double-file dans la rue que je lui avais indiquée, et, quand il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il dut apercevoir un reflet effrayant parce qu'il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? »

J'hochai la tête mécaniquement, en gribouillant un chèque au montant qui était indiqué sur son compteur.

Je commençai à sortir de la voiture, puis je m'y rassis, me mordant la lèvre, et posai une main sur l'épaule du chauffeur.

« Je vais à un rencard chez une homosexuelle. »

Le chauffeur, se demandant visiblement pourquoi je lui disais ça, me regarda simplement comme si j'étais un peu cinglée. Je devais l'être, ouais.

« Vous avez peur qu'elle vous viole ?

_ Non, j'aimerais au contraire, mais... »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » Paniquai-je.

Le chauffeur ne cachait plus une mine amusée.

« Oh merde... » Fis-je en me cachant la tête entre les mains.

Il éclata franchement de rire cette fois.

« Écoutez, mademoiselle. Je suis garé en double-file, et j'ai d'autres clients qui risquent de m'appeler. Alors je ne vois pas ce que vous foutez encore là. Croyez bien que personnellement, je n'aurais rien contre un rencard avec une f...

_ Ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Je ressortis à nouveau de la voiture et en claquai la portière, pour regarder le chauffeur s'éloigner. Putain, mon cœur battait la chamade. C'est pas vrai... _Dans quoi je me suis fourrée ?_ J'étais sur le point de prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand une voix résonna derrière moi.

« Bella ? »

Je me retournai. Sur le pas d'une porte, deux immeubles plus loin, Victoria m'appelait.

Je me dirigeai vers elle, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

« Salut, Victoria.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Vic, tu sais, à propos. Ça me rappelle ce film français, avec Sophie Marceau, qui joue une certaine Vic. »

Elle me fit rentrer, et je ne dis rien, me laissant guider. Nous gravîmes des escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, et elle ouvrit une porte avant de m'inviter à entrer.

Je retirai ma veste, et elle la saisit sans cesser de papoter.

« C'est pas que je ressemble à Sophie Marceau. Mais cette fille, c'est un putain de fantasme sur pattes, me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Pas mon type. » bredouillai-je avant de virer à l'écarlate.

Victoria partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Bon, l'appart est pas forcément très grand. Le salon est par là, juste à côté de la salle à manger. Tu peux t'installer si tu veux, je vais juste enfourner les lasagnes et ramener les apéritifs.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

_ Pour mettre un plat dans un four et ramener un plateau ? Chérie, je vais croire que tu veux juste te retrouver dans un espace confiné avec moi. »

Elle me lança un clin d'œil, et mes joues me brûlèrent d'autant plus, ne faisant que raviver sa bonne humeur. Il y aurait eu un trou de souris dans le coin, j'aurais tout fait pour m'y glisser. Mais Victoria m'avait plutôt invitée à aller au salon, alors...

Je m'exécutai sans un mot, allant découvrir un salon assez moderne mais chaleureux ; si les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé assez classique, ils étaient recouverts de grandes photos dans des cadres travaillés, et le mobilier était tout de bois clair. Je me laissai tomber dans un canapé en cuir qui semblait avoir accueilli les postérieurs de deux ou trois générations déjà. Victoria continuait à me parler, depuis ce que j'imaginais être la cuisine.

« Tu n'es pas végétarienne, au moins ?

_ Non, absolument pas.

_ Bon, tant mieux. Enfin, j'avais toujours un peu de tofu pour te faire une salade au pire. »

Je grimaçai à l'idée.

« Et que bois-tu en apéritif ? Demanda-t-elle en rapportant un plateau sur lequel étaient répartis différents amuses-gueule.

_ Tu as quoi ?

_ Un peu de tout... Des vins cuits, et des alcools plus forts, de la bière, même, si tu préfères... »

Elle ouvrit le meuble sous la télé, et je me levai pour venir m'accroupir à côté d'elle ; son odeur me sauta au nez, et je notai avec soulagement que finalement, tout stress m'avait désertée. J'étais comme avec une amie, ni plus ni moins.

« Tequila. »

Victoria haussa un sourcil fin, son visage très proche du mien.

« Excellent choix. Je vais me faire un martini, tiens. »

Elle sortit les bouteilles, et deux verres à pied se trouvant dans la partie supérieure du meuble.

« Tu veux du jus de fruit avec ?

_ Euh... non. Merci. »

Elle sourit d'autant plus en me servant, alors que je regagnais ma place sur le canapé.

« Tu m'épates, je dois avouer. Je te pensais bien plus sage que ça, d'un premier abord. Fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi, sans toutefois me frôler.

_ C'est pas tellement que je suis sage. Coincée serait plus approprié. »

Son sourire se fit moqueur.

« Tu le serais, je doute que tu te trouverais ici avec moi, un verre de Tequila pur à la main. »

Nous trinquâmes.

« Eh bien, c'est donc que les apparences sont trompeuses.

_ Aux apparences trompeuses. »

Je bus une gorgée de Tequila, essayant de ne pas grimacer à la brûlure dans ma gorge. J'avais l'habitude de la couper avec du jus d'orange, mais ce soir, je suppose que j'avais besoin de sentir réellement l'alcool infiltrer mon sang.

Mon regard s'attarda sur Victoria, alors qu'elle buvait aussi une gorgée de Martini ; je n'avais pas remarquée à quel point sa peau était pâle, et son cou gracieux. Ses boucles rousses retombaient à la perfection dans son dos ; je jurerais que des tas de filles tueraient pour avoir de tels cheveux. Elle portait une robe noire très simple, décontractée, dont la jupe s'arrêtait au dessus du genou ; un look classe ou retro, j'aurais su dire. Les deux, sans doute.

Elle capta mon regard, et me fit un sourire qui me fit à nouveau rougir ; je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

« Oh, tu connais ce sport, le Kin ball ? J'ai vu un reportage, il y a deux jours... »

Ma voix se fit hésitante, alors que mes propres mots montaient à mon cerveau. Le _Kin ball_ ? Mais dans quelle conversation je me lançais, moi ?

Elle haussa à nouveau un sourcil, amusée.

« J'ai vu ce même reportage. Assez étrange, comme sport. »

Trois équipes, une balle d'1m22 de diamètre. Étrange, oui. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que mine de rien le reportage m'avait marquée.

« Tu fais du sport ? Reprit-elle.

_ Ouh là ! Non. »

J'eus un rire jaune.

« Quand c'est pas ma vie que je mets en danger, c'est celle des autres. Je suis d'une maladresse peu commune. »

Victoria laissa échapper un rire musical, et malgré moi, je me sentis troublée. L'alcool devait avoir quelque chose avec ça, je le reconnaissais ; mais c'était assez agréable finalement.

« Ah, vraiment. Je serais amusée de voir ça.

_ Je ne crois pas. Enfin, sauf si tu te trouvais derrière une vitre renforcée à la limite. »

Victoria rit encore en secouant la tête.

« Mmh, Bella. Je sens que tu es quelqu'un d'épatant. »

Je sourcillai.

« Mouais... » Grinçai-je. « Et toi ?

_ Quoi moi ? Si je suis épatante ?

_ Non, enfin... Je veux dire, et toi, tu fais quoi, hors de ton boulot. Et de la drague. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire séducteur.

« Je ne t'ai même pas draguée, Bella. C'est Edward qui l'a fait. »

En train de boire une gorgée de ma Tequila, je m'étouffai dedans, et instantanément ma trachée se trouva cramée.

Je dus mettre quelque chose comme deux minutes à réussir à respirer de nouveau normalement ; Victoria finissait de me tapoter le dos.

« Tu vas bien, Bella ? Rit-elle à moitié.

_ Hum, oui, excuse-moi. » soufflai-je, écarlate. « Quelque chose dans ta formulation m'a...

_ J'ai bien vu ça. Tu as été si dure que ça quand tu l'as repoussé ?

_ Quoi ? » M'irritai-je vaguement.

Victoria eut un sourire qui tirait entre le sarcasme et l'amusement. J'y voyais du sadisme, aussi, mais ça, c'était peut-être parce que rien que de me parler d'Edward était du sadisme pour moi. Elle me resservit un verre de Tequila ; je la soupçonnai immédiatement de chercher à me faire boire pour me faire parler, mais je n'hésitai pas à prendre quelques gorgées. De toutes façons je n'avais rien à dire sur... L'autre.

« Oh, allez. Y a un tel truc entre vous, et ta réaction... Autant, le premier soir, j'avais absolument pas fais gaffe. Quoi qu'en y repensant, il était plutôt de mauvais poil pour un dragueur. Mais alors, au salon... »

J'eus un mouvement d'humeur.

« De toutes façons, je ne l'ai jamais connu agréable. »

Victoria se fit soudain immobile ; sa pose était décontractée, mais ses prunelles rivées dans les miennes me glacèrent.

Elle était en train de m'analyser. Je le... ressentais.

« Il me semblait avoir compris que tu étais nouvelle dans la ville.

_ C'est exact. Fis-je en avalant une gorgée de plus.

_ Mais tu le connaissais d'avant, hein ? Parce que ton 'je ne l'ai jamais connu agréable' ça sonne assez... »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, et je détournai le regard.

« Edward et moi avons fréquenté le même collège pendant une certaine période. Et sincèrement j'ai pas envie de m'appesantir là-dessus. »

Putain. Moi qui pensais que j'allais passer une mauvaise soirée à cause du stress de l'idée d'être en plein rencard... Quedalle. Finalement je préférerais être en train de défaire les draps de Victoria avec elle que de continuer cette discussion.

Ce qu'elle sembla comprendre – au moins pour la partie changer de sujet –, car elle se leva d'un geste fluide en m'attrapant par la main.

« Allons à table ! Je pense que les lasagnes vont pas tarder à être prêtes. Et j'ai fait une salade en entrée, ce serait dommage de manquer ça ! »

Je me laissai entraîner, soulagée.

« Pas de tofu j'espère ? Ris-je.

_ Non... »

**oOo**

Je n'avais pas vraiment vu la fin de cette soirée arriver. Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'enchaînement d'évènements qui m'avaient conduites à nouveau jusque dans le canapé de mon hôtesse.

J'avais bu, un peu. Les deux verres de Tequila, mais cet alcool avait fini par se diluer au cours de la soirée et du repas. Un peu de vin, aussi. Qui me laissait dans un état un peu flottant, mais de pleine conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

Et, alors que Victoria me regardait calmement, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, je me sentais pâlir.

Je détournai le regard, et, si elle saisit très certainement mon trouble, elle ne s'empêcha pas de saisir mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'obliger à la regarder.

« Bella.

_ Euh, Victoria... » La coupai-je, « Je ne suis pas... Tu sais...

_ Merci, j'avais capté la première fois.

_ C'est surtout que... Je sais pas. Ça me gêne. Un peu comme mon tout premier rencard, tu vois ? » Soufflai-je d'un coup.

Elle sourit.

« Oui, j'imagine. Mais tu sais, la plupart des ados ne couchent pas à leur tout premier rencard. »

Je tressaillis.

Elle voulait dire, que...

Bien sûr, je savais que rien ne devait m'obliger à coucher avec Victoria après notre repas. Mais, je veux dire... Ça sonnait comme étant si... Évident !

Elle dut voir la surprise dans mes yeux, car son visage prit un air amusé.

« Oui, enfin, je me doutais que tu m'y forcerais pas ! Mais... Tentai-je de m'expliquer.

_ Ça va, Bella. Calme. »

Je me tus, soudain gênée.

« J'aimerais quand même que tu restes. Dormir. » Lança-t-elle.

Je ne fis que la sonder du regard.

« Je ne nie pas que je n'ai qu'une chambre, et que je ne compte pas passer la nuit sur ce vieux canapé – ni t'y faire passer la nuit –, mais j'aimerais. Et tu sais, contrairement aux mecs, les filles sont en général un petit peu plus lentes à l'allumage, et plus résistantes à la frustration. Je ne te sauterai pas dessus. »

Une drôle de chaleur se répandit dans mon ventre, et je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur mes lèvres.

Tout stress semblait s'envoler de moi, et je me sentais à nouveau comme flottant. L'alcool, ouais. Mais pas que.

J'avais envie de passer la nuit avec Vic. Dans son lit. C'était vrai. Et sa promesse d'être sage était la seule chose qui me manquait pour accepter.

« T'as des affaires à me prêter ? »

Elle me fit un très large sourire.

« D'ordinaire, je dors nue. Mais j'vais faire un effort. Pour le coup, par contre, je ne peux que te passer un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging...

_ Le tee-shirt suffira. » fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Victoria se leva et je l'imitai ; nous traversâmes un petit couloir et elle ouvrit une porte.

« La salle d'eau. Y a tout ce qui faut comme produits féminins, hésite pas à fouiller un peu partout, je planque rien de compromettant dans cette pièce. »

Je ris un peu.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux te filer. Oh, et tu peux utiliser ma brosse à dents si ça te choque pas. Perso, dans la mesure où j'aurais rien contre partager ma salive avec la tienne, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. » Reprit-elle.

Elle disparut dans une pièce que je devinais être sa chambre – à moins qu'elle soit du genre d'Alice, et qu'une pièce entière lui serve de dressing.

J'hésitai à me servir de la brosse à dents de Victoria. J'avais déjà utilisé celle de Jake, c'était vrai... J'en étais pas morte... Mais c'était une presque inconnue...

_Oh, allez, fais pas ta prude._

J'avais vraiment besoin de me brosser les dents.

Alors que j'étais dans cette situation où la femme est si sexy, les lèvres retroussées sur les gencives, frottant ses dents dans des mouvements compulsifs, Victoria frappa à la porte et la poussa. Elle me déposa un débardeur sur le rebord de la baignoire en souriant à mon reflet dans son miroir, et disparut à nouveau.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, pliant mes vêtements pour les poser dans un coin, et passai son débardeur ; j'eus un sourire en détaillant la salle de bain de Vic. Blanche. Propre, immaculée, même. Pas de poils coincés dans la bonde, pas de moisissure sur les joints de la douche, les produits joliment alignés ou sagement rangés dans une armoire.

Une salle de bain nickel. Je n'avais jamais vu ça chez un mec.

Un rire m'échappa lorsque je sortis de sa salle de bains et la croisai. Elle me lança un regard curieux, et je haussai les épaules.

« Vu la propreté de ta salle de bains, je crois que je vais reconsidérer la question de mon orientation sexuelle. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire, et me plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau.

Je rougis, et allai me glisser pudiquement sous ses draps. Je n'avais pas franchement pour habitude de me promener en débardeur culotte chez les gens...

J'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant que Victoria ne réapparaisse, vêtue, comme moi, d'un simple débardeur et de son sous-vêtement ; et...

Je ne sais pas.

Était-ce le fait qu'elle éteignit la lumière du plafond pour ne garder allumée que sa petite lampe de chevet, créant une ambiance tamisée ?

Était-ce son odeur, qui m'atteignait, plus sensuelle, alors qu'elle se glissait à côté de moi ?

La chaleur de son corps, si près du mien ?

Ou était-ce la pureté de sa peau, si nacrée, si...

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et mes joues se colorèrent de rose alors que nous nous couchions toutes deux sur le côté, nous faisant face, nous fixant du regard... Une boule de chaleur était apparue dans mon bas-ventre, et elle grossissait, de plus en plus, alors que cette étrange sensation se diffusait par vagues en moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, et le regard de ma compagne s'assombrit légèrement.

Puis je tendis la main.

Tremblante.

J'avançai presque à contrecœur mes doigts, coincée à l'idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais incapable de m'en interdire.

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était parfaitement immobile, comme attendant que je prenne une décision.

Le bout de mes doigts effleurèrent sa joue, et le contact m'électrisa.

Pas tellement comme une décharge de désir pur, non... C'était comme... Comme si ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de sexe – et Dieu savait que c'était le cas. Comme si ma peau était assoiffée de toucher celle d'un autre être humain. Comme si j'avais besoin de contact pour vivre, et que je venais de m'en rendre compte.

Cela faisait des mois, des années que je n'avais pas été touchée. Mon seul copain, Jacob... Il avait aussi été mon seul ami masculin pendant longtemps, alors ça avait été naturel, avec lui. Je n'éprouvais pas de désir pour lui, mais j'étais habituée à son toucher, je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais, au grand jamais de mal, j'étais une adolescente un peu frustrée aux hormones en folie, il était si beau, et...

Ça avait été facile, oui. Il avait été doux. J'avais eu un peu mal, d'accord, mais après...

Ben, rien.

Un peu de plaisir. Mais pas d'orgasme, jamais ; et quand nous avions décidé de nous en tenir là, je n'avais jamais eu envie de réitérer l'expérience avec un autre que lui.

Alors oui, ça faisait longtemps. Et visiblement mon corps se révoltait contre cette abstinence.

Mes doigts prirent un peu d'assurance, alors qu'ils effleuraient le contour de la joue de Victoria. Ils glissèrent sur ses lèvres, et je m'émerveillai.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux. Soudainement, je comprenais Jacob, quand il me répétait sans cesse qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ma peau.

Mes doigts glissèrent un peu plus bas, et effleurèrent la courbe de l'épaule de ma compagne, glissant sous le drap ; alors, elle se rapprocha de moi, et posa une main sur ma hanche, me donnant envie de ruer du bassin vers elle.

Sans un mot, elle se pencha vers moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Toujours pas d'étincelle, c'est vrai.

Mais sa bouche... Elle était tellement douce... C'était tellement... Agréable...

J'entrouvris mes lèvres, et, presque timidement, sa langue vint les caresser.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION, LEMON SLASH ! CEUX QUI NE VEULENT PAS LIRE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. VOUS POUVEZ ALLER DIRECTEMENT JUSQU'A LA NOTE D'AUTEUR PLUS BAS? LE CHAPITRE EST FINI APRES CA /!\**

* * *

Je me rapprochai d'elle, et ce fut moi qui approfondis le baiser. Nos corps se collèrent, et je me retournai légèrement sur le dos, l'accueillant par-dessus moi ; nos poitrines s'effleurèrent à travers les couches de fin tissu qui les séparaient, une de ses jambes glissa entre les miennes, et la chaleur augmenta, alors que je gémissais, soudain ailleurs.

Mes mains glissèrent avec avidité sous son débardeur, et je découvris sa peau, le plat de son ventre, la douceur de son estomac, la courbe de ses seins, la peau sensible de ses mamelons... Mon cerveau était comme drogué, complètement troublé par toutes les sensations nouvelles. Terriblement nouvelles.

Nos lèvres se décollèrent, et les siennes se posèrent contre ma joue pour un baiser doux, si doux alors que son corps ondulait contre le mien ; je gémis plus fort en levant une jambe pour la caler dans le creux de sa taille, et mon bassin partit à la rencontre du sien. Je sus alors ce qui me manquait, mais me manquait vraiment. Un sexe d'homme, contre lequel j'aurais pu me frotter pour apaiser cette tension en moi. Était-ce ça qui faisait qu'on aimait plus coucher avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes ? Ou était-ce un peu plus compliqué ?

L'heure n'était pas à ce genre de débat.

Mon sang bouillonnait.

J'avais envie d'elle. Ou plutôt, pour être honnête, j'avais envie d'être touchée. Caressée.

J'avais envie qu'on me trouve belle. Désirable. Je n'avais jamais eu le sentiment d'être désirable, avant de rencontrer Victoria.

Cette révélation fut comme un coup de fouet, et je m'enhardis.

Nos vêtements disparurent rapidement.

Je caressai chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, alors qu'elle préférait embrasser tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de mon nombril.

Puis ma main glissa entre ses jambes, à cet endroit où nos différences s'estompaient. À cet endroit qui était semblable au mien.

Encore une fois, sa douceur me surprit. Elle était épilée intégralement, comme moi – c'était Alice qui, la première fois, m'avait fait découvrir les joies de la cire à cet endroit, et avait recommencé jusqu'à ce que cela ne me fasse presque plus mal.

Elle était brulante. Trempée.

Mes doigts tremblants glissèrent entre ses plis, et nous gémîmes toutes les deux quand je rencontrai son petit paquet de nerfs.

Pas un instant je ne me posai de question. Sur le coup, je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Ce ne fut que plus tard, que j'y repensais, que je m'étonnai de la facilité que j'eus à trouver quels gestes la faisaient gémir. Lesquels la faisaient grogner.

Nos corps se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches. Je frottai d'abord doucement, en cercle, son clitoris. Puis j'accélérai les mouvements. J'accrus la pression. Mes doigts se firent exigeants, puissants. Et, alors qu'elle commençait à trembler entre mes doigts, je fis pénétrer deux doigts dans son antre, et elle explosa dans un cri ; je sursautai en sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de mon index et mon majeur, et je sentis son corps se reposer doucement contre le mien.

Oh. Bon. Sang.

Le cœur affolé, je ne me remettais pas vraiment de ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais Victoria reprit possession de son corps, et une de ses mains glissa dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle m'inclinait la tête pour m'embrasser.

« C'était génial, Bella. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ses mains reprirent leur course le long de mes formes, me sculptant, me faisant perdre les pédales, me faisant gémir.

Sa bouche descendit inexorablement le long d'une ligne imaginaire tracée sur mon ventre.

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle en était là, ses doigts écartèrent mes lèvres intimes, et sa langue glissa sur moi, m'arrachant un cri que je n'entendis même pas, alors que tous mes muscles se tendaient.

De ses mains, elle écarta mes cuisses, et sa langue reprit sa course sur mon sexe trempé.

À ce stade, je n'étais plus rien. Rien d'autre que du feu. Du plaisir à l'état brut. Des étoiles dansant devant mes yeux. Des sensations.

Je n'étais rien qu'un corps malmené par toutes ces décharges électriques. Et quand les lèvres douces se refermèrent autour de mon paquet de nerfs, quand les dents raclèrent doucement, quand la langue exerça une pression démoniaque, je n'eus même pas besoin d'une pénétration.

J'explosai dans un hurlement.

Et je dus bien mettre cinq minutes avant de récupérer assez de neurones pour comprendre que je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme.

* * *

**TADAMMMMM !**

J'ai perdu personne ?

Hého ?

Y a quelqu'un ?

Si quelqu'un est encore là, répondez !

Je vous avoue attendre vos reviews avec une certaine angoisse. Même si je ne regrette en aucun cas ce que j'ai fait de Bella et Victoria... Mais j'aimerais savoir votre avis ! D'autant que c'est vraiment mon tout premier lemon entre deux personnes du même sexe, et sincèrement, je pensais même pas en écrire un jour !

Alors, très peu d'Edward dans ce chapitre. Désolée. Mais bon, si j'avais continué à écrire, vous auriez pas eu le chapitre ce soir !

Donc prochain chapitre, POV Edward sûrement majoritaire... Pressées de savoir comment il réagira ?

Mais va-t-il seulement être mis au courant de la folle nuit qu'auront passé Vic et Bella... haha...

A bientôt !


	8. Changements

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Me revoilà après plus d'une semaine (youps). C'était pas mon but de vous faire autant attendre, mais en fait... Disons que j'avais écrit un nouveau chapitre où notre cher Edward avait tendance à faire passer sa frustration par un comportement légèrement salaud, et je me suis dit que si je voulais un jour réussir à coller Bella avec lui, il valait mieux que je réécrive le chapitre.

En tous cas, je suis ravie de constater que je n'ai eu aucune critique négative pour mon tout premier lemon homosexuel. Dans aucun cas je n'aurais regretté d'avoir pris cette direction mais c'est génial de voir que ça plait quand même un minimum, ou qu'au moins l'utilité de la relation Bella/Vic est comprise ^^

Donc voilà. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

_**Réponse aux reviews des non enregistrés :**_

**diana** : eh bien c'est dans ce chapitre pour la réaction d'Eddie ^^

**Onja** : C'est exactement ça, l'expérience avec Vic a permis à Bella de se découvrir, et d'apprendre un certain nombre de trucs sur son propre plaisir...

**sandry** : en effet après ça Bella va reprendre confiance ! Ravie que t'aies aimé, et ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas saturer cette fic de slash ^^

**PatiewSnow** : ravie que mon chapitre ait pu te faire comprendre ce que pourra apporter à Bella sa relation avec Vic ! Et je pense que tu vas avoir un certain nombre de réponses à tes interrogations avec ce chapitre...

**miss cullen** : je vais bien, merci et toi ? ^^ Je suis hyper flattée de ta review. J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer autant ! Et tant mieux si un Edward dépassé/frustré/etc te plait parce que Bella ne va pas se mettre à lui faciliter la tâche dès aujourd'hui...

**Pimprenelle** : ravie que t'aies aimé ce lemon et même le couple Bella/Vic *_*, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier la suite ^^

**brune59** : eh bien tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;)

**Pauline** : hâte de voir comment Edward va s'y prendre pour séduire sa belle ? Bonne lecture !

**serratia46** : Vive le Lot, yeaaaah ! Lol. Ahem. Et arrête, le trou du cul du monde, c'est la Creuse. (Amis creusois, si vous lisez ça... Euh, ils ont internet là-bas ? Nan jdéconne hein, pas de tomates, s'il vous plait ^^). T'inquiète, Edward est fortiche, il va bien trouver un moyen de mettre en oeuvre un vrai lemon avec sa belle... Puis jlui en veux pas particulièrement. Pas ma faute si il a été con durant sa jeunesse... 'Fin, si, c'est ma faute. Ok. Le coup de la panne, à Edward ? Je t'en prie, le pauvre a tellement envie de Bella, que le jour où il l'aura, il risque pas de manquer de jus ! Euh... On arrête là, ok ? ^^ Bises

* * *

**EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Quand j'arrivai au bar qui devait être notre point de rendez-vous, tout le monde était déjà là... Sauf Bella.

Et mon humeur, déjà franchement maussade, s'assombrit encore plus. J'ignorais même que c'était possible.

Je saluai un peu sèchement les autres, et tirai une chaise pour m'asseoir à la table occupée par mes amis.

« On est au complet ? Demandai-je d'un ton que je voulus neutre, me renseignant discrètement – du moins l'espérai-je – sur la présence de Bella parmi nous ce soir.

_ Bien sûr que non ! On attend Bella. » Répondit Alice sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je m'autorisai à souffler intérieurement, alors que des émotions contradictoires bataillaient en moi. Soulagement. Hâte. Mais appréhension. Cette putain d'appréhension qui me rongeait.

« Au fait, pourquoi c'est ce soir qu'on se rejoint ? » Demandai-je alors qu'un serveur venait prendre ma commande. « Un jus de pommes s'il vous plait. »

Normalement, on sortait le mercredi. Mais mardi, Jasper nous avait tous prévenus que cette semaine, on reportait à jeudi.

Je vis une lueur mesquine s'allumer dans les yeux d'Alice, et instinctivement je me renfrognai.

« Quoi Jazzy ne t'as pas dit ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix bien trop innocente pour être honnête.

_ Alice, tu m'avais dit de la boucler ! » Protesta celui-ci.

Alice ignora son intervention.

« T'es pas au courant Eddie ? » renchérit Demetri en ricanant. « Notre petite Bella avait rencard hier. »

Ce fut comme si le temps se figeait. Et je pense que je dus me décomposer, car je ne pus que noter l'air satisfait d'Alice.

« Et du coup, comme elle pouvait pas venir mais qu'elle avait quand même envie d'aller voir le film qu'on a prévu ce soir, on a reporté ! Ajouta-t-elle gaiement.

_ Avec qui avait-elle rencard ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

_ A ton avis ! Victoria ! »

Je ne savais comment je devais prendre la nouvelle. Putain. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser.

Ce n'était pas réellement de la jalousie que je ressentais. La jalousie, c'était ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu Bella rougir sous la drague de Victoria et y répondre, là où moi, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance ; la jalousie, c'était quand je pensais à la relation privilégiée que les autres pouvaient entretenir avec elle, quand moi, elle me repoussait avec hargne.

Non, là, j'avais plutôt l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous mes pieds.

_Alors ce n'était pas une blague ou un délire passager. Elle l'a fait. Elle l'a vraiment fait._

À dire vrai, je ne savais pas si Bella avait couché avec Victoria. Mais, au regard empli de contentement qu'Alice m'adressait, j'imaginais bien que oui.

Et j'avais peur. Oui, j'étais... Terrifié à l'idée que Bella puisse, je sais pas. Tomber amoureuse. Quitte à changer de bord.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un 'bonjour' lancé gaiement à notre table, et je relevai les yeux, comme brûlé vif par cette voix qui provoquait chez moi tant d'émotions, pour les poser sur le visage doux et... Changé de Bella.

« Oh oh oh, toi, t'as la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit ! » Ricana Demetri.

Bella lui envoya un clin d'œil coquin, et je serrai les doigts autour de mon verre. Mon regard la détaillait avec avidité, et force m'était de reconnaître que Demetri avait raison.

Ses épaisses boucles brunes, lâchées dans son dos, me paraissaient plus souples, encore plus... Vivantes et soyeuses que d'ordinaire. Son teint habituellement pâle avait pris une teinte plus veloutée, et ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosées, la faisant ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Ses yeux qui avaient toujours eu cette profondeur mystérieuse semblaient en plus, aujourd'hui, pétiller d'un feu que seul une nuit de plaisir pouvait allumer. Sa démarche était plus assurée, ses mouvements plus fluides, tout en elle respirait une grâce nouvelle.

Mon estomac était serré, mon cœur faisait des loopings dans ma poitrine, et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'enlever. La soustraire aux regards des autres, l'enfermer quelque part chez moi, et l'y garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à m'aimer assez pour ne plus vouloir me quitter.

Alice ricana, et le regard de Bella se posa sur moi, juste avant qu'elle ne hausse un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Un problème Edward ?

_ J'étais en train de me dire que non seulement on te devait la reprogrammation à la dernière minute de notre sortie du mercredi, mais en plus tu te permettais d'être en retard, fis-je d'une voix dure – plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu, la frustration se surajoutant à ma colère, mon envie et ma jalousie.

_ Oh, aurais-je bousillé des plans que tu avais prévus ?

_ Le jeudi, c'est ma soirée baise, normalement. Mentis-je ; je n'avais pas 'baisé' depuis mes retrouvailles avec elle.

_ Je t'en prie, ne te prive pas pour nous.

_ Oh vraiment ? Tu serais prête à me suivre chez moi, Bella ? »

Mon ton avait été un peu trop sec, ce qui fit que Demetri, Riley et Seth posèrent un regard surpris et/ou suspicieux sur moi, que Jasper me fusilla du regard, et qu'Alice siffla presque de haine.

Mais Bella, elle, n'avait pas lâché mes yeux des siens.

« Désolée. Je suis plutôt sélective en ce qui concerne mes partenaires.

_ Tu aurais pu me répondre que tu étais prise. Serais-tu donc infidèle ? »

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je couche avec Victoria que je sors avec. »

Malgré moi, une partie de mon être se réjouit de l'idée. Pas de couple. Pas d'amour. Juste du sexe. Plus facile à briser.

« J'aime ton sourire. » fis-je, changeant soudain complètement de ton.

Elle cilla, déstabilisée, et j'en profitai pour lui envoyer LE sourire qui les faisait toutes fondre ; toutes, sauf elle, peut-être. Néanmoins, je pus noter un léger tressaillement qui m'indiqua que malgré tout, Bella n'y avait pas été complètement insensible.

« Alors, ne viens pas me le retirer. » Lâcha-t-elle en me renvoyant un air poli.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Encouragé par la difficulté qu'elle semblait avoir à comprendre où je voulais en venir, je me penchai vers elle.

« En fait, je crois que je pourrais au contraire te rendre très heureuse. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi, tu m'annonces ton déménagement à l'autre bout du pays ? »

Je laissai échapper un rire, essayant de couvrir un maximum la douleur que chacune de ses piques réveillait en moi. Encore que là, j'avais l'impression que tout était différent. Bella ne comprenait pas mon attitude, et elle essayait de me donner la réplique trop rapidement.

« Bella, j'irais au bout du monde pour toi...

_ Tu accepterais aussi d'y rester ? Me coupa-t-elle.

_ … Mais pas sans toi. » terminai-je.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais, je saisis sa main et y déposai un sage baiser.

Seigneur.

La douceur de sa peau. Sa chaleur. Son odeur. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la goûter...

Je la relâchai immédiatement, et visiblement, j'eus la chance de l'avoir assez sonnée pour qu'elle ne songe pas à me gifler.

Je me levai en posant de l'argent sur la table.

« Bon, et si on y allait ? La prochaine séance est dans une demi-heure... »

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Mais... What's the fuck, franchement !

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à Cullen ? Et qu'on ne me dise pas que je me faisais des films, parce que les autres aussi le regardaient avec un air complètement curieux. Bon, y avait Alice chez qui en plus on pouvait lire une violente méfiance envers lui.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le détailler, alors qu'il me faisait face, dans la file d'attente du ciné. Je n'en étais pas gênée, dans la mesure où c'était lui qui avait commencé à se tourner vers moi pour me fixer, et que j'aurais préféré crever que de baisser les yeux devant lui.

Alors mon regard l'avait englouti.

Et était-ce quelque chose de particulier dans l'air d'avant Noël autour de nous ? La lumière des lampadaires en cette glaciale soirée de Décembre avait-elle quelque chose de différent ? Était-ce la nuit de plaisir que je venais de passer ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le trouvai beau. Entendons-nous bien, je ne m'étais jamais voilé la face. Edward Cullen avait la putain de beauté d'un mannequin sorti d'un magasine de sous-vêtements masculins, le genre de mec qui n'a pas seulement une plastique de rêve mais aussi un visage qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un appel au sexe.

Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que pour la _toute première fois_, je me sentais sensible à son charme.

Pour la toute première fois, j'avais envie d'agripper ses cheveux pour approcher nos visages. Pour la toute première fois, j'avais envie de goûter ces lèvres affichant si souvent un sourire en coin moqueur aussi désagréable qu'excitant – je venais de m'en rendre compte. Pour la toute première fois, et pendant un très court instant – mais néanmoins assez long pour que j'en prenne conscience –, j'eus envie de savoir ce que je pourrais ressentir en mêlant mon corps à celui de mon vieux cauchemar, dans un lit. Toute une nuit.

Et je savais que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'hier soir j'avais enfin compris ce que les autres pouvaient aimer dans le sexe. Avec le fait que Victoria, en quelques heures, m'avait rendue addict ; je n'avais plus vraiment l'attention de remettre le couvert avec elle, ou alors sans engagement, mais j'étais déjà à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait à nouveau m'envoyer en l'air.

Et ce connard d'Edward Cullen avait la gueule de quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire prendre mon pied.

_« Je coucherai avec une fille avant d'envisager de lui sauter dessus ! »_ Avais-je un jour dit en parlant d'Edward.

La première partie était faite. La deuxième était en train de se réaliser. Et je jure qu'à l'époque où j'avais énoncé cette phrase, j'aurais hurlé de rire si on m'avait dit que c'était possible.

_« Et crois-moi, le jour où tu commenceras à l'envisager, cette idée t'obsèdera jusqu'à ce que tu la mettes en pratique. »_ M'avait dit Edward, un autre jour.

Je savais que mon visage ne laissait rien paraître. D'abord parce que j'étais passée maitresse dans l'art de la dissimulation de mes états d'âme. Ensuite parce que Cullen me dévisageait avec intensité, d'une manière qui ressemblait à une tentative de me sonder. Comme s'il essayait de deviner ce à quoi je songeais alors que nous nous affrontions des yeux.

Au fond de moi, je ressentais un trouble nouveau. Et cette rage si familière, quand il était dans les parages. Cette méfiance angoissée, aussi, mais cette fois, plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Je n'avais plus réellement peur que, dans l'immédiat, il me rabaisse à nouveau comme il avait pu le faire par le passé. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne s'infiltre par tous les pores de ma peau, que j'en vienne à le désirer au point d'en rêver... J'avais l'angoisse profonde de céder sous son charme.

Je ne le supporterais pas. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

La voix de Demetri nous interrompit quand il nous héla. C'était au tour d'Edward de passer en caisse, puis au mien. Les autres étaient déjà passés.

Edward se détourna donc, et je l'entendis distinctement demander deux places pour le film que nous devions voir, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer prodigieusement. Il avança vers les autres en me tendant ma place, et je la lui pris sans un mot, avant d'attraper l'argent que j'avais préparé. Je le glissai directement dans sa poche, où il avait déjà fourré sa main ; et lui lançai un regard noir en en ressortant après y avoir lâché les pièces.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter un cadeau de ta part ? »

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Non, j'ai fait ça uniquement pour le plaisir de te sentir caresser mes doigts alors que tu me rembourserais. Je te fais confiance, j'imagine qu'il y a le compte ? » Fit-il en agitant les pièces dans sa poche pour qu'elles cliquètent.

Je ne saurai jamais ce qui me retint de le tuer. Les témoins potentiels du meurtre, peut-être...

**oOo**

Le film était peut-être bon. Ou un navet. Je n'en savais rien. La présence d'Edward Cullen à mes côtés dans la salle de cinéma m'avait empêchée de le regarder avec concentration ; j'avais passé la soirée crispée, luttant contre les pensées qui m'avaient envahie plus tôt, sur sa beauté. Je n'en étais pas encore à me sentir attirée réellement par lui, du moins, sa proximité ne m'excitait pas. Et c'était bien la seule chose qui me rassurait un peu.

Quand nous sortîmes de la salle de cinéma, étourdie par le retour à la lumière et les muscles fatigués d'avoir été crispés pendant plus d'une heure et demie, je ne manquai pas de trébucher ; et Edward se tenant derrière moi, je n'eus pas à me demander à qui appartenaient les mains qui m'empêchèrent d'aller embrasser le sol.

« Merci, grommelai-je vaguement, écarlate.

_ C'était un plaisir. Sourit-il narquoisement, gardant un bras autour de mes hanches.

_ Quoi, pas de moquerie sur ma maladresse ?

_ On n'est plus au collège, Bella. »

Une bile amère m'envahit. Il me dégoûtait. Maintenant, seules les années devraient suffire à effacer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ?

J'accélérai le pas pour me fondre entre Demetri et Alec, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dehors.

« Bon ! Pour notre part on rentre, avec Jazz. » Fit Alice. « Y a quelqu'un qui veut bien raccompagner Bella ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Alice culpabilisait parce que maintenant, elle se déplaçait en ville sur la moto de Jasper, donc on ne pouvait plus rentrer ensemble de nos soirées ; et je détestais prendre ma camionnette dans New York, alors je faisais tous mes trajets à pied ou en transports en commun. Et elle avait toujours un peu peur de ce qui pouvait arriver le soir.

« Si tu veux Bella, je peux...

_ Non, Demetri ! T'es à l'autre bout de la ville, ça va ! Je n'en ai que pour un quart d'heure à pied. » M'agaçai-je.

Je n'allais pas demander à Demetri et Alec de faire un détour ; ils habitaient dans une direction opposée.

« Puis je suis aussi à pieds... » souffla Edward.

Je le fusillai du regard. Parce qu'il croyait que j'aurais accepté qu'il me ramène, s'il l'avait proposé ?

« Bon, ça suffit. Je commence à me les peler. Alors bonne soirée à tous... Je rentre. »

Chacun se salua, et Edward partit avec Jazz et Alice par une rue, tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'opposé après un énième signe de la main pour Alec et Demetri.

Je pressai mes pas, moi-même finalement assez peu rassurée dans les rues animées de la ville ; resserrant mon manteau autour de ma taille, je passai presque en courant devant un groupe de jeunes qui fumaient au coin d'un bar.

La peur me saisit quand je les entendis me héler.

Je ne pouvais pas plus presser le pas. Sauf me mettre à détaler. Et franchement, j'avais trop de fierté pour m'enfuir comme une vierge effarouchée parce que des jeunes m'avaient lancé un bonsoir un peu lubrique.

Mais j'aurais peut-être dû courir.

Parce que quand je tournai au coin d'une ruelle plus sombre, et que j'entendis les bruits des semelles derrière moi, je compris mon erreur.

Je fus stoppée net par une main qui saisit mon bras et le serra violemment ; je ne pus que me retourner pour faire face à un des jeunes, et mon cœur me parut exploser dans ma poitrine.

Deux autres m'encadrèrent, et un malaise profond m'envahit.

« Hé bien ma jolie ? On ne s'arrête même pas pour dire bonsoir ?

_ Elle n'est pas très polie, la petite...

_ Ni même bavarde... Dis-moi ma belle, ça te dirait qu'on passe un bout de notre soirée ensemble ? »

Je me sentis plaquée contre un mur, alors que celui qui me tenait m'enserrait les deux bras maintenant, et la panique m'envahit. J'entendais à peine les rires gras et les mots des autres, et l'haleine du premier, chargée de bière, saturait l'air que je respirais.

« Lâchez-moi ! Ne pus-je faire que d'une voix tremblante.

_ Oh, elle parle enfin ! Fit l'un des deux autres qui nous entouraient toujours.

_ T'inquiète, Jimmy. D'ici à ce qu'on en ait fini avec elle, elle aura crié son plaisir sur tous les tons. » Ricana le premier avec un regard malsain.

Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux, et mon sang se glaça.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser... _ça _m'arriver !

« NON ! »

Je réussis enfin à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, et je commençai à me débattre ; grâce à l'effet de surprise, je réussis à échapper à celui qui me tenait, mais les deux autres se saisirent chacun d'un de mes bras pour me plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, violemment. L'arrière de ma tête heurta le ciment, mais l'adrénaline qui courait dans mes veines me permit de lancer mon pied droit dans les parties du premier gars, qui s'était à nouveau approché et avait ouvert ma veste.

J'aurais pu être fière de le voir se tordre. Mais il en restait deux. Et mes larmes coulèrent quand je sentis une main s'infiltrer sous mon pull.

Je n'aurais jamais assez de force pour lutter.

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

« Ça m'emmerde quand même de laisser Bella rentrer seule. » Fit Alice, alors que nous étions tous trois arrivés à la moto de Jasper.

J'habitais à trois rues d'ici, je n'en avais que pour quelques minutes. Et j'avais franchement envie de juste aller m'enfermer dans mon appartement, histoire de me complaire dans ma frustration de n'avoir pas pu empêcher Bella de coucher avec l'autre.

Mais quand j'entendais son prénom, je pouvais pas simplement quitter la conversation. Comme une envie malsaine de m'imprégner toujours plus d'elle, même indirectement.

« Lice, elle en a pour un quart d'heure. C'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, soupira Jazz.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! »

La voix d'Alice était blanche, et je haussai un sourcil en la regardant, surpris de la voir soudain si paniquée sans réelle raison.

« Jasper, il faut qu'on aille la rejoindre ! » Cria-t-elle soudain, les larmes aux yeux.

Jazz et moi nous regardâmes, ébahis. Elle était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse.

« Alice, le temps qu'on la retrouve, elle sera sans doute chez elle ! Tenta de la raisonner mon meilleur ami.

_ TU FAIS CHIER ! Moi, j'y vais ! »

Je saisis le bras d'Alice alors qu'elle repartait déjà vers le ciné.

« Elle habite dans quelle rue ? Je vais y aller, ok ? Rentrez.

_ TOI ? ESPECE DE CONN...

_ Alice !

_ Rentrez. » Fis-je d'une voix dure, en repartant vers le cinéma pour faire le chemin qu'avait dû emprunter Bella.

En route, je me maudis ; j'envoyai un sms rapide à Jasper pour qu'il me communique son adresse. Il n'avait pas encore dû démarrer, parce que je reçus sa réponse dans la minute. Bon, je connaissais au moins la rue indiquée.

Je pris les rues que j'imaginais que Bella avait prises, énervé contre Alice pour sa crise d'angoisse sans fondement, et blessé par le fait qu'elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir croire que j'avais pu vouloir changer. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui prouver que j'étais devenu quelqu'un de bien – ou à peu près – que j'avais insisté pour aller retrouver Bella moi-même, en bon chevalier servant. Et puis, un peu aussi parce que c'était du temps gagné avec cette dernière.

Ce fut quand je tournai dans une ruelle à peine éclairée que toute ma colère s'évanouit.

J'aurais voulu espérer que ce n'était pas Bella qui était aux prises avec deux mecs à peine plus vieux que nous, un troisième se tenant les couilles à proximité.

Mais quand je m'approchai je ne pus plus douter.

Les yeux fermés, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle balançait des coups de pieds hasardeux que ses agresseurs évitaient en se tenant de côté, lui tenant les bras ; la main de l'un d'eux était remontée haut sous son pull, et le venin de la haine m'envahit. Bella rouvrit les yeux, réussit à toucher l'autre gars, et celui-ci leva le poing manifestement pour la cogner, quand je l'attrapai.

Bella poussa un cri de surprise en croisant mon regard, et pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je lus de l'espoir dans le sien. Mais je n'étais pas dans une situation dans laquelle je pouvais m'en réjouir.

Notre échange ne dura qu'une demie seconde avant que je ne le rompe, pour frapper violemment le gars dont je tenais toujours le poignet ; dans ma rage, j'y avais mis tellement de force que j'entendis sa mâchoire craquer, et je sus que s'il ne hurla pas réellement, ce fut parce que l'os était brisé et qu'ouvrir la bouche devait lui être d'une douleur atroce.

L'autre me tomba sur le dos, et son poing s'enfourna dans mes côtes, mais je vis du coin de l'œil Bella se jeter sur lui pour lui cogner la tête, et il me libéra ; je me retournai et lui envoyai mon poing dans le nez, aveuglé par la rage.

Il était à terre, et je frappais de mes pieds tout ce que je pouvais, quand j'entendis Bella hurler. Elle m'attrapa par la taille, et ce ne fut qu'en sentant son odeur et sa chaleur que je réussis à me calmer.

Je me retournai vivement vers elle, et la saisis dans mes bras ; elle se raidit, mais je raffermis ma prise en glissant ma tête dans son cou.

J'inspirai de grandes bouffées de son odeur, tremblant encore de rage et d'effroi.

Alice avait eu raison, avec son putain de sixième sens. Et j'avais failli ne pas l'écouter. Et Bella avait failli...

Je la serrai encore plus fort, et elle arrêta de se débattre contre moi ; je remarquai à peine que les trois gars se levaient pour se barrer, et je restai ainsi, avec Bella dans mes bras.

Je finis par desserrer peu à peu mon étreinte, et elle se dégagea d'un bond en arrière ; elle referma sa veste autour d'elle, et je me renfermai.

Je voulais penser à tout sauf aux trois gars et à ce qu'ils avaient failli faire à Bella.

_Ma_ Bella. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Même si elle ne le _voulait_ pas encore.

« Je te raccompagne. Fis-je d'une voix dure.

_ Ce n'est... »

Je la fusillai du regard, et elle se tut, baissant le regard devant moi pour la première fois depuis ce qui me parut une éternité.

Je saisis sa taille et la guidai à travers les rues, un peu rapidement, sans la lâcher. Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble, et elle composa un code.

« Monte. » Souffla-t-elle juste.

Je la suivis dans les escaliers d'un bâtiment défraîchi, et pinçai mes lèvres devant la saleté sur les murs. Nous montâmes six étages à pied, et nous arrêtâmes devant le numéro 63.

Elle déverrouilla une porte et me fit entrer dans un studio très petit, mais joliment arrangé. Des couleurs chaudes. Des photos de Forks, et de gens que je supposais être les amis de Bella. Un paquet de feuilles en bordel sur un lit proprement fait.

Bella disparut dans une pièce que je devinais être la salle de bains, et revint avec une trousse de secours.

« Tu es blessée ? Ils t'ont fait mal ? M'inquiétai-je en lui prenant la trousse des mains pour l'examiner elle.

_ Non ! Mais tu saignes. Alors désinfecte-toi. » Fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle se dirigea vers son évier, sa cuisine étant séparée de la chambre par un simple muret sur lequel était posé quelques plantes, et elle se fit couler un verre d'eau.

« Tu en veux un ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

_ Non, merci. » murmurai-je en baissant mon regard sur mes phalanges abîmées.

J'ouvris sa trousse et me désinfectai brièvement.

Elle me tourna le dos pour boire son verre, et mon cœur se serra de la voir frissonner.

« Ça va ? » Demandai-je.

Elle tressaillit, puis haussa les épaules avant de se débarrasser de sa veste ; et, si je n'avais pas fait un de mes stages aux Urgences, je n'aurais peut-être pas remarqué la façon dont elle se frotta, brièvement, l'arrière du crâne.

Sans un mot, je la rejoignis et la retournai pour poser mes doigts sur sa tête. Je la sentis se crisper, et elle voulut se dégager quand j'appuyai sur un point qui devait lui faire mal. Je la fis tournoyer pour qu'elle me refasse face, et regrettai de ne pas avoir une lampe pour vérifier son réflexe pupillaire.

« Ça va, ils m'ont juste cognée contre le mur. Fit-elle sèchement en se dégageant.

_ Bien, mais si tu as des nausées, étourdissements...

_ J'irai consulter. »

Je ne répliquai rien, alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

« Merci. » Lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je ne répondis rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers moi, et me dévisageai, suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Finit-elle.

_ Alice a eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis juste venu te retrouver pour la rassurer. »

Bella frissonna, et quelque chose piqua mon attention.

« Tu n'es pas surprise qu'Alice ait eu un pressentiment.

_ Elle est très intuitive. » répondit-elle vaguement à mon affirmation.

Mon sang se glaça quand je repensai au fait que j'avais failli ne pas écouter sa meilleure amie.

Que serait-il arrivé à Bella ?

Plus jamais je n'aurais pu me regarder dans la glace si...

Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, Alice serait partie retrouver Bella de toutes manières. Avec Jasper en plus. Il valait mieux que je chasse de mes pensées les images de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bella.

« Tu devrais y aller, Edward.

_ Tu ne me raccompagnes pas jusque chez moi ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

Bella me fusilla du regard, et le fait que ma tentative d'humour ait ramené ce réflexe chez elle me rassura un peu.

« On n'est pas amis pour autant, fit-elle alors que je passais sa porte.

_ Tant mieux Bella. Je ne veux pas être ton ami. » Répliquai-je en refermant derrière moi.

Je redescendis dans la rue et me pressai pour rentrer chez moi. Finalement, j'habitais à un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes de chez Bella. Je voulus enregistrer son adresse dans mon répertoire, même si je doutais de l'oublier, et je remarquai qu'Alice m'avait envoyé trois messages inquiets pour savoir si Bella allait bien, et pourquoi je ne répondais pas. J'hésitai à lui dire que son amie avait été agressée, mais je songeai au fait qu'Alice semblait avoir réellement un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses.

_« Tu avais raison, Bella était en train de se faire emmerder. Mais plus de peur que de mal. Bonne nuit. »_

J'envoyai le message, et essayai de calmer les tremblements de ma main tout en m'efforçant de ne plus repenser à ces gars maintenant Bella contre le mur.

* * *

Bon, petit rebondissement à la fin hein ?

Vos réactions ?


	9. Eclat

Bonsoir les gens !

Me revoilà comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, qui annonce clairement un tournant de l'histoire... Vous êtes un certain nombre à avoir déploré la façon dont Bella s'était comportée au chapitre précédent. Et un certain autre nombre à ne pas avoir été choqués par ça... Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chapitre reprend à partir du lendemain de l'agression !

Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça...

_Réponses aux non enregistrés :_

**diana** : ben voilà la suite justement ^^

**didi** : Bella a encore un abcès à crever avec Edward, avant de devenir sympa, mais... Il se peut que ça arrive très bientôt ;)

**Onja** : En effet pour le coup Edward a trouvé un moyen de faire amende honorable aux yeux de Bella, mais est-ce que ça va être suffisant...

**Patiewsnow** : jusque là, t'as tout bon ! L'a comme un blocage avec le sexe féminin, quand il s'agit pas de Bella, Eddie. Et il commence à devenir un peu possessif. Ravie que t'aies aimé, voici une suite, euh... Tu verras !

**brune59** : Mais en effet, la phrase "je ne veux pas être ton ami" signifie clairement (bon, c'est clair sauf pour Bella) qu'Eddie veut beaucoup plus...

**Pimprenelle** : Ben tu vas en avoir un nouveau de rebondissement là ! Laisse pas ton mari crever de faim quand même ;)

**miss cullen** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! comment veux-tu que mes chevilles n'enflent pas ?

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

J'aurais bien tourné les talons, et suivi la recommandation d'Alice, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je n'étais pas comme ça.

Je me trouvais devant la porte de l'appartement d'Edward Cullen, dans le but de le remercier, et on m'aurait dit ça il y avait encore deux jours, non mais franchement... Je crois que je serais littéralement morte de rire.

Sauf que voilà. La veille, il m'avait tiré d'un sacré mauvais pas, et moi, je ne lui avais même pas témoigné de réelle gratitude... Sauf en l'invitant chez moi pour se désinfecter. Finalement, ça comptait, non ?

_Non, Bella... Tu es là, prouve que tu vaux mieux que lui et appuie sur cette sonnette._

J'avais envoyé un message à Jasper pour qu'il me donne l'adresse de son ami, afin de le remercier, et Jazz m'avait renvoyé non seulement l'adresse et le numéro d'appart, mais aussi le code d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ce qui me soulageait. Je sentais que si je sonnais juste à l'interphone et que j'entendais la voix d'Edward me répondre, je serais capable soit de m'enfuir en courant, soit de simplement balancer un « Salut, c'est Bella, je voulais juste te remercier pour hier. Pas la peine de me faire monter. » et partir sans demander mon reste.

Peu de temps après, alors que j'étais en route, j'avais reçu un appel d'Alice, qui avait été prévenue par Jasper, et pendant toute la durée du trajet de chez moi jusqu'à chez Edward, elle n'avait eu de cesse de chercher à me convaincre d'abandonner l'idée. _« Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, il te doit bien ça ! Tu vas quand même pas lui baiser les pieds ! »_

Je savais que j'étais rancunière, mais Alice était une championne toutes catégories pour ça. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était elle qui m'avait ramassée à la petite cuillère alors que...

Je chassai ces pensées de mon esprit avec un frisson, et frappai à la porte, oubliant la sonnette. Mon côté discret. Avec un peu de chance, Edward n'était pas là. Ou n'ouvrirait pas. Mais était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ?

Le bruit de la serrure déverrouillée me tira de mes pensées, et je me glaçai. Puis il fut là, devant moi, un air déjà surpris sur le visage. Ben oui, il avait dû me voir à travers le judas.

« Bella ? Tu te sens mal ? C'est ta tête, tu as... »

Ce fut à cet instant que je me sentis encore plus mal. Comment pouvait-il se soucier autant de ma santé ? Il croyait vraiment que je venais parce que j'avais, je sais pas, les symptômes d'une commotion cérébrale et qu'il était en médecine ?

Il se pencha vers moi, et je reculai d'un pas, essayant de ravaler mes larmes de mal-être.

« Je suis juste venue m'excuser... Euh... Te remercier, je veux dire. M'excuser de ne pas l'avoir fait hier. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et je soufflai un coup.

« Mais tu l'as fait, Bella. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été très chaleureuse. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

« Tu étais sous le choc... »

Je détournai le regard, ne sachant que rajouter.

« Entre.

_ Non, ça va, je...

_ S'il te plait. »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, au supplice ; il s'était effacé pour me laisser le passage, et je n'eus pas la force de refuser. De toutes façons, je pense que j'avais fait le pire. Oser me pointer chez lui et humblement le remercier. Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur les murs de son appart, son mobilier réduit, et je m'étonnai de tout trouver si vide.

« Tu viens d'emménager ? Demandai-je d'une voix morne.

_ Non... » Il avait l'air gêné, et je reportai mon regard sur lui.

Il se détourna.

« En fait, j'ai disons, un peu pété un câble dernièrement et j'ai dû à peu près tout jeter. »

Je ne relevai pas. Et il dut voir que je n'étais pas réellement surprise, parce qu'il souffla, un peu désespéré.

« Je ne suis plus comme avant.

_ Tu veux dire que maintenant c'est uniquement aux objets que tu t'en prends ?

_ Bella...

_ QUOI ? » Hurlai-je en me retournant vers lui, soudain dans une rage folle. « Tu sais, Edward. » Repris-je en baissant le ton, « De nombreuses fois je me suis imaginée te retrouver. Me pointer chez tes parents, et te remercier, devant eux. Te remercier d'avoir bousillé quatre années de ma putain de vie. Un peu plus, même, et je peux affirmer avec certitude que si je n'avais pas rencontré Alice, les dégâts ne se seraient pas limités à quatre. Petites. Années. »

Il sembla accuser le coup alors que je détachais chaque syllabe de ma fin de phrase.

« J'aurais bien aimé savoir comment tes parents auraient regardé leur fils prodige, alors. Mais sans doute auraient-ils trouvé des excuses à ton comportement. »

Ma voix n'était plus que pur venin, et Edward ferma les yeux, visiblement incapable de soutenir mon regard.

« Je croyais que tu étais juste venue me remercier pour hier soir, souffla-t-il soudain.

_ C'est vrai. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je dois reconnaître que je te dois ça. Malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve pour toi, j'ai assez d'humilité pour avouer que non, je n'aurais pas préféré me faire violer par les trois gars d'hier que de me faire sauver par toi. Tu aurais pu ne pas écouter Alice, tu aurais aussi pu me laisser dans ma merde et juste appeler les flics sans intervenir, pour ne pas risquer d'être blessé. »

Les yeux d'Edward se plantèrent à nouveau dans les miens, et je pus y lire de la souffrance.

« Jamais je n'aurais supporté qu'ils te fassent du mal...

_ Pourquoi ? Ça t'est réservé ? Crachai-je.

_ J'ai changé, Bella ! Cria-t-il.

_ Peut-être, Edward. Mais le mal est fait. Tu n'aurais pas supporté de les voir me faire du mal, hein... Mais tu as une idée de ce que toi, tu m'as fait ? »

Je savais que ça n'était pas la première fois que je lui disais ça, et cette fois, je voulais vraiment crever l'abcès. Alors je m'approchai de lui. Je retirai ma veste pour la jeter sur le dossier d'une chaise à proximité. Et je plantai mon regard dans le sien avant de relever les manches de mon pull pour lui exposer mes poignets.

« Tu as une idée de ce que je ressens encore à chaque fois que je vois ces cicatrices sur mes poignets, et que je me dis que par ta faute, j'ai failli m'ôter la vie, et faire souffrir ceux qui m'aiment ? »

Son regard baissé sur les fines marques barrant mes veines, je vis le choc se peindre sur son visage.

Et je saisis.

Je saisis que j'étais en train de devenir un monstre, moi aussi.

Cette partie de moi, personne d'autre qu'Alice ne la connaissait. Et je ne lui aurais rien dit, si elle n'avait pas elle-même repéré les fines cicatrices, presque devenues invisibles quand on n'y prêtait pas attention. Mais même Alice n'avait jamais eu connaissance du plaisir pur que j'avais ressenti quand le sang avait coulé sur ma peau glaciale, les jours où je m'étais retrouvée seule avec le couteau de cuisine que j'avais été jusqu'à affûter pour l'occasion. Ce plaisir effrayant.

Je n'avais jamais été très loin. Juste une ouverture superficielle. M'émerveiller devant le rouge profond sur ma peau pâle. Ressentir avec plaisir cette chaleur s'écouler hors de moi, la brûlure de la coupure me faisant oublier un instant celle qui détruisait mes entrailles à longueur de temps.

Me demander ce que ça ferait si j'ouvrais encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu.

Puis paniquer, et attraper tout tissu qui me tombait sous les mains pour arrêter le flot, avant de tout salir, avant que Charlie ou Emmett ne rentre, avant que...

Et voilà que je balançais toutes mes souffrances passées au visage d'Edward. Le détruisant à son tour. Je baissai mes manches sur mes poignets, soudain honteuse.

La vérité m'éclata en pleine face alors que je voyais la douleur incroyable qui déformait ses traits. Et je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes.

Ce ne fut pas lui qui m'approcha de son corps. Ce fut moi qui fis le pas qui nous séparait, et qui passai les bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il restait immobile, voire tentait de se reculer, choqué.

Mais je m'accrochai à lui, et je noyai mon chagrin et ma propre douleur dans son épaule. Jusqu'à ce que je sente ses bras se refermer autour de moi, et me serrer fort. Comme la veille, dans la ruelle.

Je ne savais pas, à l'heure actuelle, si je devais regretter de lui avoir jeté au visage la part la plus sombre de ce que j'avais failli faire à cause de lui.

« Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé... » Soufflait-il contre mes cheveux, tel une litanie.

Je brûlais de l'intérieur. D'une manière qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Rien du tout. J'avais envie de mourir, à nouveau, pour avoir fait ça. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas voulu mourir. Et je haïssais ce sentiment. Je me haïssais pour cette faiblesse.

Edward n'était qu'un gosse à l'époque, après tout. Je ne devais pas l'oublier. Même si je ne pouvais rien effacer de ce qu'il m'avait fait et de ce que j'avais ressenti, je devais prendre en compte que, oui, il avait sans doute changé.

Moi, je l'avais fait. J'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Je ne sus combien de temps on resta ainsi enlacés, au milieu de son chez lui. Je le détestais. Et en même temps je sentais que j'étais en train d'avancer.

De surpasser tout ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Mes larmes se tarirent au bout d'un moment, et je commençai à ressentir à nouveau ce qui m'entourait. Ce qui n'était pas cette brûlure affreuse au fond de mon ventre.

Comme l'humidité sur mon épaule et dans mon cou, là où la tête d'Edward reposait.

Il avait pleuré. Lui aussi avait pleuré.

La douleur me déchira.

Mon étreinte se défit peu à peu, même s'il me gardait contre lui.

Et je ne murmurai qu'une question d'une voix cassée.

« Pourquoi... ? »

Le silence retomba entre nous. Puis Edward se dégagea et recula un peu, le visage défait. Honteux.

« Je ne sais plus réellement, Bella. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tout ce que je voulais à l'époque, c'était être respecté. Et... »

Il ferma les yeux et souffla, torturé. Puis planta à nouveau son regard empli de sincérité dans le mien.

« Et je voulais que tu me remarques. Que tu ne m'oublies pas. Comme moi, je ne cessais de penser à toi. »

Ses mots tombèrent comme un couperet entre nous, et je ravalai une boule d'amertume qui faisait gonfler ma gorge. J'attrapai ma veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, et la passai sur mes épaules avant de me diriger vers la sortie de chez lui.

« Il aurait suffi d'un 'Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward.', tu sais. Juste ça. Et on aurait pu être amis. » Lançai-je avant d'ouvrir sa porte, et de sortir de chez lui avant de la claquer.

Je descendis en passant par les escaliers, bien que j'aie vu qu'il avait un ascenseur. Mais j'étais habituée aux escaliers, et j'avais besoin de me défouler.

Je ne poussai qu'un petit cri de surprise quand je faillis rentrer dans Edward, alors que j'atteignais le hall de son immeuble.

Il me repoussa tout doucement contre un mur, et ses lèvres vinrent frôler mon oreille.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward. » Murmura-t-il.

Je le repoussai.

On ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien n'avait existé. On ne pouvait pas recommencer depuis le début.

Si, on le pouvait ?

« Isabella. Mais je préfère Bella. » Fis-je d'une voix nouée alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée.

Je venais de poser la main sur la poignée quand sa voix s'éleva.

« Veux-tu que je disparaisse, Bella ? Je peux le faire. »

Je me tournai vers lui, et lui lançai un long regard.

Il semblait si vide, désormais.

Il y a deux jours, j'aurais répondu oui. Et j'en aurais été si heureuse !

Mais tout avait changé.

« Non. Je veux qu'on passe à autre chose. »

Mes doigts trouvèrent le bouton de déverrouillage de la porte, et je m'élançai dans la rue.

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui comme tout samedi, j'attendais mes amis à un petit bar proche d'une boîte de nuit où nous allions parfois – celle où j'avais revu Bella pour la première fois.

Aujourd'hui, Alice avait tenu à aller en boîte. On se retrouvait donc dans ce restau, on dînait, puis on allait en boîte. Il était déjà neuf heure et demi – se rejoindre tard pour ne pas arriver trop tôt en boîte, manœuvre d'Alice, d'autant que ça lui laissait plus de temps pour se préparer – et je crevais la dalle.

Depuis hier je n'avais pas été capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Depuis l'éclat de Bella.

Je fermai les yeux, à nouveau vrillé par une douleur vive alors que l'image des cicatrices sur ses poignets si fins me revenait en mémoire.

Je nageais en plein cauchemar depuis hier. Et ça me tuait de m'en plaindre, alors que Bella avait connu bien pire, bien plus longtemps. La seule chose qui faisait que je pouvais encore me regarder un peu dans la glace, c'était que Bella voulait qu'_on_ passe à autre chose.

Les 24 dernières heures, je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas envisagé malgré tout de disparaître de la surface de la terre. De la vue de Bella, d'Alice, même de Jazz, de tout ce qui me liait à elle. Mais elle m'avait dit de ne pas le faire.

Et je ne pouvais décidément pas oublier ce sentiment là, au fond de chacune de mes cellules, comme gravé dans mon ADN. Ce sentiment que je l'avais toujours voulue, elle. Ma Bella.

Je ne la méritais pas. Pas parce que j'avais été un salaud ; c'est vrai que je l'avais été. Mais j'avais changé. Si je ne la méritais pas, c'était parce qu'elle était juste... Parfaite. Jusque dans sa façon de m'accorder non pas le pardon, mais une nouvelle chance de devenir quelqu'un pour elle. Quelqu'un de bien.

J'avais pris la décision d'être juste entièrement moi. Avec mes défauts. Mes qualités. Tout ce qui était mon naturel. Et à partir de là, je verrais bien si elle resterait, ou voudrait ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

Être moi-même, ça voulait dire ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de chercher à l'avoir. Parce que ça faisait partie de moi. Cette obsession que j'avais d'elle. Comme si je ne serais complet qu'en la possédant. Mais il allait falloir que je sois... Patient.

Et sa voix me sortit de mes pensées, et je levai le regard vers elle, et je me perdis dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Bonsoir, Edward. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait mon prénom de cette façon, et j'en eus la gorge nouée.

Je ne pus répondre, alors je hochai la tête en me levant, et je lui tirai la chaise en face de moi.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Mais s'assit sans commenter après s'être débarrassée de sa veste.

« Tu n'es pas avec Alice ? Je pensais que... Commençai-je après m'être rassis, quand je réussis enfin à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

_ On s'est préparées ensemble, oui. Mais elle est restée un peu dehors, Jasper arrivait. »

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, la dévorant encore du regard. Ses boucles brunes cascadaient dans son dos, encadraient son visage reposé ; ses grands yeux bruns étaient soulignés de noir et ses paupières teintées de gris argenté, et sa bouche me paraissait plus rouge que d'ordinaire. Elle portait une robe au décolleté hypnotisant, mais pas trop – pas assez – révélateur, d'un bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle d'une manière telle qu'on avait envie de la croquer toute crue, sous un gilet noir dont elle se débarrasserait sans doute une fois en boîte. Elle était sublime, sensuelle. Bella.

« Bon Dieu Eddie, on se doute que t'as la dalle, mais c'est pas la peine de te convertir au cannibalisme ! »

Je me renfrognai au son de la voix de Demetri, alors qu'il apparaissait derrière Bella, goguenard.

Un court instant, j'avais presque oublié que Bella et moi n'étions pas ici pour un dîner en tête à tête. La simple idée d'elle et moi, seuls, dans un restaurant, me donna un tas d'envies.

Je pourrais bien l'inviter, pour sceller notre nouveau départ... Non ?

Alice me fusilla du regard, alors qu'elle s'installait à table, face à Jasper qui se plaça à côté de moi. Je tressaillis.

« Ouh ouh, Lice le petit dragon semble en colère que t'aies failli bouffer son amie.

_ J'allais pas manger Bella, marmonnai-je.

_ T'en avais tout l'air. »

Bella ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre, écarlate ; et visiblement, elle n'était pas au bout de sa peine.

Car dès que Riley fit son apparition, après avoir salué tout le monde, il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à Bella.

« T'as pas amené Victoria ? »

Bella rougit encore plus, et je ne réussis même pas à retenir un grognement, qui visiblement fut perçu par Alice puisqu'elle m'adressa un regard satisfait et en rajouta une couche.

« Oh, tu peux bien leur raconter, Bells. Un tel orgasme, tu vas quand même pas leur cacher ça.

_ Alice ! »

Bella manqua de s'étouffer, et Demetri ricana.

« On est toute ouïe... Lança-t-il.

_ Non mais ça va pas ! Si ça continue, je ne te dirai plus rien, Alice.

_ Sérieusement, tu vas la revoir ? Demanda Riley.

_ Mais en quoi ça vous reg...

_ Bien sûr qu'elle va la revoir ! Faut qu'elles essayent avec des sex toys, maintenant. » s'écria Alice.

Bella, qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau certainement dans l'illusoire but de se rafraîchir, ses joues ayant viré à l'écarlate, manqua de tout recracher sur moi.

Rongé par la jalousie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Et si on commandait ? »

Alice me lança un regard mesquin.

« Notre conversation te gêne, Edward ?

_ Absolument pas.

_ Ah bon ? J'avais l'impression que la vie sexuelle de Bella était un sujet sensible pour toi, tu voudrais pas en savoir plus ? »

Je me retins de rétorquer que tout ce que je voulais savoir sur ce sujet, était ce que j'apprendrais en amenant Bella dans mon lit ; ce genre de réponse serait assez malvenue.

« Bon, Alice, ça suffit maintenant ! » S'agaça Bella.

La petite brune lui lança un regard, et dut comprendre qu'elle allait trop loin, parce qu'elle ne fit que reporter une dernière fois son attention sur moi pour me lancer un regard noir avant de plonger son nez dans le menu qui était déjà posé sur la table.

Génial. Apparemment, maintenant que les choses s'étaient plus ou moins arrangées avec Bella, j'allais devoir essayer de convaincre sa meilleure amie que je ne ferai pas de conneries avec elle. Y avait pas à dire, si jamais quelqu'un reprochait à Bella de ne pas être assez rancunière, Alice le serait pour deux.

Je jetai un nouveau regard à Bella, perdue dans sa contemplation de la carte... Des pizzas, apparemment. Je haussai un sourcil. La plupart des filles que je connaissais commandait des salades, au restaurant. Ou alors commandait une pizza, mangeait une ou deux parts, et la repoussait en déclarant être calé. On allait voir ce qu'il en était de Bella.

Le dîner se passa sans plus d'accrocs ; Alice me surveillait souvent, mais ce n'était pas comme si ma relation avec Bella avait été assez intime pour que je me permette de lui faire du pied ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui parler, de toutes façons, elle ne me regardait pas ; elle discutait avec Riley, à sa droite, ou Alice, à sa gauche, avec Jasper, un peu, aussi... Et bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas éviter Demetri. Demetri qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand il la vit terminer sa dernière part de pizza.

« Ben Bells, mais tu mets où tout ce que t'engloutis ? J'ai jamais vu une fille avec une telle descente. 'Fin, pour la bouffe. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien te voir à l'œuvre avec de l'alcool. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Bella haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne connais pas mon frère, Emmett. Quand tu grandis à proximité de lui, tu peux juste pas ne pas apprendre à manger vite et de grandes quantités.

_ Et il vit où, ton frère Emmett ? » Ricana Demetri. « Je lancerai bien un concours du plus gros mangeur. »

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais le visage de Bella s'éclaira.

« Il est pompier, et il a demandé sa mutation à New York pour me rejoindre. Normalement, il arrive dans un mois. »

Je déglutis difficilement, soudain mal à l'aise.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de son frère, mais les pompiers, c'est pas des crevettes, hein ?

Il était au courant de ce que... J'avais fait à Bella, avant ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il avait toutes les raisons de me ratatiner la gueule.

Alice me lança un regard alors que je me dandinais sur ma chaise, et elle reprit une voix sournoise.

« Hey, Bella, il sera sans doute ravi de savoir que t'as retrouvé un de tes anciens camarades de collège. »

Les yeux chocolat de la fille qui me faisait face se plantèrent dans les miens, puis dans ceux d'Alice, avant de me revenir.

« Il sait rien. » lâcha-t-elle juste d'une voix froide.

Je m'autorisai à souffler, alors qu'Alice me lançait un regard plein de sous-entendus. Cette enfoirée n'hésiterait pas à parler elle-même à ce Emmett si je faisais souffrir Bella. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

La conversation reprit alors que nous étions en train de commander les desserts. Alice se contenta d'une salade de fruit, mais Bella commanda une glace.

« T'as pas peur que toute cette bouffe alourdisse ton cul ? Ricana Demetri.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mon cul, se renfrogna Bella.

_ Je me disais que t'avais pris facilement deux ou trois kilos depuis notre rencontre, non ? Tu me parais plus empâtée, la taquina Riley.

_ Mais vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! » S'insurgea Bella en se levant. « Alice, j'ai vraiment grossi ?

_ Pas d'un pet, la défendit sa meilleure amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ou si tu as grossi, ça te va merveilleusement bien. »

Notre tablée se tut, et chacun d'entre nous reporta son attention sur le gars qui venait d'apparaître derrière Bella.

Elle sursauta.

S'anima.

Et un grondement monta progressivement en moi alors que je la regardais sourire au connard qui avait tiré une chaise pour s'asseoir tout près d'elle.

Un sentiment nouveau m'envahit, et tous mes muscles se tendirent.

J'avais une envie folle de me rapprocher d'elle, de passer un bras autour de sa taille, de grogner contre l'autre, d'embrasser violemment les lèvres sensuelles qui bougeaient alors qu'elle prononçait des mots que j'étais incapable d'entendre.

Si j'avais cru être jaloux de Victoria, alors là, je franchissais un nouveau record.

Ma respiration se modifia.

Mon pouls s'accéléra.

Mon poing se crispa quand l'autre se pencha vers elle en riant, et mes yeux le fusillèrent quand il se releva en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Le mec disparut dans la foule du restau, et Bella resta un instant à regarder dans sa direction.

Être patient pour avoir Bella ? Mais comment pouvait-on se montrer patient, quand l'objet de notre désir se montrait réceptif à la drague par d'autres mecs ?

Je détournai rapidement le regard quand elle se retourna vers nous, et sentis les yeux d'Alice faire des aller-retour entre elle et moi.

« Bella ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Ma voisine d'en face se leva, et mes yeux la suivirent un moment.

Puis mon regard se reporta sur mon meilleur ami, et je me raidis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je froidement.

Il eut un sourire goguenard.

« T'es jaloux ?

_ Jaloux ? Pardon ? M'énervai-je.

_ D'Alec. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant de quoi il parlait.

« Le mec qui était avec Bella il y a encore deux minutes. » Précisa Jasper. « T'as pas écouté ?

_ Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. » Grognai-je.

Mon ami sourit encore, sarcastique. Je me renfrognai.

« T'es jaloux. J'en reviens pas.

_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois jaloux ? Je suis pas avec Bella, à ce qu'il me semble.

_ Oh je t'en prie. Si t'avais vu la façon dont tu le tuais du regard ce pauvre type.

_ Pauvre type ? Non mais attends, et toi, t'as vu comment il la déshabillait des yeux ce connard ? Faut pas être devin pour entendre ses pensées, il était en train de s'imaginer la prendre sans préliminaires sur cette putain de table ! »

Ma colère avait éclaté d'un coup, sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure.

Jasper se recula dans sa chaise, son regard analytique toujours posé sur moi.

Je me glaçai.

« Tu penses pas que tu attribues à ce garçon les désirs que toi, tu as ? » Fit-il enfin.

Mes mâchoires se crispèrent, et je détournai mon regard, amer.

« Sûrement pas. » Commençai-je.

Je pris un bol d'air profond, essayant de me calmer.

« Bella n'est pas le genre de filles que je baiserais sans préliminaires, sur une table de restau... » Finis-je dans un souffle.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, un vertige me saisissant les entrailles.

_Bella, c'est le genre de fille à qui on fait l'amour._

_Le genre de fille qu'on s'émerveille de pouvoir caresser._

_Le genre de filles dont on aime entendre les soupirs et les gémissements._

_Le genre de filles dans lesquelles on aime se perdre, et le genre de filles qui nous font sentir vraiment fiers de nous, quand on les mène à la jouissance._

Ce côté romantique en moi me... Terrifiait.

Non parce que j'ignorais qu'il existait.

Mais parce que cela faisait des années – en fait, depuis mon adolescence, cette période collège où je voulais croire à l'Amour – que je ne l'avais pas senti se réveiller en moi, faisant cogner douloureusement mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Cela faisait des années que je me contentais de sexe avec des filles sans intérêt, et... J'aimais ça.

Mais maintenant, il y avait Bella. Bella que je ferais tout pour avoir, ou bien pour oublier si seulement ça m'était possible.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette jalousie qui me rongeait à l'idée qu'un autre puisse la toucher.

Et ce vide entre nous, peut-être plus effrayant que son ressentiment d'avant...

Quand je relevai la tête, mon ami me regardait d'un air plus grave, toute trace d'humour ayant disparu de ses yeux.

« Tu as conscience que tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, après... »

Je ravalai une boule d'amertume sans l'écouter terminer sa phrase.

Peu m'importait les 'chances' que j'avais ou pas. Je ne pouvais pas juste ne pas essayer de sortir avec Bella.

« Sans compter que sa meilleure amie me hait. » Soufflai-je.

Jasper me considéra un long moment.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, nous deux. Et en fonction de ce qui en ressortira, je me chargerai de calmer Alice... Ou non. »

Je lançai un regard surpris à Jasper, mais celui-ci reporta son attention sur le serveur qui nous amenait nos desserts. En même temps, les filles revenaient des toilettes.

Je détournai le regard pour éviter de contempler la façon dont Bella léchait sa cuillère.

« Au fait Bella, tu pourrais proposer à Alec de nous rejoindre en boîte, non ? Il a l'air gentil. » Lança Alice.

Mon estomac se serra.

« Oui... Pourquoi pas. » Répondit évasivement Bella.

Ok. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen d'évincer un prétendant tout en gardant patiemment mes distances avec Bella quelques temps...

Quel cauchemar.

* * *

Alors ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer/Qu'espérez-vous ?

- Alec ne vient finalement pas en boîte, au grand soulagement d'Edward qui va pouvoir coller Bella en prétextant de veiller sur elle, tapez **1**

- Alec vient en boîte et Edward crève de jalousie dans son coin, pour finir par noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool et/ou les filles, tapez** 2**

- Alec vient en boîte et réussit à sortir avec Bella malgré ce qu'Edward aura pu trouver comme moyen de les séparer, tapez **3**

- Bella se foule la cheville sur le chemin de la boîte et Edward la ramène chez elle pour jouer au docteur, tapez **4**

- Si la réponse n'est pas parmi celles proposées,** ne me tapez pas**

A bientôt !


	10. Perturbée

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, un grand pardon pour ne poster que cet après-m. Mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute d'abord. Vendredi soir, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais chez moi, le site FF beuguait, et samedi matin je suis partie tôt loin de tout internet. Je viens juste de revenir et la première chose que je fais est de penser à vous ;)

Je tenais à vous envoyer un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ce sont elles qui me motivent non pas à écrire, mais à écrire AUSSI VITE. Oui oui, il y a une nuance.

Je ne vais pas vous tenir la jambe très longtemps. Je pense que vous préféreriez attaquer le chapitre ?

Mais avant tout, réponse aux non-inscrits !

**lili36** : Edward t'énerve, tu sais pas pourquoi, humm... Parce qu'il reste un bel enfoiré ? Avec sa dose d'égoïsme, son passé de sale con, mais son cul d'enfer et sa gueule de Dieu du sexe ? C'est qu'une possibilité que je te propose en tous cas ^^

**Esther** : proposition intéressante ! Elle aurait le mérite de donner de l'espoir à Edward sur l'attirance que Bella pourrait avoir pour lui...

**Sandry** : j'aime beaucoup les couples un peu difficile... Mais je reconnais ne pas être tendre avec ce Edward ;)

**Onja** : eh oui, Bella a eu des idées vraiment très sombres sans jamais avoir le courage (ou la lâcheté, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le plus vrai entre les deux) d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses gestes suicidaires...

**Elodie52** : le passage que tu as aimé et cité est l'un de ceux que j'ai le plus eu de plaisir à écrire ^^. Ta proposition aussi est sympa... Mais va-t-elle être la bonne ?

**diana** : j'espère donc que tu aimeras la suite !

**Aulandra17** : merci ! J'espère que tu auras tout aussi faim pour la suite !

**Edwardxbella** : ton empressement fait plaisir à voir ! Combien de chapitres je prévois ? Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. 15 est le minimum syndical. 20 paraît déjà beaucoup plus probable !

**d **: Tu as donc pitié d'Edward qui vit une vie de moine depuis septembre ? ^^

**na** : c'est vrai, Bella doit commencer à envisager un nouveau départ... Futur... Quelque chose de nouveau, quoi.

**miss cullen** : ça va et toi ? J'ai passé un bon week-end, oui, j'espère que le tien aussi. Même si bien sûr je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que voir ce nouveau chapitre ne fait qu'embellir ton dimanche (ou ton lundi, ou peu importe quand tu le découvriras), mouarf ! Plus sérieusement, moi aussi je craque pour le Edward jaloux et possessifs (et, accessoirement, les Bella au caractère de merde). Bonne lecture !

**PrincetonGirl818** : Merciiiii ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ^^

**serratia46** : Des rebondissements tels qu'Alec ? Je peux t'en sortir à la pelle ! Par contre, tu me demandes d'être humaine... Hmm, c'est un effort hors de ma portée, mais je vais essayer d'entendre ta prière du mieux que je pourrai ! Passe une semaine meilleure que la dernière !

**gawelle** : t'es la plus proche de la réalité avec ta proposition pour le passage de la boîte... Je te laisse découvrir jusqu'à quel point !

**Pimprenelle** : *_* un grand merci. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, et j'espère en effet continuer à te surprendre et à te faire aimer mes Bella et mes Edward ! Alors je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sinon que voici la suite !

**virgi** : ? ^^

**Lela** : merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**brune59** : exactement, à Edward de se battre et à Bella de s'ouvrir à ses sentiments ! Mais maintenant que les choses sont bien claires entre eux, ils ne peuvent qu'avancer, non ? C'est ce qu'il faut espérer ! *rire sadique*

Et un grand merci à **Mimie, zaza, ewilan, Alisper, MELI, **et** Stephh92 **pour vos votes ! En espérant que vous ne soyez pas déçu(e)s ^^ !

Bonne lecture et bonne fin de week-end à touuuuuuuuuuuuus !

* * *

_**EDIT**_** : Je voulais poster ce chapitre dimanche vers 16 heures, mais FF bugue encore. Di diou. J'espère que vous aurez ce chapitre rapidement quand même ! Comptez-sur moi pour harceler FF avec mes tentatives de post !**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je devais bien avouer qu'Alice m'avait mise dans l'embarras, à me proposer d'inviter Alec en boîte.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait ce soir, mais elle était insupportable au possible avec Edward. Je veux dire, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais elle l'avait toléré jusque là, quand même. Et ce soir, alors qu'en plus je lui avais expliqué que je m'étais expliquée avec Edward et qu'on repartait plus ou moins de zéro, elle ne se privait pas de lui montrer toute son hostilité.

Quand on avait été aux toilettes, après le passage d'Alec, elle m'avait dit de me méfier d'Edward. Mais... Pourquoi ?

_Flash-back_

_« Arrête, Alice ! T'as de bonnes raisons au moins de me sortir ça ?_

__ Il est pas net d'accord ?_

__ Alice... »_

_Je me pris la tête dans les mains, soudain fatiguée._

_« J'en ai marre de vivre dans le passé. Tu comprends ? J'en ai marre de rentrer le cou dans mes épaules dès qu'il est là, d'attendre la prochaine insulte, j'en ai marre d'avoir si peu de confiance en moi que j'évite les miroirs ! Et pour moi, le seul moyen d'avancer, c'est d'accepter que tout ça appartient au passé et de recommencer quelque chose de nouveau avec lui ! »_

_Alice se renfrogna._

_« Parce que tu n'as pas avancé, depuis que tu me connais ? Fit-elle avec ressentiment._

__ Si, Alice, tu le sais bien ! Mais maintenant, je stagne. Tu m'as apporté tout ce que tu pouvais m'apporter. »_

_Elle eut un regard soudain si triste que je sentis le remords m'envahir, et je m'approchai spontanément pour la prendre dans mes bras._

_« Alice... Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je ne serais rien si tu n'avais pas été là, et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante. C'est juste que maintenant j'ai une chance de devenir meilleure. Je ne veux pas la laisser passer. »_

_Elle hocha la tête contre moi, et nous restâmes un certain temps enlacées comme ça au milieu des toilettes des dames. Une quinquagénaire entra et nous lança un regard dégoûté, mais par le miroir je pus voir le regard assassin que lui retourna ma meilleure amie, et je pouffai en la relâchant._

_« C'est d'accord. Je te laisse gérer. Mais à une condition._

__ Laquelle ?_

__ Si Edward te fait le moindre mal, tu me laisses m'en occuper. »_

_Je souris vaguement._

_Il avait pas intérêt à me faire de mal alors..._

_Fin du flash-back_

Après ça, Alice avait voulu que j'invite Alec, donc, et je l'avais fait plus pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe que pour autre chose. J'espérais qu'Alec n'allait pas y voir plus qu'une invitation à se retrouver dans un autre endroit, parce que... Il était mignon, mais bon, il ne m'attirait pas particulièrement. Et déjà que c'était pas facile pour moi de prendre mon pied avec quelqu'un, si en plus j'étais pas attirée...

Alec avait accepté, il nous rejoindrait au bout d'un moment avec son groupe d'amis.

Après qu'on ait tous déposé nos affaires au vestiaire, nous traversâmes la piste de danse, en direction d'une des tables vides du fond de la salle ; il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que la première fois que j'y étais venue.

Il fallut qu'on rapproche deux tables pour pouvoir tous nous installer, et Alice lança son regard enamouré à Jasper.

« Les filles gardent la table pendant que les gars vont chercher les boissons ? » Minauda-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que Jasper laissait échapper un soupir désespéré.

« Alice ! On est passés devant le bar tout à l'heure, t'aurais pas pu le dire si tu voulais qu'on commande tout de suite !

_ Mais les tables auraient peut-être été prises ! »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, et Riley posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse tomber, on y va. Les filles vous voulez quoi ?

_ Un mojito, commandai-je.

_ Une Tequila ! » Lança Alice gaiement.

Les garçons disparurent, et je commençai à jouer vaguement avec les plis de ma robe. Alice regardait la piste de danse avec une petite moue.

« Y a quasiment personne !

_ Quel dommage ! Ironisai-je.

_ Bella... » Soupira-t-elle, « C'est dingue, combien de fois il faudra que je t'explique que quand on sort c'est pour voir un tas de monde ?

_ A quoi ça sert, on ne leur parle pas ! Fis-je avec évidence.

_ Et comment j'ai rencontré Jasper, hmm ?

_ Et comment j'ai revu Edward, hmm ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Ok. Je croyais que vous étiez 'potes'. Fit-elle en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts, agacée.

_ Maintenant, oui. » La prévins-je du regard avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un monologue sur le fait que je ne pourrais jamais être amie avec un 'minable comme Cullen'.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il te plaît, Alec ?

_ Pas plus que ça.

_ Bella !

_ Quoi ? Je suis pas toute excitée en le voyant, désolée !

_ Mais il est mignon !

_ Y a un tas de mecs mignons.

_ Faudrait vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Je choisis de l'ignorer, d'autant que les gars revenaient ; malgré moi, mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward.

Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes, sa peau pâle contrastant avec la couleur sombre du tissu ; ses cheveux étaient, à l'habitude, dans un bordel indescriptible, et ses yeux étaient intenses, ces détails semblant dire 'C'est pas parce qu'on vient de quitter le lit qu'on en a fini'. Malgré moi, je frissonnai ; oui, il y avait un tas de mecs mignons. Mais Edward Cullen, indubitablement, faisait partie de ces mecs qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier ainsi. Il avait... La beauté du diable, j'imaginais. Il était le genre de mecs qui peut vous lobotomiser d'un simple sourire.

Je croisai son regard, et baissai les yeux en me mordillant la lèvre, gênée à l'idée qu'il ait pu me surprendre en flagrant délit de matage. Les mecs arrivèrent avec les commandes, et, à l'odeur qui m'enveloppa quand la chaise à ma droite fut prise, je sus que c'était Edward qui s'était assis à côté de moi.

Il poussa mon mojito devant moi, et je relevai les yeux.

« Tu me diras combien je te dois. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On verra plus tard.

_ Merci. » Rougis-je.

Son regard se fit plus intense, et je détournai le mien.

« Bon, Bella, on est ici pour danser ! S'écria Alice en se levant, n'ayant même pas touché à sa Tequila.

_ C'est pas de la musique qui se danse, me renfrognai-je en tendant l'oreille vers le rythme qui sortait des enceintes.

_ Arrête tes jérémiades ! » Râla-t-elle en venant m'attraper par le poignet pour me tirer vers la piste. « Les mecs, vous venez ?

_ Après, fit Demetri.

_ Idem. Répondirent Edward et Riley.

_ Je te rejoins tout à l'heure. » lança Jasper.

Elle haussa les épaules et m'entraîna vers la piste, alors que je ressentais une pointe de jalousie. Pourquoi elle ne les faisait pas chier, eux ?

Elle nous tira jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je préférai ça. D'ordinaire on ne sortait que toutes les deux en boîte, et je préférais alors me mettre dans un coin sombre, où on ne nous regardait pas trop. Mais là, il y avait les mecs à quelques tables plus loin, et en nous plaçant au milieu, on était un peu cachées de leurs regards.

_Surtout d'un regard émeraude, hein ?_

Je frissonnai, et me sentis soudain plus raide que la justice. Alice ne sembla pas le remarquer et se mit à se déhancher ; j'étais au supplice, le cœur cognant lourdement, alors que j'essayais de reproduire ses mouvements de la meilleure façon possible mais que je me sentais aussi gracieuse qu'un pachyderme sur des talons aiguille.

Alice me saisit soudain les mains, dansant avec moi en riant, et je n'aurais pas passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et la soirée avec elle, j'aurais crû qu'elle était pleine.

« Allez Bella décoince-toi !

_ Hé les filles ! Venez par là ! »

Un groupe d'adolescentes passablement éméchées nous faisait de grands signes en tanguant, et je haussai un sourcil en direction d'Alice, qui haussa les épaules et nous guida, toujours en dansant vers elles.

« Elles sont géniales vos robes ! Fit l'une d'entre elles en riant.

_ Je sais... Répondit modestement Alice.

_ C'est la première fois qu'on vous voit ici, on est des habituées ! »

Elles étaient obligées de hurler pour couvrir le bruit de la musique, et rapidement je vis qu'Alice, toujours en dansant, avait entamé la conversation avec celle qui avait complimenté nos robes ; une autre fille se mit à danser avec moi, rigolant.

« T'as pas l'air à l'aise, bois un coup !

_ J'aurais aimé, mais mon amie m'a arrachée de la table avant que je commence. »

Elle éclata de rire, et la musique changea ; elle se retourna pour danser dos à moi, déchaînée.

« On vous a repérées tout à l'heure quand vous êtes allées vous asseoir avec vos mecs. Putain, vous en avez des canons à votre table quand même ! »

Je commençais tout juste à me détendre, prise presque en sandwich dans le groupe d'ados, alors qu'un peu plus de monde commençait à arriver sur la piste.

« … Des célibataires parmi eux ? »

La fille qui me parlait s'était retournée et dansait face à moi, me lançant un clin d'œil. Je n'avais pas entendu le début de la phrase mais c'était pas trop difficile à deviner.

« Demetri, le grand baraqué, par exemple. » lançai-je.

_Edward aussi,_ a priori_, mais..._

Quelque chose m'empêcha de le dire.

« Le grand brun qui fait le clown là ? »

Je jetai un regard vers notre table, et rougis en me rendant compte que chacun d'entre eux pouvait nous voir, là où on était ; et, effectivement, Demetri faisait le clown, essayant certainement de faire une quelconque imitation de danse tectonique en restant assis.

« Oui.

_ Il est pas mal... Mais c'est le rouquin le plus hot je dirais. »

Elle éclata de rire et je me renfrognai un peu.

« C'est ton copain ?

_ Non ! M'écriai-je.

_ Ah ? Il te regarde comme s'il allait te bouffer pourtant.

_ C'est... Compliqué. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Han ! C'est un plan cul, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Je me détendis soudain et me mis à rire.

Nous continuâmes à danser avec le groupe de filles pendant un moment, puis Alice me hurla dans l'oreille qu'elle avait soif, et qu'elle retournait à la table ; je la suivis, finalement plutôt contente de pouvoir m'asseoir.

Sauf que quand j'arrivai à la table, je remarquai qu'une espèce de bimbo blonde avait pris ma chaise et s'était penchée vers Edward, lui lançant un regard qu'elle voulait sans doute langoureux.

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue – quoique je penchais fortement pour l'agacement à voir ma chaise prise –, ma mâchoire se contracta et je me raidis. J'allai pour aller chercher une autre chaise à une table plus loin quand Edward se leva et m'attrapa par le poignet.

« Bon, tu veux bien te barrer, maintenant ? » Lança-t-il à la blonde en me ramenant vers notre table, sans me regarder.

La blonde me lança un regard dédaigneux, mais l'expression du visage d'Edward sembla la dissuader d'insister.

« Je quitte pas la boîte tant que t'es encore là ! » Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur en se levant.

J'étais pétrifiée, et je ne me remis à bouger que quand je sentis la main d'Edward me tirer vers le bas pour que je m'assoie. Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise, gênée. Edward me lâcha toujours sans me regarder, et se mit à jouer avec la paille de son cocktail presque vide.

« T'aurais pu continuer à la draguer, j'aurais pris une autre chaise. » lâchai-je avant d'avaler une gorgée de mon mojito.

Dieu, la boisson n'était plus très fraîche mais c'était franchement agréable. Et le goût d'alcool me calmait, aussi.

Demetri avait éclaté de rire – comme toujours.

« Comme si c'était lui qui draguait ! Je sais pas quel parfum il utilise, mais c'est hallucinant le nombre de filles qui viennent l'aborder en soirée ! * »

Je préférai ne rien répondre et haussai les épaules. Une fois de plus je remarquais à quel point Edward et moi étions des opposés. Lui, si beau, si diablement sexy quoiqu'il fasse, si sûr de lui... Si attractif... Et moi... Ben, tout l'inverse. Banale, effacée, maladroite.

« Ça ne change rien.

_ Ce n'est pas avec elle que je sors, ce soir. » Parla soudain Edward en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens, insondable.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je sentis mes joues s'échauffer ; je portai à nouveau mon verre à mes lèvres, ignorant délibérément la façon dont sa phrase était tournée.

« On retourne danser ? » Lança gaiement Alice.

Je la fusillai du regard, les pieds endoloris, et elle comprit le message, se retournant vers Jasper. Il rit devant son regard de chat potté, et se leva en lui prenant la main ; je les regardai partir, enviant leur couple si... Parfait.

Demetri frappa dans ses mains, et se leva.

« C'est pas tout, ça, mais on n'est pas venus ici pour rester assis ! On bouge ! »

Riley se leva à sa suite, et je les vis se diriger vers un coin où un groupe de filles les regardait en dansant ; je souris. Je n'avais jamais vu Demetri draguer, maintenant que j'y repensais ; ça devait être quelque chose.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal aux pieds ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward ; je me tournai vers lui. Deuxième sursaut ; je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rapproché à ce point, pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

« Ça ira... Tu peux aller danser, si tu veux.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas seule. » Fit-il calmement.

Je haussai les épaules de mauvaise grâce, mais en vérité, je n'avais pas franchement envier de me retrouver seule à cette table. Peut-être que je me faisais rarement draguer, mais me trouver seule à une table en boîte de nuit c'était le meilleur moyen d'attirer les boulets.

« Tu veux faire quoi, au fait, à la fin de tes études de droit ? Lança Edward.

_ Je... A une époque, j'envisageais d'être juge, mais... Je pense pas avoir... Assez d'autorité... Répondis-je à contrecœur, malgré tout soulagée qu'il trouve un sujet de discussion. Être juste assis côte à côte sans parler avait quelque chose de gênant.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ J'envisage d'être avocate. Monter une plaidoirie, la soutenir... Finalement, je crois que ça me correspond mieux. Et toi ? Retournai-je en rougissant.

_ J'hésite entre plusieurs spécialités. » fit-il, évasif.

Un silence tomba entre nous, puis Edward se mit à sourire, et je lui lançai un regard curieux.

« Pas assez d'autorité, hein ? » Rit-il.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il éclata de rire.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés ici, je me souviens plutôt d'avoir fini attaché à un bureau sous tes ordres. »

Je rougis violemment, apportant ma paille à mes lèvres ; mais mon verre était déjà vide.

« Je ne suis pas désolée pour ça, marmonnai-je.

_ Mais tu n'as pas à l'être, continua-t-il de rire.

_ Tu n'as pas passé une trop mauvaise nuit ? Raillai-je.

_ Maintenant, j'en rigole. Tu m'as fait une sacré réputation n'empêche.

_ Comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour être populaire. »

Il cessa de rire, et me regarda intensément, une fois de plus. Son regard allait finir par me faire crever de chaleur.

« Tu sais, il m'est arrivé de me demander ce que tu étais devenue après ton départ. »

Je détournai le regard.

« Quelle importance... Marmonnai-je.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

_ Et moi donc. Je te signale que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai reconnu l'autre. »

Il haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

« C'est un fait. Tes yeux m'étaient familiers malgré tout.

_ Ouais...

_ Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Je le regardai, surprise.

« Euh... Je n'en ai pas vraiment... Ça dépend. La tienne ?

_ Marron. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée.

« C'est chaud. Confortable. Envoûtant. Plutôt ville ou campagne ?

_ Campagne, je suppose. Mer ou montagne ?

_ Mer l'été, montagne l'hiver. » rit-il.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous poursuivîmes notre jeu de questions ; j'étais un peu perdue, dans le brouillard d'émotions contradictoires. Surprise, réticence, amusement...

Pincement au cœur...

Nous avions quelques points communs. Les livres et la musique notamment, même s'il était un peu plus classique et que j'étais un peu plus rock. Nous avions aussi beaucoup de différences. Mais plusieurs fois, je me surpris à penser que nous aurions pu nous apprécier. Dans une dimension parallèle.

Ce fut Alec qui interrompit notre discussion, et je levai les yeux vers lui ; il était venu avec deux de ses amis, avec qui il était déjà au restaurant.

« Bella. Je te présente Marc et Romain **.

_ Et voici Edward.

_ On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, partagée.

« C'est la place des autres, mais pour le moment, ils sont allés danser... »

Alec haussa les épaules, et prit le siège en face de moi.

« On partira quand ils reviendront. » sourit-il alors que ses potes l'imitaient.

Alec commença à me questionner sur les cours que je suivais, d'où je venais, et les raisons qui m'avaient poussée à choisir New York ; j'essayai de lui répondre le plus sympathiquement possible, mais j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. Déjà que je n'aimais pas parler de moi...

Mais bon. J'avais cédé à Alice, autant que j'assume...

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Il y avait encore dix minutes, tout était parfait.

J'avais réussi à attirer l'attention de Bella. Sur moi, pour autant que cela soit égoïste. Elle était en train de me parler ouvertement, et on apprenait à tout connaître des goûts de l'autre d'une manière qui m'envoûtait et m'amusait. Elle souriait. Bella me souriant naturellement, sans même s'en rendre compte, était l'une des plus belles choses que j'aie jamais vues.

Puis ils étaient arrivés.

Et j'avais espéré qu'ils ne resteraient pas. Qu'ils iraient danser.

Mais l'attention de Bella s'était déportée sur cet Alec, et soudain, j'en eus ma claque.

J'avais dû attendre des mois avant qu'elle n'accepte de me parler vraiment. Et eux, ils débarquaient et en cinq secondes... Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'espérais gagner le cœur de Bella.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle riait doucement à une blague qu'un des deux acolytes d'Alec avait sorti, je décidai qu'après tout elle était en de bonnes mains, et qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller m'éclater un peu.

Et puis aller danser ne m'empêcherait pas de garder un œil sur elle.

Aussi, sans prévenir, je me levai et allai rejoindre Demetri et Riley qui s'éclataient dans un groupe de filles.

Deux d'entre elles se retournèrent sur moi avec un sourire gourmand. Et le frisson qui ne m'avait pas envahi depuis septembre, ce tout petit frisson de plaisir de savoir que je n'aurais pratiquement rien à faire pour les mettre, toutes les deux et même simultanément, dans mon lit d'ici la fin de la soirée, me parcourut l'échine.

Je leur souris.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Les deux dernières heures que nous passâmes en boîte furent les pires de toutes.

Après qu'Edward ait quitté la table, me laissant avec Alec et... Je ne me souvenais même plus des prénoms des deux autres, mon humeur s'était considérablement assombrie, mais j'avais continué à écouter avec un intérêt feint la conversation du trio ; puis je m'étais levée, lançant aux garçons que j'allais danser.

Bien sûr, ils m'avaient suivie ; et j'avais rejoint Jasper et Alice, enlacés vers le groupe des filles qui nous avaient parlé tout à l'heure.

Je m'étais mise à danser. Danser avec les filles, avec les gars, danser sans réel partenaire en fait, ou avec la boîte entière, je ne savais plus trop. Je ne voulais juste plus penser.

À un moment, mon regard tomba sur une touffe de cheveux châtain cuivré. Edward était plus loin, ses bras passés autour des tailles de deux bimbos, l'une blonde, l'autre brune, riant aux éclats.

Et j'eus un coup au cœur à voir la façon dont il pouvait s'amuser et avoir quasiment n'importe quelle fille sans effort.

J'étais jalouse, oui. De lui. J'aurais aimé avoir sa beauté insolente, je crois. Son assurance. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire n'importe quoi, et rester un appel au sexe. Moi qui n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention, me faire remarquer, et toutes ces choses-là, par moments, paradoxalement, j'aurais aimé être lui.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de ne pas y penser plus. Personne n'avait sa main sur ma taille comme Edward avait les siennes sur celles des deux filles. En fait, personne ne me touchait. Personne ne me voyait, je crois. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Je dansais seule. J'avais appris à aimer la solitude réconfortante. Cette solitude qui me permettait de m'évader, d'être une autre.

J'étais une autre.

Et ma tête tournait légèrement quand Alice posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me crier à l'oreille qu'on allait y aller.

Je me reconnectai à la réalité, et remarquai que tout notre groupe était là. Sauf Edward.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires, et je n'eus pas la foi de demander où il était.

Jasper fut le seul à s'en inquiéter.

« On devrait aller chercher Edward. »

Demetri ricana.

« A mon avis, il ne va pas vouloir rentrer de suite. Et pas seul.

_ Nous devrions le prévenir, quand même ! » S'agaça Jazz en repartant dans la foule alors que nous faisions la courte queue jusqu'au vestiaire – il restait une heure avant la fermeture de la boîte, autant dire que peu de personnes partaient maintenant, attendant jusqu'à la fin.

Alice souffla.

Jasper réapparut suivi de son ami, et ils s'intégrèrent à la file, juste derrière moi.

Ma tête cessa enfin de tourner quand nous nous retrouvâmes dehors, et je resserrai frileusement les pans de mon manteau autour de moi.

Nous nous saluâmes rapidement, congelés, et je ne sourcillai pas quand je vis qu'Edward prenait la même direction que moi. Nous avions un bout de chemin en commun.

« Bonne soirée, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, alors que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il brise le silence.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Comme une soirée en boîte, et la tienne ?

_ Agréable. »

Sa voix me fit frissonner, et j'accélérai malgré moi le pas, un sentiment étrange au creux de mon estomac.

« Tu ne tournes pas là pour rentrer chez toi ? Fis-je en me stoppant net, alors qu'il me semblait que la rue à gauche était un chemin plus court pour sa rue.

_ Je te raccompagne, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Fit-il comme si c'était évident.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris.

« C'est pas la p...

_ Non, je t'en prie. Juste, évite de dire ça. »

Son regard affronta le mien, décidé, et je haussai les épaules. Après tout, c'était lui qui allait faire un détour à la con.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas mis fin à ta soirée juste pour me raccompagner. » Lançai-je alors que nous nous remettions en marche.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et je crus qu'il ne le ferait définitivement pas.

« La boîte fermait dans une heure de toutes manières.

_ Oui, mais... Demetri semblait dire que... Disons, tu ne finirais pas la soirée en solo. »

J'évitai de regarder Edward directement, mais tournai légèrement la tête vers lui, et son sourire moqueur m'éclata en pleine face.

« Je pouvais toujours prendre les numéros des filles et leur donner mon adresse. » Commenta-t-il simplement.

Que répondre à ça ?

Il restait dix minutes de marche, jusqu'à mon appartement, et nous les fîmes en silence ; quand nous arrivâmes, je me retournai vers Edward pour le remercier et le saluer.

Mais son regard intense me réduisit au silence.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

_ Quoi donc ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Leur donner mon adresse. Prendre leur numéro. Ou quoi que ce soit. »

Je fronçai brièvement les sourcils, ne sachant trop que répondre.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Fit-elle, incertaine.

_ Je veux que... Certaines choses soient claires. »

_Comme le fait que tu es ma proie, désormais._

Elle parut mal à l'aise. C'était normal. Rien n'était clair, entre nous. Mais elle avait bien trop de fierté, ou de peur peut-être, pour me demander des explications.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Bella. » Fis-je en changeant de ton pour prendre une voix plus légère.

Elle commença à hocher de la tête, mais se figea quand je me penchai vers elle pour déposer mes lèvres sur la peau de sa joue.

Immédiatement, mon sang s'enflamma.

Sa peau était douce. Et elle avait une odeur qui m'envoûta instantanément. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça...

Je n'avais pas le droit – pas encore – de sortir ma langue pour la goûter. C'était trop tôt. Alors je laissai juste mes lèvres embrasser la joue veloutée un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, glissant une main sur les reins de ma compagne pour la rapprocher de moi, et je sentis clairement le moment où elle prit une inspiration saccadée.

Mes lèvres glissèrent doucement jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il aurait suffit de si peu. Qu'elle tourne la tête d'un demi-millimètre vers moi. Et je l'embrassais.

L'envie était forte.

Me donnait le tournis.

Je me demandai une seconde ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser. Comment elle réagirait. Je savais que ce serait très différent des baisers que nous avions rapidement échangés en septembre.

Elle ne se recula même pas quand elle parla. Et sa voix était si basse.

« Je te dois toujours un mojito. »

Ce fut comme une douche froide, et je souris contre sa peau.

Elle venait d'agir comme si notre position n'avait rien de particulier, et qu'elle avait les idées parfaitement claires.

Elle était un véritable défi. J'aimais les défis. Je l'aimais, elle. Elle était un délice.

Je me reculai.

« Tu retournes à Forks pour Noël ? Demandai-je soudain.

_ J'ai un avion le 21, à 14 h. »

Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête ; le mien était le 19. et je supposais que même en m'y prenant sur Internet dès que je rentrais à mon appart, je ne réussirais pas à avoir une place sur celui de Bella. Dommage. Pour le retour, peut-être.

« Qui atterrit à Seattle ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr.

_ Ok... Tu voudras que je t'amène chez toi ? Je prends celui du 21 aussi, à 6 heures. » mentis-je en me souvenant des horaires que j'avais épluchés quelques semaines plus tôt. « Je peux bien aller faire quelques boutiques en t'attendant, ça évitera le déplacement à ton père. »

Elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange...

_ Soyons pas idiots. T'as peur que je te mange ? »

Je fis jouer mes sourcils, et une lueur de défi s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Cullen. »

Son ton me fit frissonner de délice.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas grave Swan. Je peux comprendre que tu aies quelques craintes. »

_Dieu sait que tu peux avoir peur, oui..._

« Tu es idiot.

_ Dit celle qui est prête à faire se déplacer son père pour rien.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as une voiture qui t'attend là-bas ?

_ J'en loue constamment une quand je me déplace sans la mienne. Je déteste être piéton, même pour une semaine ou deux.

_ Bravo pour l'écologie.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'être piéton à Forks c'est l'ennui mortel. Quoique... »

_Si on reste enfermés pendant deux semaines dans une chambre, tous les deux, il y a moyen de ne pas s'ennuyer. Dommage que je sois décidé à être patient._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors ? Insistai-je.

_ D'accord. »

Je ne retins pas mon sourire.

« Passe une bonne nuit Bella.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire rayonnant, et elle se retourna pour disparaître à l'intérieur de son immeuble.

J'allais peut-être passer une nuit de plus seul, mais je me sentais plus ragaillardi que jamais.

* * *

* : aucun rapport avec Axe, au passage.

** : Marc et Romain... devinez des prénoms de quel persos (durs à replacer dans une époque contemporaine et une fic all humans) sont-ils tirés ?

Alors, qui a envie de cogner sur Edward pour avoir menti à Bella à propos de l'avion qu'il allait prendre ? Tout ça juste pour qu'elle accepte qu'il vienne la chercher à l'aéroport... Quel enfoiré, hein ? ^^

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	11. Voyage

Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un chapitre plutôt court par rapport aux précédents... Désolée, mais tellement de choses à faire en ce moment, que c'était ça ou vous deviez attendre plus pour que je vous ponde quelque chose !

Hmm bref. Je vais pas m'attarder sur ces détails.

Dans ce chapitre, le début des vacances, donc Edward-je-suis-un-menteur-mais-chez-moi-c'est-mignon-Cullen vient chercher sa belle à l'aéroport...

Un grand merci pour vos reviews et mises en fav/alertes bien sûr !

_Réponse aux 'anonymes' :_

**miss cullen** : AHAH, t'as eu peur qu'Edward termine la soirée avec les deux gonzesses de la boîte, hein ? Un grand merci à toi pour ta review ! Et bon week-end !

**Onja** : comme tu dis, Bella est moins défensive, Edward gagne peu à peu du terrain... L'ambiance va pas tarder à se réchauffer ;) !

**Sandry** : T'inquiète, tu vas avoir quelques mots sur ce qu'a ressenti Bella à la fin de la soirée en boîte dans ce chapitre...

**Pimprenelle** : meuh oui il meuuugnon Eddie... Hein ! Ravie que ça t'ait plu la sortie en boîte, la façon dont il attaquait, et tout... Edward est enchasse, rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Hum, quoique...

**Aulandra17** : ravie qu'un chapitre ait suffi à te sustenter alors ^^ en espérant que t'aimes aussi celui-là !

**Elodie52** : ta review m'a bien fait rire. Toi aussi t'as eu peur pour Edward et les pétasses comme tu dis, heeeein ? Lol. Bon, ça va. Je poste en week-end aujourd'hui. T'auras pas à crier ta frustration en plein CDI !

**Gawelle** : Ben ouais je suis d'accord. Si Edward croise Bella à chaque détour de Forks ce sera uniquement parce que c'est une petite ville, puis le hasard, tout ça... Voilà, quoi...

**serratia46** : 4, c'était la réponse 'Obi wan Kenobi' ? Ahah, je crois que t'es la seule à sembler si sûre que Bella découvrira le pot aux roses... En même temps, t'as pas tort. Dans les petites villes, tout ce sait... Mouhahaha ! P.S : humaine, moi ? J'ai jamais dit l'être !

**brune59 **: Leur en faire baver ? A Edward et Bella ? Moi ? Naaaan, c'est pas mon genre, voyoooons...

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Je soufflai en essayant de passer entre les groupes de personnes s'entassant dans le hall d'aéroport bondé, crevée ; je venais d'aller récupérer mes bagages – j'avais même cru que j'allais y passer la nuit.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter qu'Edward vienne me chercher ? Je ne savais pas où le retrouver. Je n'avais même pas son numéro, d'ailleurs. Et puis les mecs, c'est connu pour être en retard. Mon père aurait été à l'heure, lui, même avec deux heures d'avance, pour être sûr de ne pas laisser sa fille se faire chier dans un aéroport, mais Edward... Si ça se trouve, il était encore dans un bar à la noix à se rendre compte que mon avion avait atterri depuis un bail. Le temps qu'il fasse le chemin jusqu'à...

« Tu permets ? »

Je sursautai en sentant une main attraper ma valise, et me retrouvai face à deux yeux verts des plus familiers.

Edward me sourit.

Je rougis. J'avais été mauvaise langue, apparemment.

Il se saisit de ma valise comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, et attrapa mon bras de son autre main, me tirant à ses côtés alors que nous traversions la foule.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Comme un trajet en avion bondé. »

Je le sentis se retenir de dire quelque chose, et je ne relevai pas ; enfin, nous atteignîmes l'extérieur du bâtiment, et je pris une grande bouffée d'air glacial, soulagée.

Mon cœur cognait lourdement de m'être retrouvée dans un lieu à la fois si grand et si peuplé, surchauffé et trop bruyant ; je haïssais ça.

« T'as l'air crevée. Tu n'as pas faim ? On pourrait peut-être aller manger quelque chose avant...

_ Non, Edward, écoute... Sincèrement, tout ce dont j'ai envie, là, c'est de rentrer chez moi et m'affaler dans mon lit pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures à venir.

_ D'accord ! » rit-il, une pointe de déception dans les yeux.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bizarre.

« Et toi, tu as fait bon voyage ce matin ?

_ Euh... Oui. Enfin, comme tu dis, comme un trajet en avion, et tout, quoi.

_ Humm. »

Nous arrivâmes devant une voiture noire, et je haussai un sourcil.

« BMW ?

_ C'est qu'une voiture de location.

_ Justement. Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenter de quelque chose de plus... Je sais pas, bon marché ? Juste pour une semaine ou deux ? »

Edward me fit un sourire en coin un brin moqueur, et je n'aurais pas été si claquée j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel. Il s'abstint de répondre, et il faisait bien, parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre une connerie de mecs sur les voitures. J'allais déjà y avoir droit entre Emmett et Jake pendant les vacances, c'était pas la peine qu'Edward s'y mette.

Edward déposa ma valise dans le coffre, et je notai qu'il était vide, à l'instar de la banquette arrière.

« Tu n'étais pas censé aller faire des boutiques en m'attendant ? Je ne vois aucun sac. » Fis-je en m'asseyant.

Edward avait contourné la voiture et s'était assis face au volant.

« Rien de bien intéressant. Trop de monde. Je me suis installé dans un bar en attendant.

_ Pendant toutes ces heures ?

_ Oh, et j'ai rendu visite à un vieil ami. »

Je ne commentai pas, Edward se concentrant sur la circulation ; il se passa bien trois quarts d'heure avant que nous ne réussissions à quitter Seattle, et instantanément Edward accéléra.

« Au fait, tu m'as bien dit que tu prenais l'avion de retour le 30 à 13 h 37 ? commença-t-il.

_ Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

_ Moi aussi. »

Je sourcillai.

« Quelle coïncidence.

_ N'est-ce pas, hein. Enfin bon, je pense que nous n'aurons pas de places à côté, mais bon...

_ Au moins on pourra partager le taxi jusqu'à chez nous.

_ Euh, pas vraiment, mais je te ramènerai, quoi. »

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Tu as laissé ta voiture à l'aéroport de New York ?

_ Le parking est plutôt sûr.

_ Ça va te coûter une fortune !

_ Non non, pas tant que ça...

_ T'es dingue. Je suis même sûre qu'on aurait pu demander à Alice de nous véhiculer. »

Edward me lança un regard.

« Bella, tu comptes argumenter longtemps ? Je n'aime pas monter dans d'autres voitures que la mienne. Ou que celle que je conduis. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cette fois, tant pis pour la fatigue.

« Les hommes et leur bagnole... Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

_ Tu disais ?

_ Rien. Concentre-toi sur ce volant qui te tient visiblement lieu de prolongement de ta virilité. »

Du coin de l'œil, je captai un sourire alors qu'Edward secouait la tête. Il se retenait visiblement de rire.

« On peut parler d'autre chose que de voiture si tu le souhaites.

_ Ou je peux m'endormir pendant que tu savoures de dépasser les limitations de vitesse avec la fille du shérif à tes côtés. »

Immédiatement, je le sentis ralentir, et ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un sourire moqueur.

« Ça va, tu peux ré-accélérer, je ne dirai rien.

_ Non, non, c'était la force de l'habitude. Je me calme sur le champignon.

_ Oh, je t'en prie. Au moins on arrivera plus vite. »

Edward se tourna vers moi, le regard intense, et m'envoya un sourire ravageur.

« Justement. »

Il décéléra encore, et je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, le visage écarlate, le cœur cognant lourdement.

C'était quoi, ça ? Il venait de me faire du gringue ou quoi ?

_Tu parles. Il vient juste de trouver un moyen efficace de te rabattre le clapet._

« Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ? » Demanda soudain Edward, brisant le silence.

Je soupirai.

« Je ne sais pas. Faire la cuisine à mon père et mon frère. Écouter ce dernier m'affubler de tous les surnoms possibles et imaginables. Aller à la Push voir les gars.

_ Les gars. Reprit Edward, d'un coup plus sombre.

_ Oui. Pourquoi tu te renfrognes ? Tu les connais ?

_ Non. C'est qui ?

_ Bah, de notre âge, il y a Jake, Quil, et Embry. Jared et Paul ont un an de plus, Sam, trois ans de plus. Il y a Seth, qui a deux ans de moins, et...

_ Ok, ça va, j'ai compris. Des amis à toi ?

_ Oui, répliquai-je, un peu agacée par son ton.

_ Ok... »

Un silence tendu tomba entre nous, et j'étais d'autant plus agacée que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward aurait aimé que je réponde ? ' Je vais rester à la maison réviser et regarder papa devant son match de base-ball ' ?

Je décidai d'essayer d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

_ Oh, pas grand chose. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis à Forks. »

Je haussai un sourcil, mais me retins de commenter. Ainsi donc, le beau gosse du coin, le mec populaire par excellence, n'avait plus vraiment d'amis à Forks ?

« J'ai pris ton numéro, au fait. Je l'ai demandé à Jasper. Il m'a demandé de te le dire, et de l'effacer si ça te dérangeait. Il voulait pas me le donner, à la base, mais j'avais peur de ne pas te retrouver à l'aéro...

_ Ça va, tu peux le garder. Tant que tu ne me harcèles pas.

_ Ah, dommage, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Et tu vas tenir jusqu'au 30 sans sortir de chez toi ? A Forks ? »

Edward me lança un bref regard.

« Au début, mes parents ne vont pas me lâcher les basques. Je vais avoir du boulot, aussi. Puis... »

Il se tut, et un drôle de courant traversa ma colonne vertébrale, comme de... L'anticipation.

« On pourrait se faire un ciné, t'en penses quoi ? Ça n'intéresse quasiment jamais Alice et Demetri, quand on est à New York, pourtant, y a quelques films que j'aimerais bien voir, et... »

Sa voix mourut, et je le contemplai alors qu'il regardait nerveusement la route.

Il y avait quelques semaines, la question ne se serait même pas posée. De toutes façons, il aurait même pas osé proposer, probablement.

Mais là...

On avait dit qu'on repartait sur de bonnes bases. Qu'on essayait de faire ami-ami. Avec n'importe quel ami j'aurais dit oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Et en plus, il allait sévèrement s'ennuyer, à Forks. Je souhaiterais même pas ça à mon pire ennemi... Quoique... Si.

Enfin bref.

« Ouais, d'accord... T'auras qu'à me dire... Vu que t'as mon numéro. »

Edward se détendit d'un coup, et je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop son comportement. Il souriait presque comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il venait de remporter un gros lot.

_Disons que tu viens de le sauver d'au moins une soirée d'ennui. Si tant est qu'il ne s'ennuie pas avec toi_.

« Et le Nouvel an ? Tu le passes avec Alice et les autres, alors ? Lança-t-il.

_ Bien sûr. Alice me tuerait si je lui disais que je le passais avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

_ Quelle amie.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Alice est déjà parfois assez insupportable avec toi... Bon Dieu, on croirait que c'est vous les pires ennemis.

_ _Mea culpa_. » Lança-t-il, sans que je ne sache si il parlait de leur relation tendue ou uniquement de sa remarque d'un peu plus tôt.

_En effet, c'est vrai, quoiqu'il en soit._

Je chassai ce genre d'idées de ma tête.

« Bref. Et toi ?

_ Aussi, oui. Alice devra me supporter pour le passage au nouvel an ! »

_Et moi donc._

_Chut, Bella. Amis. Vous êtes en passe de devenir amis._

Je poussai un soupir, et me calai contre la vitre.

Soudain, des images de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi lors de notre dernière sortie en boîte - ou plutôt, après - m'envahirent, et je frissonnai.

Cette proximité intrigante, presque dérangeante - mais pas dans un mauvais sens.

La douceur de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Cette étincelle au fond de mon ventre.

L'envie de plus, sans savoir de quoi exactement.

Son odeur. Rassurante, mais pas que. Hypnotisante, aussi ; comme ses yeux.

Mon cœur s'affola un moment.

Puis mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls alors que le sommeil me gagnait...

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Bella s'était assoupie rapidement, bien trop collée contre la vitre pour qu'elle ait le moindre risque de venir poser sa tête sur mon épaule au détour d'un virage ; dommage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer quelques regards. Endormie, elle avait encore plus l'air d'un ange, si c'était possible.

Je fus tenté de mettre de la musique pour le reste du trajet, mais j'avais peur de la réveiller. Puis, elle se mit à marmonner, et, curieux, je tendis l'oreille.

« Charlie... Jake... Oh, Jake ! » Lança-t-elle dans son sommeil, bougeant un peu.

Une pointe de jalousie m'envahit. C'était qui, ce Jake ? Ah, oui, un indien de la réserve. Qu'elle allait revoir. Dont elle rêvait.

Bon, elle rêvait aussi de... Charlie ? Ça devait petre son père. Charlie Swan. Le seul que je connaissais qui porte ce prénom à Forks, et ça ne faisait pas très Quileute.

Donc peut-être... Qu'elle ne voyait Jake que comme un membre de sa famille ? Genre un frère ?

_Ouais, mais il y a tous les autres indiens dont elle a parlé avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

Visiblement, mon moi intérieur n'avait pas pris la décision de me soulager.

Je poussai un soupir en lui jetant un nouveau regard. Quand nous passâmes l'entrée de Forks, elle avait arrêté de bouger et marmonner, mais dormait encore.

Je me garai à quelques maisons de celle de son père, ne désirant pas le voir débarquer et la réveiller lui-même, et je coupai le moteur. Elle ne bougea pas.

Je défis ma ceinture, et me penchai vers elle. Presque instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers moi, et mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres pleines, entrouvertes.

Je déglutis.

Ça serait si facile, de lui voler un baiser. Là. Un peu cliché, franchement, il fallait être honnête... Mais la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, cette sensation incroyable, ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que l'on s'était retrouvés en septembre, et, actuellement, j'étais bien trop frustré pour ne pas avoir envie de profiter de son sommeil pour l'embrasser.

Je déglutis, et, à la place, murmurai son prénom tout bas.

Ma main se posa sur sa joue, mon pouce effleura sa peau veloutée ; puis glissa sur ses lèvres, et l'envie grandit dans mon ventre.

_Si douces..._

« Bella... » Appelai-je à peine plus fort, et elle gémit en bougeant vers moi.

Sa tête se retrouva calée dans mon cou, et mon cœur me donna l'impression d'imploser. Ma main gauche s'enroula autour de sa taille, et la droite, qui était encore contre sa joue, glissa dans ses cheveux.

« Edward... » Murmura-t-elle.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Était-elle réveillée ?

Je l'éloignai un peu, à contrecœur, pour vérifier ; ses yeux papillonnaient un peu, et je devinai qu'elle était juste en train de sortir de son sommeil.

Elle m'aurait donc reconnu, rien qu'à mon toucher, ou mon odeur peut-être, alors qu'elle était endormie ? Un frémissement s'empara de moi.

Son corps était chaud contre le mien, et ce fut une torture de l'éloigner de moi pour terminer de la réveiller. Mais je ne voulais pas quelle croie – qu'elle sache – que je profitais de son sommeil pour la câliner.

« Bella, on est arrivés. »

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, et sursauta en découvrant que nos visages étaient si proches.

« Hein ? Oh... Euh... D'accord... »

Je reculai, et elle s'étira. Je devais éviter de penser à la façon dont son corps se logeait parfaitement contre le mien. Je devais éviter d'y penser.

_N'y pense plus._

Soudain effrayé à l'idée de faire une connerie impliquant Bella, mon désir, et la plage arrière de la voiture – ou même le siège passager, après tout, je sortis de l'habitacle et fis le tour pour aller chercher la valise de ma compagne dans le coffre.

Elle était sortie de la voiture, et tendit la main vers sa valise, naturellement, mais je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre et la saisis dans la mienne pour l'entraîner vers la maison de son père.

Si je voulais sortir avec la fille, il allait bien falloir que je rencontre le père un jour, non ? Autant le faire tant que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble et que j'avais rendu service en ramenant la fille, et qu'en prime, je m'étais montré galant en la raccompagnant jusqu'à sa porte pour porter sa valise.

Mes doigts entrelacés aux siens, ce n'était qu'un bonus.

Arrivés devant la porte, je laissai Bella reprendre sa main, et elle frappa ; instantanément, il y eut un vacarme et la porte s'ouvrit sur un géant brun.

« BELLIIIIIIII BELLAAAAAA ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Le géant saisit Bella dans ses bras, et la souleva d'un bon mètre – ok, j'exagérais sans doute. Mais c'était quand même impressionnant.

« Repose-la par terre, Emmett. Tu crois pas qu'elle a assez volé pour aujourd'hui ? »

Emmett. Ah, ok. Le frère. Le protecteur.

Finalement, mon désir de sortir avec Bella allait être reconsidéré.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut derrière Emmett, et instantanément ses pupilles méfiantes se rivèrent sur moi. Gloups.

« Bonjour, chef Swan.

_ Edward Cullen. Eh bien. Cela fait un moment. Tu as beaucoup changé. »

Je hochai la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Bien, c'est gentil d'avoir ramené ma fille.

_ Euh, je vous en prie, chef S...

_ Oh, ça va, tu peux m'appeler Charlie. Enfin, pour le moment. Si je te chope avec de la drogue, à taguer l'école, ou à conduire trop rapidement, il est clair que tu pourras à nouveau me donner du chef Swan. »

Je déglutis. J'allais peut-être voir à ralentir ma vitesse, quand je conduirais aux alentours de Forks.

« Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Bella après un regard noir à son père.

Emmett remarqua soudain que je tenais encore la valise de sa sœur, et tendit la main vers moi.

« File-moi ça, Crevette. Tu vas te froisser un muscle. » Ricana-t-il.

Je n'osai même pas répliquer.

« Je pense plutôt que je vais rentrer chez moi... Voir mes parents... Vous comprenez, ça fait longtemps, que... »

Et là, je priai pour que les deux jours précédents, personne ne m'ait vu chez mes parents. Mais ni ma mère ni moi n'étions sortis, et Carlisle ne s'était rendu qu'à l'hôpital, où il évitait toujours de parler de sa famille – une manière de séparer deux mondes. Son travail, la maladie, la mort d'un côté, et sa famille, le bonheur, la vie de l'autre.

« Oui, je comprends mon garçon. Ça va, tu n'es pas trop fatigué pour terminer la route ?

_ Ça ira, che... Charlie, merci.

_ Merci de m'avoir ramenée, fit Bella en détournant un peu le regard.

_ Euh, de rien... Et, euh... Bon, à plus tard. Au fait, Charlie. Nous prenons l'avion le même jour, avec Bella... Je pourrai donc l'amener à l'aéroport, si cela vous convient. »

_Si cela vous convient.._. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de pincettes pour parler à quelqu'un, je crois.

« Bien, c'est que...

_ Faudra que tu m'emmènes aussi, Crevette ! » Fit Emmett.

Il me gratifia d'une tape d'une violence qui aurait suffi à faire trembler un mur dans le dos, et l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'il avait ratatiné mes poumons ; puis l'air revint, et je mesurai la portée de ses mots.

« Ben ouais, je repars avec Bella. Elle ne t'a pas dit ? Bonjour New York, Emmett est dans la place ! Ça va bouger, désormais ! »

Génial.

Je fis un sourire tremblant à la petite famille, m'attardant un peu sur Bella.

Vraiment génial.

J'avais un pot fou que Bella n'ait pas parlé du passé qui me liait à elle à son frère.

Par contre, j'avais beaucoup moins de chance d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille de flic et sœur d'un géant de près de deux mètres pour _a priori_ 100 kilos de muscles.

Je comprenais mieux son caractère désormais.

Un dernier regard, et je m'éloignai jusqu'à la voiture de location...

* * *

Et maintenant... Que va-t-il faireuuuuh... (essayez de l'imaginer en musique).

Bien, ce petit chapitre était une sorte de transition entre New York avec Alice, Jazz, Demetri et cie, et Forks, avec Emmett, les gars de la Push et cie !

**Qui pense qu'Edward est perdant au change ?**

Prochain chapitre, et bien... On verra ! Sans doute du Emmett, de la Push, et... Un ciné avec Eddie !

A bientôt !


	12. Soirée

Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà un tit peu moins d'une semaine après le dernier chapitre =D

J'vous en livre un plus grand, pour me faire pardonner l'autre qui était plus court. Jsuis gentille hein ?

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

**didi** : en effet, Edward est stressé et Bella plus détendue... Tu vas voir ce que ça va donner pour ce chapitre ;)

**Onja** : Arf, Edward ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux de tous ceux qui passent du temps avec Bella... Le pauvre !

**Elodie52** : Bien sûr qu'Edward est parfait ! Mais Emmett... Bah, c'est Emmett. Sinon, ne t'en fais pas pour Jake. Ca va pas être un perso récurrent de l'histoire. Du moins, je n'ai pas prévu de le faire emménager à NY :D. Et pour terminer, hum... J'espère que tu vas aimer le soirée ciné... *sifflote*

**miss cullen** : comme tu dis, avec Emmett à NY, il risque d'y avoir de bons moments ! et encore merci pour ta review... j'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à tes attentes... Mouhahaha.

**Pimprenelle** : à la base, j'avais pas l'intention de revenir sur le ressenti de Bella quand Edward lui a pris la main, mais c'était si gentiment demandé ^^. Alors je te dédicace le passage où elle y revient ! Et voui, Eddie a envie de lui faire des câlins. Il se transforme en bisounours, le Eddie. Mais version adulte...

**Gawelle** : arf, il est vrai qu'Edward va avoir fort à faire avec une équipe Emmett + Alice... Laissons-le profiter un peu de ses 'dernières' vacances...

**10 février 2011** : Merci pour tes 2 reviews ! Eh bien j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite ;)

**Aulandra17** : et il ferait tellement plus pour elle... Mignon, hein ?

**Sandry** : tu es la seule à avoir relevé le coup des valises ;). Et tu auras prochainement la réponse à ta question... :D

Juste... Enjoy ! Et bisous à tous, je vous aime (ça, c'est pour le côté Bisounours) !

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

****

Couchée dans mon lit, je me retournais dans tous les sens, des images des dernières heures défilant à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

Charlie et son mutisme habituel, mais ses yeux émus le trahissaient quant à son plaisir de revoir son bébé. Je m'étais sentie coupable. Il était vrai que je l'avais délaissé ; j'avais délaissé un peu tout ceux que j'aimais, quand j'avais quitté Forks pour fuir ce collège de merde.

Emmett et sa bonne humeur communicative. Rien que d'y penser réussissait à m'épuiser _physiquement_.

Edward.

Edward et ses doigts serrant les miens.

Sur le coup, j'avais voulu me dégager. Il m'avait retenue. Après tout, c'était son problème ; c'était pas moi qui risquais de me faire tomber dessus par deux hommes surprotecteurs, si ils craignaient que je n'entretienne une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui.

Ses doigts autour des miens m'avaient décontenancée. On aurait dit que ce geste était si naturel, chez lui. Prenait-il souvent la main des filles qu'il raccompagnait ? Ça ressemblait à un geste bien trop... Sentimental pour le peu que je savais d'Edward.

Edward, connu pour être un coureur de jupons. Coureur ? Je ne l'avais pas pincé en train de ne serait-ce qu'embrasser une seule fille au cours d'une de nos soirées. Ok, il y avait eu les deux poufs de la boîte de nuit, le dernier soir, mais... Il n'avait rien fait avec elles._ A priori_. À la place, il m'avait galamment raccompagnée chez moi.

Étrange.

Ses doigts étaient si chauds autour des miens.

Je soupirai en me retournant une énième fois dans mon lit.

Demain, j'allais à la Push revoir les gars. Je ferais mieux de dormir un peu...

**oOo**

« Tiens tiens. New York. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin. »

Je tressaillis sous les intonations familières, et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Cela faisait dix minutes que j'étais arrivée à la Push, avec Emmett. Nous discutions avec Billy, dans la cuisine.

Je me retournai, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et me tins droite comme un I devant Jacob, qui peinait lui-même à contenir un air ravi, essayant de se donner une mine sévère.

« La Push. C'est un plaisir.

_ Tu nous as apporté la pluie.

_ Tu déconnes ? Il pleut 364 jours par an à Forks !

_ Légende ! Ce n'est qu'une légende, petite.

_ Oh, je t'en prie. Et je te rappelle qu'à une époque tu m'appelais ton rayon de soleil.

_ J'étais aveugle alors.

_ Ah ouais ? Ça rend pas plutôt sourd la branlette d'ordinaire ? Intervint mon frère.

_ Emmett Swan ! » m'écriai-je, alors que Jacob écarquillait les yeux et que Billy se bouchait les oreilles en marmonnant.

Puis nous nous mîmes à nous esclaffer, et je me jetai dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, intensément heureuse de le retrouver.

« Bon, stop stop stop. Jake, tu la lâches si tu veux pas que je t'arrache le joujou que t'as entre les jambes.

_ Emmett ! Râlai-je alors que Jacob me relâchait, gardant son bras dans mon dos pour me mener dehors.

_ Je te rappelle qu'à une époque c'est Bella qui jouait avec. » le défia Jake avec un sourire arrogant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était parti pour leur pseudo-rivalité à la con. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre ambiguïté entre Jake et moi – pour le peu que je savais, d'ailleurs, Jake avait une fille de Port Angeles en vue –, mais lui et mon frère ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques à propos de moi. Jake en faux charmeur, Emmett en frère surprotecteur.

« Et à cette époque, elle m'avait fait promettre de te laisser tranquille. Maintenant, il y a prescription.

_ T'es prêt à te battre ? C'est ça ? Tu veux te battre ? »

Jake me lâcha, et fit mine de sautiller sur ses jambes, face à Emmett, les poings dressés. Mon frère se mit en position d'attaque aussi, et je secouai la tête, excédée.

Au passage, je notai avec pas mal d'étonnement que Jake avait dû encore grandir, et que ses muscles s'étaient développés ; désormais, sa carrure était comparable à celle de mon frère, ce qui était assez rare.

Je me plaçai entre les deux gars pour leur faire cesser leur parodie de film de combat, et je me sentis minuscule.

« Hey ! Bella ! T'es de retour ! »

Un peu plus loin, Quil et Embry étaient en train de réparer une vieille moto qui tenait plus de la boîte de conserve que d'un véhicule pouvant servir, et je leur fis un grand geste de la main avant de me mettre à trottiner vers eux, abandonnant à leur sort mes imbéciles de frère et meilleur ami.

Ils se retinrent de me serrer dans leurs bras, tout couverts de cambouis qu'ils étaient, et jetèrent un regard à Emmett et Jake qui continuaient à se chamailler.

« Ils sont encore en train d'essayer de déterminer qui a la plus grande ?

_ Mmh mmh, acquiesçai-je, légèrement blasée.

_ Je parie sur Emmett.

_ Tu pourrais être solidaire avec Jake. Fit Embry.

_ T'as qu'à l'être pour nous deux. Dix dollars.

_ Que dalle. Je vais perdre.

_ Hey, il a quand même mis une sacré raclée à Paul l'autre jour !

_ Ouais, mais Emmett a plus d'expérience.

_ Une sacré raclée à Paul ? Intervins-je, surprise.

_ On a fait un faux match de catch. » M'expliqua Quil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais c'était incroyable. J'étais entourée de grands enfants finalement ; Alice qui jouait à Barbie Bella régulièrement, et les gars qui n'avaient pas dépassé leur stade Action Man grandeur nature. Sauvez-moi.

Puis des notes d'un vieux rap à fond commencèrent à se faire entendre, et je me retournai dans la direction du son, me demandant inévitablement à quoi m'entendre.

Je faillis en perdre la vue.

Un jeune habillé d'un sweat à capuche noir, d'un bas de jogging rouge rentré dans une paire de chaussettes de tennis blanche et de baskets sans lacets se ramenait. Il avait entouré de son bras un poste radio crachant des notes d'un rap que je ne comprenais pas, posé sur son épaule, et se balançait au rythme de la musique.

Embry soupira derrière moi.

« Tu ne reconnais pas Seth, Bella ? Des potes à lui organisent une soirée 'Styles de merde'. Ça fait des semaines qu'il essaie les styles vestimentaires les plus pourris du monde.

_ Tu l'as loupé en ringard des années 50. » Renchérit Quil.

Mon regard se fit inquiet.

Puis j'éclatai de rire alors que Seth arrivait à notre hauteur.

« Wesh, mam'zelle, t'es trop belle ! Ça t'dirait qu'on s'roule une pelle ? »

La vie à la Push était un sketch de tous les instants.

**oOo**

Sans grande surprise, je passai une journée géniale avec les gars de la Push, et même Emily et Leah, qui s'étaient jointes à nous pour l'après-midi ; je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte jusqu'ici, mais ils m'avaient manqué, tous. Leur présence était comme une bouffée d'air ; cela étant, ils étaient épuisants.

Nous avions diné à la Push, Charlie nous rejoignant pour aller se faire une soirée pizza/base-ball avec Billy. Et maintenant que nous étions rentrés, je m'étais étendue sur mon lit, physiquement vidée.

J'avisai mon portable sur ma table de chevet ; je n'avais même pas pensé à le prendre, aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, à quoi il m'aurait servi ? Je n'avais pas eu un instant de tranquillité.

Sept appels en absence, un message vocal et deux sms.

Les sept appels étaient d'Alice, et je ris en composant le numéro de ma boîte vocale.

_« Bella, c'est Alice. Ne me fais pas le coup du « ça capte pas dans mon trou perdu », ton téléphone sonne. Je suis certaine que tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi, hein ? T'es quand même incroyable. Combien de fois je t'ai dit que quand on a un portable, c'est pour le garder avec soi ? Bref. J'ai entendu qu'ils prévoyaient de fortes chutes de neige sur New York pour janvier. T'as pas intérêt à louper ton avion, le 30, et à rester bloquée à Forks ! Tu sais très bien que tu dois passer le Réveillon avec nous, et je ne tolérerais aucune excuse à ton éventuelle et improbable absence. Bon. Je te laisse, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler à ta messagerie. Tu pourrais garder ton portable sur toi, quand même. Tu fais chier. »_

Fin du message ; je souris en raccrochant, et ouvris ma boîte de réception des SMS.

Un message d'Alice, et un d'un numéro inconnu. Même si j'avais une petite idée de qui ça pouvait être.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, mais je me mordis la lèvre et ouvris d'abord le message de ma meilleure amie.

_« J'ai oublié de te dire, envoie-moi un message pour me dire si tu es bien arrivée. Et bisous. »_

Je lui répondis immédiatement, un peu distraite. Je lui parlai de ma journée à la Push, mais passai sous silence le fait que j'allais sans doute aller au ciné avec Edward ; c'était pas la peine de lui donner des raisons d'être ronchon. Déjà qu'elle avait fait un effort considérable pour ne faire aucune autre remarque que 'c'est sympa de sa part' quand je lui avais dit que c'était Edward qui me véhiculerait de Seattle à Forks...

J'ouvris ensuite le message du numéro inconnu, le cœur battant.

_« Salut, Bella, c'est Edward. Hum, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée... Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours intéressée par un ciné avec moi. Demain soir, ça t'irait ? Passe une bonne journée. »_

Je regardai l'heure d'envoi du message ; 12 h 47. Il était plus de minuit ; Edward avait dû croire que je ne lui répondrais jamais. Je décidai de le faire tout de suite.

_« Salut, c'est Bella. Je viens d'avoir ton message. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas... »_

Et... Et merde, je lui disais quoi, pour demain ?

D'un coup, je n'étais pas franchement sûre d'avoir envie d'aller au ciné avec lui...

Mais en même temps, je lui avais déjà dit oui.

Alors autant le faire dès demain soir, comme ça, je serais débarrassée.

_« … C'est d'accord pour demain soir. À quelle heure on se rejoint ? 20 heures au ciné de Port Angeles ? »_

J'envoyai le message, le cœur cognant un peu lourdement. Je commençais à ressentir de l'appréhension à l'idée de la soirée à venir.

Je sursautai quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner, signe qu'on m'appelait, et décrochai rapidement.

« Allô ?

__ Bella ? C'est Edward. »_

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

_« Tu es toujours là ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, oui...

__ Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_ Non.

__ Ok... Hum... Tu... As passé une bonne journée ?_

_ Oui, merci... Et la tienne ?

__ Ça a été. Dis, pour demain..._

_ Oui ? »

Je commençai à me dire que finalement, il ne pouvait plus ; c'était vrai, j'avais mis presque douze heures à lui répondre, il avait peut-être prévu autre ch...

Sa voix interrompit mes pensées.

_« Je pourrais plutôt venir te chercher. Ça ne sert à rien de se déplacer à deux voitures. »_

Décidément, il semblait tenir à l'écologie. Il avait raison, au demeurant...

« Ouais... Ok.

__ J'ai regardé rapidement les horaires des séances du soir... Si je passe te prendre à 19 heures, ça ira ?_

_ D'accord.

__ Tu auras mangé ?_

_ Oui, t'inquiète.

__ Tu sais, au pire..._

_ J'aurai mangé.

__ D'accord... Bon, et bien, à demain alors._

_ Bonne nuit, chuchotai-je.

__ Bonne nuit Bella. »_

Je raccrochai, à la fois tendue et légèrement excitée ; toute trace de fatigue m'avait désertée.

Un ciné avec Cullen.

On m'aurait dit ça quand j'étais au collège, ou même il y avait quelques mois, j'aurais éclaté d'un rire nerveux et incontrôlable...

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Mes mains étaient moites quand je me garai en face de chez Bella, et j'inspirai brièvement.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'extraire de la voiture, que ma portière passager s'ouvrait, et je me tournai vers Bella, qui s'asseyait à côté de moi.

Elle referma la porte, et son odeur de fleurs et de fraises me sauta au nez, à la fois agréable et agressive. Agressive pour mes sens qui réclamaient une proximité bien plus importante que celle-là.

« Bonsoir, Edward.

_ Salut... »

Je jetai un regard à sa maison, et vis que tout était éteint.

« Il n'y a personne chez toi ?

_ Mon père est de garde toute la nuit, et mon frère dort à la Push. Pourquoi, t'aimerais que l'un d'eux te donne les consignes sur l'heure à laquelle me ramener et ce que tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ? »

Je déglutis.

Qu'elle ne me parle pas de ce que je pourrais lui faire et qui serait de nature à mettre son père et son frère en colère.

« Non, ça ira. »

Je redémarrai, et serrai mes mains sur le volant en faisant gaffe à ma conduite. Ce n'était pas la soirée à laquelle j'avais intérêt à me faire chopper pour excès de vitesse. J'imaginais la gueule à Charlie s'il me tombait dessus, avec sa fille en tant que passagère.

Le trajet se fit dans le calme, Bella me posant de vagues questions sur ma journée, et moi évitant de laisser transparaître ma jalousie quand elle m'avoua avec un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux – un sourire comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu – à quel point elle s'était amusée hier.

Nous arrivâmes sur le parking près du ciné, et je me garai, avant d'aller à la borne.

« Laisse-moi payer le stationnement, au moins. » Fit Bella en posant sa main sur mon poignet.

Je faillis protester, mais quelques chose me dit que ça ne servirait à rien ; alors je haussai les épaules et la laissai faire.

Elle mit pour trois heures, et me tendit un ticket que je retournai mettre dans ma voiture.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au ciné, et je me retins de passer un bras autour de ses épaules quand je la vis frissonner ; je savais bien que cette soirée allait être frustrante, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça commence dès maintenant.

_Plutôt dès qu'elle est montée dans la voiture, reconnais-le..._

Ouais... Putain de frustration.

« Il y a un film qui t'intéresse ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle avait levé les yeux sur les affiches lumineuses.

Moi, je ne pouvais regarder qu'elle. Et elle pouvait bien choisir une comédie guimauve à la con ou un documentaire sur les pingouins, je savais très bien que je n'allais pas regarder une seconde du film que nous nous apprêtions à voir. Pas avec elle à mes côtés, dans une salle sombre.

« Choisis.

_ Ben... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et se retourna vers moi, l'air désolé.

« Non, vas-y, toi.

_ Bella...

_ C'est que... A vrai dire, aucun ne m'intéresse vraiment. »

Je haussai un sourcil, et elle baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée. »

Je me rapprochai d'elle, et elle redressa le menton, mais évité mon regard.

« Pourquoi tu es désolée ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

_ Choisis un film, je te dis...

_ Tu sais, on peut changer nos plans et faire autre chose. »

Ça m'arrangerait bien, finalement. De ne pas me retrouver pris au piège dans une salle comble, sombre, et sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main.

« Ben... On a déjà mangé...

_ Donc pas de restau... On pourrait, je sais pas, faire un bowling. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et je compris qu'elle n'osait pas me dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Mon cœur se déchirait. Je n'avais pas envie d'avorter cette soirée. Merde, ma toute première et peut-être unique soirée seul avec elle ! Enfin, pour autant qu'on puisse être seuls en public.

« Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir... » La suppliai-je presque.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et leva un regard gêné sur moi.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... Enfin...

_ Quoi ? Fis-je avec une lueur d'espoir.

_ Ben... Laisse tomber, tu vas trouver ça débile et en plus ça ne résoudra pas le problème de quoi faire pour la soirée.

_ Allez, dis-moi ! »

Elle souffla.

« Ok. Je me referais bien la trilogie Jurassic Park. Voilà. Je sais, j'ai des envies bizarres, mais c'est comme ça. On n'a qu'à aller au bowling. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je la fixai de longues minutes, mon sang bourdonnant à mes oreilles.

_Oserais-je ?_

_On ne vit qu'une fois, Cullen..._

Sans un mot, je la pris par la main, et l'entraînai à ma suite jusqu'à la voiture ; je la déverrouillai à distance, et lui ouvris la portière.

Elle grimpa, et je fis le tour de la voiture pour m'installer au volant et démarrer.

Elle ne se rendit compte que cinq minutes après que je ne prenais pas le chemin du bowling.

« Tu nous emmènes où ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu veux voir Jurassic Park, non ?

_ Euh... Ouais...

_ J'ai les DVD. »

Elle tressaillit, et j'eus peur un instant qu'elle refuse de venir chez moi.

« Mais... Edward, on va pas rentrer quand même ? Tu aurais fait tous ces kilomètres pour rien.

_ Et alors ? Toi, tu as payé le parcmètre pour rien.

_ C'est pas comparable ! Puis il devait bien y avoir un film que tu devais vouloir voir !

_ Pas vraiment...

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as invitée au ciné ?

_ Pour passer la soirée avec toi, Bella... »

Je lui lançai un regard où devait brûler un tas d'émotion, et elle parut troublée ; toujours est-il qu'elle se tut, et se cala contre la portière.

Je dus faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas accélérer jusqu'aux limites de la voiture. J'allais passer la soirée avec Bella. Chez moi. Est-ce que je pouvais espérer mieux ?

_Oui. Tu pourrais espérer sortir avec elle en tant que petite amie._

Putain de conscience rabat-joie.

« T'es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas tes parents ? Demanda Bella alors que nous arrivions chez moi.

_ On regardera dans ma chambre, pour ne pas les empêcher de dormir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

_ Euh... Ok. »

_Putain de trou du cul chanceux, _s'amusa ma conscience.

Je jubilais intérieurement, maintenant. Bella dans mon lit, avec moi. Bon, en position assise et pour regarder des films, mais c'était mieux que ce que j'aurais pu attendre de cette soirée. J'allais même pouvoir lui passer un oreiller pour caler son dos, et en trois films il aurait largement le temps de s'imprégner de son odeur.

_Brillante idée, Einstein. Tu vas pas débander d'ici à la fin de ton séjour à Forks, avec son odeur dans tes draps._

Et encore, je pourrais toujours récupérer les draps pour les ramener à New York...

« Edward ? »

La voix de Bella me sortit de mes pensées, et je remarquai qu'elle était sortie de la voiture et m'attendait, un air perplexe sur le visage, alors que ma ceinture était encore attachée.

Je me défis dans des gestes tremblants et sortis de la voiture, la dépassant pour rentrer chez moi.

Immédiatement, en entendant la porte, ma mère vint voir qui arrivait.

« Edward ? Mais je croyais que... Oh, bonsoir. »

Je retins un grognement devant le visage curieux de ma mère, et me tournai vers Bella qui commençait à piquer un fard.

« Maman, je te présente Bella. Bella, ma mère, Esmée.

_ Enchantée, Bella. »

Puis mon père apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, et je retins un soupir. Le tableau était complet.

« Bonsoir, docteur Cullen. Fit Bella en rougissant encore plus.

Elle était à croquer.

« Voyons, Bella. Ici, tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, sourit mon père.

_ Eh bien, Edward, vous ne deviez pas aller au ciné ?

_ Le programme n'était pas génial...

_ Tu vois, je t'avais dit de vérifier sur internet.

_ C'est pas grave, maman... On va regarder deux ou trois films dans ma chambre, ok ?

_ Hum... Euh... Bella, tu passes la nuit ici ? »

J'eus peur que Bella ne se consume sur place, tant elle devient écarlate à ce moment, et elle se raidit.

« Je la raccompagnerai après, maman...

_ Ok, et bien, bonne soirée. Nous serons sûrement couchés, alors... Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Bella, fit ma mère avec un sourire maternel.

_ Ravi de t'avoir revue. Ajouta mon père.

_ Moi aussi. » bredouilla Bella.

Je mis fin à ce moment gênant en prenant Bella par le poignet pour l'emmener à ma suite dans les escaliers, dans un silence relatif.

Nous rentrâmes dans ma chambre, et j'allumai la lumière ; j'avais une chambre assez spacieuse. Ma télé faisait face à mon lit deux places, et je soufflai de soulagement quand d'un œil critique, je remarquai que tout était à peu près propre et bien rangé.

« Tu peux t'installer sur le lit... Prends un oreiller pour te caler. »

Bella hocha la tête en silence, se déchaussa, et alla se glisser sous ma couette, visiblement gênée.

Et Dieu sait qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de toutes les images qui me traversaient la tête.

Je me dirigeai vers ma collection de DVD, et pensai pour la première fois de la soirée qu'il semblerait que Bella et moi ayons les mêmes goûts en matière de cinéma. Du moins des points communs. J'aimais beaucoup Jurassic Park.

Je plaçai le premier DVD dans le lecteur, attrapai les télécommandes, et revins vers Bella. J'allumai ma petite lampe de chevet en la dissimulant un peu pour qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de lumière, et éteignis l'ampoule de ma chambre.

* * *

_Je me permets de vous couper en pleine lecture. Pas pour vous annoncer un lemon, faut pas rêver, mais juste pour vous dire qu'à la base je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas arrêter le chapitre ici..._

_Mais vous me comblez avec vos reviews, alors pour cette fois je ne ferai pas ma vilaine sadique ^^ !_

* * *

Je me posai par-dessus les couvertures ; pas que je n'aie pas envie de me glisser dessous, rejoignant le corps de ma compagne, mais d'une part, je n'avais pas envie de la gêner plus qu'elle ne l'était, et d'autre part, ça me mettrait dans une forme assez... Dérangeante. Déjà que mon petit moi était franchement réveillé...

Le film commença, et j'essayai de souffler pour ne pas me concentrer sur les moindres détails de ma voisine.

Mais c'était loupé.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais la voir jouer doucement de ses doigts sur le bord de ma couette, et se mordiller les lèvres. Je pouvais l'entendre rire silencieusement et la sentir changer de position. Je pouvais sentir son odeur électrisante, et ma peau me brûlait de ne pouvoir la toucher.

Mais j'essayai de faire semblant.

Je riais quand elle riait.

Je l'ignorais quand son corps se rapprochait légèrement du mien.

Je me retenais de glisser un bras autour d'elle quand elle s'éloignait.

Puis le film se termina, et je lui lançai un regard ; elle avait les joues un peu roses, et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« A chaque fois que je le regarde, je me souviens pourquoi j'aime tellement ce film. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi. Moi aussi... »

Et je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir sans me souvenir de Bella à côté de moi.

Je me levai et allai mettre le deuxième DVD dans le lecteur, puis rejoignis Bella dans le lit ; mais là, j'eus conscience de ses bâillements, alors que nous n'en étions qu'aux trois quarts du film.

Le film se termina, et cette fois, ce fut en silence que j'allai mettre le troisième DVD.

Puis ce que je n'aurais même pas osé espérer se produisit.

Bella s'endormit.

Je la contemplai longuement, après avoir coupé le son de la télé ; les lueurs de l'écran se reflétaient sur son visage, mais elle semblait profondément endormie, désormais presque complètement couchée dans mon lit.

Je la regardai, comme un désaxé, comme pour me nourrir de chaque image qu'elle pouvait m'offrir.

J'effleurai ses cheveux, le ventre serré.

Puis sa joue.

Et le film se finit, et je me levai pour éteindre la télé.

Ma chambre était baignée dans une presque obscurité troublée par la lueur tamisée de ma lampe de chevet ; et mon cœur cognait fortement dans ma poitrine.

Je savais que je devrais réveiller Bella pour la raccompagner chez elle.

Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Puis le côté démoniaque en moi me souffla une idée.

_Si elle se réveille, tu la ramènes. Sinon, tu diras que vous vous êtes endormis tous les deux, et que quand tu t'es réveillé dans la nuit, tu étais trop crevé pour la ramener._

Démoniaque. Mais génial.

Très doucement, développant des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas la réveiller, je glissai un bras sous la couette, puis sous son dos, et un autre sous ses genoux, et je la soulevai très légèrement pour la faire glisser en position couchée. Elle bougea en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

Je remerciai tous les Dieux, qu'ils soient chrétiens, musulmans, ou même grecs ou égyptiens, que je connaissais, et repris mes bras avant de m'éloigner doucement.

Je remis la couette sur elle, et envisageai un instant de la déshabiller... En tout bien tout honneur, pour son confort !

Mais je repoussai bien vite cette idée. D'une, elle pourrait me tuer pour ça – ou son frère le ferait –, de deux, je serais à peu près sûr de perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en moi, et de trois, elle risquerait de se réveiller et je n'aurais plus qu'à la ramener.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, ne gardant que mon boxer ; j'hésitai à garder mon tee-shirt, mais aussi bien mes hormones que la simple présence physique de Bella allaient me faire crever de chaud sous cette couette. Et puis, j'avais envie de la sentir contre moi. Même si ce n'était pas peau contre peau.

D'ailleurs, j'eus une nouvelle idée, et ressentis à peine une once de culpabilité quand je descendis la température de mon radiateur.

_Profiteur..._ Ricana ma conscience.

_On n'a qu'une vie._

Et Seigneur, je pourrais mourir maintenant.

Je m'étais glissé tout doucement dans mes draps, et Bella s'était tournée vers moi, dans un nouveau marmonnement ; poussant un peu ma chance, je glissai un bras sous son corps chaud, et ma rapprochai d'elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et son bras glissa en travers de ma taille.

Je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer de joie.

_J'aurais dû jouer au loto, ce matin..._

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Quand je m'éveillai, je sentis que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Tout d'abord, l'odeur.

Ça sentait une odeur d'homme, sous moi. Une odeur épicée, familière, comme j'aimais...

Edward !

J'ouvris les yeux en grand, et essayai de prendre mes repères dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

La première chose que mon regard accrocha, fut le réveil avec des chiffres rouges.

Je n'avais pas ce genre de réveil chez mon père.

Il était quatre heures du matin.

Je me relevai tout doucement, appuyant ma main sur une surface...

Humaine.

Oh mon Dieu !

Je m'étais endormie sur Edward.

Oh merde.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

Je me levai en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas le réveiller ; et je notai que j'étais toute habillée.

Évidemment. On était censés regarder des films, pas faire des choses crapuleuses.

La rougeur envahit mes joues à cette idée, et le vague souvenir de la mère d'Edward se demandant clairement si je sortais avec son fils me revint en mémoire.

J'étais dans le lit d'Edward.

Un instant je paniquai à l'idée qu'Emmett et Charlie devaient se demander ce que je foutais ; mais je me souvins qu'ils n'étaient pas à la maison, et je soufflai.

Bon.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas réveiller Edward pour lui demander de me ramener ?

_Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, la télé est éteinte. Cet enfoiré s'est bien gardé de te réveiller pour te ramener chez toi._

Oui, mais peut-être que lui aussi était crevé. Et puis merde, ce n'était que partager le même lit. Rien de plus.

_Et il est franchement confortable, ce lit, hmm ?_

Il y a des fois, j'aurais tout donné pour faire taire ma conscience.

Je me débarrassai de mon pull et de mon jean, mal à l'aise pour dormir ; me retrouvant en débardeur et sous-vêtements. Et merde. Il caillait dans cette chambre ! Un instant, j'hésitai à descendre au salon dormir sur le canapé.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de risquer me retrouver avec Monsieur et Madame Cullen au petit matin. Et puis, connaissant ma maladresse, je risquais de buter dans tout ce qui se trouverait sur mon passage – ou même ce qui ne se trouverait _pas_ sur mon passage – et de les réveiller.

J'avisai un tas qui ressemblait à des vêtements sur une chaise, et allai tâter. Les vêtements d'Edward. Ça ferait l'affaire. Je passai sa chemise sur mes épaules, et la boutonnai, rassurée d'être un peu moins découverte pour retourner dans son lit.

Puis je remontai sur le lit et me glissai à nouveau sous les couettes, frigorifiée ; je retrouvai avec soulagement la chaleur des draps.

J'essayai de me coucher de manière à ne pas ne serait-ce que frôler mon voisin de lit, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Je sentis le bras d'Edward passer autour de ma taille, et je me figeai.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, putain ?_

Il se colla contre moi, et soupira profondément.

Il dormait.

Son deuxième bras se glissa sous moi, et il m'enlaça, se serrant fortement contre mon dos.

_Merde, merde, merde..._

C'était Edward, quoi !

_Mais c'est quand même vachement chouette. Décoince-toi, Bella !_

C'était vrai.

Je me disais régulièrement que l'unique chose qui me manquait, de mon couple avec Jake, c'était ses étreintes.

J'aimais qu'on me serre dans ses bras. C'était chaud, doux, rassurant.

Et Edward me serrait dans ses bras d'une manière qui était presque douloureuse.

J'aimais son étreinte autour de moi. J'aimais sentir son souffle dans mon cou, comme s'il... Avait besoin de me respirer. C'était idiot, comme pensée, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait besoin de m'avoir dans ses bras – alors qu'en fait, il devait seulement rêver être avec une de ses conquêtes.

L'illusion me suffisait.

Je n'étais pas si mal que ça.

Et je m'endormis.

* * *

Bon, j'ai franchement bâclé les retrouvailles Bella/gars de la Push, je m'en excuse. Mais à ma décharge, je suis pas dans une période très inspirée pour écrire des trucs rigolos entre bandes de potes, alors qu'en revanche j'étais inspirée pour BElla/Edward... Donc je me suis dit tant pis, je ne vais pas bloquer sur la Push et livrer le chapitre avec du retard juste pour ça. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, quand même ! Essayez de voir les gars de la Push comme des joyeux lurons avec qui il fait bon de passer des journées et des soirées de rire !

Ahem.

Qui veut la suite, avec le réveil des tourtereaux ? *sifflote innocemment*


	13. Péril

Bonjour bonjour !

Vous êtes nombreux(ses) à l'attendre, le voici ! Le chapitre du réveil des deux tourtereaux après leur première nuit passée ensemble !

Si y en a qui ont relu le chapitre 11, vous aurez peut-être remarqué qu'un détail a changé : Edward est en fait arrivé le 19 à Forks, et Bella le 21. Ceci au lieu de leurs dates d'arrivée respectives le 20 et le 22.

Pourquoi ? Hmm, parce que sinon, la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble aurait eu lieu le 24. Pas très logique que Bella passe Noël seule avec Edward hein ? Bon, dans quelques années, quand ils seront mariés et auront une ribambelle de gosses, bien sûr qu'ils passeront le réveillon ensemble. Mais en attendant...

Je m'égare. Je vais juste répondre aux reviews anonymes et vous laissez découvrir ce qui se passe dans la vie de nos deux amis...

**didi** : oui, Edward est un génie quand il s'agit d'élaborer des stratagèmes pour se coller innocemment à Bella...

**choukette** : eh bien le voilà ^^

**PatiewSnow** : Ahah... Aurais-tu peur que Bella, se réveillant dans le lit d'Edward, se barre en courant et en hurlant jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde ? Hmm... Je te laisse découvrir ça...

**Onja** : ravie que t'aies trouvé les gars de la Push marrants. Pour leur réaction, tu vas voir par toi-même... ^^

**Gawelle** : finalement il semblerait donc que mon paragraphe Push soit suffisant, j'en suis ravie ! Hmm, t'as bien résumé la question, lemon or not lemon... Je vais pas te spoiler alors que tu es à deux doigts de découvrir le chapitre :)

**Sandry** : dans tous les cas, en plus d'expliquer à Bella comment il s'est déshabillé s'il ne s'était pas réveillé, il aurait eu à lui expliquer comment la télé s'était éteinte... Donc sur ce coup-là, il a pas intérêt à mentir ^^

**Elodie52** : hey, Eddie n'est pas Eddie pour rien. Il a du talent le petit, en fin stratège... Bon, jusqu'où va le mener son ingéniosité... Ahah...

**Pimprenelle** : Merciii pour tes deux reviews. Mmh, je t'en prie, vénère-moi... *Met ses lunettes de star, mais trébuche sur ses propres chevilles enflées*. Bon, le côté star, c'est pas encore pour moi faut croire. Et Edward est le plus adorable des démons, arf, je suis tellement d'accord !

**Aulandra17** : Oui, pauvre Bella comme tu dis. Personne n'aimerait être à sa place... Euh... Quoique...

**miss cullen** : hello ça va et toi ? ^^ Ravie de voir à quel point t'as aimé :D, Edward a cartonné dans le dernier chapitre hein ? En tous cas merci pour ta fidélité et voici pour la suite... Mon défi est que tu aimes toujours autant voir plus chaque nouveau chapitre ^^

**serratia46** : Un grand merciiii ! Oh, pour l'idée du radiateur, une fille peut le faire aussi quand elle propose _innocemment_ à un mec canon de rester dormir... *toussote* Mais c'est vrai que c'est encore mieux quand c'est le mec qui le fait de lui-même. Hey, pour le réveillon, c'est pas tout à fait ça, mais... Tu vas pas tarder à avoir une partie de tes prières exaucées chère compatriote ;). J't'en dis pas plus naturellement... Enfin, j'allais pas coincer Edward et Bella à l'aéroport pour le réveillon, y aurait eu Emmett avec eux. Ca aurait pas eu la même saveur...

**Allez, c'est l'heure d'allez lire le chapitre les enfants ! On se retrouve en bas ! Et un grand merci à vous tous qui reviewez, une review, hmm, c'est comme un Edward qui coupe le radiateur après vous avoir couché dans son lit (ou une Bella, ou toute autre personne sur laquelle vous fantasmeriez plus, pour les non adeptes d'Edward ;) !**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

La première chose qui me parut évidente quand je m'éveillai ce matin-là, fut que je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi.

Le temps que mes neurones se reconnectent, et une deuxième évidence me frappa de plein fouet.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux, ni au moins complet, tant que je n'aurais pas pour de bon Bella dans mes bras chaque matin.

Elle devait certainement encore dormir alors que je prenais conscience de notre position.

Elle me tournait le dos, plaquée le plus étroitement possible contre mon torse tandis que mes bras l'enserraient au niveau de la taille. Nos jambes aussi étaient entremêlées, et mon érection matinale était plaquée contre ses fesses, ce qui était à la fois douloureux, gênant, et... Jouissif.

On aurait dit un adolescent entrant tout juste dans le monde de la puberté. J'aurais pu jouir si elle avait seulement donné un coup de hanche contre moi. C'était une honte. Et si jamais un jour j'avais la chance de coucher avec elle, j'allais passer pour quoi ? Un éjaculateur précoce ?

Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse au problème... Mais plus tard.

Puis une troisième réalisation s'imposa à mon esprit, et je faillis en faire un infarctus.

Bella portait ma chemise de la veille et ses jambes étaient nues, enlacées aux miennes.

Or, je pouvais me creuser la cervelle dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, je me souvenais très clairement que je m'étais retenu de la déshabiller la veille. Cela impliquait deux choses.

La première, c'était que Bella s'était réveillée dans la nuit. Levée, et qu'elle avait dû réaliser où elle était et avec qui.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de choisir de se mettre à l'aise, et mieux encore, de porter un de mes vêtements pour la nuit.

Un de _mes_ vêtements ! À _moi_ !

La deuxième, c'était qu'elle était revenue se loger dans mes bras... Oh, sans doute pas, c'était inutile que je me fasse des films. Elle était revenue se coucher dans mon lit, et il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit moi qui, dans mon rêve aux allures de fantasme, l'ai étreinte comme si ma vie en dépendait.

_Ou alors elle avait froid_, ricana ma conscience, diabolique.

Mais peu importait. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie en courant. Elle n'avait pas été coloniser le canapé.

Elle était restée.

Dans _ma_ chemise.

J'approchai mon nez de son cou, et inspirai longuement son odeur mêlée à la mienne. Elle me rendait fou.

Elle se mit soudain à bouger dans mes bras, et sous mes doigts je sentis son ventre se contracter ; puis elle se figea, et je compris qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Une minute s'écoula ainsi, elle, figée dans mes bras, et moi, n'osant pas faire un geste.

J'aurais dû la lâcher avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Erreur de calcul de ma part... Ou tout simplement décharge d'hormones qui m'avait empêché d'être raisonnable. Elle aurait été moins gênée si elle s'était réveillée dans mon lit, mais séparée de moi.

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle soudain, et l'espace d'une seconde j'envisageai de faire semblant de dormir encore.

Mais elle avait dû sentir que je retenais ma respiration.

« Mmh ? » Lui répondis-je, faussement peu réveillé.

Elle se racla la gorge, et à contrecœur, je relâchai mon étreinte.

Elle se dégagea légèrement, mais ne se leva pas, me tournant toujours le dos...

Et merde. Est-ce que j'avais été trop loin ? Ça avait été ma meilleure nuit, mais est-ce que je ne venais pas de lui dévoiler un peu trop mes désirs, au risque de la faire s'enfuir à l'autre bout du globe ?

« On a dû s'endormir... Tentai-je, histoire de rompre le silence un peu lourd.

_ J'avais remarqué.

_ Je me suis réveillé hier soir,après le film... J'ai éteint la télé... Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour te ramener... Je suis désolé... J'aurais sans doute dû...

_ Non, laisse tomber. Vaut mieux pas conduire quand on est crevés, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Mmh.

_ Par contre, il est neuf heures Edward. Tu pourrais me déposer à la boulangerie plutôt que chez moi ? Mon père rentre à 9 h 15 et il va se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas à la maison.

_ D'accord... »

Elle se leva, et je soufflai, à la fois déjà en manque et soulagé qu'elle ne me tienne pas rigueur pour la nuit.

« Tu veux bien te retourner ? » Fit-elle en me lançant mon jean et mon tee-shirt de la veille. « Je me change. »

Je grognai en m'asseyant de manière à lui tourner le dos. J'entendis le bruit du froissement de tissu, et je m'attelai à mettre mon jean malgré ma douloureuse et plus qu'évidente érection. J'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Quoique je doute que cela me soulage efficacement.

« C'est bon. » Fit-elle en me tendant ma chemise, et je la posai sur le dossier d'une chaise. Hors de question que je la porte, avec un peu de chance, elle avait conservé un peu l'odeur de Bella.

_T'es un véritable obsédé, ma parole._

_Ta gueule. C'est tout ce que j'ai, son odeur, pour me souvenir qu'elle a passé la nuit dans mes bras._

Même ma conscience n'avait rien à objecter à ça.

« Et Edward ?

_ Oui ? Demandai-je en l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Il caille dans ta chambre.

_ Oh. Mon radiateur a encore dû tomber en panne. »

Je peinai à réprimer un sourire.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, et ma mère sortit de la cuisine.

Merde.

« Oh, bonjour les enfants. Bella, tu es restée ? Je croyais que...

_ J'étais trop fatigué pour faire la route, maman. » la coupai-je.

Elle avait un air curieux sur le visage, et je savais qu'elle devait penser que Bella était une conquête de plus. Putain, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croie ça. Qu'elle croie que Bella était ce genre de filles, et puis, un jour, c'était en tant que petite amie que j'aimerais lui présenter.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai dormi par terre. Ce serait pas mal d'acheter un lit d'appoint, tu ne penses pas ?

_ J'avais dit à Carlisle qu'à la place du bureau on aurait dû mettre une chambre d'amis. Enfin, tu es jeune, alors tu t'en remettras. » Sourit ma mère. « Oh, mais, Bella, ça y est je vois. Ce n'est pas toi qu'Edward a été chercher à l'aéroport pour arranger ton père, l'autre jour ? »

Oups.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella se raidir.

« Maman, on doit y aller... Je reviens pour manger.

_ Vous ne prenez pas un petit déjeuner av...

_ Je suis désolée, madame, une autre fois peut-être... Mais mon père doit se demander où je suis.

_ Oh, je comprends. Et appelle-moi Esmée chérie. À tout à l'heure Edward. »

J'acquiesçai vaguement, et attrapai une veste pour me couvrir le temps de ramener Bella.

Nous montâmes en silence dans la voiture, et j'évitai consciencieusement son regard.

« Je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait pas de valises dans ta voiture le jour où tu m'as ramenée. Je me suis dit que j'avais mal vu. » Engagea-t-elle d'une voix froide alors que je démarrais.

Je lui lançai un regard en coin, incapable de répondre.

« Tu m'as menti. » Assena-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Et ce fut tout. Elle ne me demanda pas pourquoi.

Elle se tut, et se tourna vers la vitre, toujours raide.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Une remarque de ma mère, et tout ce que j'avais réussi à gagner jusque là s'était envolé.

« Bella...

_ Dépose-moi juste à la boulangerie, s'il te plait.

_ J'aimerais t'expliquer...

_ Parce qu'il y a des explications à donner ? » Fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Son regard était glacial.

Nous arrivions déjà à la boulangerie, et elle détacha sa ceinture.

« Bella, je te promets de t'expliquer. S'il te plait, j'aimerais vraiment le faire. Laisse-moi une chance...

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça, tu m'as menti ! T'en as d'autres comme ça ?

_ Écoute, rejoignons-nous quelque part cet après-midi, ou quand tu veux, et... Laisse-moi au moins juste une chance de me justifier. Je t'en supplie. »

Elle me lança à peine un regard, et sortit de la voiture.

« Passe un joyeux réveillon, Edward. »

Elle claqua la portière, et je me retrouvai comme un con, seul avec mes regrets.

Je cognai sur mon volant, dégoûté.

Quel abruti...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Quel putain d'enfoiré.

Il m'avait menti.

Il n'était pas arrivé à Seattle le même jour que moi.

Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi il m'avait dit le contraire, hein ? Pourquoi ?

_Tu l'aurais laissé s'expliquer, tu le saurais peut-être..._

_Oh, ta gueule, je suis pas d'humeur._

Je rentrai en coup de vent à la maison, et Charlie se redressa automatiquement sur le canapé.

« Ah, Bella ! Je me demandais où...

_ A la boulangerie, le coupai-je en allant déposer la baguette sur la table.

_ Ah, d'accord... J'avais déjà pris du pain.

_ Avec Emmett, il n'y en aura jamais trop. »

Mon père acquiesça, et je montai à l'étage, allant me chercher des vêtements propres avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Alors que l'eau de ma douche coulait sur mon corps, peinant à me calmer, les images de la nuit, de mon réveil et de la révélation que la mère d'Edward avait fait sans le savoir tournaient dans ma tête, me donnant le vertige.

J'étais en colère. Dans une rage profonde, même, et pas uniquement à cause du mensonge d'Edward.

Je m'étais réveillée pendant cette nuit, et je m'étais habillée de _sa_ chemise pour me recoucher dans _ses_ bras. Du moins, je ne m'étais pas dégagée quand il m'avait enlacée. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à mon corps de se laisser faire ainsi, allant jusqu'à se sentir... Bien ?

Oui, j'étais bien.

D'accord, c'était vrai, c'était pas un scoop, c'était les étreintes qui me manquaient le plus depuis ma rupture avec Jacob. Le fait d'avoir un homme qui me serrait contre lui, le jour, la nuit. Et je l'avais remarqué la veille, j'aimais celle d'Edward. Il me faisait me sentir... Indispensable. Moi, la banale petite Bella. Celle dont on riait. Celle dont on ne tombait pas amoureux. Celle qui éveillait l'intérêt de peu de personnes. C'était vrai, finalement, à part Angela, Alice, et évidemment ma famille et peut-être les gars de la Push, Jacob en tête, qui s'intéressait_ réellement _à moi ?

Et Edward m'avait fait me sentir importante.

Pour lui. Lui qui était... Eh bien, lui. Mon ancien tyran. Mais ça, c'était du passé que j'avais décidé d'enterrer.

Lui qui était si parfait, au moins d'apparence. Le mec qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que dix filles se jettent à ses pieds. Et qui cumulait, avec sa belle gueule, de l'intelligence et un regard d'une intensité à vous faire fondre.

Mettez-nous côte à côte, et je suis totalement éclipsée. Ou, au mieux, on se demande ce que je fabrique dans son sillon.

Et malgré tout, j'avais eu ce sentiment de lui être nécessaire.

C'était ça qui me foutait en rogne. J'étais pathétique.

Il me mentait éhontément, et moi, je me laissais submerger par mes rêves de jeune fille.

_En même temps, c'est pas une lampe torche que t'as senti contre tes fesses ce matin, chérie._

_Hey, conscience à la con, t'as jamais entendu parler d'érection matinale ? Il aurait eu exactement la même s'il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Schwarzenegger !_

Je soufflai, agacée, et sortis de la douche.

Pourquoi avait-il menti ? C'était ça qui m'emmerdait le plus.

Quel intérêt avait-il eu à faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Seattle juste pour moi ?

Je me glaçai.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir fait ça pour...

Pour...

Se foutre de moi ? Je ne sais pas, essayer de me séduire, et, me... Jeter ?

_OH, ET C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE CONSCIENCE A LA CON ? Réveille-toi couillonne ! Si il fait ça, Jasper le laisse tomber, Alice le castre, Emmett le défonce et ton père l'achève ! Il est p't'être pas toujours clair, mais je doute qu'il soit si taré !_

Pour une fois, ma conscience avait raison. Edward n'aurait vraiment aucun intérêt à me faire un coup de salaud de cet acabit.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

Bon, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix.

Ce soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël. Demain, j'étais à le Push avec Billy, Charlie, Emmett et les gars pour Noël. Alors après-demain, je lui enverrai un message.

Il allait devoir s'expliquer.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je croyais vraiment avoir tout gâché avec mon mensonge. Quoique... J'avais retourné tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours dans ma tête, et j'en avais conclu que si je n'avais pas menti pour aller chercher Bella à l'aéroport, je n'aurais pas pu avoir son numéro de la part de Jasper.

Je n'aurais donc pas pu sortir avec elle. À moins de me pointer directement chez Charlie, mais je ne savais pas si c'était la meilleure des idées.

Et je n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec elle...

Et...

_Et t'aurais encore une chance de lui prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi, abruti !_

Imparable.

Je n'y croyais plus, et passai un réveillon maussade, tout juste illuminé par le bonheur de mes parents d'avoir leur fils à la maison – et je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient à quel point j'étais mal, ils m'auraient interrogé à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que je leur parle de Bella.

Le 25, j'hésitai toute la journée à envoyer un message de joyeux Noël à Bella. Comment allait-elle le prendre ?

Et puis je me dis que de toutes manières, je ne risquais pas de tomber plus bas dans son estime, et que je le regretterais sûrement si je ne le faisais pas. Alors je tapai juste _« Joyeux Noël, Bella. Et je regrette sincèrement que tu n'aies pas appris de ma bouche que je t'avais menti. »_. C'était vrai, ce n'était pas tant mon mensonge que la manière dont il avait été révélé, que je regrettais.

Et, le 26, quand mon portable annonça un message, contre toute attente, c'était Bella qui me l'avait envoyé.

Fébrile, j'ouvris ma boîte de réception.

_« Salut. J'ai réfléchi et, dans la mesure où je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça, je veux bien qu'on s'explique. 14 h à l'ancien terrain de sport. »_

Je repris mon souffle d'une manière qui était presque douloureuse, et contrôlai l'heure.

Il restait trois heures avant le rendez-vous. L'attente allait être interminable.

**oOo**

J'étais arrivé avec une demi-heure d'avance. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu à l'ancien terrain de sport de Forks ; un terrain à deux kilomètres du collège, qui était abandonné depuis pas mal d'années. Un mini stade avait été bâti plus près du collège, et ce terrain entouré de bois était en friche. Des groupes de collégiens et lycéens s'y rassemblaient parfois ; c'était sur ce terrain que j'avais bu ma première bière, en me sentant fort et grand.

J'eus un sourire nostalgique. C'est dingue le peu qu'il fallait pour se sentir adulte, à cet âge-là. Et maintenant que je l'étais vraiment, je me sentais parfois plus puéril que jamais.

Je n'eus à attendre que vingt minutes avant d'entendre du bruit derrière moi, et Bella débarqua dans un vieux jean, et une veste imperméable noire. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel était menaçant.

« Tu es déjà là. Fit-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de moi, sans me regarder.

_ Oui... Euh... Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous... Ici ? »

Elle me lança à peine un regard.

« Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

On y était.

Je me tournai, de façon à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, nos épaules se frôlant.

J'avais trop honte pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux ; et de toutes façons, elle ne le faisait pas, elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et ouvris la bouche ; mais avant que j'aie pu dire un mot, elle s'était placée face à moi, et me fusillait du regard.

« Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir ! »

Mon regard accrocha le sien, noir, et une vague de colère m'envahit soudain.

Quel avait été mon crime, hein ? Juste vouloir passer du temps avec elle ? J'avais pas à avoir honte de ça.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir, Bella ?

_ Pourquoi je te le demanderais si c'était pas le cas ?

_ Peut-être pour te donner une raison de plus de me regarder avec dégoût ? »

Notre échange était tendu, électrique, presque violent. Rectification, il _était_ violent. Tout était violence, mes sentiments, son regard, notre ton, la façon dont nos corps se crispaient. Tout, et j'avais envie de la jeter violemment contre un arbre ou à même le sol pour lui montrer par des gestes les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à lui mentir ; et elle, elle ne _voyait même pas_ que je me contenais. Elle ne voyait_ rien_.

« Tu me rejettes quel genre de faute sur le dos, Cullen ? Il me semblait que j'avais réussi à être correcte avec toi, à t'accorder ta putain de chance de devenir mon ami, et... »

MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU AS ENTENDU QUE JE VOULAIS QU'ON SOIT AMIS, BELLA ?

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre alors que mes poings se crispaient ; j'avais été à deux doigts de lui hurler ça. Deux doigts. Mon cœur cognait lourdement dans ma poitrine et j'étais pas loin d'exploser, et Seigneur, j'avais failli lui jeter ça à la figure. J'étais en train de risquer de bousiller mes dernières chances avec elle.

« Bella. Tu peux ne voir que le connard, en moi. Mais putain, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu me foutre de ta gueule ou quoique ce soit en te mentant pour venir te chercher à l'aéroport !

_ MAIS ALORS POURQUOI ? »

Il me sembla voir ses yeux briller, et la violence gronda encore en moi. Si seulement elle savait. Tout ce qu'il y avait en moi, tout ce que je rêvais de lui faire. Si seulement elle avait un semblant d'idée de ça. Mais il était trop tôt. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

« Parce que, Bella, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, désormais. »

Elle me fixa avec incompréhension, secouant la tête, se reculant d'un pas. Et je la laissai faire, même si je devais garder mes poings serrés pour ne pas laisser mes mains la ramener contre moi.

« Ça n'a aucun sens. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'air en colère. Mais perdue. Complètement déboussolée, même, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça.

« En quoi ça n'aurait pas de sens ? J'ai fait des conneries, mais je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur ce point, j'ai changé !

_ Je sais, mais et alors ? Quoi, c'est pour ça que tu essaies de te poser en bon samaritain ? Tu crois que ça va aider à ce que je te voie comme un ami ?

_ Non... C'est pas ça, Bella. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Ça ne s'explique pas, c'est comme ça, et c'est tout. Tu as vraiment besoin de chercher une raison à ça ? »

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, détournant les yeux, l'air toujours aussi perdue et désespérée, et je commençais à me sentir impuissant.

« Excuse-moi d'être troublée, Edward ! Mais je sais très bien ce que je suis, et ce que je ne suis pas, et les gens n'ont simplement pas envie de passer du temps avec moi ! Ça ne s'explique pas, c'est comme ça, et c'est tout. » Répliqua-t-elle en reprenant mes mots.

Et je la dévisageai la bouche ouverte.

Elle était sérieuse ?

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, visiblement dépassée.

« Edward, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé dans ce foutu collège il y a des années, ok ? Tu ne vois pas les différences entre nous ? Tu es précisément tout ce que je ne suis pas, et je ne vois strictement pas ce qu'un mec comme toi peut trouver d'agréable à passer du temps avec une fille comme moi ! »

C'était à moi d'être perdu.

« Tu veux dire, à part le fait que tu as de bons goûts en matière de films, du caractère, une intelligence qui fait qu'on a envie de discuter avec toi, et j'en passe ? »

Je passais un tas de choses sous silence, certes, mais elle n'aurait pas forcément apprécié que je lui explique tout ce que je trouvais d'envoûtant chez elle.

« Les faits sont là. Les gens se moquent de moi, Edward. Pas dans le sens moquerie, plus depuis quelques années, du moins, mais je leur suis indifférente. Toi, t'as peut-être l'habitude qu'on soit prêt à tout pour passer du temps avec toi. Moi, personne n'éprouve ce genre d'envies envers moi.

_ Si. Moi. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai menti. »

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, et je vis quelque chose vaciller dans son regard. À cet instant, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas me croire, et c'était bon pour moi, je le sentais.

« Tu mérites qu'on mente pour toi, Bella. »

Je me rapprochai d'elle des deux pas qui nous séparaient, et je fis glisser mes doigts le long de sa joue pour les enfouir dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as raison. On est diamétralement opposés. Les gens me gravitent autour, mais tu sais, je me fous royalement d'eux. Et toi, tu penses que personne ne te voit. Mais je peux te jurer qu'un jour, quelqu'un inventera tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables pour se tailler une place à côté de toi. Il ne verra que toi, les autres n'auront plus d'importance. Il voudra être ton monde, et si tu lui en laisses la chance, il te vénérera comme si tu étais une déesse. »

Ma main glissa autour de ses épaules tandis que mon autre bras entourait sa taille pour la plaquer contre moi. Elle se laissa faire, sans doute trop choquée pour réagir, et j'embrassai doucement sa joue.

« Alors que moi, Bella, personne ne me portera jamais un amour aussi fort. Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne mérite pas qu'on mente pour passer du temps avec moi. » Murmurai-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonnait. Non, elle tremblait. Elle n'aurait pas tremblé, je l'aurais plantée là, pour lui laisser le temps de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais elle tremblait dans mes bras, et c'était, à mon sens, une raison suffisante pour ne pas la lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » Fit-elle au bout d'un long moment, alors que ses tremblements avaient cessé. « Que si c'était à refaire, tu me mentirais à nouveau ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis souris contre ses cheveux.

« Oui. Mais cette fois, je dirais à mes parents de garder le silence sur mon jour d'arrivée. Ou mieux. Je leur mentirais à eux aussi, et j'irais passer deux jours dans un hôtel de Seattle à attendre ton avion. En gardant mes valises dans le coffre. »

Elle souffla et rit un peu, avant de se dégager, les yeux baissés.

« T'es étrange. »

Et j'eus l'impression que c'était le tout premier qualificatif qu'elle m'accordait qui ressemblait à un compliment et était réellement sincère.

« Je ne te reconnais pas. Je t'ai fait venir sur ce terrain parce que c'est là que j'ai pris ton ballon en pleine tête. Je m'attendais à pouvoir te détester à nouveau. Mais je ne te reconnais pas. On n'est plus les mêmes.

_ C'est vrai. Je suis irrésistible et tu es incapable de me haïr désormais. » Fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie en entourant ses épaules d'un bras, alors que nous commencions à marcher vers le parking déserté du collège.

Elle rigola, et je me sentis euphorique.

« Et moi, je suis si divine qu'un jour un homme se mourra d'amour pour moi. » Répliqua-t-elle, mais sa phrase, si elle se voulait légère, sonnait quand même avec beaucoup d'amertume.

Elle ne pensait pas que je pouvais dire vrai.

Mais ça, ce n'était que parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui pouvait inventer tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables pour se tailler une place à côté d'elle, ne voyait qu'elle, et voulait être son monde. Il ne me restait qu'à la vénérer, désormais, mais pour cela, il me fallait sortir avec elle.

Et je pensais qu'il était temps, maintenant, de commencer à la séduire.

Bella et moi arrivâmes sur le parking du collège ; je remarquai alors que seule ma voiture y trônait.

« Tu es venue en bus ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Oui.

_ Je te ramène.

_ C'est pas la peine, Edward, ça te fait faire un détour. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi tu vas attendre le bus une bonne heure, à cette période de l'année ! Fais pas chier et monte dans cette voiture. »

Elle grommela quelque chose, mais s'exécuta, et je m'installai au volant.

Le trajet se déroula en silence ; un peu fébrile, je pensais au paquet qui trônait sur le siège arrière de la voiture ; et quand je me garai devant chez Bella, je la retins quelques secondes.

« Attends... Je... J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais je rompis le contact visuel et j'attrapai le paquet derrière nous.

Je lui tendis, et je remarquai qu'elle le prit avec réticence.

« Fallait pas, Edward...

_ Ouvre donc, fis-je en roulant des yeux.

_ Mais je n'ai rien pour toi, moi !

_ Tu m'as offert une seconde chance. À plus d'un titre, d'ailleurs. Alors sincèrement, je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me faire un quelconque cadeau plus beau que celui-là. »

Mon regard déterminé dut la convaincre – et visiblement la troubler –, parce qu'elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, et s'attela à ouvrir le paquet.

« Un ours en peluche ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ J'ai entendu Alice se moquer de ta passion des peluches un jour... Ce à quoi, d'ailleurs, tu lui avais répondu qu'avec sa manie de jouer à la barbie grandeur nature elle était pas plus mature, mais bref. Je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé à toi, c'est tout... »

Elle releva la tête, et me fit un sourire qui fit accélérer mon cœur.

« Merci, Edward. Il est adorable. »

Je dus serrer les doigts sur mon volant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Joyeux Noël en retard. Fis-je d'une voix étranglée par le désir.

_ Joyeux Noël à toi. »

Et elle se pencha vers moi, déposant ses lèvres sur ma joue quelques secondes.

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à un vertige dont elle ignorait l'existence. Puis la portière claqua, et son odeur s'évanouit un peu.

Je rouvris les yeux pour la voir m'adresser un signe de la main avant de rentrer chez elle, l'ours en peluche serré contre elle.

Je me fis la promesse de ne la laisser tranquille que jusqu'au réveillon. Le temps qu'elle repense à ce que je lui avais dit sur l'ancien terrain de foot...

* * *

Edward a eu plutôt chaud, hein ?

Et oui, dans les fics, les mensonges finissent toujours (ou presque) par être découverts ! C'comme ça !

Mais qui trouve qu'il s'est bien rattrapé le Eddie ?

Prochain chapitre, je pense qu'on sautera directement au Réveillon du Nouvel an... Et... Sans vouloir spoiler... Je pense bien que dans deux chapitres vous pourrez commencer à sortir les éventails pour vous rafraîchir un peu... MOUHAHAHA

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Réveillon

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, ma foi, a des chances d'être le plus long que j'ai posté pour cette fic...

Au programme ? Retour à New York, Nouvel an, et... Hum, vous verrez ;)

Au fait, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ? FF a bugué en début de semaine si je ne m'abuse, alors je me méfie, j'ai peut-être pas reçu toutes les alertes ou quoi...

_Réponse aux reviews__ :_

**Elodie52** : que veux-tu, Eddie a la classe, au point d'en être presque un bon manipulateur... Mais au moins, il était sincère...

**Gawelle** : exactement comme tu dis, Bella dans toute sa splendeur quand elle ne comprend pas de qui Edward parle... Le bisou sous le gui ? C'est un peu plus bas ^^

**PatiewSnow** : Bella va en effet devoir se remettre en question et tout ce que tu as dit... Comment ne pas passer par là quand Edward je-suis-un-sexy-connard Cullen s'apprête à vous faire du gringue ?

**miss cullen** : eh bien une chose à dire, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^_^! Passe une très bonne semaine ! bisouss

**Sandry** : Edward est un véritable artiste du rattrapage de gaffes, hein ? Reste à savoir comment il va se débrouiller pour draguer Bella, maintenant...

**Onja** : comme tu dis, un vrai feuilleton ! Mais j'espère que c'est plus intéressant que les feux de l'amour, hein ?

**Clair de lune** : merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que la suite te rende encore plus addict !

**Pimprenelle** : waoh, j'adore. Je vais me mettre ton mari à dos en fait, hein ? Mais c'est pas grave puisque j'ai tous mes autres fans ^^. J'ai développé les souvenirs de Bella quant au terrain de foot puisque c'était si gentiment demandé, donc c'est une nouvelle dédicace ! Quant au comportement d'Emmett, euh... Oh, tu vas bien voir !

Oh, et puis, des bisous à tous ! Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir ^^

**N.B : Lien vers la chanson citée un peu plus tard dans mon profil**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je considérais l'ours en peluche depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, avant de me rendre compte de l'image que je devais donner à un observateur externe – cela étant, j'étais seule, enfermée dans ma chambre.

Je soufflai, agacée, et lançai la peluche dans ma valise.

Je continuai à la regarder cinq minutes de plus, mal à l'aise.

C'était vraiment gentil de la part d'Edward. Pas grand chose, mais le fait qu'il aie entendu par hasard et retenu que j'aimais les peluches, puis qu'il y ait repensé pour me faire un cadeau, était... Quoi ? Adorable ?

J'en venais à être gênée de ne rien avoir eu à lui offrir, mais il avait vraiment eu l'air comblé du simple fait que je lui pardonne non pas tout, mais au moins son mensonge.

Cela m'amena à repenser à la scène qui s'était jouée sur l'ancien terrain de sport. Ses mots...

Je frissonnai.

Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait touchée plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, je suppose. Des mots si forts. Si enjôleurs. Semblant si faux pour me décrire, mais si sincères dans sa bouche. Dans ses yeux.

J'aurais aimé qu'il n'aie pas l'air sincère. Mais il y croyait... Vraiment. Je savais, je ne pouvais pas douter, qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pour autant que je ne sois pas d'accord avec lui.

Quoique...

Sur certains points, je comprenais et pouvais même rejoindre son point de vue. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire par le fait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était très entouré que c'était autant de personnes sur qui compter ou à qui porter de l'affection. Je comprenais par ce qu'il voulait dire par le fait qu'on ne se battrait pas pour son amour. Je veux dire, il y a des filles qui tueraient sans doute pour être dans son lit, mais ce genre de filles ne regardaient pas plus loin que le physique et la popularité, et le sexe leur suffirait, sans sentiment réel.

Quant à moi... Je n'avais pas sa beauté insolente, alors si un jour on me remarquait, j'imaginais que oui, peut-être, on emploierait des ruses pour me séduire. Là où je restais sceptique, c'était sur la façon dont Edward était certain qu'on m'aimerait si fort. Était-il du genre à abuser des romans à l'eau de rose ? Tout le monde n'avait pas forcément d'âme sœur, ou si c'était le cas, quelle était la probabilité, parmi tous les Hommes sur Terre, de rencontrer la sienne ?

Mais ses mots m'avaient touchée. Et son regard. Et sa voix.

J'avais tellement détesté ce type, j'aurais dû le haïr encore plus suite à son mensonge, et comme une idiote aux hormones en ébullition, je me laissais avoir par quelques mots soufflés à mon oreille sur un terrain boueux...

Et j'aimais ça. C'était ça, le pire. Je ne disais pas que j'allais en venir à entrer dans le fan club qu'Edward ne devait pas manquer d'avoir, mais malgré tout, je pourrais bien devenir dépendante des attentions qu'il semblait capable de disperser.

Et maintenant, je me sentais différente... Tout en restant la même pauvre fille paumée.

En tous cas, une chose était dégueulasse.

En plus d'être un véritable canon, Edward était un manipulateur capable de vous retourner la tête et le coeur en quelques mots. Je ne croyais pas à ces histoires de fées se penchant sur le berceau des bébés, mais si elles existaient, l'année de la naissance d'Edward, elles avaient dû toutes se pencher sur son berceau en même temps...

**oOo**

« T'inquiète, petite sœur. Tu vas voir qu'on sera à côté. »

Je commençai à m'inquiéter précisément à cet instant.

Emmett et moi n'ayant pas réservé d'un seul coup nos deux billets, nous n'avions pas deux places côte à côte ; et mon frère s'était mis en tête d'être mon voisin de trajet. J'avais la crainte de ce qu'il allait faire à mon voisin, ou voisine, attitré(e) afin de le ou la convaincre de lui céder sa place.

Parce qu'Emmett n'était pas du genre à demander simplement.

Je lui jetai un rapide regard alors que nous étions dans la file d'embarquement.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais dans l'avion, rangeant mon sac à main dans le compartiment en hauteur.

Et cinq minutes après ça, un géant brun attrapait mon voisin quarantenaire et bedonnant par le col, et le soulevait de son siège.

« T'as maté le cul de ma sœur ! Hein ? Tu l'as matée !

_ Quoi ? Mais... Non !

_ Fais pas l'innocent, vieux porc !

_ Mais je... Juste...

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller prendre ma place, et je vais prendre la tienne. Et que je ne te reprenne pas à poser les yeux sur ma petite sœur ! »

Emmett avait balancé mon ex voisin dans l'allée, qui était parti en courant s'asseoir à la place que mon frère lui avait rapidement indiqué.

Quel dingue. Je n'avais même pas tenté l'ébauche d'une protestation. Connaissant Emmett, ça aurait même pu être pire.

Je croisai le regard un peu choqué d'Edward, trois rangs plus loin que nous.

« Tu vois, petite sœur ? Je t'avais dit qu'on serait côte à côte.

_ Il ne m'avait pas maté le cul, hein ?

_ Non. Mais il aurait pu.

_ Tu devrais consulter, Emmett.

_ C'est ça. Je demanderai à ton pote la crevette de m'examiner la tête. Et en même temps, je lui rappellerai de ne pas essayer de jouer au docteur avec toi. »

Je lui balançai mon poing dans les côtes, mais me fis plus mal qu'autre chose, et me retournai vers le hublot pour essayer de dissimuler les rougeurs de mes joues.

« Tu veux que je lui dégage une des places de derrière au fait ? Qu'on fasse le voyage tous les trois ensemble. »

Je me retournai vers mes voisins de derrière, ignorant mon frère. Ils avaient l'air légèrement effrayés.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Ça fait plus de vingt ans que je le supporte. Il n'est pas vraiment méchant... » Leur lançai-je.

Pitié, vivement l'arrivée...

**oOo**

Et nous étions arrivés. Et rien de notable ne s'était passé, grâce à Dieu ! Emmett avait à peu près su se tenir, Edward était resté silencieux et un peu en retrait, et j'avais pu m'affaler sur mon lit pour les quelques heures qui me restaient avant l'arrivée de...

« Alice, il est onze heures du matin ! M'exclamai-je en ouvrant ma porte.

_ Bella Bella Bella, c'est le Réveillon ce soir, ok ? On n'a que quelques heures pour se préparer, alors tu me laisses passer, et tu restes sages. Oh, merde, mais t'as vu les poches que t'as sous les yeux ? Heureusement que le fond de teint existe. Et c'est quoi ce vieux pyjama ? Comment tu peux dormir là-dedans ?

_ C'est très confortable, Alice.

_ Mais ce n'est pas sexy !

_ Pour qui veux-tu que je sois sexy au juste, quand je dors ?

_ Euh... Le marchand de sable !

_ Alice...

_ Ferme-là et laisse faire la fée de la métamorphose.

_ Merci pour le côté 't'as besoin d'une métamorphose'. » bougonnai-je.

Elle roula des yeux, et je me tus. Rien ne pouvais arrêter l'ouragan Alice...

**oOo**

Il était huit heures du soir quand on frappa à la porte de mon appartement, me soulageant intensément ; je me levai en faisant gaffe à la robe que je portais, et au maquillage, et à ma coiffure, et... Tout, parce que je savais que si le moindre truc venait à se mettre de travers, Alice préfèrerait être en retard pour le refaire, que de me laisser en paix.

J'ouvris, et mon frère apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Emmett, mon sauveur, soufflai-je avec soulagement.

_ Je suis venu dès que j'ai...

_ EMMEEEETT ! » Hurla ma folle de meilleure amie.

Je m'écartai, et elle lui sauta dans les bras, alors qu'il l'attrapait comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de deux grammes.

Je les regardai, blasée.

« Et je suppose que tu es Alice ! » Fit mon frère en la serrant dans ses bras.

Comprenez bien. Emmett et Alice ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Mais bon, j'avais tellement parlé de l'un à l'autre que c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient... Visiblement...

« Et toi tu es en retard ! » Le gronda Alice en agitant son index minuscule.

C'était assez rigolo à voir, en fait. Alice semblait faire la moitié de la taille d'Emmett ; en fait, elle lui arrivait au milieu du torse.

« Vous n'avez pas regardé dehors, ou écouté la météo ? Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il neige énormément, une alerte à la tempête a été lancée !

_ Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas possible...

_ Nous ferions peut-être mieux de ne pas sortir, tu sais. » fit mon frère.

Visiblement, je ne lui avais pas encore assez parlé d'Alice.

« Ne pas... Quoi ? Ne pas QUOI, EMMETT ? Non mais T'ES PAS BIEN ? Ne pas sortir pour le jour de l'an ! Ah, je te jure ! T'es bien un Swan, tiens ! »

Mon frère me lança un regard interloqué, et je haussai les épaules. J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais quand même un entourage assez épuisant.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent Alice.

_ On va à une soirée qui a lieu dans un hôtel situé à une quinzaine de minutes à pied de chacun de chez nous, soirée pour laquelle j'ai réservé des tickets plus de trois mois à l'avance, alors, Emmett, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, qu'il faille y aller sur nos pieds ou marcher sur nos mains, peu importe ! On y va. »

Ma meilleure amie était effrayante, quand elle était dans un tel état. Tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et si mon frère ne réagit qu'en haussant un sourcil et la regardant de haut, c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait.

Mais il haussa les épaules, et céda. Je supposais que c'était plus parce qu'il préférait être avec nous en cas de pépin que de nous laisser y aller seules. Et il était pompier, quelle meilleure escorte pouvions-nous espérer que la sienne ?

« Allons-y alors... Bella, tu es sublime. Va falloir que je surveille les mecs, moi, ce soir... »

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à l'image qu'envoyait Bella, quand elle passa les portes de l'hôtel où nous avions rendez-vous avec les autres pour le Réveillon.

Demetri, Alec et moi étions déjà là depuis une heure quand, vers 21 heures, Emmett, Alice, et Bella entrèrent dans le hall.

Je la repérai immédiatement. C'était comme si je n'attendais qu'elle. Comme si, directement, elle éclipsait tous les autres. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus pulpeuse, peut-être pas celle portant la plus chère des robes, peut-être pas la plus sensuelle, mais, à mes yeux, elle était la plus merveilleuse.

Des employés débarrassaient les arrivants de leurs affaires, et Bella fit un sourire timide à l'homme qui lui retira sa veste enneigée des épaules, avant de lui tendre un papier lui indiquant son numéro de vestiaire, qu'elle rangea dans une petite pochette noire ; puis elle scanna la pièce, et j'en profitai pour la dévorer des yeux sous toutes les coutures.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élaboré, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour casser le côté hautain de la coiffure ; sa peau semblait plus veloutée que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir, accentuant son regard pour la faire paraître plus fatale que jamais ; ses lèvres étaient d'une rougeur à croquer, et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir les mordre. Les cheveux de Bella relevés mettaient en valeur son cou gracieux, et ses épaules étaient dénudées par le bustier de la robe. La robe... D'un noir profond, intense, elle était composée d'un bustier et d'un ruban sûrement en soie qui soulignaient la poitrine de Bella, puis elle partait dans un voile léger qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Des bas transparents complétaient la tenue, puis des escarpins à talon de taille relativement raisonnable, mais qui mettaient en valeur les chevilles et galbaient les jambes de Bella. Elle était parfaite. Comme à son habitude, mais différemment.

Un ricanement me tira de mes pensées.

« C'est définitif, elle est chasse gardée.

_ Complètement d'accord. »

Riley et Demetri. Je me tournai vers eux, haussant un sourcil.

« Eddie, ne nous le fais pas. On voit bien comment tu regardes Bella...

_ Reste à savoir dans combien de temps elle va céder.

_ Un pari ?

_ Je marche. Personnellement, je dirais deux semaines. Elle a beaucoup de caractère, mais aucune fille ne résisterait à Edward plus longtemps.

_ Sauf Victoria, ricana Riley.

_ Sauf Victoria, confirma Demetri en éclatant de rire.

_ Un mois. Si le géant qui l'accompagne est bien son frère, Edward va peut-être voir ses ardeurs refroidir...

_ Pari tenu.

_ Vous êtes dépassés, les mecs. » soufflai-je, désespéré.

Je me tournai vers le trio qui nous avait repérés et avançait vers nous.

« Ça fait plus de trois mois que Bella me résiste. »

Du coin de l'œil, je captai le regard interloqué qu'ils s'échangeaient. Puis mon champ de vision se rétrécit à une seule et unique personne.

Bella.

**oOo**

Je ne me souvenais plus de comment on en était arrivés là. Mais il était 23 heures passées, et nous étions tous les sept assis à une table, ayant chacun bu deux cocktails, et l'ambiance était... Au top. Les gens se mélangeaient, pour danser, mais cela faisait un bon moment que nous restions entre nous ; et je pouvais dire sans aucune erreur possible que le groupe avait adopté Emmett Swan.

Actuellement, Demetri et lui étaient en train de se découvrir une tonne de points communs dans un seul et unique domaine : être le plus cancre possible en cours.

« Non, écoute, j'avoue que d'avoir remplacé la vidéo de ton prof de bio sur la reproduction des lézards par une sex tape, c'est énorme, mais j'en ai fait de bien pires, concéda Emmett à Demetri.

_ Oh, allez, tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu la tête du prof ! Se défendit ce dernier.

_ Écoute ça. Au lycée où j'allais, y avait cet énorme drapeau américain, tu sais ? Ils le dépliaient les jours d'évènements. »

Bella se prit la tête dans les mains, hésitant visiblement entre rire et pleurer, et le silence se fit à notre table pour laisser Emmett continuer.

« Trois jours avant la remise des diplômes, je m'y suis pointé de nuit avec un pote. On avait téléchargé sur internet un patron pour découper un string dans un morceau de tissu, et on s'en est servi pour en faire un dans le drapeau américain. »

Nos yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Emmett éclatait de rire au souvenir.

« Putain, z'auriez vu la gueule du dirlo quand le drapeau a été déplié ! »

Son hilarité nous gagna, et il nous fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour cesser de rire assez pour qu'Emmett puisse continuer.

« Et... Et...

_ Oui, parce que le truc, c'est que ça ne s'arrête pas là, fit Bella le temps qu'Emmett retrouve son calme.

_ Il a failli s'étouffer le pauvre type. Malgré tout... »

Nouvel éclat de rire, et je commençai à me demander ce qu'Emmett avait bien pu faire.

« Le pote avec qui j'étais pour découper le string. En fait, c'était le voisin du dirlo. Et un coup où le mec sortait son chien sans fermer chez lui, comme d'hab, il est rentré dans sa baraque, et a glissé le string entre la couverture et la première page blanche de l'album de promo, que le directeur a pour tradition de dédicacer le jour de la remise des diplômes. »

Emmett hurla de rire, nous entraînant avec lui, alors que Bella terminait.

« Je crois que personne ne saurait reproduire la tête qu'a fait le directeur du lycée quand il a trouvé ce string découpé dans son drapeau américain, ceci en face de toute la promotion et des parents d'élèves. »

Nous étions finis.

Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous calmer que les notes d'une chanson de... Comment, Kesha, Keïsha, Keysha ? Je ne savais même pas commençaient à résonner.

« Sérieux, c'est quoi cette musique de clubber ? » Se plaignit Demetri.

Alice et Bella s'échangèrent alors un regard en arrêtant immédiatement de rire, et Alice sauta sur ses pieds.

« Bella, tu me lâches pas sur ce coup. »

Elle attrapa son amie par la main, et l'entraîna sur la piste.

Et commença un show que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour...

Bella et Alice commencèrent à se déhancher comme deux gamines prépubères sur la musique, riant à moitié, et à chanter des paroles...

Qui étaient purement et simplement une parodie de la chanson.

« Wake up every morning and I just can't see

Why everybody in the world is rich and famous but me » Chanta Alice à tue-tête, exagérant ses mouvements.

_(Je me réveille tous les matins et je ne peux juste pas voir_

_Pourquoi tout le monde est riche et célèbre sauf moi)_

« I mean, I'm young and I'm hot, and I want to make money

But when it comes to talents, I just don't have any ! » Reprit Bella, faisant une pause sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

_(Je veux dire, je suis jeune et chaude, et je veux gagner du fric_

_Mais quand il s'agit de talents, je n'en ai juste aucun !)_

Un petit groupe commença à se former autour d'elles, mais elles ne réagirent pas, absorbées dans leur parodie, et nous autres mecs à la table, nous restions bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

« I'm talking – I can't sing a god damn note!

Can't design or sew

Can't even get a reality show ! » Reprit Alice.

_(Je parle – je ne peux pas chanter une note bon Dieu !_

_Je ne peux pas créer ou coudre_

_Peux même pas aller à une émission de télé-réalité !)_

« All I can do is talk to a lame beat

Wait a minute, this sounds kinda sweet

I think I made a new genre of music... » Poursuivit Bella.

_(Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est parler sur un rythme boiteux_

_Attends une minute, cela semble genre sucré_

_Je pense que j'ai fait un nouveau genre de musique...)_

Elles enchaînèrent sur une parodie de refrain, déchaînées, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que nous nous écroulions de rire pendant que les gens autour tapaient dans leurs mains en rythme.

« Sing Talk Gotta Rock

Can't Believe I Pulled This Off

So Tight Hip Hop Light

Its like rapping but not quite

Sing Talk – I'm On Top

15 Minutes On My Clock

Woah-oh oh oh

Woah-oh oh oh » Firent-elles en chœur.

Elles continuaient à se déhancher, rejointes par des inconnus ; et Emmett essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« C'est ma petite sœur ! Renifla-t-il avec fierté.

_ I tried to learn clarinet but I didn't get far... Chanta Alice.

_ I tried ballet but I couldn't even stand at the bar ! Continua Bella

_ Took a baking class and can't legally say what went down...

_ But if there was money in arson...

_ I would be rich by now ! »

_(J'ai essayé d'apprendre la clarinette mais j'ai pas été très loin_

_J'ai essayé le ballet mais je ne pouvais même pas tenir à la barre_

_Pris des cours de pâtisserie et je ne peux pas légalement dire ce qui est arrivé_

_Mais si on pouvait gagner de l'argent dans un incendie criminel_

_Je serais riche maintenant !)_

« Instead I open my Mac Book Pro (pro)

Talk into the microphone (phone)

Then run it through some Auto-Tunes

What comes out isn't really music

But I still have a number one hit

Doesn't that just make you sick?

Doesn't that just make you – » Hurlèrent-elles ensemble, se mettant à chanter horriblement faux.

_(A la place j'ouvre mon Mac Book Pro_

_Je parle dans le microphone_

_Puis j'ai lancé quelques Auto-tunes_

_Ce qui vient n'est pas réellement de la musique_

_Mais je suis encore au sommet des hits_

_Est-ce que ça ne vous rend pas juste malades ?_

_Est-ce que ça ne vous rend pas juste –)_

Les gens autour applaudirent en éclatant de rire, alors que Bella et Alice reprenaient un espèce de refrain en continuant à se déchaîner, et à travers mes larmes d'hilarité, je pus remarquer qu'Emmett les avait rejointes, suivi de Demetri, et qu'ils se déhanchaient d'une manière qui aurait réduit le pape en cendres. Ce genre de spectacles devrait être interdit aux... Bah, à tous les non-aveugles, en fait.

Puis le compte à rebours commença.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

3...

2...

1...

« BONNE ANNEE ! »

Des hurlements retentirent dans la salle, et, encore dans l'euphorie de mon pétage de câble avec Alice, je hurlai aussi ; des bras m'encerclèrent, des baisers volèrent, et j'étais même certaine d'avoir embrassé des mecs et des femmes qui m'étaient totalement inconnus. En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment.

La parodie de la chanson qui venait de passer était un trip que nous avions avec Alice, nous ne pouvions jamais nous retenir de la faire quand il nous était 'donné' d'écouter l'original ; c'était comme si deux démons s'emparaient de notre corps, et toute notion de honte ou de ridicule s'évanouissait.

À un moment, ce fut face à Edward que je me retrouvai ; et je recouvrai un peu de sérieux en croisant son regard intense.

Mais il fallut que Demetri y mette son grain de sel.

« Vous êtes sous le gui les enfants ! Un big bisou sur la bouche, allez ! Eddie, fais pas ta tapette, roule-lui un patin ! »

Edward lui lança un regard noir, et ce fut comme si on m'enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur.

Ok, je n'avais pas de problèmes quant au fait qu'Edward puisse ne pas avoir la moindre envie de m'embrasser, mais de là à sembler de si... Mauvaise humeur rien qu'à la mention d'un baiser avec moi, il y avait des limites !

Sa bouche se posa sur ma joue, et je lui fis la bise de manière plus que formelle avant de rejoindre Alice, qui restait surexcitée.

Le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner parce qu'Edward Cullen ne voulait pas m'embrasser...

**oOo**

« Bella ! Il y aura quelqu'un pour te ramener ? » cria Emmett par-dessus le brouhaha.

Une heure plus tard, une panique générale s'était installée, avortant le Réveillon ; contrairement aux prévisions un peu trop optimistes de la météo, la vague de neige qui frappait New York depuis quelques heures avait empiré, et nous pouvions réellement parler de tempête. Les gens avaient été sommés de quitter l'hôtel dans lequel la réception avait lieu, et Emmett avait été appelé en renfort par sa caserne pour intervenir dans les différents accidents qui avaient lieu.

« Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas. » Lança Edward alors que nous enfilions nos affaires récupérées au vestiaire.

Emmett hocha la tête, et disparut dans la foule en direction de l'extérieur ; nous le suivîmes de loin.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, le vent chargé de neige nous glaça ; nous nous séparâmes tous sans plus de cérémonie, dans l'urgence d'aller nous mettre à l'abri.

Le chaos s'offrit à nos yeux ; et sous le choc, je me demandai si Edward et moi allions réellement réussir à atteindre nos appartements respectifs...

Mais si. C'était le premier de l'an.

Il ne pouvait rien nous arriver en un tel jour, hein ?

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

« Bella, on est plus près de chez moi. Viens dormir à mon appart, c'est beaucoup moins risqué ! » Hurlai-je pour couvrir le son du vent.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« C'est pas la peine, je suis sûre que je peux rentrer !

_ Bella...

_ Ça va, Edward, c'est que du vent et de la neige !

_ Putain mais il y a des automobilistes qui s'arrêtent dans les poteaux, des panneaux qui se décrochent, sans compter le vent et le froid ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser rentrer seule ! »

La colère m'avait gagné, et elle redouble de violence quand je croisai le regard noir de Bella.

« Soit je te ramène chez toi et je repars chez moi ensuite, soit tu viens à mon appart. Et ce n'est pas négociable. » Hurlai-je en l'attrapant un peu violemment par le poignet.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, ok ! Ça va. On va chez toi.

_ Bien. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Je l'entraînai à ma suite, ne la lâchant pas alors que nous avancions dans le sens du vent, trébuchant sur les objets qui avaient roulé au sol et étaient recouverts de neige. C'était une vision apocalyptique ; les voitures se rentraient dedans, les klaxons retentissaient à n'en plus finir, couverts par le sifflement du vent, les gens tombaient et se relevaient pour courir s'abriter ; même si peu de personnes restaient dans les rues, désormais.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes chez moi ; et ce fut avec un soulagement énorme que je refermai la porte du hall de mon immeuble derrière nous.

« Ça va ? » M'inquiétai-je en regardant Bella, pâle, frigorifiée.

Elle hocha juste la tête, et je l'entraînai vers l'ascenseur.

Le temps que l'appareil arrive et monte les étages, je la serrai dans mes bras, la frottant dans l'espoir de la réchauffer ; espoir vain, j'étais aussi gelé qu'elle.

Enfin, je nous enfermai dans mon appart, et l'aidai à se débarrasser de sa veste trempée.

Elle retira ses chaussures, et je grognai contre Alice. Alice et sa lubie d'avoir voulu faire porter ces escarpins à Bella. Elle en avait les pieds presque violets.

Je l'entraînai dans la salle de bains, et ouvris les robinets de la baignoire ; puis je sortis une grande serviette et une plus petite. L'eau coulait à flots, et j'en vérifiai la température avant de faire s'asseoir Bella sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle était tiède. Ça allait déjà lui paraître bouillant sur ses pieds glacés.

La saisissant sous les genoux, je la fis tourner de manière à ce que ses pieds trempent dans l'eau ; puis je croisai son regard, alors qu'elle tremblait encore de froid.

« Prends ce bain, Bella. Je me doucherai après toi. »

Je la lâchai, et augmentai la température du radiateur avant de quitter la salle de bains.

J'en fis de même pour tous les radiateurs de mon appartement, avec un léger sourire en repensant que j'avais fait précisément le contraire, à peine plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Mais ce soir, aussi bien Bella que moi étions gelés, et je doutais que notre simple chaleur corporelle nous aide à nous réchauffer. D'autant qu'avec la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, une panne électrique était à redouter, auquel cas les radiateurs s'éteindraient. Il valait mieux que l'appartement soit surchauffé avant.

Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements trempés, les échangeant contre un bas de jogging et un pull, et j'arrangeai la couverture sur mon lit. Mon cœur avait considérablement accéléré sa cours à l'idée que Bella allait dormir là cette nuit.

Et moi ?

Allais-je dormir avec elle, ou allait-elle préférer que je colonise le canapé ?

Rapidement, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bains se rouvrir, et je tournai la tête dans cette direction, les sourcils froncés en signe de réprobation.

« Tu devrais rester plus longtemps dans le b... »

Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, mes mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge.

Elle ne portait que la grande serviette enroulée autour d'elle, ses cheveux mouillés et emmêlés retombant sur ses épaules rougies par la chaleur du bain qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Va te doucher, Edward... Je me suis réchauffée, merci. »

Je hochai la tête, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, toujours incapable de la lâcher des yeux.

Oh, ma Bella...

« Tu aurais un peigne ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain, la frôlant au passage, et lui sortis un peigne et un sèche-cheveux. Elle me remercia du bout des lèvres.

« Fouille dans mon armoire pour te trouver des vêtements pour la nuit. Murmurai-je.

_ Merci. »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et je m'agrippai au lavabo, le cœur cognant douloureusement.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais si fort que c'en était douloureux.

Je pris une douche très rapide, ne me sentant pas le courage de rester loin d'elle longtemps ; je me séchai, passai à nouveau mon bas de jogging et mon pull, me peignai rapidement, et je sortis de la salle de bain.

Je fus assailli par une odeur de chocolat chaud, et, curieux, me rendis dans la cuisine.

Bella était dos à moi, s'affairant devant ma gazinière ; Elle portait un de mes tee-shirts, beaucoup trop grand pour elle, un caleçon, et une paire de chaussettes qui semblait faire deux fois sa pointure, et tombait sur ses chevilles. Je souris douloureusement, alors que mon cœur ne cessait ses coups violents contre ma cage thoracique.

Elle était adorable, et j'aurais pu la garder ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, quitte à la séquestrer.

Elle se retourna soudain, et sursauta en me voyant, avant de devenir écarlate.

« Je nous ai fait du chocolat chaud, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fouillé dans tes placards. »

Mon sang se mit à bouillir. Comment pourrais-je un jour lui en vouloir de faire comme si elle était chez elle, dans cet appart ? Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ça.

Je secouai juste la tête, et mon regard se posa sur la tablette de chocolat ouverte.

« Vrai chocolat chaud en plus ? Demandai-je d'une voix serrée.

_ C'est meilleur. »

Je dus fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément pour calmer les émotions qui tempêtaient en moi. Quand je les rouvris, elle me tendait une tasse fumante, le regard curieux.

« Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, Bella. Merci...

_ Attention, c'est chaud. »

Je pris la tasse de ses mains, frôlant ses doigts au passage, et je la vis frissonner. Elle prit sa propre tasse, et alla s'adosser au mur, contre le radiateur.

« Tu as encore froid ? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Non. Mais tant que la tempête durera, je crois que je ne pourrai pas quitter ce radiateur. »

Je lui souris. Il allait bien falloir, pourtant.

Nous bûmes notre chocolat en silence ; il était incroyablement bon – ou était-ce uniquement parce que c'était _Bella_ qui me l'avait préparé dans _ma_ cuisine ? -, et j'en fis la remarque à la cuisinière d'une voix serrée.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Avec Emmett à la maison, il vaut mieux savoir faire de bons trucs. Quoiqu'il mangerait n'importe quoi quand il a faim... Et c'est sans compter sur mon père, incapable de se faire cuire un oeuf.

_ Je vois... »

Nous finîmes notre tasse, et je vis Bella étouffer un bâillement.

« Allons nous coucher. »

Je ne saisis qu'après l'avoir dit la connotation de ma phrase ; et mon cœur, qui s'était à peine calmé, eut un soubresaut alors que Bella me lançait un regard par-dessous ses cils.

À contrecœur, je me sentis obligé de continuer.

« Tu prends le lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé. »

Elle lança un coup d'œil vers le salon.

« C'est un dépliable ?

_ Hmm, non, mais ça ira. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et baissa les yeux.

« Alors ça va, Edward... On peut bien partager ton lit. Ce sera pas la première fois. »

Mon cœur s'élança douloureusement dans ma poitrine. J'étais à la fois ravi et déchiré. Ravi, parce que j'allais dormir avec Bella. Déchiré, parce que si elle acceptait ça sans problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de tous les sentiments que je nourrissais pour elle.

« Je vais me laver les dents. Lançai-je.

_ D'accord, j'irai après. » fit-elle en attrapant le boîtier d'une de ces brosses à dents dépliables.

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Le contenu des sacs de filles me surprendra toujours.

_ Et tu n'as pas vu celui d'Alice. Elle y transporte tout ce qu'elle appelle, 'son nécessaire incompressible, et tu devrais avoir le même Bella' » Me répondit-elle en parodiant la voix de sa meilleure amie.

J'éclatai de rire en disparaissant dans la salle de bains.

Elle prit ma place dès que j'en ressortis, et, sachant très bien que je n'aurais absolument pas froid cette nuit, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements pour ne garder que mon boxer, et me couchai. Pas tout à fait à un bout du lit. Disons que je frôlais le milieu...

Elle me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et se glissa dans les draps en silence.

Les temps passa, mais sa respiration, que je pouvais observer par le mouvement de son corps alors qu'elle me tournait le dos, ne se faisait pas régulière ; elle ne s'endormait pas. Et moi, je n'étais pas _réellement_ fatigué.

_Tu m'étonnes mon cochon. Que diras-tu d'un peu d'activité physique avant..._

Des fois, je me demandais si c'était ma conscience qui me parlait, ou une partie du sud de mon anatomie.

Puis Bella se retourna, et par réflexe, je fermai les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

Et rien ne se passa. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Alors je rouvris les paupières. Et tombai sur son regard, directement fixé sur moi. Elle détourna les yeux rapidement en rougissant.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Moi non plus... »

Le vent soufflait toujours violemment, dehors, et j'avais l'impression que ça ne cesserait jamais. Ce qui m'arrangeait. Je pourrais garder Bella à mon appart une éternité.

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

Elle devint écarlate.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

Je me sentis rougir au point de presque brûler les draps.

J'avais beau me sentir lasse, et l'esprit embué – ce qui expliquait, d'ailleurs, le chemin assez indécent que mes pensées avaient pris –, je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux ; alors, croyant qu'Edward dormait, je m'étais retournée vers lui, et je l'avais fixé.

J'avais fixé ses lèvres.

Et j'avais repensé à Demetri le mettant au défi de m'embrasser.

Mon cœur avait loupé un battement ; j'avais fixé ses lèvres, et m'étais demandé ce que j'aurais ressenti.

Je l'avais déjà embrassé, pourtant ; et tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'était malgré son apparente habitude et la douceur de ses lèvres, le dégoût et la rancœur.

Je l'avais embrassé par vengeance. Je l'avais laissé m'embrasser parce que je le haïssais, à une époque.

Mais maintenant, je ne le haïssais plus.

Maintenant, je le trouvais si beau que ça m'aveuglait parfois.

Maintenant, j'éprouvais du désir pour lui, impossible et inutile de le nier. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti pour Victoria, et qui m'avait pourtant mené à un orgasme ; alors désormais, chaque fois qu'il était proche de moi, je ne pouvais qu'essayer d'imaginer vaguement ce que ce serait d'être caressée par lui.

Maintenant, son odeur me réconfortait et m'attirait.

Maintenant, je...

J'aurais voulu être le genre de filles qui l'attirait. Quel genre de filles l'attirait ? Je ne le savais même pas. Il avait dragué Victoria. Je n'étais pas du tout comme Victoria. J'étais presque son opposée, d'ailleurs.

Était-ce elle, qu'il appréciait ?

« Bella ?

_ Quel genre de filles t'attire ? » Lâchai-je soudainement.

Et j'aurais pu regretter ma question. S'il m'avait contemplée avec choc et crainte, ou mépris, comprenant que d'une certaine manière j'avais envie de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas avec mépris que ses yeux rayonnaient.

C'était avec émotion. Désespoir. Et quelque chose que j'aurais pu assimiler à du désir si ça avait été un tant soit peu logique...

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

« Quel genre de filles t'attire ? »

_Oh, Bella..._

Mon cœur s'était serré à cette question. Et pas que lui. Mon être entier.

_Sauf ton mini toi_, avait ricané ma conscience ; mais je l'avais envoyée se faire foutre. Je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter.

Bella attendait une réponse, et je levai une main tremblante pour repousser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, la faisant frissonner. Je n'avais pas l'audace de croire qu'elle saisissait mes pensées, et encore moins qu'elle éprouvait le même désir que moi. Et je me demandais ce que je devais faire.

Lui mentir, au risque de lui faire croire qu'une autre pouvait m'intéresser, et qu'elle n'envisage même pas un possible couple entre elle et moi ?

Lui dire toute la vérité, au risque qu'elle parte en courant, tempête ou pas ?

Je me décidai pour y aller à tâtons.

« Je n'ai pas de genre de fille, Bella.

_ Mais... Quand tu sors, et que tu veux... Tu sais, j'imagine que tu ne dragues pas n'importe laquelle !

_ Bella, tu m'as déjà vu draguer quelqu'un depuis qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Elle frissonna à mes mots, dans lesquels j'avais glissé un double sens volontaire, mais ne releva pas.

« Tu insinues que Demetri et Alec exagèrent en mentionnant tes multiples conquêtes ?

_ Non, je t'affirme simplement que ça, ça faisait partie de celui que je ne suis plus.

_ Quoi ? Tu... Tu as changé en quelques mois, comme ça ? Tu as fait ton coming-out, ou quoi ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, et m'étouffai presque avec ma salive.

« QUOI ? Non ! »

Elle eut un sourire moqueur, et je me fis plus sournois, me rapprochant d'elle et penchant la tête jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fricote avec les personnes du même sexe. » Sifflai-je, un peu jaloux.

Elle fit une moue en se reculant de quelques centimètres.

« C'était bas, ça.

_ C'était juste la vérité.

_ N'empêche que de nous deux c'est moi qui me suis envoyé en l'air. » lança-t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

Puis son expression changea en une fraction de seconde, et elle détourna le regard, soudain plus gênée. J'aurais donné tellement cher pour avoir accès à ses pensées. Je ne la comprenais pas.

« Bella, dis-moi à quoi tu penses, la suppliai-je presque en glissant mon pouce sur sa pommette.

_ Juste... »

Elle releva la tête vers moi, noyant son regard dans le mien.

« Tu n'es donc plus l'arrogant qui disait être le prochain à... »

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, et je décidai d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère devenue lourde.

« A t'attirer dans mon lit ? Techniquement, tu y es. »

Elle rigola, me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

Je déglutis. Oui, je le savais. Mais je ne savais pas que répondre.

« Je ne le pensais pas, Bella... »

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombre, son visage plus fermé, et je sus que je venais de faire une bourde.

« Je le sais bien... Tu vois, que tu as un genre de filles. Du moins, un genre qui ne t'attire pas. Je veux dire... Oh, laisse tomber. »

Elle se retourna, me tournant le dos, visiblement bouffée par la honte.

Qu'elle croie qu'elle ne m'attirait pas, je le savais. Mais pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais penser être l'objet de son désir, et la mépriser pour ça, avec ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

Je posai une main sur sa hanche, collant mon torse contre son dos mais évitant de frôler son bassin du mien.

« Bella, attends. »

Je soupirai, alors qu'elle retenait son souffle.

« Mon arrogance ne servait qu'à couvrir mon amertume. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Bella se retourna lentement vers moi, levant son visage pour croiser mon regard, hésitante.

« Quoi ?

_ Bella, le mec que tu pourras désirer un jour est le plus chanceux de la Terre, ok ? Je n'aurais pas la prétention de croire que tu pourrais penser à moi comme ça. »

Ses yeux se firent intenses, comme si elle essayait de lire en moi, et mon cœur accéléra sa cadence.

Se pourrait-il que, finalement, elle éprouve du désir, pour moi ?

Je ne me leurrais pas. Je savais que j'étais considéré comme canon. La nature m'avait gâté, et ç'aurait été de la fausse modestie mal placée de prétendre le contraire. Mais Bella... Elle pouvait bien me désirer comme ça, elle n'était pas pour autant du genre à tomber amoureuse pour si peu.

Simplement, si elle éprouvait du désir pour moi, elle pourrait me laisser une chance.

Et ce serait merveilleux.

« Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'aimerais te faire, Bella, mais tu es la seule fille dont je sais qu'elle ne me tomberait pas dans les bras d'un simple claquement de doigts. Et ça me tue. » Murmurai-je.

Elle hoqueta, s'éloignant de moi, mais je me rapprochai d'elle et posai ma tête contre son front, les yeux fermés, le souffle saccadé.

Je venais de lui jeter mes désirs en pâture. J'avais peut-être été trop rapide. Trop abrupt. Je ne savais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement lui mentir. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre qu'elle ne m'attirait pas. Ça aurait été une erreur.

« Edward... » Murmura-t-elle.

Et je glissai une main dans ses cheveux, serrant plus encore les paupières, attendant ma sentence.

Et ce fut là qu'elle me surprit. Comme à chaque fois. Elle me surprit en me posant la dernière question à laquelle j'aurais pu m'attendre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassée, quand Demetri t'y a mis au défi ? Puisqu'il y a des tas de trucs que tu aimerais me faire. »

* * *

*Court en zig-zag pour éviter les tirs*

Attention hein ! Si vous tuez l'auteur, elle pourra pas vous poster la suite !

Oui, j'en reviens à une fin sadique... Nyark ! Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à décharger votre frustration par reviews, et attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui va se passer entre Bella et Edward, bloqués dans un lit douillet alors qu'au dehors une tempête de neige fait rage, après que l'une se soit pleinement rendu compte de son attirance et que l'autre ait avoué son désir... Alors ? Des hypothèses ?

P.S : Pour la parodie de la chanson... Lien vers la vidéo correspondante dans mon profil, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ^^. J'espère que si parmi vous il y a des amateurs de cette chanson, ils ne seront pas vexés que j'aime particulièrement m'en moquer ? Enfin, me moquer plutôt du côté franchement commercial de ce genre de musique, pour être plus précise. Bref, je me tais avant de me mettre encore plus les lecteurs à dos ^^'


	15. Coincée

Bonjour bonjour !

Désolée de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas une quelconque marque de sadisme (de plus) de ma part, mais j'suis partie en urgence chez ma grand-mère pour le week-end de Pâques, et là-bas, il n'y a pas internet. Enfin, vu qu'il s'agit d'une maison au mur aussi fin que du papier à crêpes, et que le voisin séparé par un jardinet a le même type de maison et une neufbox en accès non sécurisé, j'arrive à capter une minuscule barre ;D. Bon, le truc, c'est que ça se déconnecte tout le temps, et que je suis obligée de me reconnecter en permanence. Je m'en suis arraché les cheveux. Et j'espère réussir à vous poster ce chapitre avant la fin du week-end quand même... Même si c'est pas gagné à l'heure où j'écris ça !

Donc je vais faire vite. J'ai couru sans arrêt depuis une semaine pour éviter votre courroux, mais j'ai eu le temps décrire ce chap. J'ai failli couper à un endroit hyper sadique encore, mais je me suis retenue, promis !

Allez, réponse aux reviews !

**Pimprenelle** : Hihi, t'es une des seules à avoir apprécié le cliffhanger ^^ ! Youhou ! Alors là t'inquiète pas, on n'en a en effet pas fini avec les deux, là. J'ai une idée assez précise de ce qui va suivre, et le bac de glace va pouvoir succéder aux éventails :p !

**elodie53** : adepte de la torture ? Lol, t'as raison, la fin justifie les moyens ^^

**Sandry** : ton bazooca coup de poing m'a expédiée jusqu'à la Lune et j'ai un peu mal aux fesses, mais bon, au moins, le temps que j'étais sur ce noble satellite, j'étais en sécurité. Par contre, j'ai dû redescendre quand j'ai commencé à manquer d'air...

**marion** : hihi bienvenue au club des anti Kesh-truc !

**Elodie52** : oh oui vous êtes tous adorables ^^ ! Et du coup, vu que je suis gentille aussi (des fois), je vais vous accorder un petit bisou. Mais juste un, hein ! (ou p't"être un peu plus, à voir...)

**Gawelle** : un p'tit lemon, un p'tit lemon... Pas avant le mariage, voyons ! Enfin ! Allez, t'inquiète, si chez aux c'est la tempête de neige, chez nous l'été approche et c'est la saison des amours, ça devrait m'influencer ! Et puis oui, tu peux extrapoler, Edward n'a pas de saintes idées envers Bella. Quant au Scrabble, j'ai bien rigolé. D'ailleurs... Bah, tu verras en fin de chapitre.

**LALAlila** : merciiiiii ! J'ai été rectifier dès que j'ai eu ta review, c'est gentil d'avoir signalé la faute ! En effet c'est bien Emmett SWAN. Question d'habitude, j'ai pas bien fait mon travail de relecture ^^'

**Onja** : Eddie, ne pas être franc ? C'est pas son geeeeeenre... ;D

**serratia46** : comment puis-je penser du mal de toi quand tu es lotoise et cites Emmett ? Le mode otarie m'a bien fait marrer ^^. Oh, oui, tu as tellement raison, c'est si innocent la neige ! Et Edward aussi, il l'est tellement ! La panne de radiateur, j'y pense, j'y pense, je me tâte... Mais la question, c'est Edward aura-t-il à nouveau besoin de ça ? Bon, j'ai bien failli venir me réfugier chez toi. Après, je me suis dit que c'était ptêtre un moyen de me séquestrer et torturer pour que j'écrive plus vite ? Mais finalement j'ai conclu que non, seul un habitant du 47 serait assez cruel pour ça. Enfin bon !

**aulandra17** : sympa la parodie hein ? ^^ Et t'inquiète, voilà la suite !

**Mywam** : merci pour ta review ! Le top ten, ouahou, jsuis fière ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**PrincetonGirl818** : un grand merci ! Ca fait plaisir ^_^!

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous, et bon dégustage (oui, je sais, on dit dégustation, mais c'est moins joli, voilà !) d'oeufs de Pâques, quel que soit votre âge ! Bisous à tous !**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassée, quand Demetri t'y a mis au défi ? Puisqu'il y a des tas de trucs que tu aimerais me faire. »

Tout mon corps s'électrisa, et je rouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Bella. Devenus noirs.

« Je pourrais te dire par crainte que ton frère ne me tue pour ça. Mais en vérité, parce que... Si tu me laisses un jour l'occasion de t'embrasser, Bella, je ne veux pas que ça se fasse ainsi. Juste par défi. En public. »

_Sans sentiments._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et je gémis.

Je sus qu'elle avait entendu mon gémissement.

Ses yeux reflétaient ses doutes et son envie. Seigneur. Elle était curieuse. Et j'aurais pu l'embrasser, là, je savais parfaitement qu'elle m'aurait laissé le faire.

Et elle savait que je le savais. Elle se demandait probablement pourquoi je ne faisais rien.

Elle rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne.

Il y avait une telle tension entre nous.

Elle frissonnait.

Mes muscles se contractaient.

Elle bougea encore un peu, et nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

Je la repoussai légèrement, à court de souffle.

« Pas comme ça, Bella. » soufflai-je si bas que je ne fus pas sûr qu'elle avait entendu.

Je vis clairement le sentiment de rejet et la honte dans ses yeux. Mais j'avais envie de la regarder, avant. De graver chaque image d'elle en cet instant.

Et ce fut ce que je fis. La main dans ses cheveux, je la détaillai. Mémorisant chaque détail que la pénombre troublée par une lointaine lumière de lampadaire me permettait de voir. Ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, les traits fins de son visage parfait, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses pupilles dilatées.

Son souffle court.

Je traçai la courbe de sa jour, puis de ses lèvres, du pouce.

Et je me penchai sur elle.

Quand nos lèvres se lièrent, ce fut comme une détonation.

Tout changea entre nous à cet instant. Du moins, j'espérais.

Nos corps se lièrent, nos souffles se coupèrent, nos mains attrapèrent l'autre. Et pourtant, je pris sur moi pour commencer le plus doucement possible. Baisant ses lèvres avec dévotion, caressant son visage velouté, m'enivrant de son odeur.

Et seulement quand elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser, je laissai ma langue s'engouffrer entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se coucha sur le dos, me tirant à elle, et je la surplombai tandis que notre baiser devenait plus passionné.

Elle avait un goût de Paradis et un corps d'Enfer. J'avais posé une de mes mains à côté de sa tête pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids, et l'autre voyageait de ses cheveux à sa joue, de sa joue à son épaule, de son épaule au creux de sa taille, avant de venir se plaquer dans le creux de ses reins pour la cambrer contre moi.

Nous ne gémissions pas. N'émettions pas le moindre bruit. Mais je la sentis hoqueter quand son bassin rencontra mon érection, et elle cassa notre baiser en m'adressant un regard chargé de surprise qui me fit grogner.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle, nos yeux rivés les uns dans les autres, et je la relâchai doucement, me couchant sur le côté alors qu'elle se tournait pour me faire face. Je m'écartai un peu d'elle, ma main sur sa taille restant notre seul contact physique ; le tee-shirt qu'elle m'avait emprunté remontait un peu, et mon index caressait doucement une fine bande de peau dénudée.

Puis elle reprit soudainement contenance, arborant un visage neutre, et, avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'étonner de ce changement radical, elle haussa les épaules.

« Ravie d'avoir pu réaliser un de tes désirs. Allez, bonne nuit. »

Elle me tourna alors le dos, et s'éloigna jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, me laissant planté comme un con.

_Elle plaisante !_ S'indigna ma conscience.

Elle n'en a pas franchement l'air.

_Mais tu vas quand même pas la laisser..._

Je vais pas la violer !

_Elle t'aide à planter ta tente, et maintenant, elle te laisse te démerder tout seul pour la démonter ! Ça peut pas se passer comme ça !_

J'aurais dû éteindre les radiateurs, tiens.

Putain, je me sentais vraiment, vraiment con. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Essayer de l'ignorer, me retourner aussi, et passer une nuit blanche à cause de l'afflux de sang dans la partie sud de mon anatomie ?

La retourner vers moi et lui faire regretter de m'avoir planté là ?

_Si t'es un minimum doué, c'est pas du regret qu'elle éprouvera._

Juste la prendre dans mes bras ? Songeai-je en choisissant d'ignorer ma conscience.

_Ben entre temps va falloir que t'aille t'occuper de ton mini toi, ça sera pas très confortable sinon !_

Tu parles, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'est vrai, quoi ! Comment pourrais-je me mener tout seul à la jouissance alors que je savais parfaitement que LA fille se trouvait dans mon lit ?

Je gémis, mal à l'aise.

Bella se retourna vers moi.

« Tu te sens mal ? Tu as attrapé froid ? S'enquit-elle, pas vraiment inquiète.

_ Ouais, c'est ça, j'ai de la fièvre, d'une certaine manière. » Grognai-je, de mauvais poil.

_La frustration ça rend con (*)._

« Oh... Eh bien, vous les mecs, vous avez plutôt l'habitude avec les érections matinales, non ? Me dis pas que c'est ta première, tu dois savoir quoi faire ! »

_ET EN PLUS ELLE SE FOUT DE TA GUEULE !_

« Bella, je te conseille sincèrement d'arrêter ça.

_ Arrêter quoi ? »

Je l'attrapai soudainement par la taille, et plaquai nos intimités l'une contre l'autre ; elle sursauta, mais cessa instantanément de faire la maline.

« T'as raison, Bella, je sais exactement quoi faire. » Susurrai-je dans son cou.

Je la sentis commencer à tressaillir, et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge ; un grondement monta en moi, mais je l'étouffai en embrassant doucement la peau tendre de son cou. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, et je la sentis essayer de me repousser ; mais je continuai mes baisers, et bientôt, elle se laissa aller, et une de ses mains glissa sur mon torse tandis que l'autre allait emprisonner ma nuque.

Je remontai vers ses lèvres, avide d'elle, de tout ce qu'elle pourrait m'offrir. Je l'embrassai avec toute la force de mon désir, autant dire que je meurtris ses lèvres, une main glissée dans ses cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête, l'autre se faufilant sous le tee-shirt qu'elle portait, poussant au creux de ses reins pour la cambrer contre moi, glissant sur sa peau d'une douceur indécente, découvrant chacune de ses courbes. Je donnai un coup de hanches vers elle, et elle ouvrit ses cuisses, me laissant m'enfoncer au plus près d'elle.

Elle glissa sa tête dans mon cou, et je sentis qu'elle voulait tout arrêter, alors, sans la relâcher, je cessai mes baisers, la gardant juste au plus près de moi – là où elle devrait être en permanence.

Je caressai longuement son dos, doucement, l'effleurant à peine ; sa tête contre moi, sa main posée très légèrement sur ma taille, je sentais bien qu'elle hésitait entre rester immobile, ou retourner à l'autre bout du lit ; puis, finalement, elle dû se détendre, et s'endormit paisiblement.

C'était une véritable victoire, pour moi.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de ruser pour pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras.

J'avais pu l'embrasser et la caresser sans qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant – même si c'était elle qui avait voulu tout arrêter.

Je lui avais plutôt clairement montré mon désir, et elle avait semblé l'accepter.

Bella m'offrait mes plus beaux jours, et aussi mes plus belles nuits, même sans sexe...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement, me sentant emprisonnée dans une étreinte chaude et sécurisante.

Le temps que je comprenne, l'odeur d'Edward m'enveloppa, et je me souvins de la veille – ou plus tôt dans la matinée, si on voulait.

Un réveil aux chiffres rouges annonçait qu'il était déjà midi passées ; mais la pièce était plongée dans une pâle obscurité, et au dehors, le vent soufflait avec rage.

_La tempête._

Pendant qu'Edward était sous la douche, une dizaine d'heures plus tôt, j'avais envoyé un message à Alice et Emmett pour les prévenir que je passais la nuit à l'appartement d'Edward, que nous avions rejoint sans encombres ; le réseau était surchargé, mais ils avaient dû le recevoir, à l'heure qu'il était.

J'espérais qu'ils avaient bien pu rentrer eux aussi, mais il n'y avait pas de raison. Emmett avait été en renfort pour déblayer les routes et secourir les accidentés, et l'appartement d'Alice où Jazz avait dû passer la nuit n'était pas plus loin de l'hôtel où on avait passé la soirée que celui d'Edward.

Je regarderais en me levant, plus tard. là...

J'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter le cocon formé par les bras d'Edward autour de moi.

Je rougis en repensant à ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Ses baisers.

Ses mains sur moi.

Son étreinte.

Ça avait été si...

Bon, sublime, extraordinaire ?

Je ne savais même pas vraiment comment décrire avec justesse tout ce que ses gestes et sa proximité m'avait fait.

_Avoir du sexe avec Edward Cullen était très certainement l'une des plus belles expériences qu'une femme pouvait vivre._

Et Edward Cullen me désirait, j'avais pu le sentir sans aucun doute possible quelques heures plus tôt... Encore maintenant, d'ailleurs, mais là, ce devait plutôt n'être qu'une érection matinale.

_À moins qu'il n'ait rêvé de toi toute la nuit_, souffla ma vicieuse conscience.

Bon, faut pas exagérer quand même. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'il puisse éprouver une attirance pour une fille aussi simple que moi, de là à faire des rêves érotiques m'impliquant...

Il grogna dans son sommeil, et me serra plus fort contre moi ; je me figeai, ayant peur de le réveiller.

« Bella... » Souffla-t-il.

Le temps me parut s'arrêter, et j'écarquillai les yeux avant que mon cœur ne reparte, plus fort que jamais.

Edward était réellement en train de m'appeler dans son sommeil ?

J'avais dû mal entendre.

« Bella... »

Il sembla se renfoncer dans un sommeil plus profond, parce qu'il cessa de murmurer. Mon cœur cognant douloureusement, je sentis mon désir s'éveiller peu à peu, et je fermai les yeux, en proie à un vertige nouveau.

Je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais imaginé envisager un jour de coucher avec Edward Cullen.

Mais...

C'était tellement, _tellement_ rare pour moi d'éprouver du désir sexuel !

Avec Jake, je n'en avais jamais réellement éprouvé. Je l'adorais, il était doux et patient, coucher avec lui n'avait pas été vraiment agréable, mais ça avait pu se faire.

Avec Victoria, c'était une découverte. Et il avait fallu que je me retrouve dans son lit pour commencer à éprouver assez d'envie pour me laisser aller avec elle.

Mais avec Edward...

Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Quelques heures auparavant, il me faisait presque oublier jusqu'à mon nom juste en m'embrassant.

Quelques heures auparavant, il me faisait presque jouir rien qu'en me caressant doucement.

Quelques heures auparavant, il me donnait presque envie de conclure avec lui sans plus y réfléchir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça...

Si ?

_Putain, Bella ! T'es jamais foutue d'être attirée par qui que ce soit, et pour une fois que tu rencontres un mec gaulé comme un Dieu, capable de faire grimper ta libido en flèche, et qui en plus te désire et rêve de toi, tu vas quand même pas faire la difficile !_

Je refermai les yeux, haletante ; mon esprit s'embrouillait, et je ne savais plus que faire, et même que penser.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Très doucement, je me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon compagnon, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller par des gestes brusques ; cela me prit quelques minutes et toute la discrétion dont j'étais capable, mais je réussis à me lever du lit sans le réveiller, et je passai aux toilettes.

Je me débarbouillai un peu, décontenancée ; je ne savais vraiment plus où j'en étais.

_Putain, mais envoies-toi en l'air avec Cullen, merde ! T'imagines l'orgasme qu'il doit être capable de te donner ?_

Je baissai la tête, désespérée, et me rendis à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je remarquai mon portable sur la petite table du salon, en passant ; je contrôlai. Un message d'Alice pour me dire que tout le monde était arrivé à bon port, et un d'Emmett pour me confirmer qu'il allait bien et que désormais il prenait quelques heures de repos à la caserne avant de retourner sur la route.

Puis je me tournai vers la fenêtre, observant la tempête à l'extérieur, et me perdis dans mes pensées.

Il était si tentant de coucher avec Cullen...

Mais est-ce que je ne risquais pas de... Faire une erreur ?

_T'as peur de tomber amoureuse de lui ?_

Quand même pas, non !

_Que lui tombe amoureux de toi ?_

Non, ce n'est pas son genre à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et... Pas de moi.

_T'as peur qu'après une séance de jambes en l'air, les choses redeviennent froides entre vous ?_

Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, j'en doute. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'au début, toujours.

_Alors POURQUOI PAS ? C'est dingue quand même !_

Ma conscience avait raison.

Pourquoi pas ?

J'étais certaine que je prendrais un pied d'enfer avec Edward. Et puis, peut-être que toutes ces choses bizarres, mon embarras en sa présence, les papillons dans mon ventre, son regard si intense, peut-être que tout ça disparaîtrait, après !

_Une bonne baise, y a pas mieux comme exutoire._

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de faire taire cette voix en moi, et sursautai quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

Edward – qui d'autre ? – plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

« T'as encore soif ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée, ensommeillée.

Une voix qui m'envoya des frissons de désir jusque dans ma jolie culotte en dentelle.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de répondre.

« Envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Faim ?

_ Non. Soufflai-je.

_ Bien. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se pencha et me saisit sous les genoux et dans le dos pour me soulever comme une jeune mariée, alors que je poussais un cri de surprise.

Je passai instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou, et reportai mon regard sur son visage ; il avait la mine froissée, endormie, mais il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle – c'était injuste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmurai-je alors qu'il nous emmenait vers la chambre.

_ Je retourne me coucher.

_ … Avec moi ? »

Il me déposa sous le lit, se coucha sans me lâcher, et rabattit la couette sur nous.

« Je dors mal, sans toi. »

Mon cœur loupa à nouveau un battement, et je le regardai, choquée ; il soutint mon regard, un peu bougon, très intense.

Je frissonnai ; c'était fou, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte comme j'avais froid, sans ses bras autour de moi. Un froid plus psychologique que physique, mais est-ce que ça le rendait moins réel ?

Edward m'entourait de ses bras et de ses jambes, m'emprisonnant étroitement ; j'avais presque du mal à respirer, mais j'étais... Bien.

Puis je sentis son érection contre moi.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que je te tiens éveillé. » eus-je l'audace de souffler.

Il grogna.

« Tu auras ma mort.

_ Quand ? Parce que ça fait quelques années que je l'attends. »

Il me lança un regard noir, alors que je peinais à retenir un sourire moqueur ; ses yeux noircirent, et je sentis plus que je ne le vis sa bouche se rapprocher de la mienne, lentement mais sûrement.

« Ah vraiment, Bella ? Jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller, pour l'obtenir ? »

Sa voix était basse, rauque.

Sensuelle.

Ce mec parvenait à être sensuel juste après son réveil, un lendemain de réveillon qui plus est. Quand je vous disais qu'il n'y avait pas de justice.

« Comment aimerais-tu mourir ? » Soufflai-je.

Est-ce que je rêvais ? Il me semblait que ses pupilles continuaient à se dilater, que ses yeux continuaient à noircir, m'enveloppant dans leur intensité, m'hypnotisant.

« Étouffé par tes baisers... Écorché par tes caresses... » Murmura-t-il en réponse, et je fermai les yeux, en proie à un vertige incroyable.

Je n'aurais pas été couchée dans ce lit, je me serais évanouie.

« C'est comme ça que tu mets les filles dans ton lit d'habitude ?

_ Non. Je ne leur mens jamais. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire se contracter sous l'émotion, mais ne relevai pas. Peut-être disait-il la vérité. Peut-être était-ce juste moi qui trouvais ses mots plus romantiques qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

« Bon, tu veux bien te rendormir, que je puisse me barrer à nouveau ? » Bougonnai-je par principe.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu espères vraiment que je vais te laisser faire, ou tu dis ça uniquement pour que je reste éveillé ?

_ Tu ne peux pas me retenir contre ma volonté.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as de mieux à faire que de rester dans mes bras ? Fit-il avec un brin d'arrogance feinte.

_ Rentrer chez moi ?

_ Tu as regardé par la fenêtre ? C'est l'apocalypse, dehors.

_ J'm'ennuie. T'as pas un Scrabble ? (**)

_ Bella ? Tais-toi. »

_Fais-moi taire !_ Faillis-je lui répondre.

Je me mordis la langue. Merde, je ne me reconnaissais vraiment pas.

Je fis la moue, et fis mine de tourner le dos à Edward, mais il me retint, son regard me brûlant.

« Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite, au fait. » Commença-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil.

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est mon meilleur début d'année. »

Mon cœur loupa un ou deux battements, et je me sentis rougir ; je détournai le regard, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. De toutes façons, il m'avait dit de me taire.

_Excellente, ton excuse..._ S'agaça ma conscience.

Ouais, bah on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

Je me mordis la lèvre, et Edward grogna.

Rien que ce son manqua de me faire gémir.

Je baissai les yeux, et tombai droit sur son torse parfait.

Blocage.

Gorge sèche.

Alerte rouge.

Merde, j'étais coincée dans un lit avec un mec canon, il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour parler de Scrabble.

Je relevai rapidement les yeux, craignant de m'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage ; mais non.

Visiblement, Edward était trop occupé à renifler mes cheveux pour remarquer autre chose.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

Je frissonnai.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda mon compagnon, et je le sentis nettement sourire contre mon crâne.

Ah oui, il pensait que je frissonnais à cause de lui ?

_En même temps, c'est le cas._

Qu'importe. J'allais le détromper, un peu.

« Oui. J'ai les pieds gelés. »

Et je prouvai mes dires en plaquant mes orteils contre son mollet ; ce fut son tour de tressaillir, et je ricanai.

« Tu croyais quoi, loveur des bacs à sable ? » Me moquai-je.

Le regard sombre d'Edward se posa sur moi, et soudain je cessai de ricaner.

« Au temps pour moi. » susurra-t-il, mielleux.

Je plissai les yeux, méfiante, et avant que j'aie pu réagir, Edward avait plongé sous la couette.

Je poussai un petit cri, juste avant que ses mains chaudes ne me débarrassent des chaussettes de sport que je lui avais emprunté, et n'englobent mes pieds.

Il commença à me masser, lentement, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires qui, loin de me chatouiller désagréablement, se trouvaient être confortables et me réchauffaient.

Je me couchai sur le dos, le cœur cognant à une vitesse folle.

Edward passa beaucoup de temps sur mes pieds ; puis il remonta doucement vers mes chevilles, et une décharge d'électricité parcourut toute la longueur de ma jambe pour venir se loger directement à l'intersection entre mes cuisses.

_Putain de bordel de merde._

Les doigts d'Edward, c'était de la magie.

Ses gestes, de la torture.

Il continua son petit manège tout le long de mes mollets, remontant peu à peu ; massa mes genoux une minutes, puis ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur mes cuisses, et j'haletai.

Mes muscles commencèrent à frissonner, et instinctivement, j'ouvris légèrement les jambes. Je ne voyais pas Edward, caché sous la couette ; et je tressaillis violemment au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite.

Il recommença avec la gauche, puis il remonta sur mon ventre, évitant stratégiquement la zone où je le désirais sans vraiment être sûre d'être prête à l'accueillir.

Quand il sortit la tête de sous la couette, bien loin d'arborer son sourire en coin un brin arrogant, Edward avait un regard sérieux, brûlant.

Un regard qui me fit me figer, alors qu'il remontait lentement vers ma bouche.

Et quand il saisit mes lèvres entre les siennes, je m'abandonnai avec un soupir.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt que je portais, ses pouces effleurèrent la courbe de mes seins, qui se dressèrent sous le fin tissu. Sa langue m'explora longuement, avec patience et méticulosité, caressant la mienne dans un ballet sensuel.

Un de ses index effleura un point sensible dans mon dos, et je me cambrai contre lui en gémissant ; et mon bas-ventre cogna son érection.

Il siffla, cessant soudain son baiser et serrant les poings ; un instant, je crus lui avoir fait mal, mais quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il essayait certainement de se retenir de venir dans son boxer.

Wow.

Etait-il éjaculateur précoce, ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

Je donnai un nouveau coup de hanche contre lui, et frémit en sentant sa dureté contre mon centre bouillant.

Il plongea sur mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

J'enroulai une de mes jambes autour de lui, et commençai à imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient contre son membre, réguliers, appuyés, m'accrochant à ses épaules.

À un moment, il voulut m'éloigner.

Mais je m'agrippai plus fort, et l'embrassai à mon tour alors que la brûlure dans mon sexe se faisait de plus en plus intense, et que je sentais la cyprine couler le long de mes cuisses. J'avais jamais ressenti ça. Et peu importait que ce soit avec Edward ou le pape que je le partage, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. C'était animal.

Puis Edward se tendit, et je le sentis jouir dans un gémissement de plaisir, tout contre moi.

Un cocktail d'émotions m'envahit, et je fermai les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes ; mais je ressentais encore ce vif désir, que la frustration remplaçait peu à peu.

Edward le savait. Il se coucha sur le côté, dans mon dos ; et je sentis sa main dominante glisser doucement sur mon ventre.

Je tressaillis quand je la sentis passer sous l'élastique du boxer que je lui avais emprunté.

Et je la saisis quand elle glissa sous l'élastique de ma fine culotte.

« Non ! Haletai-je.

_ Laisse-moi faire. Fit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Arrête... Je... Je me suis rasée il y a deux jours, ça doit piquer. Avouai-je sans même y penser, juste avant que le honte ne me brûle les joues.

_ Là où je vais, je suis au contraire certaine que tu es douce. Détends-toi. »

Sa voix m'envoya des ondes de désirs, et ses doigts trouvant ma fente trempée achevèrent de me transformer en boule de feu.

Il fit frotter un de ses doigts tout le long de ma fente, l'effleurant à peine ; puis il le glissa entre mes lèvres intimes, et je reculai ma tête en étouffant un gémissement, cachant mes yeux dans le cou de mon compagnon, inspirant de manière saccadée son odeur.

Je crus qu'il n'allait faire que ce même geste d'aller et retour tout le long, et cela suffisait à m'envoyer dans un monde inconnu, quand soudain, deux de ses doigts prirent mon clitoris gonflé en pince, et cette fois, je ne pus retenir un cri. Mes hanches commencèrent à remuer en rythme, et les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur mon épaule.

Il fit rouler mon clitoris implacablement, me faisant voir des étoiles. Et alors que j'étais tout juste sur le point de jouir, il glissa deux doigts en moi.

J'explosai en étouffant mes mots dans son cou.

Il continua quelques va-et-vient quelques secondes dans mon antre, alors que je me remettais doucement, le corps brûlant. Puis ses doigts sortirent de moi, créant un vide, et il les remonta à sa bouche.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas le voir me goûter. Je ne voulais même pas essayer d'imaginer les plaisirs que pourraient me procurer sa langue. C'était trop.

Nos souffles se calmèrent peu à peu, alors que nous restions dans la même position, son torse contre mon dos ; je me forçais violemment à ne pas réfléchir.

Ne penser à rien.

Ne rien regretter.

« Bella...

_ Non, Edward. Ne dis rien. S'il te plait. »

_Pas encore..._

* * *

(*) : Comme les champignons ! Celle-là, c'est une spéciale pour **Caballeras** ;)

(**) : et celle-là, elle est pour **Gawelle** ^^

Voilà ! J'ai pas été (trop) sadique, hein ?

Ah bon ? VOus voulez savoir comment Edward va prendre le fait que Bella veuille pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

Ben merde alors ! Va falloir attendre !

MOUHAHAHA

*S'enfuit en courant*


	16. Lâchée

Bien bien bien...

Je crois que je vous poste là un chapitre que vous attendez depuis un moment, enfin, vous me direz ça à la fin pour ceux et celles qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews ^^ !

D'ailleurs je vais pas m'éterniser, on m'a déjà assez traité de sadique (et j'aime ça... Rrrrrh)

Réponse aux anonymes pas si anonymes que ça !

**Elodie52** : j'espère que t'as pas bavé sur ton clavier ! Pense à installer une protection avant de lire ce chapitre ;)

**z'ooo** : eh bien j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite :p

**Gawelle** : Bah, après que tu me l'aies mis dans ta review, le coup du Scrabble, je ne pouvais juste pas ne pas le faire ! Hum, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à nos deux petits tourtereaux dans ce chapitre... Ma foi, tu n'as plus qu'à lire pour découvrir !

**Pimprenelle** : ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas franchement l'intention d'en finir avec cette fic dans deux ou trois chapitres, il y a encore deux trois trucs à écrire... ;D Merci pour le lapin de Pâques, je m'en suis fait péter le bide et ça m'a aidé à carburer pour ce chapitre ^^

**Sandry** : ah mais justement Bella elle ne veut pas parler, c'est Edward qui se sent le besoin de clarifier les choses... Va-t-il y parvenir ? Enfin t'as raison, un mec sexy au réveil, on se pose pas de question et on profite... *soupir*

**Onja** : tu vas savoir bientôt si Bella a regretté ou non ^^

**Adeline.L** : eh bien attends un peu de voir ce chapitre ;)

**lilly-rose** : ahahah, ça fait plaisir ^^. Si Bella va tout gâcher ou non... Bah, je te laisse voir ! Et merci pour ton autre review, comme quoi oui un lemon entre filles peut être chaud !

**miss-gothique-pink ** : je sais pas quand tu liras cette réponse, mais à ce niveau de la fic tu remarqueras qu'en effet il n'y a pas d'Alec...

Voilà ! Des bisous à tous les gens, et bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Bella..._

__ Non, Edward. Ne dis rien. S'il te plait. »_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Génial.

Une boule d'amertume m'encombrait la gorge alors que je n'osais même pas prendre Bella dans mes bras. Je laissai simplement une main sur sa hanche, essayant de calmer ma déception.

Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre qu'elle soit paumée, qu'elle veuille prendre son temps, qu'elle hésite, et tout...

Ça n'en était pas moins vexant !

C'est vrai, quoi, même sans pénétration, j'avais pris mon pied comme jamais, et j'avais incroyablement aimé rendre la pareille à Bella ; jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir des choses aussi fortes rien que par des caresses. Comme quoi, le sexe était complètement différent s'il y avait ou non implication des sentiments.

Je n'aurais pas vraiment su dire en quoi.

Évidemment, j'avais couché avec des filles qui étaient pour la plupart expérimentées, avec qui j'avais fait des choses dignes d'un porno, et bien sûr j'avais atteint l'orgasme, mais... Ça n'avait rien à voir. Il n'y avait que ce bref plaisir physique, puis c'était tout.

Avec Bella, avec le cœur, c'était tout autre chose.

Il y avait eu le bonheur d'enfin pouvoir la caresser comme un amant.

Le plaisir de la sentir s'abandonner contre moi.

Le décuplement des sensations, chaque détail dont je prenais conscience quand j'étais avec elle et qui la rendaient si unique.

La jouissance de lui faire prendre du plaisir.

Et l'inévitable orgasme d'avoir été dans une telle situation avec elle. Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais craint de jouir trop vite, si je couchais avec elle, étant donné l'immensité de mon désir pour elle. Hé bien je supposais qu'en effet, nous aurions été jusqu'au bout, je n'aurais pas été capable de me retenir assez longtemps.

Mais maintenant, je me sentais prêt.

Prêt à l'honorer comme il le fallait.

Et je comprenais qu'elle veuille taire ce que nous avions fait, mais ça ne me laissait pas de marbre pour autant.

Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent peu à peu alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir après ce qu'Edward m'avait fait, et j'avais attendu que sa respiration devienne régulière pour m'extraire à nouveau du lit ; cela avait été moins compliqué, seule sa main reposait sur ma hanche.

Fallait-il en déduire qu'il n'y aurait pas plus entre nous ?

_Arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Tu t'es pas montrée hyper câline après_, s'agaça ma conscience.

Et c'était vrai. Mais comment étais-je censée réagir ? De simples caresses et j'étais partie dans un monde totalement inconnu... C'était gérable. Le temps que je redescende de la planète sur laquelle Edward m'avait envoyée, et j'aurais pu réfléchir et agir de manière rationnelle.

Mais comment étais-je censée réagir quand le gars dans les bras duquel vous avez joui, est un coureur de jupons – peut-être repenti, là n'étais pas la question –, et ne va pas plus loin que quelques attouchements ?

Je sortis de sa chambre, non sans avoir récupéré un de ses boxers dans mon armoire pour remplacer le sous-vêtement qu'il m'avait retiré.

Edward avait-il simplement prévu de s'en tenir là ? Mais quel mec autre qu'un adepte du 'pas de sexe avant la mariage' se contenterait de ce genre de petites séances sans chercher à aller jusqu'au bout ?

Est-ce que... Je ne lui plaisais pas ?

Cette hypothèse ne me paraissait pas improbable, mais j'avais quand même senti clairement son érection contre moi !

Était-ce l'idée de coucher avec moi qui le bloquait ?

Plausible, et il pouvait y avoir plusieurs raisons à ça. Mon caractère, simplement, n'était pas obligé de lui convenir autant que mon corps, le fait que je traînais dans son groupe d'amis donc qu'il me reverrait régulièrement, ou peut-être était-il amoureux d'une autre et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle, qui savait ? Encore que dans cette dernière hypothèse, il avait quand même en quelque sorte dépassé les bornes.

J'étais vraiment paumée.

Je ne sus combien de temps je passai à me triturer les méninges ; et ce fut le bruit de la douche qui me tira de mes pensées.

Génial. Edward venait de se réveiller, et la première chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était se laver.

_Tu crois pas que tu te casses trop la tête ?_

Je soupirai, et mon ventre se mit à grogner.

Ah.

J'ouvris le frigo d'Edward, me demandant ce qu'il pourrait y avoir pour préparer à manger ; vide, à l'exception d'une bouteille de jus de fruit, d'une de lait, d'oeufs, et d'un sachet de saucisses Knacki. Bon.

Je recherchai dans les placards. De la farine, du sucre, du chocolat, des céréales. Du sirop d'érable, de la pâte à tartiner, du beurre de cacahuètes... Bon Dieu, il n'avait même pas une seule conserve de légumes !

Je secouai la tête, dépitée. Dans son friseur, deux pizzas surgelées. Et ce connard n'avait pas un pet de graisse. Ça, ça me dégoûtait.

Je décidai de préparer rapidement des pancakes, à peu près tout ce que je pouvais faire sans beurre ni rien, pour une sorte de petit déjeuner à... Trois heures de l'après-midi. Parce que personnellement, je n'avais pas très envie d'une pizza ou de Knacki à cette heure-là. Si il avait d'autres envies, il n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller.

J'étais en train de faire cuire la dernière crêpe quand Edward débarqua, les cheveux mouillés et extrêmement emmêlés, comme s'il les avait seulement frottés avec une serviette, et vêtu seulement de son pantalon de jogging.

Je détournai les yeux des gouttelettes brillant sur ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, et par la même de son regard sombre et impénétrable.

_Je vais me mettre au régime pizza..._

_Pourquoi, t'as envie d'avoir les mêmes pectoraux ?_ Répliquai-je.

Je devenais dingue, à parler avec ma propre conscience.

« J'ai fait des pancakes, engageai-je, désirant à tout prix rompre le silence lourd entre nous.

_ Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait pour ?

_ Ouais... Mais j'ai pas trouvé les conserves de légume, tentai-je de le taquiner, même si ça sonnait un peu faux.

_ Je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier mais il me semble que cela ne rentre pas dans la recette des pancakes. »

Un point pour lui.

Il sortit tout ce qui pourrait servir d'accompagnement, nous servit deux verres de jus de fruit, et s'assit en face de moi pour commencer à grignoter.

Sentant son regard peser sur moi, je consentis à relever la tête au bout d'un moment.

« Bella, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas trop parler de ce qui s'est passé. Mais faut qu'on définisse où on en est.

_ Ça va ! » Le coupai-je. « Ne t'en fais pas. J'imagine qu'on s'est laissé porter par... Les évènements, et... On n'aurait pas dû, et... »

Les mots me brûlaient la gorge. Quelques heures plus tôt, je décidais que je voulais coucher avec Edward Cullen, et c'était toujours le cas.

« Tu regrettes ? » Lâcha-t-il.

Son regard était impénétrable.

Je savais mentir, quand je m'en donnais la peine. Je lui avais bien menti, le premier jour de nos retrouvailles, et il n'avait pas marché, il avait couru droit dans mon piège !

Mais là...

Les mensonges se bloquaient dans ma gorge.

Il leva un sourcil, son regard soudain moins sombre, et je sentis mon sang se réchauffer, alors qu'il portait lentement à sa bouche un morceau de pancake, pensif.

« Bella, tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, tu sais. » Fit-il après avoir mâché et avalé.

Je détournai le regard, gênée.

Et, au bout d'un moment, je repris enfin la parole.

« Je peux te poser une question sans que tu n'imagines quoi que ce soit ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Je pris une inspiration, et y puisai le courage dont j'avais besoin pour énoncer l'interrogation qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi on n'a pas été plus loin ? Je veux dire... »

Je secouai la tête.

« Tu es un coureur, enfin, tu as un passé de coureur, donc... Je veux juste dire qu'avec les filles, tu dois t'en tenir rarement aux préliminaires, non ? Alors... Pourquoi... »

Je n'eus pas la force de terminer, mais Edward baissa la tête en souriant légèrement ; il avait bien compris où était mon problème.

« A ton avis ? Questionna-t-il.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir clairement. » le suppliai-je presque. « Tu dois me dire si c'est juste... Parce que c'est moi, ou parce que tu as quelqu'un en vue, ou peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, ou...

_ Bella ! Il y a un peu de tout ça, ok ? »

Il soupira, et se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'agenouiller en face de la mienne.

« Avec toi, je ne peux pas être comme avec les autres filles, tu comprends ?

_ Parce qu'on est amis ?

_ Oh, non, Bella. Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais réellement prise pour une amie. »

Je serrai les mâchoires, baissant le regard, néanmoins des frissons dans ma colonne m'indiquèrent que ces paroles n'étaient pas une déclaration de guerre, mais plutôt un aveu de... D'autre chose.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas couché avec qui que ce soit depuis septembre ?

_ Septembre ? M'écriai-je.

_ Eh oui, Bella.

_ Mais... Ok. »

J'étais troublée, c'était peu de le dire. Edward ne m'avait pas avoué de sentiments, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part ; pas que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait incapable d'en éprouver pour qui que ce soit, mais je le voyais plutôt du genre à se mettre en couple avec une fille un certain temps avant de commencer à tomber amoureux d'elle. Alors... Cela voulait-il juste dire que quand il désirait une fille réellement, il n'avait qu'elle en ligne de mire jusqu'à l'avoir ?

C'était logique. Il était assez stable et déterminé pour ça.

Peut-être donc que nous pourrions nous laisser aller.

Les mains d'Edward sur moi me rassuraient. Il caressait doucement ma joue et mes cheveux, et c'était réconfortant.

Je le sentais, si nous passions à l'acte, il ne me mépriserait pas pour autant après. Je sentais bien qu'il me respecterait toujours autant, et peut-être même que nos relations seraient plus simples et détendues après que nous ayons satisfait ce... Truc entre nous. Cette attirance.

Je me mordillai la lèvres, et son pouce glissa dessus.

« Arrête de réfléchir... » murmura-t-il.

Et ce fut ce que je fis.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

J'étais en train de vivre le nouveau « plus bel instant de ma vie ».

Bella se pencha doucement vers moi, les lèvres entrouvertes, un peu craintive, et je plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux, la rassurant d'un regard.

Les yeux ouverts, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes ; puis nos paupières se fermèrent, et je me relevai en l'entraînant avec moi.

_Ma_ Bella.

Bientôt.

J'allais la faire _mienne_. J'en avais besoin. Un besoin primaire, vital, animal.

Posant une main sous sa fesse gauche et passant l'autre bras autour de sa taille fine, je la soulevai doucement ; elle me semblait si légère. Surprise, elle s'accrocha à mes épaules, et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, entraînant une friction qui acheva de réveiller mon cinquième membre ; je grognai, déjà dingue de désir, mais déterminé à tout faire pour aller doucement avec elle.

Je voulais tout lui faire. Absolument tout. Je voulais que ça prenne des heures, mais je savais que jamais je ne pourrais tenir aussi longtemps.

J'allai la déposer sur le lit – ce n'était plus le mien, c'était devenu le nôtre –, et me couchai au dessus d'elle, l'emprisonnant entre mes bras et mes jambes pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper, mes lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes.

Je l'embrassai longuement, sans rien faire d'autre. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je voulais qu'elle s'habitue à mon corps tout près du sien. À ma chaleur. À l'idée que j'allais occuper tout mon temps à son plaisir pour une durée indéterminée. À mon propre plaisir, aussi, bien sûr. J'aurais été bien hypocrite de prétendre le contraire.

Et ce fut elle qui fit le premier geste, détachant ses bras de ma nuque pour glisser timidement ses doigts sur mon torse, partant à ma découverte avec lenteur.

J'inspirais et expirais le plus calmement, essayant de littéralement faire _descendre_ la tension qui s'était instaurée un peu plus bas en moi ; mais ses gestes, même s'ils étaient timides, même s'ils étaient légers, étaient une torture pour moi. Les sensations étaient étranges ; j'avais à la fois l'impression de sentir ses mains partout en même temps, et de pouvoir distinguer la pulpe de ses doigts alors qu'ils me parcouraient. Égarement et précision. Était-ce uniquement parce que c'était elle et que mon corps la reconnaissait, ou était-ce parce que je l'aimais et qu'instinctivement, j'étais donc plus concentré ?

Bella effleura ma colonne vertébrale sur toute sa longueur, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement ; soudainement, ce geste était devenu la chose la plus érotique qu'on m'ait jamais faite.

Je perdis toute capacité à rester inactif, et plongeai sur les lèvres de mon amante, les meurtrissant tout en glissant sagement mes doigts sous l'ourlet de son – de mon – tee-shirt.

Je lui demandai silencieusement son accord d'un regard, et elle ferma ses paupières tout en levant les bras, me permettant de faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Elle ne portait plus que mon boxer, descendu assez bas sur ses hanches pour que je sois certain qu'elle n'avait pas remis sa culotte, et ma gorge s'assécha.

Lentement, presque religieusement, je descendis ma bouche dans son cou, et commençai à tracer un chemin de baisers le long de sa clavicule, au milieu de son torse, et enfin, sur l'une des petites pointes de chair rosée qui pointaient vers moi ; elle se cambra sous moi, et je passai une main sous sa fesse pour plaquer son bassin contre le mien. Sentir ses mouvements contre moi était un puits de désir et de plaisir mêlés, et ma tête commençait à sérieusement bourdonner alors que j'étais en train de devenir de plus en plus dur. Avec regret, je relâchai sa fesse et pressai presque durement sur son bassin pour qu'elle se refixe au lit, avant que je ne nous arrache nos derniers vêtements pour la prendre sans plus de cérémonie ; ma bouche changea de sein, mais cette fois, elle ne se laissa pas faire, et je la sentis se dégager pour tirer sur l'élastique de mon pantalon.

Je l'aidai à me le retirer, et la vis déglutir, un éclair de panique traversant son regard, quand elle aperçut la boxe dans mon boxer ; j'aurais pu en être simplement flatté, mais je voulais avant tout la rassurer.

Aussi je l'embrassai doucement, caressant chaque courbe de son corps, effleurant sa féminité à travers le tissu qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à quitter, et elle gémit contre ma langue.

Comme enflammé par ce gémissement, je frottai un peu plus fort le tissu chaud, et son souffle s'accéléra, ses mains s'agrippèrent l'une à ma hanche, l'autre à mon épaule, et dans un mouvement involontaire, son genou remonta et frôla ma longueur avec une pression qui faillit m'envoyer en orbite.

« Oh ! » Soufflai-je, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas éjaculer sur le champ.

Elle se figea une demi-seconde, et réitéra la manœuvre, me faisant siffler de plaisir ; puis sa main remplaça son genou, et je me mis à trembler.

Je sentis à peine qu'elle me retirait mon dernier vêtement, et ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou alors que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de ma verge frémissante.

J'en aurais presque pleuré tant les émotions étaient fortes.

Elle commença des mouvements de va-et-vient sur ma hampe, et je crispai mes doigts sur les draps pour ne pas lui faire de mal à elle, alors que mon traître de bassin partait tout seul à la rencontre de ses mouvements ; les yeux clos, je commençai à scander son prénom dans un souffle, et glissai un doigt sous le boxer qu'elle portait pour l'enfoncer durement en elle, la faisant crier aussi ; nous continuâmes ainsi quelques secondes, avant que je ne lui demande grâce.

« Arrête, Bella... Arrête ça, je vais venir.

_ Alors viens. » Souffla-t-elle, le regard déterminé et les joues rouges.

Immédiatement, je me redressai pour récupérer un préservatif dans ma table de chevet, en déchirer l'emballage, et en couvrir mon érection avant de me replacer au dessus d'elle.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je lui retirai son dernier rempart, et je commençai à faire glisser mon gland le long de sa fente.

Elle ferma les yeux, et sa tête partit en arrière dans les oreillers, mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille.

« Bella... Ouvre les yeux mon amour. Je veux te voir. »

Elle les ouvrit dans un mouvement de surprise, et je saisis que je venais de l'appeler 'mon amour'. Son regard s'ancra au mien, et, lentement, je rentrai en elle.

Au début, tout se passa bien. Merveilleusement bien.

Mais Bella était franchement étroite, et, rapidement, je vis le désir sur ses traits se transformer en inconfort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie de cacher une grimace. Je me stoppai immédiatement.

Elle n'était pas vierge, pourtant ? À la lenteur à laquelle j'allais, j'aurais forcément senti sa membrane.

Elle était si serrée. Mon sang bourdonnait dans ma tête, dans mon sexe, mais je ne perdis pas pied ; et quand elle leva les hanches pour continuer la pénétration, je restai attentif, et remarquai qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.

« Bella, Bella ! » Haletai-je, l'empêchant de continuer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, mais j'eus le temps d'y voir de la honte.

« Bella, ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? M'inquiétai-je en ressortant d'elle.

_ Je suis désolée... Désolée, je... »

Elle serra ses paupières, et j'embrassai doucement ses lèvres tout en glissant un doigt dans sa fente ; presque sèche.

« Bella, tu aurais dû me dire que ça n'allait plus ! Murmurai-je.

_ Je regrette... Je... C'est juste que ça fait longtemps, et... Tu es... »

Je souris contre ses lèvres, à la fois flatté et frustré d'être assez gâté par la nature pour ne pas pouvoir entrer en elle facilement.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Bella. C'est ma faute. » soufflai-je contre ses lèvres en caressant son clitoris doucement.

Elle me regarda, surprise, le souffle court.

« Je ne t'ai pas assez préparée. » lui expliquai-je calmement.

Elle détourna le regard, et je savais qu'elle ne me croyait pas vraiment, qu'elle croyait que je lui mentais pour la rassurer, mais je disais la vérité. Avec la plupart des filles que je... Tringlais avant Bella, je n'avais vraiment besoin de préliminaires, elles avaient régulièrement des rapports et leur vagin s'était adapté. Mais Bella était loin d'être une fille facile, et elle méritait plus d'attention.

J'embrassai sa mâchoire, descendis dans son cou ; entre ses seins, puis sur son nombril. Je commençai à embrasser son pubis, mais elle tressaillit et chercha à m'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Haleta-t-elle.

_ Fais-moi confiance, Bella.

_ Mais...

_ Chuuuuut... » Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres humides, et mon souffle frais sur ses lèvres brûlantes dut lui faire de l'effet, car elle leva ses hanches en gémissant, juste avant que je ne glisse ma langue entre ses plis.

Je renouai directement avec son goût délicieux, et me perdis dans sa féminité ; je grognai en la lapant, et elle gémit. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux, et elle écarta assez les cuisses pour que je puisse la pénétrer du bout de ma langue ; elle se mit à bégayer mon prénom, et cela me fit perdre la tête.

Ma langue vint jouer passionnément avec son bouton de chair rosée, l'écrasant, s'enroulant autour, se faisant rejoindre par mes lèvres qui se mirent à l'aspirer, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, je glissai d'abord un doigt, puis deux en elle.

Je ralentis mes mouvements pour la garder un peu plus longtemps au bord de l'orgasme, et elle pleura de frustration, me faisant sourire contre elle. Mes doigts se recourbèrent en elle, et je la préparai un peu avant d'en insérer un troisième.

À ce stade, elle sembla perdre complètement les pédales, et ses mains pressaient ma tête autant qu'elles cherchaient à l'éloigner, alors que son corps agité de tremblements ondulait sur les draps froissés. Je continuai à l'écarteler de mes trois doigts tout en aspirant son clitoris, élargissant son vagin, lui donnant envie de plus. Elle coulait littéralement de plaisir, et je résistai à grand peine à l'envie de tout lécher, tenant à ce qu'elle reste bien lubrifiée ; puis, alors que ses tremblements commençaient à être plus forts, j'arrêtai tout. Égoïstement, je voulais que pour notre première fois ce soit mon sexe en elle qui la fasse jouir, non mes doigts et ma langue. Ça, ça viendrait plus tard.

Elle darda son regard noir de désir et plaisir au mien, ne comprenant pas comment je pouvais l'abandonner ainsi juste avant la libération, et je glissai à nouveau mon sexe en elle.

Cette fois, son visage se tordit de plaisir, et je m'enfonçai bien plus facilement dans sa chaleur.

Je dus faire plusieurs petits va-et-vient, et cela prit deux minutes – je fixais les chiffres rouges de mon réveil, m'accrochant à eux pour ne pas éjaculer directement en elle –, puis je m'enfonçai enfin jusqu'à la garde dans son sexe trempé, et elle cria mon prénom.

Je m'immobilisai quelques secondes, envahi par un trop plein d'émotions.

Si chaude.

Si humide.

Si serrée.

Tout ce que je ressentais m'était parfaitement inconnu, mais paradoxalement, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin chez moi.

Ce fut elle qui commença à mouvoir ses hanches sur moi, et je l'accompagnai, soulevant ses fesses d'une main pour pouvoir la pénétrer sous un angle légèrement différent, encore plus profondément.

Je butai au fond de son ventre, et elle se tendit, se resserrant convulsivement autour de moi et hurlant mon prénom.

Un coup de hanches de plus, et je jouissais à mon tour, explosant en de très longs jets dans le préservatif.

Je mis longtemps à atterrir de cet orgasme ; sans aucun doute possible le plus intense que j'aie jamais atteint.

Une douleur dans le bras qui me soutenait au-dessus de Bella me fit grimacer, et je m'effondrai à ses côtés, ressortant d'elle, avant de masser mon avant-bras douloureux.

« Crampe ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, et doucement, ses petits doigts vinrent remplacer les miens pour masser mes muscles endoloris.

Je l'embrassai avec tendresse, savourant son goût, et le goût légèrement salé de sa transpiration. Je la serrai brièvement contre moi, mais nos deux corps étaient si brûlants que ça en devenait désagréable ; nous nous éloignâmes de quelques centimètres, juste le temps de redescendre à une température normale.

Quand mes idées furent assez claires, je me débarrassai du condom et observai ma compagne attentivement, ému.

Elle avait un corps parfait. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la plus belle femme du monde d'un point de vue objectif ; encore que la beauté n'avait jamais rien eu d'objectif. Certains hommes pouvaient la trouver trop petite. Trop fine, ou pas assez. Certains préféraient les blondes ou les rousses, d'autres préféraient les femmes aux courbes plus exubérantes. Mais pour moi, Bella était la plus magnifique personne sur Terre.

Et j'étais bien heureux que tout le monde ne la voie pas ainsi ; ça aurait fait bien trop de concurrents à éliminer.

J'observai sa peau veloutée, sa poitrine harmonieuse, son ventre plat qui se soulevait encore un peu rapidement ; ses hanches étaient parfaitement dessinées, et ses cuisses fuselées. Un fin duvet assombrissait le haut de sa féminité, la rendant un peu mystérieuse ; soudain, une main aux doigts fins la couvrit et l'autre couvrit sa poitrine, et je remontai vers le visage rouge et le regard gêné de ma compagne.

« Cache-toi des autres que moi, Bella. Parce que tu es sublime. »

Elle eut un petit rire gêné et attrapa le tee-shirt qu'elle portait un peu plus tôt, roulé en tas au pied du lit, pour le passer sur ses formes parfaites.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Murmura-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte du lit, je la retins par le poignet pour lui donner un bref baiser, puis elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bains. Je l'y aurais bien rejointe, mais je pensais qu'elle devait être encore trop pudique pour être à l'aise avec ça. Alors je me levai, et allai au salon allumer la télé.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé froid, et zappai jusqu'à atteindre la chaîne des infos ; au bout de cinq minutes, il y eut un communiqué spécial.

_« La tempête de neige qui bloque NewYork depuis hier soir semble commencer à se calmer ; selon les prévisions météorologiques, les chutes de neige devraient s'amenuiser au cours de l'après-midi demain, et le vent devrait souffler beaucoup moins fort. Les pompiers et les chasse-neige travaillent toujours pour dégager les routes et secourir les accidentés, mais nous vous conseillons de rester enfermés chez vous au moins jusqu'à demain soir par prudence. Nous rappelons que sur New York cette tempête a déjà fait sept morts et trente-deux blessés... »_

Oh, la tempête allait donc s'arrêter. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, mais cela signifiait que Bella allait vouloir rentrer chez elle.

Parce qu'on n'avait pas parlé, bien sûr. Et ça avait été génial, mais pour le coup, j'aurais quand même pu attendre deux secondes avant de lui sauter dessus, et lui dire que je comptais remettre le couvert après ça.

_En même temps, c'est aussi elle qui t'a sauté dessus._

Qu'importe... Fallait qu'on parle.

La porte de la salle de bains finit par s'ouvrir, et j'entendis Bella aller dans la chambre ; je devinai qu'elle s'habillait.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle apparaissait dans le salon ; les informations continuaient, mais je n'écoutais plus.

Bella s'approcha, et je la vis hésiter à s'asseoir sur le canapé ; alors je la saisis par le poignet, et l'attirai à moi sans ménagement. Elle atterrit sur mes genoux avec un petit cri, et je coupai le son de la télé avant de l'entourer de mes bras.

J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou.

« Edward ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_ Mmh ? »

Il y eut un court silence, et je la sentis remuer contre moi, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ils ont parlé de la tempête ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Je soupirai ; je supposais que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui mentir.

« Ils conseillent de rester enfermés jusqu'à demain soir. Après...

_ Ok. Ça va peut-être se calmer avant... Je devrais pouvoir repartir demain après-midi.

_ Rien ne presse. »

Ma voix était sombre, et mon étreinte autour de sa taille serrée. Bella gigota un peu.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses au point, lança-t-elle.

_ Oui.

_ Je sais comment tu es avec... Enfin, d'habitude. Ou avant, si tu préfères. Je ne te demande rien. S'embrouilla-t-elle.

_ Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. »

Elle chercha ses mots quelques minutes, se débattant contre moi, et je finis par la relâcher ; j'avais envie de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, pour lui faire passer toute ma sincérité et voir ses émotions à elle.

Elle était perdue.

« Je ne te demande rien.

_ Je veux sortir avec toi. » Lâchai-je.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

« Je veux sortir avec toi. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et un ange passa.

Choquée, je dévisageai Edward sans comprendre, mes yeux sondant les siens ; ils reflétaient une sincérité et une détermination indiscutables.

_Qu... Quoi ?_

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Pas moi. » Répliquai-je, un peu apeurée.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Edward inspira profondément, apparemment blessé. Mon cœur cognait violemment contre mes côtes.

Sortir avec lui ? Edward ?

« Bella, je te promets que je ne me moque pas de toi. Que je le désire vraiment. Que je n'agis pas sur un coup de tête. »

Je me relevai du canapé, les mains écartées, secouant la tête.

« Non, Edward, écoute, j'ai appris à... T'apprécier, ces derniers temps. Et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... »

Je cherchai mes mots.

« Tu regrettes ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ N... Non. Je ne regrette pas. »

Et c'était vrai. Cette partie de sexe avec Edward avait été... Au delà de mes espérances.

J'avais cru atteindre l'orgasme avec Victoria. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors...

Est-ce que ce que m'avait fait vivre Edward avait un nom ?

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi... Bien que dans ses bras. Sous ses baisers. Lui en moi.

Il avait été si attentionné.

Si patient, même.

Merveilleux.

« Alors où est le problème ? Demanda-il, me ramenant à l'instant présent.

_ Edward, on ne sort pas avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie juste parce que... Parce que... »

Je fermai les yeux, ne sachant trop comment dire. Puis j'optai pour une vérité crue.

« Parce qu'au lit c'est le pied. » Lâchai-je avant de le regretter.

Mes joues devinrent écarlates. Génial. Qu'est-ce que je ne venais pas de dire...

Je détournai le regard.

« Enfin, pour moi ça l'a été. » Rajoutai-je dans un murmure.

J'étais plus à ça près.

Edward se leva et s'approcha de moi, glissant un index sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui.

« Pour moi aussi, Bella.

_ Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. C'est grotesque. »

Je paniquais. Je ne savais même plus ce que je disais. Mais c'était vrai, non ? Edward et moi. Le mannequin et l'ombre. L'ancien bourreau et sa victime.

« Et moi, si. »

Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire ?

« Edward...

_ Tu espères quoi ? On va redevenir amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

J'aurais cru qu'il serait plus en colère que ça. Mais c'était plus... De la... Toujours cette détermination sur ses traits.

« Je... Je sais pas, mais c'est ce qui serait le mieux.

_ Soyons clairs, c'était plus qu'agréable entre nous, non ?

_ … Oui.

_ Tu m'attires.

_ Je...

_ Bella, est-ce que tu connais un autre homme qui pourrait te donner autant de plaisir ? Lança-t-il, apparemment désespéré.

_ Vantard. Grognai-je.

_ Sois sérieuse, s'il te plaît.

_ Ok... Dans l'immédiat, non, mais...

_ Sors avec moi.

_ Edward...

_ Je te jure que je serai bien. Je ferai tout ce qu'un bon petit copain ferait. Tout ce que tu voudras. Bella, ça fait des mois que j'espère ça, ne me le retire pas. S'il te plait. »

Je tressaillis, surprise.

Les mots avaient du mal à s'imprimer dans mon esprit.

Des mois qu'il attendait ça ?

Je recherchai une trace de mensonge, ou de fourberie dans son regard ; mais Edward semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère, et même un brin désespéré.

Les pensées s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse dans ma tête, si bien que je faillis perdre pied.

Mais Edward... C'était Edward. Et lui et moi... C'était grotesque, je l'avais dit.

Ça ne marcherait jamais.

Il finirait par se lasser. Il avait eu des tas de filles avant moi, et j'étais certaine que ces filles avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi – ce n'était pas difficile, j'étais à peu près aussi douée qu'une vierge. Il y avait des choses que je ne me sentais pas prête à faire. Coucher avec quelqu'un hors d'un lit et en pleine lumière ; les fellations ; la sodomie, les positions non classiques... Je ne me sentais pas assez en confiance, et Edward ne pourrait pas se contenter longtemps de ce que j'avais à lui offrir, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Je secouai la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui. Si ça ne marchait pas, je risquerais trop d'en souffrir.

Il eut l'air blessé de me voir m'enfoncer dans ma négation. Il ferma les yeux.

« Bella... Je t'en prie, ne nous fais pas faire trois pas en arrière.

_ On ne sort pas avec quelqu'un avec qui on a couché une fois. »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Je peux t'inviter à sortir. Plusieurs fois. Je peux t'offrir des fleurs et tout ça avant qu'on ne recommence, rien ne presse ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Edward... Arrête.

_ Tu disais que tu ne regrettais pas.

_ Je ne regrette pas.

_ Et je t'ai donné du plaisir, non ? »

Son regard suppliant me fixa. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

« Oui, murmurai-je.

_ Laisse-nous une chance... Souffla-t-il.

_ Edward, non...

_ Quel est le problème ? Dis-le moi, je t'en supplie.

_ Je... »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, la tête me tournant un peu.

« Je ne me sens pas assez en confiance. Ça n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

_Ou si peu._

« Mais je ne me sens pas prête à avoir une relation de ce type avec quelqu'un, peu importe qui. »

Le regard intense d'Edward me sonda un moment, pénétrant.

Puis il leva une main, et la fit glisser lentement contre ma joue.

« Restons amants. » Souffla-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir, et baissai le regard.

« Ça se fera dans tes conditions. Accorda-t-il.

_ Je ne veux pas... Te faire souffrir.

_ Tu le feras en me repoussant après ce que nous avons vécu. »

Je fermai les yeux.

Ma raison et mes sentiments se livraient une bataille sans merci.

Ma raison me criait de m'éloigner de lui, et de faire comme si jamais rien n'avait eu lieu ; avec le temps, peut-être cette attirance finirait par s'effacer.

Mes sentiments me poussaient à cesser de réfléchir et à plonger dans ce qu'il m'offrait. Edward ne me ferait plus souffrir intentionnellement, je le savais désormais ; il était sincère, et il pouvait me donner tellement de plaisir.

Mais lui dans tout ça ? Ne risquait-il pas de souffrir, de n'être que mon... Plan cul s'il souhaitait vraiment être mon petit ami ?

_Tu crains qu'il ne se lasse, n'est-ce pas ?_

Oui...

_Hé bien il se lassera plus facilement d'être ton plan cul, que si tu le rejettes et qu'il continue de fantasmer sur ce que pourrait être votre couple. _

C'était vrai. Le meilleur moyen de prouver à Edward qu'il finirait par se lasser était de lui céder au moins sur le plan physique. Il verrait bien que j'étais empotée et coincée. Il finirait par vouloir aller voir ailleurs.

Et mon corps se rangea du côté de mes sentiments. Ma peau avait trop besoin de la sienne.

« Personne ne devra être au courant. Énonçai-je d'une voix neutre.

_ D'accord.

_ On n'est pas ensemble. » Fis-je en détournant le regard.

Les doigts sur mon menton, Edward m'obligea à le regarder de nouveau.

« Accordé. Si tu acceptes en échange que je continue à essayer de te séduire. »

Je haussai les épaules, rougissant.

« Tu ne perds rien à essayer... »

Il eut un sourire assez énigmatique, puis il se pencha sur mes lèvres, et je me laissai griser par cette étrange émotion que je ressentais à chaque fois que tous mes sens devenaient conscients de sa présence...

* * *

Et voilàààààà !

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier vrai lemon entre les deux ? (Non non, ce n'était pas un rêve fait par Edward, même si je reconnais que ça aurait été tentant de vous faire le coup MOUHAHAHA). Bella s'est vraiment lâchée, enfin, jusqu'à un certain point puisqu'elle ne veut pas aller trop loin trop vite avec Eddie.

D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander : j'ai un tas d'idées lemon entre les deux, car comme vous vous en doutez, maintenant qu'ils sont devenus 'plan cul' (enfin, un peu plus que ça, mais Bella est pas encore au courant), ils vont y aller de bon coeur. Voulez-vous que j'en insère beaucoup dans cette fic, ou est-ce que vous me conseillez plutôt poliment de les garder pour moi ? Hésitez pas à me dire, moi ça m'est égal, j'ai les idées, à vous de voir si vous voulez des lemons ou pas ! Ils ne sont pas nécessaires à la fic.

Je vous souhaite bien sûr une bonne semaine. Et merci à tous les revieweurs, c'est grâce à vous si je poste si vite (j'ai un jour d'avance aujourd'hui ! ;), car vos encouragements me motivent !


	17. Sexe

**Bonjour les amiiiiis !** (Et bonjour à ceux qui ne veulent pas être mon ami(e), je suis pas rancunière)

Alors, ça a été cette semaine ? Les nouveaux sexfriends ne vous ont pas manqué ?

Vous êtes nombreux(ses) à bien vouloir que je mette en ligne un ou deux lemons ;), donc c'est d'accord, ce sera fait !

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, en cette période où je suis censée ne faire que bosser et ne penser qu'à la fac, elles me donnent une raison pour continuer à écrire au lieu de remettre la suite de cette fic à mes vacances d'été... Soit dans un mois !

Alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je vous laisse à votre lecture juste après la réponse aux non-inscrits !

**PatiewSnow** : c'est vrai, quelle vilaine tu fais ! ^^ ravie que tu aies aimé ce lemon, et quant au blocage de Bella... La question, c'est combien de temps mettra Edward avant de lui faire perdre ! Bien sûr que vous pouvez compter sur moi !

**Annabelle** : 5 lemons par chapitre ? O_o ouahou, non, je ne ferai, je pense, jamais ça ! Et encore moins dans cette fic... Merci pour ta review, alors, qu'est-ce qu'Edward pense que Bella pense, et inversement... Hmm, je pense que j'ai suivi ^^. Pour la réponse, bah ma foi, Edward ne comprend pas forcément Bella donc ses pensées sont un mystère, et Bella pense qu'Edward se lassera d'elle... Ca en fait, des quiproquos possibles !

**didi** : et pour une avancée, c'est un e sacrée avancée hein ^^

**Elodie52** : Bon ceci est normalement la dernière fois que je te réponds en 'non-inscrit' vu que maintenant tu as un compte ! hihihi, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! Et j'ai quelques idées de lemons en tête pour te contenter... Ceux de ce chapitre ne sont pas ceux qui m'inspiraient le plus, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y en aura de meilleurs par la suite :D

**Fafana** : Merciiii ! Et ne t'en fais pas, quel que soit le nombre de lemons que je mettrai, ils seront là pour apporter une description du couple, de leur état d'esprit, et de l'évolution de Bella. D'ailleurs à la fin de ce chapitre tu noteras sûrement que Bella commence à évoluer... Grâce (entre autres) à un lemon ! ;)

**Gawelle** : en effet, il y a des possibilités de situations amusantes avec ce genre de plans entre deux personnes qui finiront leur vie ensemble... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les lemons. Si j'ai demandé si je devais en ajouter ou pas, c'est parce que si je le fais, ils se surajouteront à l'histoire, ne la remplaceront pas, et en plus comme je dis juste au-dessus serviront à décrire certaines évolutions et tout !

**lilly-rose** : eh bien mine de rien je pense que tu as deviné ce qui va se passer. Dans ce chapitre, deux lemons parce que c'est la meilleure manière de décrire leur début de relation, mais après je pense que ce sera rare qu'il y en ait autant par chapitre...

**Sandry** : en effet Bella a pas des masses de confiance en elle et les autres, mais face à Edward, sa résistance ne va pas forcément tenir longtemps... ;) Et puis pour cacher ça à Alice et Jasper... Ahahah, j'leur dis bonne chance !

**zz** : ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier lemons ^^. Je suis pas fière de ceux de ce chapitre mais je vous en mettrai d'autres que j'espère mieux écrit par la suite, avec plaisir :D

**Onja** : eh oui qu'est-ce tu veux... De toutes manières, ils font tout à l'envers ces deux-là...

**tss** : hého, du calme avec Bella, elle a énormément souffert :D ! Merci pour ta review, et pour le rythme de posts, en général, c'est toutes les semaines, le vendredi... Plutôt le soir d'habitude mais aujourd'hui j'avais ni cours ni stage !

**pimprenelle** : merci pour le brin de muguet, t'as été la seule à m'en offrir, sniiiif. Du coup je te pardonne le temps que tu as mis à lire le chapitre, et puis, tu avais de bonnes raisons à ça ! Et le coup du PC, il est clair que si j'ai choisi de le faire c'est pas seulement parce que Bella a pas confiance, mais parce que ça peut en effet être très drôle ^^. Quant à Rosalie ? Elle arrive, bientôt... Ce n'est pas une blessée secourue par Emmett, mais...

**samantha** : question de vieilles douleurs du passé... Bella sait qu'Edward peut ressentir des sentiments, mais pour elle...C'est une autre histoire !

**serratia46** : ^^' ta question me gêne un peu (pas dans le sens que je ne veux pas y répondre, ça, ça ne pose pas de problème, j'vais même le faire de ce pas), parce que, ben, la personne dont j'm'inspire pour B, c'est... Moi-même. Enfin, elle est une version meilleure et plus forte, parce que tout le monde n'a pas pour ex-bourreau/futur époux Edward Cullen ;). C'est pour ça que les POV Bella sont à la fois faciles et difficiles à écrire. Faut mêler l'imagination à la réalité... Allez, je suis sensible à ta danse de l'otarie, lemons il y aura ^^. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront en effet là pour coller à l'histoire, et c'est pas juste l'histoire qui collera à eux... Euh... Ca a du sens ce que je viens de dire ? Peu importe, retournons au gentil p'tit couple ^^

**aulandra17** : voici la suite :p

**Al** : hey, elle s'était rasée deux jours avant ! Qui aurait deviné qu'elle se retrouverait coincée au lit avec Edward Cullen ? Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, ça me fait penser que dans les histoires, quand arrive une situation imprévue les héroïnes sont en général toujours impeccables niveau épilation, alors que dans la vraie vie, c'est pas forcément le cas ! ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je m'éveillai lentement, un corps chaud serré contre le mien, enfoui sous la couverture ; et je souris.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille ne m'avait pas quitté. L'amour que j'avais fait à Bella.

Bon, ombre au tableau, son refus catégorique de sortir avec moi.

Mais, espoir ténu, le fait qu'elle m'acceptait comme... Plan cul, je n'aimais pas être défini ainsi pour Bella, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais pour le moment et je m'en contenterais.

Demetri me dirait même quelque chose du style _« Mais de quoi tu te plains, Ducon ? C'est le rêve de tout mec normalement constitué, un plan cul avec son fantasme personnel sur pattes, sans engagement ni obligations ! »_

Ben non, pas le rêve de tout le monde...

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai un grand coup dans les cheveux emmêlés de ma compagne.

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais elle avait accepté à mi-mots de me laisser essayer de la séduire.

Je devais avouer que finalement, le fait qu'elle ne me demande pas de la courtiser platoniquement pour ça m'arrangeait.

D'une part, parce que sortir en tête à tête avec Bella sans avoir le droit de la toucher serait une torture.

D'autre part, parce que... Je n'avais jamais essayé de sortir avec une fille. Je n'avais jamais 'fait une cour'. Cherché à séduire. Et je ne m'imaginais pas exceller dans ce domaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'aurait fallu faire ? L'emmener au cinéma, au restaurant ? Oui, mais comment choisir le film ou le restau ? La laisser choisir et passer pour un mec incapable de prendre une décision ou de donner son avis ? Lui tenir la main, ou pas ? Se montrer galant ? Et aurais-je dû lui offrir des fleurs ? Lesquelles, à quelle fréquence ?

Et, surtout... Bella y aurait-elle été réceptive ? Elle n'était pas une fille comme les autres. J'étais certain que si je m'amusais à lui faire des cadeaux hors de prix par exemple, elle me les ferait bouffer.

À la place, j'allais coucher avec Bella. Et ça allait être mon moyen de séduction.

Car s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel je me débrouillais, pour ne pas dire que j'y excellais, c'était le sexe.

_Ça va les chevilles ?_

De trop bonne humeur, je ne prêtai pas attention à ma conscience.

Je voulais Bella. Je voulais qu'elle m'offre son cœur, qu'elle devienne mienne, ma petite amie, mon amour. Je voulais que les autres sachent qu'elle était avec moi. À moi.

Et pour l'avoir, j'allais la travailler au corps.

La veille, après notre discussion, elle n'avait pas voulu faire l'amour. Nous avions simplement dîné, parlé, avant de nous coucher.

J'avais envie d'elle.

Et j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle me veuille tout autant. Au moins physiquement, dans un premier temps...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je m'éveillai tout doucement, reprenant peu à peu conscience dans ce monde situé entre éveil et endormissement, dans lequel on se sentait si bien... Sans vraiment avoir conscience de tout ce qui nous entourait.

Je soupirai en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller ; l'odeur d'Edward emplit mes narines, et, un peu sans le vouloir, je me mis à sourire.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et j'avais même la certitude que le bien-être que je ressentais était dû à l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras.

La brûlure du désir, encore nouvelle mais déjà familière, m'envahit peu à peu alors que je m'éveillais de plus en plus, et je grognai, m'enfonçant dans l'étreinte autour de moi et serrant les cuisses pour essayer de calmer un peu mon centre en feu, et je me figeai.

« Edward... » Grognai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit contre mon cou et ses doigts entre mes cuisses reprirent leurs caresses sur mes plis mouillés. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'étais si... Pleine d'envie de si bon matin.

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et appuyés, et je me sentis partir à la dérive, essayant de contrôler mon souffle et de retenir mes gémissements.

« Arrête ça... Le suppliai-je dans un filet de voix, au supplice.

_ Chuuuuut... »

Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent en moi, et je commençai à trembler, m'agrippant à ses avants-bras comme si ma vie en dépendait ; comme la veille, il me préparait lentement à lui, et je ressentais une intense émotion rien qu'à y penser.

Je devais bien reconnaître que jamais je n'aurais cru Edward capable d'une telle patience.

_Peut-être parce que c'est uniquement pour toi qu'il l'est..._ Me souffla ma conscience.

Je la fis taire, essayant de me retenir de jouir alors que les doigts d'Edward me caressaient de l'intérieur et m'écartelaient délicieusement ; puis j'écartai les cuisses, et il dut le prendre comme un signe car il retira ses doigts, créant un vide qui me fit grogner. Il me relâcha quelques secondes, et je compris qu'il mettait un préservatif. Je fermai les yeux, et m'abandonnai dans ses bras quand il revint me serrer contre lui.

Des larmes d'émotion me piquèrent les yeux quand je le sentis vérifier si j'étais toujours prête à l'accueillir. Et il se guida d'une main, venant me pénétrer de l'arrière tout doucement.

Étrangement l'une des premières choses qui me traversèrent l'esprit, ce fut que j'aurais bien aimé le sentir sans préservatif. Le bout de latex me gâchait un peu mon plaisir, et je supposais qu'il devait en être de même pour lui. Mais il valait mieux être prudent.

Puis je m'abandonnai aux sensations qu'il me procurait.

Cette position que je n'avais jamais essayée – finalement, avec Jacob on n'avait rien fait de plus que le missionnaire – me donnait des sensations... Nouvelles.

Les coups de hanches d'Edward étaient doux et profonds, et je me sentis partir lentement vers la jouissance. Ses mains parcouraient lascivement mon corps ; ce fut en me détendant sous ses caresses que je me rendis compte que je m'étais agrippée à ses avants-bras comme un peu plus tôt, et je le relâchai, levant une main pour aller la glisser dans ses cheveux. Il inclina sa tête pour embrasser doucement mon épaule, et je gémis.

Je n'atteignis pas vraiment l'orgasme comme la veille, cette fois.

Je perdis pied, tout simplement.

Je me sentis plonger dans un bain de douceur, de chaleur et de bien-être ; j'oubliai qui j'étais, où j'étais, et la seule chose qui tourna dans mon esprit alors que mon corps tremblait, c'était _Edward... Edward... Edward..._

Quand j'eus retrouvé le contrôle de mes muscles, ce qui me parut une éternité après, je me retournai vers Edward, me calant contre lui, la tête dans son épaule ; sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte mes doigts se mirent à voyager sur sa peau brûlante.

Et, alors que j'effleurais le bas de ses abdos, je tressaillis doucement en sentant son gland tendu m'effleurer ; je souris, et commençai à faire glisser mes doigts sur sa verge à nouveau dure.

« On ne va quand même pas s'accoupler toute la journée, voyons... Murmurai-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Souffla-t-il en réponse.

_ Je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher après, grognai-je.

_ Voilà qui m'arrangerait bien... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Edward m'investit à nouveau ; et je me laissai aller contre lui, alors qu'il faisait des mouvements un peu plus rapides en moi. Ce fut quand je le sentis continuer à durcir en moi que je me rendis compte de la façon dont je le sentais bien cette fois.

« Edward... Préservatif... »

Mais le plaisir était trop fort, et je resserrai mes jambes autour de lui avant de jouir ; il me donna un coup de reins de plus, puis ressortit de moi avant de venir sur mon ventre, alors que j'haletais, à nouveau terrassée par le plaisir.

« Désolé... » Souffla-t-il quelques minutes après, alors qu'il m'essuyait tendrement.

Je ne répondis rien, essayant d'atterrir pour de bon.

« Je suis clean, tu sais... Je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis quatre mois, et j'avais fait un test début décembre pour les MST.

_ Je suis clean aussi... » Trouvai-je la force de souffler.

_Évidemment. C'est pas avec le peu que tu te fais sauter..._ Fit ma méprisante conscience.

_Edward va arranger ça_, lui rétorquai-je.

« Et... Niveau contraception ? Demanda Edward d'une voix hésitante.

_ Je prends la pilule. Mes règles étaient trop irrégulières... Quoique du coup ça fait deux jours que je ne la prends plus.

_ D'accord. Tu ne risques rien pour cette fois, ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai eu le temps de...

_ Sortir, oui... »

Je commençai à pouffer de rire, et, d'abord étonné, Edward finit par sourire en me serrant contre lui.

« J'aime me réveiller contre toi.

_ Ne t'y habitues pas trop, Casanova.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je veux. » sourit-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Je cessai lentement de sourire, puis retentai un air neutre ; Edward me serra au plus près de lui en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

« Et quand je t'aurais eue, je serai toujours là. » Murmura-t-il.

Je savais que non. Mais ça ne devait pas importer. Je voulais juste profiter de tout ce qu'Edward m'offrirait avant que l'on ne se sépare gentiment.

**oOo**

Je soupirai en m'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise en face d'Alice, alors qu'elle attrapait déjà la carte.

« Tu connais ce menu par cœur, Lice. Pourquoi tu fais semblant de la redécouvrir ?

_ Parce que je vais te mitrailler de questions gênantes, que tu vas m'avouer absolument tout ce que tu me caches, et que quand tu le feras tu ne réussiras pas à me regarder droit dans mes yeux. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, faussement détendue, mais en fait, je n'étais qu'une boule de stress.

Deux semaines que la tempête de neige était terminée, et que je couchais régulièrement – ok, tous les deux jours – avec Edward Cullen. Deux semaines qu'on le cachait aux autres, et je pensais être assez douée pour ça, mais visiblement Alice avait senti que quelque chose avait changé dans ma vie, et il me fallait savoir quels étaient ses soupçons afin de limiter les dégâts.

Je n'avais jamais rien su cacher à Alice, de toutes manières.

Alice qui claqua le menu d'un geste sec, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Bien. Dans deux heures, Jasper, qui est accessoirement l'homme de ma vie, et les autres nous attendront au bar qui fait l'angle de cette rue. D'ici là, tu auras craché le morceau, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Son regard était droit, déterminé. Presque effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Fis-je d'un air blasé.

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ Pas vraiment, non !

_ Bella, tu es étrange depuis au moins deux semaines. Peut-être même depuis ton retour de Forks, tiens ! »

Elle se tut quelques instants, et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard.

« Ça a un rapport avec Edward, c'est ça ? »

_Alerte rouge !_

« Merde Bella, que t'as fait ce connard ? Dis-le moi, rugit-elle.

_ Mais rien. » me défendis-je vivement.

_Ah bon ? Et ce truc de l'autre soir, avec sa langue, c'était rien ?_

Je devins soudainement écarlate, et fis taire ma conscience.

Alice fronça les sourcils, et je décidai de donner le change.

« Ok, ok. Quand on était à Forks, disons... On a eu une conversation un jour. Histoire qu'on essaie de se réconcilier plus ou moins, et... Il m'a dit des choses très gentilles, voilà. »

Alice se recula dans sa chaise, m'observant plus attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

« Des choses comme... Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Je détournai le regard, mon cœur battant un tout petit peu plus fort alors que je me remémorais la scène. Forks, l'ancien terrain de sport, Edward.

« Je ne saurais plus te dire mot à mot. » Mentis-je, « Mais des choses comme par exemple, le fait que je méritais d'être aimée de façon exceptionnelle. Contrairement à lui, voilà. »

Je n'y avais pas vraiment repensé, à ce jour-là. Mais les émotions que j'avais éprouvées étaient toujours là, plus fortes.

« Oh. » Lâcha soudain Alice.

Elle continua à me regarder longuement, avant d'être interrompue par le serveur qui venait prendre nos commandes.

« Bien. Il faut croire qu'il s'est acheté une conduite. Fit-elle, un peu froide.

_ Alice, c'était des conneries d'adolescent. Il m'a fait énormément de mal, mais il a changé, c'est indéniable. Il aimerait vraiment pouvoir revenir en arrière.

_ Ça me dépasse que tu l'excuses aussi facilement. Mais soit.

_ Tu trouves que ça a été facile ? Il m'a quand même fallu plusieurs mois, et au final, je l'ai fait parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de l' 'homme de ta vie' ! »

Alice grimaça, puis soupira.

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'être devenu quelqu'un de bien, lâcha-t-elle.

_ Je n'aurais pas supporté de rester enfermée chez lui pendant la tempête, sinon. »

Le regard d'Alice changea soudain, et se fit fourbe.

Je regrettai mes paroles, mais je savais très bien que de toutes façons, elle aurait abordé le sujet pendant la soirée.

« Parlons-en de cette tempête. Que s'est-il passé pendant ce temps ? »

Je grognai.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

_ Jasper et moi nous sommes réchauffés d'une manière qui rendrait jaloux les acteurs de porno. »

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles.

« Alice par pitié !

_ Oh, allez !

_ Quoi ?

_ Bella, tu me prends pour une conne ? Ça fait deux semaines que tu as la même tête que le lendemain de ta baise avec Victoria. Deux semaines que tu t'envoies en l'air, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me le cacher ? »

J'eus le sentiment que ma mâchoire allait cogner la table alors que le serveur, écarlate, déposait les entrées qu'Alice et moi avions choisies devant nous.

Puis je toussotai, gênée.

Je l'avais bien dit. Je ne pouvais rien cacher à ma meilleure amie.

Je commençai à manger, extrêmement gênée ; et Alice en fit autant. Elle savait que je savais que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que parler.

Mais elle perdit patience avant moi et relança le sujet de conversation.

« Allez, qui c'est ? Avec qui tu couches pour que tu ne veuilles tout simplement pas me le dire ? »

Je détournai le regard, gênée.

« Est-ce que... Oh, est-ce que tu couches avec un pompier ? Je sais que quand Emmett est passé te voir à la fin de la tempête, il était avec un de ses collègues... Comment, déjà, James ? Il était mignon ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien dire à personne, tu ne veux pas que ton frère apprenne qu'un de ses collègues te saute et lui casse la gueule ? »

Je grimaçai.

« Merci Alice... » Grinçai-je.

_Te saute, te saute..._

_Est-ce qu'Edward me 'saute' ?_

_Ouais. Et il le fait bien, si tu veux mon avis._

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles.

« Oh allez, Bella, si c'est ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ! Tu sais très bien que je peux rester discrète quand il le faut ! »

J'acquiesçai, repoussant mon assiette. Je n'avais plus franchement faim.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? Ou c'est juste... Sexuel ? »

Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé, et plongeai un regard désespéré dans les prunelles d'Alice.

Celle-ci, d'abord surexcitée, passa soudain à un état...

Plus sérieux.

Elle se redressa peu à peu, dardant sur moi un regard grave.

« Ce n'est pas avec un collègue de ton frère, que tu couches, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle comme si elle craignait la réponse.

Je secouai lentement la tête, le regard implorant.

Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de lui mentir. De toutes façons, Alice finirait par tout découvrir. Il valait bien mieux être honnête ; je ne savais même plus pour quelle raison j'avais essayé de lui cacher.

« Tu couches avec Edward, c'est ça ? »

Je joignis mes mains devant ma bouche, et refermai les yeux.

« Vous, vous prenez les assiettes et vous vous mêlez pas de ça ! » Gronda Alice, sans doute contre le pauvre serveur.

Je sentis qu'on me retirait mon assiette, et j'attendis encore quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai. Ça fait combien de temps ? Cracha Alice.

_ Seulement depuis la tempête.

_ Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

_ Je... On ne sort pas ensemble, ok ? Je ne voulais pas que ça soit officiel.

_ Et alors ? Je pensais quand même être ta meilleure amie, Bella, c'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit à sa meilleure amie ?

_ Oh, ne sois pas hypocrite, Alice ! » M'énervai-je soudain.

Je fis le tour de la salle du restau du regard, essayant de me calmer et de ne pas péter un câble, avant de croiser à nouveau son regard.

« Ça aurait été un pompier lambda, ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé que je garde le secret pendant deux semaines ! La preuve, tu sais depuis tout ce temps que je m'envoie en l'air, et tu as attendu ce soir pour qu'on en parle ! »

Ma voix résonnait avec détresse, même si j'essayais de ne pas parler trop fort.

Le regard d'Alice se fit plus triste.

« C'est vrai, Bella. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mais essaie de comprendre. Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

_ Je sais, Alice. Je sais. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ça, ça ne changera jamais.

_ Cullen... Je ne sais pas s'il...

_ Alice. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire. »

Je soufflai en me taisant, et me pinçai le nez, essayant de contenir le sentiment de panique en moi.

« Tu n'imagines juste pas à quel point il... est doué. » Lâchai-je soudain, alors que le serveur revenait avec nos plats principaux.

Alice le fusilla du regard, et il repartit fissa.

« Ok. Donc récapitulons. » Fit-elle.

Je m'assis au fond de ma chaise.

« Tu t'envoies en l'air avec le mec qui t'a pourri la vie quand tu étais plus jeune. »

Je soupirai.

« Ne me juge pas, s'il te...

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si mauvaise idée. »

J'ouvris des yeux si ronds que mes orbites auraient pu sauter sur la table.

« Pardon ? Fis-je.

_ Il t'a privé de toute confiance en toi. Je pensais que ton coup avec Victoria te redonnerait assurance... ça l'a fait, d'ailleurs, un peu. Pas autant que j'aurais pu l'espérer. »

Alice posa ses coudes sur la table, et soupira profondément.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas mieux que celui qui t'a détruite pour te reconstruire. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, et machinalement, j'attaquai mon assiette de poisson.

« Tu penses ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui ? Fit soudain Alice.

_ Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on a parlé de ma reconstruction ?

_ Non. Mais de vous. »

Je hochai la tête, le regard dans le vague.

« Il dit que... »

Je soupirai.

« Il dit qu'il veut sortir avec moi. »

Alice détourna le regard, pensive.

« Il est amoureux de toi.

_ Arrête...

_ Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te dire ça ? Il est amoureux de toi, ça faisait un moment que je m'en doutais, mais maintenant, le doute n'est plus permis ! »

Je regardai Alice, choquée.

Elle n'avait jamais tort, sur ces choses-là. Alice était la personne la plus intuitive que je connaisse.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais si vindicative avec lui ? Il n'y a pas que ce qu'il t'a fait. J'avais peur de me tromper, qu'il ne veuille que te séduire, et qu'il te fasse du mal.

_ Et tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait effectivement être le cas ? Lançai-je, dubitative.

_ Il y a toujours un risque. Mais j'en doute, tu sais. »

J'inspirai profondément, regardant l'extérieur.

« Peu importe. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. »

Je revins planter mon regard dans celui, impénétrable, d'Alice.

« Alors pourquoi tu couches avec lui ?

_ Parce que... Il est doué. Je te l'ai dit, c'est vraiment... Sincèrement...Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec les hommes, avec le sexe... Et avec lui c'est bon... »

Alice me fixa avec inquiétude un moment.

« Fais gaffe à ton cœur, Bella.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui souris-je pour la rassurer.

Elle acquiesça, puis se redressa, plus joyeuse.

« Je veux tous les détails. Dans quelles positions vous l'avez fait ? »

Je redevins écarlate, et elle se pencha vers moi, friande de trucs croustillants.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je m'autorisai à me détendre quand Bella et Alice passèrent la porte d'entrée du bar dans lequel nous les attendions, avec Emmett et Jasper. Demetri et Riley nous rejoindraient plus tard.

Jasper m'avait à demi-mots fait comprendre qu'il savait que quelque chose avait changé dans ma vie, avant qu'Emmett n'arrive. Mais je le connaissais, il ne me serinerait pas. Il attendrait que je veuille lui en parler.

Je voulais déjà lui en parler. Mais Bella voulait garder le silence.

Quand Alice croisa mon regard, je compris qu'elle savait. J'aurais pu plaindre Bella, qui avait dû subir un interrogatoire en règle, mais au fond de moi, je jubilais.

Notre relation n'était plus un secret sauvagement gardé.

Demetri et Riley nous rejoignirent peu après, et Demetri siffla en me voyant.

« On va à la chasse ce soir, Eddie ? »

Je détournai mes yeux de la fille avec laquelle je comptais effectivement passer la nuit et lui souris.

« Ça se pourrait.

_ Tu nous lâches, alors ?

_ Non, je raccompagnerai Bella, comme d'habitude, avant de partir à la traque. » Fis-je en souriant à l'intéressée.

Elle soutint mon regard avec un sourire poli.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine que tu t'en fasses pour moi.

_ Depuis quand tu as une baby-sitter, Belli-bello ? Ricana Emmett.

_ Il ne se fait même pas payer figure-toi. Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Tu ne serais pas du genre à draguer ma sœur par hasard ? Fit Emmett en se tournant vers moi, faisant jouer ses muscles.

_ Si. » Lâchai-je. « C'est elle qui n'est pas du genre à me céder. »

Emmett me considéra avec suspicion quelques instant, puis me donna une tape sur l'épaule de nature à me casser l'humérus.

« J'aime bien l'honnêteté. Mais surveille tes arrières. »

J'imaginais qu'il valait mieux avec un beau-frère tel qu'Emmett.

Ok, futur beau-frère.

Bon, d'accord, éventuel futur beau-frère. On pouvait rêver, non ?

La conversation continuait bon train, avec Bella se défendant à corps perdu contre son frère qui semblait s'être trouvé un allié de choc en la personne de Demetri.

Moi, je l'admirai. Avant qu'un regard fixé sur moi ne me sorte de ma contemplation.

Alice.

Je reportai mon attention sur Jasper, qui me sondait du regard, et fis mine de démarrer une conversation avec lui pour cesser de ne m'intéresser qu'à Bella ; ma passion pour elle devenait apparemment trop visible.

Pas que ce soit moi que ça dérangeait, bien entendu. Mais si je voulais garder Bella assez longtemps pour pouvoir espérer la faire tomber amoureuse de moi, il valait mieux que j'agisse selon ses désirs. Enfin, je supposais. Finalement, je n'étais jamais sûr de rien quand il s'agissait d'elle.

La soirée me parut s'écouler avec une lenteur insoutenable, et tout ce pour quoi je priais, c'était que Bella montre des signes de fatigue et que je décrète que je la raccompagnais chez elle.

Et ce moment vint.

Aussitôt, je me redressai et retrouvai le sourire, alors que nous saluions vaguement les autres sous le regard attentif de son frère ; et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la rue, marchant vers son appartement à quelques rues de là.

Elle sourit malicieusement quand je la suivis dans l'immeuble.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte, c'est la moindre des choses. » susurrai-je.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à son appartement ; un garçon de notre âge ouvrait la porte voisine de la sienne.

En nous voyant arriver, il plissa les yeux, et je me retins de passer un bras possessif autour de Bella.

« 'Soir, Bella, lança-t-il.

_ Salut Mark. »

Le gars rentra chez lui ; bonne idée. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il regardait ma compagne. Avec désir et frustration. Oh, je ne pouvais que le comprendre, évidemment, mais je piaffais de rage de ne pouvoir marquer ma propriété sur Bella.

_Tu parles comme un vrai connard._

_Je serais capable d'agir comme un vrai connard, pour peu qu'il s'agisse de Bella._

Ma compagne haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte.

« Je ne t'invite pas à prendre un dernier verre, il paraît que tu repars à la chasse. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Je grognai et la saisis par la taille, la soulevant pour nous faire rentrer dans son appartement.

« Inutile, j'ai déjà ma proie. »

La passion et la colère vibraient dans ma voix ; colère de ne pas posséder Bella, colère d'être obligé de lui cacher et de cacher au monde entier mon amour pour elle, colère d'avoir vu le désir dans les yeux de son voisin...

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, et ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux ; notre baiser se fit bestial, et je poussai un nouveau grognement quand elle commença à se frotter contre moi.

« Arrête ça, Bella, ou je ne pourrai plus me contenir.

_ Pourquoi te contenir ? » Murmura-t-elle en mordillant mon cou.

Je saisis ses hanches et les pétris.

« Si je me laisse aller, ce sera brutal.

_ Laisse-toi aller, Edward. Juste cette fois, prends-moi comme tu en as vraiment envie. »

Mes pensées s'obscurcirent d'un coup, et je la soulevai sans effort.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Edward me souleva sans l'ombre d'un effort, me portant sur quelques mètres avant de me plaquer contre la fine cloison qui séparait mon studio de celui de mon voisin ; et je gémis.

Ses mains étaient rudes, possessives, et façonnaient mon corps tel un morceau de pâte à modeler.

Sa bouche était ardente, et ses lèvres ne m'embrassaient pas ; elles me dévoraient.

Ses dents m'égratignaient.

Ses doigts m'arrachaient mes vêtements.

Et j'étais son parfait reflet.

Jamais je n'avais eu de relations sexuelles aussi violentes, dures, presque animales. Et j'aurais cru que ce n'était pas pour moi ; mais alors que mes mains le modelaient, que ma bouche le dévorait et que mes lèvres l'égratignaient, je sus que je voulais Edward _aussi_ de cette façon-là.

Jamais je n'aurais cru aimer ça. Mais en deux semaines, Edward avait déjà réussi à faire évoluer ma sexualité.

Je hoquetai quand sa langue tourbillonna rapidement autour de mon mamelon.

Ma tête partit en arrière et cogna contre le mur quand il inséra deux doigts puissants en moi.

Mes ongles lui labourèrent le dos, alors qu'il me soulevait pour que mes jambes tremblantes sous l'effet du désir s'enroulent autour de ses hanches.

Et quand il me pénétra d'un coup sec, j'en eus le souffle coupé.

« Crie mon nom, Bella, grogna-t-il dans mon cou.

_ Edward... Soufflai-je tout bas.

_ Crie-le. » M'ordonna-t-il en me prenant plus fort.

Et je hurlai. Je hurlai son prénom, à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en moi ; à chaque coup de rein, mon dos venait heurter le mur derrière moi, le faisant trembler, à chaque coup de rein, ses doigts se crispaient sur mes fesses, et un violent orgasme me submergea ; il s'enfonça encore quatre fois en moi avant de crier mon prénom dans sa jouissance à son tour, essoufflé.

Il me relâcha presque trop rapidement, alors que ses muscles devaient commencer à lui faire mal, et nous attira jusqu'à mon lit un peu plus loin, sur lequel nous nous effondrâmes, son bras passé autour de ma taille ; nous reprîmes mon souffle avec difficulté, mon regard rivé sur le mur contre lequel il m'avait prise avec force.

Un doute commença à envahir mon esprit, et je me retournai lentement vers mon amant.

« Edward ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Pourquoi ce mur ? »

Un petit sourire en coin naquît sur ses lèvres et s'élargit peu à peu. Je frappai son épaule avec le peu de force qu'il me restait ; il éclata de rire.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? Il a fallu que tu fasses ton mâle dominant !

_ Je n'aimais pas le regard de ton voisin.

_ Quel regard ? Hallucinai-je.

_ Il te foutrait bien dans son lit, tu sais. » grogna Edward.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Edward resserra son étreinte sur moi avant de me coucher sur le dos pour me surplomber.

« Je tenais à ce qu'il sache que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il tente sa chance si il n'est pas capable de te faire crier comme moi je le fais.

_ Et s'il relève le défi ? » Répliquai-je avec insolence.

J'eus un coup à l'estomac quand une lueur de douleur traversa les yeux d'Edward.

« Tu coucherais avec lui ? »

Mon cœur se mit à cogner douloureusement dans ma poitrine, alors qu'Edward luttait visiblement contre une certaine... Peine.

« On n'est pas ensemble, Edward. Je n'aurais pas de comptes à te rendre. »

Il inspira difficilement, et je me maudis.

« Néanmoins, je ne le ferais pas. Tu es... Tu es le seul que je désire, actuellement. » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

Il souffla, et baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que nos fronts reposent l'un contre l'autre.

« Je voulais que tu saches... » Murmura-t-il.

Il releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans le mien.

« Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit 'prends-moi comme tu en as vraiment envie'... Ça ne se limite pas à une baise contre un mur, je veux que tu le comprennes. J'ai envie d'être sauvage avec toi, parfois. Mais j'aime aussi être tendre. J'aime quand c'est lent. J'aime quand c'est plus passionné. J'aime tout, avec toi. »

La gorge serrée, des papillons plein le ventre, je ne pus qu'hocher la tête tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de mon amant, puis je relevai la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

« Tu passes la nuit ici ? » Lui demandai-je à mi-mots.

Il sourit contre ma bouche.

« Même si tu avais voulu me virer tu n'aurais jamais pu. »

Sa langue vint caresser la mienne, et son genou s'insinua entre mes cuisses pour les écarter.

Je grimaçai.

« Vas-y doucement cette fois... »

Sa main effleura doucement mes courbes, ravivant peu à peu le feu en moi.

« A tes ordres mon amour... » souffla-t-il.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur ce surnom, me laissant entraîner dans une étreinte des plus confortables...

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Comme j'ai dit à certaines, par la suite il n'y aura sûrement pas autant de lemons par chapitre, et ils seront je pense mieux écrits (ceux-là ne sont pas ceux dont je suis le plus fière, mais bon, j'espère quand même que vous les avez apprécié !). Là, il s'agissait de décrire le fait que l'histoire de Bella et Edward commence à fond sur le sexe... Et certains d'entre vous seront peut-être énervés par le comportement de Bella, mais sans doute aurez-vous repéré quelques petits signes de faiblesse de sa part, non ? Sa carapace se fendille peu à peu...

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Ah, et d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant. Alors pour une fois, je serai en mesure d'envoyer un teaser aux reviewers ! (pas d'enthousiasme, c'est rare que je puisse le faire ^^). Je propose que ceux qui ne veulent PAS de teaser me le précisent dans leur review, et que j'envoie le teaser à tous les autres !


	18. Platonique

Bonjour bonjour !

Aujourd'hui c'est presque jour de fête. Rien à voir avec le vendredi 13, même si il m'arrive souvent des merdes ce jour-là (d'ailleurs il m'en est arrivé une belle, ce matin, mais passons, j'vais pas vous raconter ma vie). Aujourd'hui, c'était la date limite pour rendre mon mémoire. C'est fait, et pfiou ! Ca soulage ! Alors on va fêter ça par un nouveau chapitre !

Oui, bon, je sais, dans tous les cas normalement je poste le vendredi. Mais bon.

Alors j'espère que le teaser vous a plu, à ceux qui l'ont eu ? Il était sadique, hein ? Vous avez peur, hein ? Mouhahaha (les autres aussi, vous pouvez trembler).

Ok, ok, j'arrête de délirer. Réponses :

**Lolimona** : Je te réponds ici parce qu'apparemment tu as désactivé les messages privés ! Ravie que tu aies aimé les lemons alors :D, et pour le teaser, même si j'avais pu te l'envoyer, tu as bien raison de ne pas en avoir eu envie, il était sadique, Mouhahaha

**zellie marcy** : De même pour toi, les MP sont désactivés, donc je te réponds ici un grand merci pour ta review ^^

**lena -lna933-** : Mmh, toi aussi, messagerie désactivée, ça commence à m'étonner... Mais bon, c'est ptêtre voulu ^^

**PatiewSnow** : ah, c'est la grande question, est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer un truc qui ferait que Bella 'arrêterait' de tomber amoureuse d'Edward ou serait dégoûtée par lui ? Est-ce qu'Edward laisserait arriver ça, aussi... Ta crainte sur une possible colère d'Edward le poussant à aller coucher à droite et à gauche n'est pas idiote, mais pour le moment, Edward veut trop tout bien faire pour avoir ce genre de comportements ! ... J'te fais peur ? Quant à tes fautes... Euh, t'en fais pas tant que ça dans mon souvenir ;)

**Pimprenelle** : tes reviews m'ont bien fait rire, Rosalie t'obsèderait-elle donc ? Tu sais quoi, je ne te dirai rien sur elle, sauf que tu vas la rencontrer... Très prochainement ! Ravie que le reste de la bande t'aies fait rire ^^. Et fais gaffe à pas dégommer Bella avec ton bazooka, Edward finirait par se suicider après vengeance... Quoi, c'est juste la vengeance d'Edward que tu attends ?

**didi** : en effet c'est pas facile pour Bella, mais bon, maintenant, sauf grosse erreur d'Edward elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière et tombe de plus en plus amoureuse...

**annabelle** : arf, Edward et sa jalousie légendaire... Au moins, le voisin a été mis... Au jus ! Quant au serveur, l'histoire ne dira en effet pas s'il se remettra complètement de la discussion d'Alice et Bella...

**Gawelle** : On pardonnera à Eddychou son arrogance quant à ses compétences au pieu, mais c'est vrai qu'apparemment, selon Bella, il assure ^^. Humpf, peur d'Emmett, Edward ? Voyooooons, pas du t... Ok, oui. Il a peur. Il s'y fera... Comme Bella s'est faite à Alice, tiens ! Sinon, un Edward au réveil... Arf, tu parles d'un rêve ! *soupir*. J'espère que tu as passé une meilleure semaine ^^

**PrincetonGirl818** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :p

**lilly-rose** : hey, t'es pas loin pour Rosalie ! Mais j'en dis pas plus ;). Tu aimes les Edward dominants ? Tu y auras à nouveau droit, ne t'en fais pas, dans deux ou trois chapitres, au gré des envies du couple... Promis !

**Aulandra17** : et il y aura d'autres lemons hot pour accompagner l'été... ;D

**tss** : Ca prendra un peu de temps à Bella pour abattre totalement sa carapace, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques chapitres... Avec un Edward en mode 'le plus parfait possible', comment résister ? Et pour ta question, un teaser, c'est un petit passage du chapitre suivant pour donner un avant-goût, ou, dans mon cas, faire peur aux quelques lecteurs qui l'ont eu... Mouhahaha

**sandry** : comment ne pas aimer cet Edward-là ? *soupire et soupire encore*, même son côté jaloux est mignon finalement ^^. Quant à Alice, on dira pas, comme ça, mais c'est un vrai cerbère... Peut-être pire qu'Emmett ^^

Bon week-end à tous !

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je frappai à la porte de Bella, vaguement mécontent d'avoir pu monter dans son immeuble sans problèmes ; il n'était pas très sécurisé. D'accord, Bella n'habitait pas dans un quartier sensible, mais quand même !

Enfin, au moins, elle fermait sa porte à clef.

Je pris la poignée et essayai d'ouvrir, histoire de m'en assurer, et de vérifier la solidité de la serrure ; mais dans le même temps, j'entendis une clé tourner et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Bella qui me darda d'un regard noir.

« Ça va, pas la peine d'essayer d'entrer parce que je mets deux minutes à venir ouvrir ! » grogna-t-elle.

Je fus surpris de son ton, mais ne m'en formalisai pas. Je détaillai rapidement sa tenue ; un vieux pyjama de flanelle que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

« En fait, je voulais juste vérifier si ta porte fermait bien.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ton immeuble n'est pas très sécurisé, on y rentre comme dans un moulin.

_ T'es venu uniquement pour me casser les pieds avec un délire paranoïaque ? »

Je tressaillis, franchement surpris de son humeur ; mais elle continua à m'assassiner de son regard noir.

« Quoi ? Fit-elle.

_ Euh... Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels.

_ Ah. »

Elle lança un regard dans la pièce, et je notai que son portable gisait en plusieurs morceaux sur la table de sa cuisine.

« C'est bon, prends pas cet air surpris, j'ai juste démonté la batterie.

_ Un problème ? » M'inquiétai-je, un peu méfiant.

Bella grogna.

« Bella ?

_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. » bougonna-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, alors qu'un certain malaise s'emparait de moi.

Qu'est-ce qui mettait Bella dans une humeur si noire ? Et son portable ? Elle l'avait démonté pour ne plus entendre mes nombreux appels ?

Un froid s'empara de mon être, et je rivai mon regard au sien.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Elle poussa un gémissement, tenant toujours la porte d'entrée de sa main, et me lança un regard suppliant.

« Edward, tu veux bien t'en aller ? S'il te plait ?

_ Bella ! Je... J'aimerais comprendre, est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait ou... »

Son gémissement m'interrompit, et elle lâcha la porte pour s'éloigner dans son appart.

« Referme derrière toi, ok ? »

Je m'exécutai, les sourcils froncés, et la retrouvai...

Assise sur son lit, enroulée dans une épaisse couverture, et un air toujours bougon sur ses lèvres.

Je m'assis prudemment à côté d'elle.

« Oh. Lâchai-je.

_ Oui. » Grogna-t-elle en réponse.

Je regardai la télé éteinte en face de nous, laissant un vague silence planer ; Bella avait ses règles.

C'était aussi con que ça, et ça expliquait son humeur désagréable, son téléphone démonté, et son regard noir.

Rien à voir avec une quelconque erreur que j'aurais pu faire, ou lassitude qui aurait pu s'installer, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Soulagé, je laissai échapper un petit rire, qui se transforma en fou rire en quelques instants.

Bella tourna la tête pour me fusiller du regard.

« Tu trouves ça marrant ? » Cracha-t-elle.

J'éclatai encore plus fort de rire.

« T'es trop mignonne quand t'es de mauvais poil, réussis-je à haleter en essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

_ Va te faire foutre.

_ On dirait un petit chaton en colère. »

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à feuler, et je repartis de plus bel dans mon hilarité ; il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour me calmer, la colère et l'agacement que je lisais sur le visage de ma belle ne m'aidant pas.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, et le pris doucement dans mes bras ; toujours enroulée dans sa couverture, elle se laissa à peine aller contre mon torse.

« Tu as mal ? Murmurai-je.

_ Mmh.

_ Tu as pris des anti-douleurs ?

_ Ça ne marche pas.

_ Mon pauvre bébé... »

Elle me balança son coude dans les côtes, et la couverture entre nous n'aurait pas amorti le coup, je pense qu'elle m'aurait fait mal. Je retins un sourire.

« Tu as de l'alcool à 90° ? demandai-je.

_ Pourquoi, tu comptes me saouler ? Pour ça, continue de parler, c'est suffisant ! Grogna-t-elle en réponse.

_ Bella...

_ Dans mon armoire à pharmacie. »

Je me levai et allai dans sa salle de bains ; dans son armoire à pharmacie, tout était assez bien rangé pour que je dégotte l'alcool en quelques secondes.

Je revins vers le lit, et m'assis derrière Bella, l'encadrant des mes jambes et de mes bras – ce qui était moins pratique que d'ordinaire, étant donné l'épaisse couverture l'entourant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-elle.

_ Chuuuuut... »

J'ouvris le flacon d'alcool, m'en versai sur les mains et les frictionnai, avant de reposer l'alcool sur sa table de chevet. Puis je fis glisser mes mains vers le bas ventre de Bella, mais elle sursauta et les éloigna rapidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...

_ Bella, laisse-moi faire... Tentai-je de la calmer.

_ Tu ne me touches pas là !

_ Je veux juste essayer de te soulager...

_ Tu te prends pour qui, Edward aux mains d'or ?

_ Oh, tu as déjà fait de meilleurs jeux de mots que ça.

_ Oui ben fous-moi la paix, tu veux pas repartir chez toi ? Je coucherai pas avec toi pendant six jours au cas où t'aurais pas compris !

_ Bella...

_ Aïe ! J'ai mal ! Se défendit-elle alors que j'essayais toujours d'atteindre son ventre.

_ Je ne t'ai même pas touchée...

_ Tu crois que j'ai besoin que tu me touches pour avoir mal ?

_ S'il te plait... Juste pour une fois, essaie de me faire confiance. »

Je repris l'alcool et m'en remis sur les doigts, avant de passer mes mains sur le bassin de ma belle, au niveau de sa taille.

Et, avant qu'elle ne se remette à protester, je la massai doucement, d'avant en arrière, le long d'une courbe imaginaire passant sous son nombril.

Au début crispée, elle finit par se laisser aller ; l'alcool réchauffa sa peau, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle se laissa complètement aller contre moi, se détendant jusqu'à poser sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule.

J'embrassai doucement son cou ainsi offert, continuant mon doux massage.

« C'est agréable... » Souffla-t-elle, « Où as-tu appris ça ?

_ Mon père le faisait souvent à ma mère. C'est la première fois que je mets en pratique, mais je suis ravi si ça t'aide. Lui murmurai-je en retour.

_ C'est pas le nirvana, mais ça soulage un peu quand même...

_ Sinon, il y a un truc que je peux te faire et qui te soulagerait pendant neuf mois, souris-je.

_ Ferme-la... » Gronda-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête de manière à enfouir son nez dans ma nuque, et je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle, abandonnant son bas-ventre pour caresser lascivement son nombril, puis son estomac ; elle frémit contre moi, puis grogna.

« Commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras terminer que dans six jours, Edward.

_ Tu sais, si ça ne tient qu'à moi, ça ne me dérange pas de...

_ Tut tut tut. Tu peux pas juste te passer de sexe pendant une petite semaine ? » Lança-t-elle.

Ce fut à mon tour de grogner, mais je l'embrassai dans le cou.

« Je peux au moins rester avec toi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler dans mes bras.

_ J'en ai envie.

_ Si tu me refais ton massage quand j'ai mal, tu peux même passer les six prochains jours ici. » grogna-t-elle.

Puis elle s'endormit dans mes bras, et je nous couchai sur son lit en souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

**oOo**

Je grognai en regardant pour la vingtième fois l'horloge murale ; encore une heure, et je pourrais partir de mon stage.

Je me retournai vers la dame et son petit garçon de cinq ans en essayant de sourire le plus poliment possible.

Mais comment se montrer patient et poli face à une mère paranoïaque qui conduisait son garçon aux Urgences parce qu'il s'était éraflé le genou ?

« Vous ne lui prescrivez pas d'antibiotiques ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

_C'est pas automatique, connasse_, lui répliquai-je en mon for intérieur.

J'étirai mon sourire poli, mais cela me fit mal aux joues.

« Je ne suis pas encore médecin, madame, mais dans le cas d'une simple éraflure, désinfecter la plaie et la couvrir d'un pansement est amplement suffisant.

_ Comment ça vous n'êtes pas médecin ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour prendre en charge mon fils ? »

_Putain..._

« Il s'agit simplement de soins qui ne requièrent pas de qualifications particulières, madame, et les médecins du service ont des cas autrement plus importants à traiter.

_ Pas de qualifications particulières ? Des cas plus importants ? » Commença à s'égosiller la mégère, et je fermai les yeux, dévasté, « Mais comment osez-vous ! Mon enfant pourrait attraper une grave infection telle que la gangrène, et vous...

_ Votre enfant ne risque rien, madame Johnson. Il a une simple éraflure et il suffit de la désinfecter et de la protéger, dans deux jours, elle ne sera qu'une légère croûte. La coupai-je en terminant d'appliquer le pansement sur le genou du gamin.

_ Vous n'avez même pas vérifié s'il avait des gravats dans sa plaie !

_ Si, et ça ne risquait pas vu qu'il est tombé sur une dalle de béton. » Soupirai-je.

Je m'éloignai et retirai mes gants, luttant contre l'envie de balancer la mère et son gosse par la fenêtre.

« Parce que vous n'en ferez pas plus ?

_ Cette consultation est terminée, madame.

_ Non mais est-ce une plaisanterie ? Je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que mon fils n'aura pas vu un vrai médecin.

_ Bien. Vous savez quoi ? Restez là, je pense que vous vous lasserez avant qu'un _vrai médecin_ ne daigne vous accorder un peu de son temps. »

Je sortis en claquant la porte derrière moi, excédé. Je savais que j'étais censé garder mon calme et me montrer poli en toute occasion, mais par moments, cela me pesait franchement.

« Eh bien Cullen, on est de mauvais poil ? »

La voix railleuse et familière ne fit qu'ajouter à mon agacement.

« Hale. Tu peux pas te trouver un patient à emmerder au lieu de traîner dans les couloirs ?

_ Il n'y a pas que toi qui bosse, Cullen. » Cracha-t-elle, des résultats d'examen sanguin à la main.

Je cachai un sourire en détournant le visage.

Rosalie Hale.

Trois termes suffisaient à la décrire.

Sublime.

Glaciale.

Et enfin, major de la promo de Médecine depuis qu'elle avait commencé les études, sauf aux derniers examens, où j'avais – enfin ! – réussi à la détrôner et à passer en tête.

Je ne détestais pas Rosalie Hale, et elle ne me détestait pas non plus. Nous étions juste les deux étudiants les plus en compétition de notre fichue promo ; encore que nous étions opposés. Il n'était un secret pour personne que Rosalie Hale désirait se spécialiser en pédiatrie, et ce domaine ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement, la neurologie m'attirant plus.

C'était d'ailleurs la toute première fois que nous nous retrouvions en stage dans le même service.

Quand nous étions en deuxième année, des rumeurs avaient couru disant que nous nous envoyions en l'air entre deux cours dans les toilettes près des amphis. Des conneries. Chacune de nos confrontations se résumait à un échange de piques et de coups bas ; à ce propos, Rosalie avait adoré l'article dans le journal de la fac me décrivant attaché en caleçon à un bureau. Cette enfoirée l'avait même fait encadrer et je savais qu'elle l'accrochait à l'intérieur de la porte de son casier.

Je soupirai, et l'infirmière en chef m'apostropha.

« Cullen. Un ECG en salle 2. »

Allez. C'était reparti. C'était peut-être dégueulasse de ma part, mais cette fois-ci, j'espérais que le patient nécessitait vraiment cet examen...

**oOo**

Heureusement – et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour – aucun cas ne requérant le plus d'aide possible ne se présenta aux Urgences en cette soirée, et je pus quitter le service à l'heure prévue.

Immédiatement après m'être changé, je rejoignis ma voiture, et ne pris même pas la peine de repasser par chez moi. Je réussis à me garer plutôt mal dans la rue de Bella, et courus presque jusqu'à sa porte.

Je frappai doucement ; il était 22 heures passées, j'espérais qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie, pensant que je ne viendrais pas parce qu'elle était encore dans sa période rouge.

Le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre, et le visage chiffonné de Bella apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Edward ?

_ J'ai besoin de toi. » Lui dis-je simplement.

Elle me fit entrer sans plus poser de questions, et referma derrière moi.

« Garde fatigante ?

_ Sur le plan moral, oui... Si tu savais comme certains gens viennent pour n'importe quoi aux Urgences, alors qu'à côté de ça nous avons des cas beaucoup plus sérieux, et qui du coup attendent leur tour...

_ Quoi, vous ne donnez pas la priorité aux cas sérieux ?

_ Si, quand on sait qu'ils le sont. Mais c'est pas toujours évident... Parfois quelque chose qui ne paraissait pas grave au moment de l'enregistrement se révèle plus sérieux à l'examen, après que le patient ait attendu des heures... »

J'étais moralement épuisé, et je baissai la tête.

Le métier que je souhaitais exercer me déprimait rarement, mais on était un de ces soirs-là.

Un de ces soirs-là, il s'en serait fallu de peu pour que je ne quitte la fac et parte... Faire le tour du monde, qu'importe.

J'allai à la cuisine et me servis un verre d'eau, alors que Bella me regardait pensivement, je bus lentement.

Les yeux bleus de Rosalie vinrent frapper ma mémoire alors que je posais le verre dans l'évier.

Un jour, je me souvenais qu'elle s'était faite agresser dans le service dans lequel elle faisait son stage, par un gars qui jugeait anormal que son fils ait pu sortir de l'hôpital aussi vite. Le fils n'avait rien de sérieux, un simple cas de grippe qui avait nécessité une réhydratation. Le père n'avait pas voulu admettre que maintenant, il pouvait faire sa convalescence chez lui et que l'hôpital avait besoin de libérer son lit pour des cas plus importants.

Rosalie en avait fait les frais, et à ce que je savais, deux infirmiers et un médecin avaient dû intervenir pour la libérer du père en colère.

À ce moment-là, je travaillais au service d'oncologie et j'étais monté au service de pédiatrie donner le dossier d'un enfant leucémique au pédiatre qui s'en chargeait. Quand j'avais vu Rosalie recroquevillée dans la salle de pause, je savais déjà ce qui s'était passé – tout l'hôpital en avait entendu parler.

Ce jour-là, j'avais vu dans ses yeux le même ras-le-bol que celui qui m'habitait ce soir. La douleur et des restes de terreur en plus.

Ce jour-là, j'avais donc décidé que si Rosalie s'accrochait à son rêve de devenir médecin malgré le fait qu'elle venait de se faire agresser, je n'avais aucune excuse pour être lâche et arrêter la fac juste par saturation.

Ce jour-là, nous nous étions contentés de nous regarder, sans parler.

On ne se détestait pas. On ne s'appréciait pas vraiment.

Mais Rosalie était l'une des très rares personnes en qui je portais du respect.

La main de Bella se posa dans mon dos, et je sursautai.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris en me retournant vers elle, et la pris dans mes bras.

« Mieux. » Soufflai-je.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte, et nous restâmes enlacés ainsi quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être ; elle me caressait le dos doucement, et j'inspirai juste l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau.

Je pourrais m'habituer à la retrouver ainsi tous les jours après mes cours ou mon stage.

Soudain, je la relâchai doucement et attrapai sa main.

« Je suis crevé. On va se coucher ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et je me déshabillai sommairement en allant jusqu'à son lit ; je me couchai sous ses draps accueillants, et l'entourai de mes bras.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon cœur, et me caressa doucement le torse jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Voir Edward si... Démonté la veille, m'avait fait un coup.

J'avais connu Edward arrogant, tendre, railleur, passionné, gentil, mystérieux...

Mais c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais si fatigué, las, abattu.

Et ça me faisait mal au cœur.

Il dormait encore, mais je le sentais sur le point de s'éveiller ; c'était dingue comme je m'étais habitué au langage de son corps, que j'avais l'impression de connaître aussi bien que le mien. Peut-être même mieux.

Je le caressai doucement, faisant glisser mes doigts sur son torse, sur ses hanches puissantes, et ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner ; il les ouvrit lentement, et je me noyai dans son regard émeraude alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser ; encore une chose qui ne me dérangeait plus avec lui, contrairement à avant : les baisers du matin, dès le réveil, sans passage par le débarbouillage.

Sa langue caressa doucement la mienne, et je sentis l'évidence de son désir s'appuyer contre ma cuisse.

Sans me poser aucune question ni éprouver aucune gêne, je descendis ma main dans son caleçon, et attrapai le bout de tissu pour l'éloigner tant bien que mal ; ma main se referma sur sa virilité libérée, et, embrassant toujours Edward, je commençai par lui appliquer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Edward étouffa un gémissement dans ma gorge, et je m'éloignai de lui pour le regarder. Mon pouce vint frôler, puis écraser son frein, et les yeux émeraudes se troublèrent avant que les paupières ne les recouvrent ; j'accélérai mes mouvements, et Edward ne chercha bientôt plus à étouffer ses grognement de contentement.

Je m'occupai de lui plusieurs minutes ; facilement un quart d'heure ou vingt minutes, en fait. Ralentissant quand il était prêt à jouir, puis ré-accélérant le rythme. Edward semblait s'enfoncer dans un état de trouble intense ; il cherchait à me caresser, à atteindre mon corps ou ma culotte, mais à chaque fois, je me dérobais.

Le voir prendre du plaisir ainsi éveillait mon désir, c'était vrai. Mais quelque chose en moi refusait de me laisser aller cette fois-ci, et ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le fait que j'en étais à mon troisième jour de règles.

Edward éjacula enfin en de longs jets, dans un cri de jouissance phénoménal ; et, fascinée, je regardai son visage se tordre dans le plaisir.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre de son orgasme ; entre temps, je l'avais essuyé avec un mouchoir, fixant le liquide presque translucide.

L'espace d'un instant, je m'imaginai prendre son sexe en bouche, et je rougis.

J'en avais envie – ou plutôt, j'avais envie d'accorder ce plaisir à Edward –, mais...

Quelque chose me bloquait.

Je savais qu'Edward n'avait aucune MST. J'avais vu la feuille d'examens qu'il avait fait en décembre, et je lui faisais confiance pour ne pas avoir de rapports non sécurisés avec d'autres filles sans m'en parler.

Je me doutais qu'il était quelqu'un de propre, et que le sperme, eh bien... Ce n'était qu'un fluide corporel comme un autre, rien de tellement plus 'sale' que de partager la salive de l'autre lors d'un baiser enflammé.

Mais... C'était le geste.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me bloquait, mais j'avais... Peur de... Ou honte... J'en savais rien. J'aurais aimé apporter du plaisir buccal à Edward, mais je m'en sentais incapable.

Ayant recouvré ses esprits, je sentis la main de mon compagnon vouloir se frayer un chemin sous l'élastique de ma culotte, et je sursautai, l'en empêchant – alors que mon sexe s'inonda de désir.

« Bella, ce n'est que du sang... » Grogna-t-il.

J'éloignai sa main de mon centre et embrassai rapidement ses lèvres.

« Je sais. Mais je ne me suis pas occupée de toi ce matin pour que tu me rendes la pareille. » murmurai-je.

Il darda sur moi un regard surpris.

« J'en ai envie, j'aime te donner du plaisir.

_ N'insiste pas, Edward. S'il te plait. »

Il me contempla longuement, inquisiteur, puis finit par soupirer et m'embrasser.

« Je peux aller prendre une douche ? » Fit-il.

Je hochai la tête, et regrettai instantanément sa présence dans mon lit quand il le quitta.

**oOo**

Edward était parti à 14 heures pour son stage aux Urgences ; et malgré moi, je m'installai devant mon petit ordi portable pour faire quelques recherches.

Rougissante, je tapai fellation dans la barre de recherche Google, et je m'intéressai aux témoignages de femmes que ça gênait, à d'autres qui aimaient cette pratique, aux témoignages d'hommes sur ce qu'ils ressentaient ; je trouvai un site tentant d'expliquer le B. A-ba de la bonne fellation, et grimaçai en lisant. Ce geste était décrit ainsi comme n'importe quel autre geste, sans sentiment, juste d'une manière technique... Un peu comme un truc de bricolage, ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Comment déboucher efficacement un siphon. Comment poser un parquet. Comment bien sucer votre mec._

Le soir venu, je soupirai, vaincue, et appelai Alice.

« Ça te dit une soirée entre filles ? »

**oOo**

A la base, je n'avais vraiment pas prévu d'aborder le sujet avec elle.

J'avais voulu voir Alice – et, bien entendu, elle ne m'avait pas dit non dès le moment où elle savait que lors d'une 'soirée entre filles', je me laissais gommer, maquiller, coiffer et compagnie – juste histoire de me changer les idées, d'arrêter de ne penser qu'au sexe et à mon blocage psychologique.

Mais ce soir-là, Alice avait décidé de passer moins de temps à me maquiller, et plus à me faire parler du sexe avec Edward.

Et c'était comme ça que j'avais fini, joues écarlates et tête baissée, par avouer à Alice ce qui me tracassait, bégayant comme jamais.

« Quoi ? Fellation ? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? » Fit-elle de sa voix qui me parut, pour le coup, trop haut perchée.

On était dans son appartement ; ses voisins entendaient-ils tout ce que nous disions ?

Je hochai la tête.

« Oh, Bella ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle. « Il n'y a que toi pour pouvoir être gênée par un tel mot. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Ça va, je sais que je suis coincée, crachai-je.

_ Coincée ? Non, enfin, pas parce que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise... Avec l'idée de le faire.

_ Oh, arrête d'essayer de me rassurer... Des tas de filles, même beaucoup plus jeunes que moi, le font à n'importe qui, et moi, je n'arrive même pas à le faire à... Edward. »

Alice se calma, et posa sa main sur la mienne pour me faire relever la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Bella. C'est pas une question d'âge, tu dois le savoir. C'est une question... D'aisance avant tout.

_ Aisance... Je me suis fait sauter contre un mur aux oreilles de mon voisin, en quoi je devrais ne pas être à l'aise avec ça ? » Grognai-je.

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne m'as pas raconté le coup du mur ! »

Je la fusillai du regard.

« C'est pas le moment.

_ Ok, ok...

_ Edward me le fait, lui. J'aimerais juste... J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste. Ça aussi, ça me met mal à l'aise. Autant que l'idée de... Lui faire... Enfin tu comprends.

_ Oui... »

Alice redevint sérieuse, et je souris légèrement. Dans ces moments-là, je savais pourquoi elle, si différente de moi, était ma meilleure amie. On pouvait parler de tout, elle ne me jugeait pas, et quand j'avais un problème, elle m'aidait à le régler.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus à ton avis ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain.

_ Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment.

_ Le goût ?

_ N... Non, enfin... Je suppose que ça doit pas être particulièrement agréable, mais...

_ Alors... Est-ce que c'est le fait d'être... Soumise ? »

J'y réfléchis quelques instants, et finis par pencher la tête.

« C'est possible. Lui accordai-je.

_ Tu sais, j'ai mis du temps aussi avant de pouvoir réaliser ma première fellation. Mais en fait... Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il y avait deux cas. Parfois, on a effectivement l'impression d'être soumise, et finalement, c'est pas toujours si désagréable que ça, ça dépend du partenaire. C'est le cas par exemple quand on est à genoux et qu'il guide nos mouvements. Mais sinon... On est plutôt dominantes. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

« Quand on réalise ce geste, on peut décider de contrôler le désir et le plaisir de l'autre. C'est un peu comme quand tu le caresses. Tu vois ton partenaire s'enfoncer dans le plaisir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, finalement, c'est toi qui mènes le jeu. »

Je hochai la tête, pensive.

La fellation, un acte de domination sur l'homme. Vu comme ça, il me serait peut-être plus facile d'y arriver.

Quoique...

Je soupirai.

« Je ne sais même pas si c'est ça qui me gêne tant...

_ Quoi d'autre, alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai même essayé de visionner des pornos, pour voir. »

Alice s'esclaffa, et je grognai.

« Ma petite Bella regarde des pornos ? Oooooh , je ne savais même pas que tu savais comment en trouver sur le net. »

Je la fusillai du regard, et elle finit par se calmer.

« Ok...

_ Quand la femme regardait son partenaire dans les yeux... Je sais pas, je trouvais ça vulgaire. Lâchai-je.

_ Oh... Et tu ne veux pas qu'Edward te voie dans cette position ? T'as peur qu'il te voie comme une fille vulgaire ? C'est ça le problème ? Fit Alice.

_ Ouais. Je crois bien. »

Elle me sourit, et je me détendis un peu.

« Pour ça, c'est très simple, Bella. Bande-lui les yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bande-lui les yeux. Il ne pourra pas te voir. Et attache-lui les mains, pourquoi pas. Je te jure que tu auras l'impression de le dominer, et que ce sera plus facile. »

Je hochai la tête, plongée dans mes pensées.

« L'attacher et lui bander les yeux. Tu sais quoi ? L'idée me plait.

_ En même temps, après le coup que tu lui as fait en septembre, je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de se laisser faire. » Ricana ma meilleure amie.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je m'étendis sur le dos, le cœur cognant encore à toute allure sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui venait de me terrasser.

« Waouh. » soufflai-je quand je réussis à avoir assez d'air dans les poumons.

Bella tourna sa tête vers moi, un sourcil levé, mais son ventre se soulevant encore rapidement au rythme de son souffle.

« Ça m'avait manqué. » Souris-je avec malice.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne faisait que six jours. Six jours sans sexe. Commença-t-elle.

_ Parce qu'à toi ça ne te manquait pas ? Fis-je semblant de me vexer.

_ Six jours n'est pas la plus courte période entre deux séances de sexe que j'aie jamais vécu, c'est largement surmontable, railla-t-elle.

_ Oui, mais c'est six jours sans sexe _avec moi_, quand même ! »

Elle me donna un coup sur le bras, et je ris avant de me coller contre elle et de l'enlacer.

« C'que tu peux être vantard, bougonna-t-elle.

_ Oh, allez... J't'ai bien déjà emmenée sur des hauteurs qui rivaliseraient avec les sommets de l'Himalaya , non ? Lui demandai-je en plaçant quelques baisers sur son épaule.

_ Une colline de Malibu, peut-être, répliqua-t-elle sans conviction.

_ QUOI ? »

Elle éclata de rire et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'embrasser avec sensualité, alors que mes mains recommençaient déjà à caresser ses courbes douces.

« Tu sais bien que je serais incapable de te supporter si tes coups de reins ne m'envoyaient pas en orbite, susurra-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

_ Mmh, arrête ça, tu sais que je vais devoir partir. » Grognai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je la contemplai quelques instants, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux défaits ; ses yeux sombres brillaient, et sa peau pâle resplendissait. Elle était si sublime que ça m'arrachait le cœur de devoir quitter sa chaleur.

Je soupirai en me levant, et elle attrapa le drap pour se couvrir le corps, comme à chaque fois. Je me rhabillai rapidement, et allai vers la sortie de son appart, avant de me raviser et de revenir lui faire la demande qui me brûlait les lèvres, tant que j'en avais le courage.

« Au fait... Bella... Tu accepterais de... »

Je me coupai, ne sachant trop comment formuler de la manière la plus neutre possible la question que j'allais lui poser.

Elle leva un sourcil pour m'inciter à continuer.

« De passer la Saint-Valentin avec moi ? » Terminai-je dans un souffle.

Un ange passa.

Et mon cœur retomba dans mes chaussettes quand je compris qu'elle cherchait les mots pour me repousser sans me faire trop de peine.

« D'accord... » Murmurai-je en détachant mon regard du sien.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête.

« Tu sais qu'on ne partage pas ce genre de relation. Alors ne me demande pas ça, s'il te plait. »

Je hochai la tête, essayant de réfréner les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux.

« Bien, tant pis. »

Je sortis quand même mon trousseau de clefs de ma poche, et en détachai une.

« Accepte quand même ça. C'est le double des clefs de mon appart. Tu peux venir chez moi quand tu le veux, voilà.

_ Edward, tu ne peux pas...

_ C'est toujours mieux que quelqu'un d'autre aie un double de mes clés, au cas où je paumerais les miennes, non ? J'aimerais que ce soit toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de les utiliser, et je sais que ça ne fait pas de toi ma petite amie, ok ? »

J'avais conscience d'avoir été un peu sec, mais mon cœur avait mal. Bella ne rajouta rien, et je posai le double des clefs sur la table de sa cuisine.

« Bon courage à l'hôpital, lâcha-t-elle à mi voix alors que j'ouvrais sa porte.

_ Merci. On s'appelle. »

Je refermai derrière moi, le cœur saignant toujours. L'ironie du sort, c'est qu'avant Bella, c'était moi qui étais celui qui imposait des relations purement sexuelles aux filles avec qui je couchais, jamais plus. Quand l'une d'elle pleurnichait pour que j'accepte un rendez-vous, je l'envoyais balader en lui rappelant que je ne lui avais jamais rien promis.

Maintenant, c'était moi à qui Bella n'avait rien promis, moi qui pleurnichais pour avoir un rendez-vous, et moi qui me faisais gentiment refouler.

Ça faisait mal. Un bref instant, je me demandai combien de cœurs j'avais poignardé en me montrant distant avec mes anciennes conquêtes.

Mais quelque part, je m'en foutais. C'était de l'égoïsme à l'état pur, mais je n'avais que Bella et mon amour pour elle en tête, et je n'arrivais pas à regretter le mal que j'avais éventuellement pu faire aux autres – sans le vouloir.

Seulement, une part de moi se demandait si Bella allait finir par définitivement couper les ponts comme moi avec ces filles.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver.

Mais comment faire pour l'éviter ?

* * *

Alors, combien d'entre vous ont eu peur au début du chapitre ? Il y en a qui avaient deviné pour la semaine rouge de Bella ?

Et combien d'entre vous ont envie de l'égorger pour avoir refusé l'irrefusable (ce mot n'existe apparemment pas, tant pis !) : une invitation d'Edward pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Saint-Valentin au chapitre prochain, alors allez, les paris sont ouverts :

- Edward va péter un câble, et séquestrer Bella ce soir-là pour lui montrer son amour... Euh, d'un tas de manières différentes, **Tapez 1**

- C'est Bella qui va céder et finalement accepter l'invitation, **Tapez 2**

- Ces deux cons vont se morfondre chacun de leur côté, **Tapez 3**

- Ces deux triple cons vont aller passer la Saint-Valentin chacun avec un autre partenaire, **Tapez 4**

- Ou c'est la bande qui va leur organiser un truc ! **Tapez 5**

- Une autre idée ? **Tapez-la sur votre clavier !**


	19. Puni

Bonjour bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ?

Alors je vais pas m'éterniser, j'ai un paquet de trucs à faire en cette fin d'année universitaire... Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews, qui me donnent une sérieuse raison de ne pas vous laisser en plan, et de continuer à poster toutes les semaines ;D

Réponses aux anonymes :

**Charloon' **: jpeux pas te répondre par PM, alors... Eh bien, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si tu as eu raison de taper 5 ^^

**tinkerbell13** : Intéressante ton hypothèse pour la Saint-Val, je te laisse découvrir...

**PrincetonGirl818** : un grand merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!

**Gawelle** : Une Bella en période rouge est hilarante en effet, n'est-ce pas Edward... Et tu as tout à fait raison pour la référence à l'arme fatale 4 ! J'attendais de voir si certains reconnaîtraient et a priori t'as été la seule ^^. Et pour ce qui est de la Saint-Val, vous allez voir dans ce chapitre ce qui va se passer (ou non) entre les deux tourteraux... Quant à Rosalie, elle reviendra plus tard ! P.S : Bonnes vacs ^^

**bianat** : un grand merci, j'ai bien aimé ta review ^^

**sans nom** : merci pour tes votes !

**Mimie** : tu vas bientôt savoir si tu as juste ^^

**didi** : ahah, as-tu juste et Bella va-t-elle se dévergonder pour la Saint-Valentin ? Lis pour savoir !

**Catherine** : un grand merci, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer !

**Onja** : Hé oui, Edward aimerait vraiment que les choses évoluent dans leur couple... Reste à savoir combien de temps ça prendra !

**Liane51100** : tu vas bientôt savoir !

**EdwardxBella** : réponse dans ce chapitre

**lilly-rose** : faut pas te dénigrer, tu avais effectivement raison pour Rose ^^ ! Et c'est plutôt encourageant pour moi si tu trouves mes chapitres courts :D

**Justine** : quel enthousiasme ^^ !

**annabelle** : j'espère que ton concours s'est bien passé alors !

** vanina** : tu verras dans ce chapitre si Bella change d'avis ou non pour la Saint-Val...

**milla** : bien sûr que tu pouvais choisir plusieurs trucs, tu verras si tu as raison ^^

**tss** : tu vas bientôt savoir si tu as juste pour ce qui va se passer à la Saint-Valentin...

**Elise** : hihi, tu vas bientôt voir ce qu'il en est...

**PatiewSnow** : tu as une bonne idée, tu vas voir si elle se révèle juste ou non... Les séparer ? Voyons, je n'oserais jamais ! (c'pas mon genre...)

**Sandry** : eh oui, *soupir*, Edward fait rêver ! Enfin, tu vas voir ce qui se passera à la Saint-Valentin...

**Pimprenelle** : Je vois que tu es très motivée pour réconforter Eddie au cas où il arriverait un 'accident' à Bella ! Et oui, Rose est dans la place... Pressée de voir sa rencontre avec Emmett hein ? Mouhahaha. Tu vas bientôt savoir si ta théorie pour la Saint-val se rapproche de la vérité ou non ! Bisous !

**NANANI** : merci pour ton vote !

**aulandra17** : ahah, tu vas voir si Bella accepte une invitation ou pas ;D

**Marion** : merci ! Je ne te dirai pas si tu as raison et qu'Edward va demander l'aide d'Alice, mais Alice apparaît dans ce chapitre ^^

**fan** : c'est vrai que les propositions 3 et 4 pouvaient être drôles, à voir si c'est ce qui va se passer...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

« Je crois que je lui ai fait du mal, Alice. » Annonçai-je tristement.

Ma meilleure amie se cala dans son canapé, me fixant d'une manière impénétrable.

« Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai refusé sa proposition de passer la Saint Valentin avec lui.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment, mais pourquoi. »

Je relevai la tête vers elle, surprise.

« Quoi ? »

Alice soupira et se pencha vers moi.

« Bon, ok, tu lui as fait du mal en refusant son invitation. Mais tu te doutais qu'en lui disant non, ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

_ … Oui, je suppose.

_ Donc le fait que tu l'aies blessé n'était pas purement accidentel. »

Je soupirai à nouveau, et repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour poser mon menton dessus.

« Je suis donc un monstre ? »

Ma meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

_ Je lui ai dit non en sachant très bien que ça allait lui faire du mal.

_ Et on ne peut pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, Bella. Si quinze mecs te demandaient à sortir avec toi pour la Saint-Valentin, tu accepterais chacune des invitations et tu te démerderais pour les honorer, juste pour ne pas blesser les mecs ?

_ Non, mais...

_ C'est irréaliste, c'est pas le sujet, blablabla, je sais. » s'agaça Alice. « Mais peu importe. Dis-moi juste pour quelle raison tu as dit non à Edward ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit ; je réfléchis à tout vitesse.

Pourquoi avais-je dit non à Edward ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui l'expliquait. Et maintenant que je la formulais, elle me paraissait fade.

Je baissai à nouveau la tête.

« Parce que ça ressemblerait à une sortie de couples. Et qu'on n'en est pas un.

_ Voilà ! Tout simplement. Vous n'êtes pas un couple, et tu t'es chargée de le rappeler à Cullen, c'est tout. »

Je fronçai les sourcils en jetant un regard à Alice.

« C'est par rancœur envers lui que tu cherches à me faire déculpabiliser ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ok, soyons claires, le fait que tu me dises que tu lui as fait mal à son pauvre petit cœur n'éveille pas grand peine en moi. Mais je pense avant tout à toi. Edward a toujours su que votre relation, c'était du sexe, pas des trucs de couple. Son invitation, c'était une entorse à cette règle, et t'as pas à culpabiliser de l'avoir refusée ! C'est plutôt lui qui devrait se sentir coupable d'avoir voulu casser la règle, tiens. »

Je soupirai. Le discours d'Alice avait du sens, mais...

Pourquoi je ne me sentais pas plus légère ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait me tira de mes pensées, et je relevai la tête.

« Chérie, c'est moi !

_ Salut, Jasper. » fis-je quand le copain d'Alice apparut.

Il me rendit mon salut, et nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes ; puis Jasper haussa les sourcils.

« Oh. J'imagine que vous étiez en train de parler d'Edward. Vous voulez peut-être que j'aille faire un tour le temps que vous terminiez ? »

Je m'empourprai violemment, et tournai la tête vers Alice.

« Tu lui as dit ?

_ Non, mais tu le prends pour un idiot ? Me répliqua ma meilleure amie.

_ Bella... » Intervint Jasper, « Edward est mon meilleur ami, tu croyais vraiment que le fait qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec la fille dont il rêve depuis des mois allait m'échapper ? »

Je m'empourprai encore plus, si seulement c'était possible, et me cachai le visage dans les bras.

« Pitié, tuez-moi... Les autres aussi sont au courant ? Grommelai-je.

_ Demetri ? Aucune chance. Ton frère n'a pas l'air non plus, d'autant que toi tu joues bien le jeu de l'indifférence, c'est plutôt Edward qui s'est trahi. Riley se méfie peut-être, mais à mon avis il n'a pas tout saisi de la vérité. Il doit juste croire qu'Edward a le béguin pour toi, mais que tu ne réponds pas à ses avances.

_ Ok... Soupirai-je.

_ Bella culpabilisait parce qu'elle a refusé l'invitation d'Edward pour la Saint-Valentin.

_ Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans une humeur pas possible ? »

Alice le fusilla du regard, et je gémis.

« J'essaie de la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle a bien fait ! Siffla ma meilleure amie à l'encontre de son copain.

_ Si elle voulait le blesser, y avait pas de meilleur moyen. »

Je me relevai d'un bond.

« Je ne voulais pas blesser Edward. »

Jasper se tourna vers moi.

« Je sais, Bella. Je le sais parfaitement, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu comprennes qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Alors inévitablement, ton refus l'a blessé. »

Je détournai le regard, de plus en plus mal.

« Mais à quoi tu joues, Jasper ? Bella est censée accéder au moindre désir de Môssieur Edward maintenant ? S'énerva Alice.

_ Non ! C'est pas la peine d'être si agressive ! Mais je ne vais pas dire à Bella 'T'inquiètes, c'est rien pour Edward, il est déjà passé à autre chose' ! Je doute qu'elle soit venue écouter ce genre de mensonges ! » Contra Jasper.

Avant que ma meilleure amie aie pu répliquer, je levai une main dans sa direction pour la faire taire.

« Jasper a raison. Ça m'aurait arrangé d'entendre ce genre de choses, mais je préfère la vérité. Quand j'ai proposé cette... Relation à Edward, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il en souffrirait.

_ La belle affaire, grogna Alice.

_ Le faire souffrir, c'est une chose. Jouer avec ses sentiments, c'en est une autre. »

Alice soupira, et finit par se détendre.

« C'est vrai. Je suis désolée. J'avoue m'être laissée emporter par ma colère envers lui. »

Jasper et moi lui adressâmes un petit sourire, et elle reprit un air sérieux.

« Mais dans ce cas, il faut que tu fasses un choix, Bella. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

Jasper continua.

« Elle a raison. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé, et laisser Edward s'embourber dans sa douleur. »

Je baissai les yeux.

« En gros, soit je deviens sa petite amie, soit on arrête tout. »

Un silence tomba entre nous ; puis Jasper reprit la parole.

« Personnellement, j'envisage une troisième option.

_ Laquelle ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête.

_ Je sais très bien que si tu te cantonnes aux deux options que tu viens de citer, tu vas choisir de rompre. Edward n'ira pas mieux. »

Jasper soupira et s'assit sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Alice, qui leva un regard triste vers moi.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, Bella. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée, « Mais je crois que tu dois laisser une chance à Edward.

_ Pardon ? Fis-je sèchement dans un mouvement de recul.

_ Je crois sincèrement que tu devrais juste... Laisser votre relation évoluer. T'es pas obligée de devenir sa petite amie de suite. Mais ne reste pas figée dans votre plan cul actuel, avec tes œillères qui t'empêchent de te rendre compte que ce mec irait cramer en Enfer pour toi. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

« T'es en train de me dire que tu crois que je devrais aller voir Edward et lui dire que tout compte fait, j'accepte son invitation ?

_ Son invitation ou autre chose, Bella. » Intervint Jasper. « Tu as le droit de refuser de le voir à la Saint-Valentin si c'est trop pour toi, en l'état actuel de votre relation. Mais essaie de lui faire passer le message qu'en revanche, pour un autre jour, tu pourrais envisager quelque chose avec lui qui n'aurait rien de sexuel. Une sortie ciné, un restau, qu'importe... »

Je hochai la tête lentement, le cœur cognant lourdement.

Il y avait une chose que je gardais pour moi, qu'Alice et Jazz ne savaient pas.

J'avais déjà laissé ma relation avec Edward dépasser le stade du simple 'plan cul' comme avait dit ma meilleure amie.

Quand je l'avais invité à rester dormir avec moi sans sexe, pendant ma semaine rouge.

_« Les cicatrices nous rappellent d'où on vient, elles n'ont pas à nous dire où on doit aller... »_

Ce que m'avait fait Edward, c'était du passé. Je ne l'oublierais jamais, mais il allait falloir que j'apprenne à avancer sans me laisser guider par ce passé.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à agir comme une grande fille, assumer mes actes, et laisser en effet notre relation évoluer jusqu'à voir où elle nous mènerait...

**oOo**

Je jetai un nouveau regard à mon reflet dans le miroir et gémis.

J'attrapai mon verre de vodka, et le vidai ; deuxième verre de la soirée, mais je m'arrêtais là.

Alice sourit.

« Toi, quand tu décides d'assumer ta sexualité, tu le fais pas à moitié ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

_ Tu crois que j'en fais trop ? » Lui retournai-je, affolée.

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant.

« Ce connard d'Edward va vivre la plus belle de ses Saint-Valentin, je peux te l'assurer. »

Je soufflai, essayant de contrôler ma panique ; la vodka aidant, je commençais à me sentir dans un état un peu plus... Téméraire.

Je refermai ma veste sur moi, et contemplai à nouveau le travail d'Alice.

Mes cheveux se répandaient en un halo d'une douceur sombre autour de mon visage pâle ; mes lèvres d'un rouge pulpeux tranchaient avec le teint de ma peau, et mes yeux étaient soulignés de noirs et légèrement ombrés, me donnant un air... Sulfureux.

« C'est bon, tu peux m'emmener, soupirai-je.

_ Tu es sûre qu'il dormira à cette heure-là ?

_ Il est 2 heures du matin. Si il est seul chez lui, je pense. Il a pas d'exam à réviser en ce moment. »

Alice hocha la tête et nous sortîmes dans la rue ; mes talons claquèrent sur le bitume glacé jusqu'à la voiture de mon amie.

Nous avions prévu qu'elle m'emmènerait après m'avoir préparée ; cela me permettrait de vider un ou deux verres pour me donner du courage, et je n'aurais pas à faire le trajet jusqu'à chez Edward à pied. Je n'en avais pas très envie, aussi peu habillée que je l'étais. Il faisait froid et je n'avais pas très envie de me faire agresser en ce matin de Saint-Valentin.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture, et le trajet jusqu'à chez Edward se fit en silence ; arrivées chez lui, nous échangeâmes un nouveau regard par lequel elle tenta de me rassurer, et je sortis de sa voiture en attrapant le sac à dos que j'emmenais.

Le froid m'enveloppa rapidement, et je marchai le plus vite possible sans trébucher sur mes hauts talons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble d'Edward ; le code de cette porte était inscrite sur le porte-clefs qu'Edward m'avait confié. Pas très malin, mais pratique. Alice ne consentit à redémarrer que quand je fus entrée dans l'immeuble, et que j'eus refermé la porte.

Je montai jusqu'à chez Edward sans croiser personne – heureusement. Mes mains étaient extrêmement moites quand j'ouvris sa porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Je m'introduisis à l'intérieur de son appartement, écoutant avec la plus grande attention le silence autour ; je me débarrassai de mes talons immédiatement, ne désirant pas qu'Edward m'entende marcher.

Le seul bruit que je réussis à percevoir était le faible ronronnement du frigo ; je soufflai discrètement. Edward devait dormir.

Ou ne pas être là.

Ça, ça me dégoûterait vraiment.

J'avançai à pas feutrés jusqu'à sa chambre, et m'y introduisis en silence ; je retins un sourire en voyant la forme allongée sous la couette.

Edward dormait comme un bébé.

Un instant, je m'attendris devant son visage reposé, son corps musclé mais détendu, sa peau luisant doucement à la faible lueur de la lune.

Il était vraiment, vraiment beau. Je me demandais comment cela avait pu m'échapper pendant plusieurs mois.

Je posai mon sac à dos – déjà ouvert, pour ne pas avoir à faire de bruit – sans bruit à côté du lit, et en sortis ce dont j'allais avoir besoin.

Je posai une paire de menottes sur le lit, à côté de la tête d'Edward, et gardai l'autre en main, l'approchant du bras de mon amant ; mon souffle se coupa quand je passai l'anneau recouvert de fausse fourrure autour du poignet le plus près de la tête de lit, et je la fermai.

Je me figeai instantanément après, priant de toute mon âme qu'Edward ne se réveille pas ; il ne se réveilla pas.

Alors j'attachai l'autre extrémité de la menotte à la tête de lit, et je saisis la deuxième paire.

Là, ça allait être plus délicat. J'allais devoir bouger son bras et placer Edward sur le dos pour pouvoir l'attacher. Il était sûr qu'il se réveillerait pendant la manœuvre.

Alors je décidai d'y aller le plus rapidement possible.

Je passai une menotte autour de son deuxième poignet, la fermai, et ramenai rapidement le bras d'Edward vers l'autre bout de la tête de lit, l'obligeant à se coucher sur le dos.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, mais n'eus pas le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait avant que je ne referme la menotte sur la tête de lit.

Je le chevauchai, victorieuse.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

La sensation d'être déplacé me tira d'un sommeil profond, et j'eus du mal à me réveiller, embrumé.

Puis je me sentis bloqué au niveau des mains, et je commençai à me débattre, mon cœur accélérant sa cadence jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse folle.

Une silhouette fine me chevaucha, et je cessai de me débattre.

Sous les rayons clairs de la lune, je reconnus la forme de Bella, et son odeur de fraises et de fleurs m'atteignit juste après ; immédiatement, ma peau réagit à son toucher, et, si mon cœur ne diminua pas sa cadence, ce n'était plus tout à fait sous l'effet de la panique.

Un instant, je me demandai si je ne rêvais pas.

« Bella ? Murmurai-je, comme par peur de briser l'apparition.

_ Chuuuuut... » Souffla-t-elle en frôlant mon torse par dessus mon tee-shirt.

Ma peau s'électrisa sous ce simple frôlement, et soudain, je fus tout à fait réveillé. Elle était assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses, juste en dessous de mon entrejambe, qui commençait à se durcir à sa proximité.

« Bella, être attaché par toi ne me rappelle pas que des souvenirs agréables, souris-je, le cœur cognant toujours un peu fort.

_ Mais je ne suis pas là pour t'être agréable. » susurra-t-elle en retour.

Sa main descendit sur mon torse, jusqu'à mes abdominaux, et elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Accusé, levez-vous. » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure en empoignant mon sexe.

Qui était-il pour lui désobéir ?

Je grognai en sentant mon érection prendre de l'ampleur dans la main de Bella, séparé de la chaleur de sa paume par deux épaisseurs de tissu.

« De quoi suis-je accusé ? » Haletai-je, traversé par toutes sortes d'émotions où l'excitation primait.

Bella se pencha vers mon oreille, et je remarquai qu'elle portait encore sa veste d'hiver ; ses lèvres frôlèrent mon lobe, et son odeur m'envahit.

« Le premier janvier, vous avez kidnappé une jeune fille et l'avez emmenée dans votre appartement. Vous l'avez ensuite séquestrée plusieurs jours, et avez abusé de son corps à de multiples reprises. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je durcis encore dans sa main, et gémis.

« J'ai vraiment fait ça ? » Susurrai-je à mon tour.

Sa main pressa plus durement mon membre.

« Je vois que le rappel des faits vous mets dans un état plutôt explicite. »

J'enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller.

« J'estime avoir le droit à un procès équitable, trouvai-je la force de souffler.

_ La victime a décidé de faire jouer quelques relations, et vous avez été condamné à subir la loi du Talion, murmura-t-elle en ramenant sa bouche vers la mienne, ses cheveux me caressant au passage.

_ C'est-à-dire ? » demandai-je d'une vois étranglée.

Sa main lâcha mon sexe douloureux, et son bassin vint la remplacer, appuyant sur mon érection, me faisant me cambrer à la recherche de plus de contact. Elle agrippa mes cheveux, et mordilla mon cou.

« C'est-à-dire que cette nuit, c'est vous-même qui allez être séquestré, et j'ai été désigné comme bourreau. Je vais abuser de votre corps jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez d'arrêter. »

Son bassin se frotta encore durement au mien, et je glapis d'une voix rauque, tirant sur mes menottes.

Cette fois, je pouvais vraiment dire que je n'avais jamais, jamais été aussi excité de ma vie. Et j'aurais absolument tout donné pour pouvoir détacher mes poignets, et caresser Bella jusqu'à user sa peau.

Mais elle contrôlait tout.

Ma pure, fraîche, innocente et pudique Bella me dominait et se penchait pour attraper un...

Couteau ?

« Tu tiens à ton tee-shirt, Edward ? Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

_ Euh... Pas vraiment, répondis-je, trop choqué pour analyser ce que ma Bella faisait avec un couteau de cuisine dans mon lit.

_ Bien. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Revenant s'asseoir sur mes cuisses, elle concentra son regard sur mon bas-ventre, et fit glisser lentement la lame sous le bas de mon tee-shirt ; je tressaillis en la sentant, froide, effleurer ma peau.

La lame remonta ainsi le long d'une ligne médiane sur mon torse ; et elle ressortit par le col de mon tee-shirt, qu'elle trancha sec.

Bella laissa alors tomber le couteau à côté du lit, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres...

Rouge sombre, je le remarquais maintenant.

Divinement tentatrices.

Ses mains agrippèrent le col de mon tee-shirt, et elle les sépara brusquement, déchirant le vêtement sur toute sa longueur.

Mon souffle s'accéléra sous ce geste, et j'observai Bella se lécher les lèvres ; ses ongles vinrent griffer tout doucement mes pectoraux, et mon érection emprisonnée dans mon pantalon de pyjama commença à pulser douloureusement.

La bouche de Bella vint bientôt remplacer ses doigts, et elle embrassa mon cœur, qui cognait violemment contre mes côtes ; elle sourit contre ma peau.

« C'est la panique qui te met dans état, Edward ?

_ Très certainement, haletai-je.

_ Alors imagine la panique qu'a ressenti ta victime, quand c'était toi qui abusais d'elle. »

Disant cela, elle glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de mon pantalon, et je jetai la tête en arrière, laissant échapper une plainte.

Cette fille allait me rendre fou.

Sa bouche descendit sur mon ventre, et je commençai à remuer des hanches, recherchant désormais la moindre friction possible entre mon sexe douloureux et n'importe quelle partie d'elle ; mais elle évita habilement mes coups de hanches, et sourit contre moi.

« Rien ne sert de te débattre, tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

_Oh, Seigneur, je n'ai aucune, aucune envie de t'échapper..._

Ses doigts fins attrapèrent le lien de mon pantalon, et elle le dénoua avec lenteur ; je regardai son geste, hypnotisé.

« Tu te rends compte que je vais te déshabiller sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, Cullen ? Te sens-tu... Impuissant ? »

Elle tira sur mon pantalon, et m'en débarrassa lentement, effleurant mes cuisses au passage, et tout mon épiderme s'électrisa.

« Quand tu me détacheras, tu feras moins la maline. » susurrai-je.

Elle ria.

« Si je te détache un jour, tu seras bien trop épuisé pour me faire quoi que ce soit. »

Bella posa sa main sur mon érection, et elle la pressa, m'arrachant un cri rauque.

« Ferme les yeux. » M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je la défiai du regard, bougeant les hanches pour me frotter contre sa paume.

« Ferme-les ! »

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet, et sa main se serra sur sa main, m'arrachant un cri entre plaisir intense et douleur ; je lui obéis sur le champ, le souffle court.

« Si tu rouvres les yeux avant que je ne te l'aie permis, tu seras puni. Compris ? »

J'haletai, gardant les yeux fermés, mais sachant qu'à un moment où à un autre, je lui désobéirais.

« Compris ? » Répéta-t-elle de cette voix autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais qui me faisait bander plus dur que jamais.

Je hochai la tête frénétiquement, et sa main caressa plus doucement mon sexe tendu.

Je la sentis me libérer de mon dernier vêtement, et j'inspirai profondément, essayant de contrôler mon souffle ; j'étais au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Son corps se pencha sur le mien, et ses cheveux me chatouillèrent tels des rubans de soie alors qu'elle embrassait doucement mon cou, avant de le mordiller ; sa main saisit mon érection, et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient d'une lenteur qui me fit gémir.

Sa bouche descendait lentement sur mon corps, et ses doigts continuaient leur magie sur mon sexe, alternant les mouvements lents et rapides, et les caresses circulaires de son pouce sur mon gland.

« Tu gardes les yeux fermés, Cullen, ou je ne serai plus aussi gentille. » Me murmura-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

_Ok, ok... _Pour le moment, j'avais envie qu'elle reste _gentille_, et continue à masser cet endroit où le désir que j'avais pour elle était le plus douloureux.

Alors je gardai sagement les yeux fermés.

Mais j'eus l'impression de mourir quand quelque chose de chaud et humide remplaça les doigts sur ma verge, et je sus que je n'étais qu'en sursis quand je me sentis pénétrer dans une cavité bouillante.

Bella venait de me prendre dans sa bouche.

Et c'était une sensation indescriptible.

Je serrai les paupières le plus fort possible, et renversai ma tête en arrière jusqu'à m'en faire mal à la nuque ; je sentis mon gland heurter le fond de sa gorge, et je criai son prénom.

Ses lèvres et ses dents coulissèrent quelques secondes sur ma verge tendue, et, n'y tenant plus, sur le point de jouir, j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser son regard chocolat ombré.

Immédiatement, elle cessa sa caresse, et se releva, le regard empreint de colère.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. »

Le froid avait envahi mon sexe, le rendant encore plus douloureux si seulement c'était possible ; et je déglutis, bouffé de désir.

« Je suis désolé.

_ Dommage pour toi, Edward. Maintenant, tu vas passer à la casserole. »

Assise à califourchon sur moi, Bella tira sur le nœud de sa veste, et ouvrit les boutons un à un ; elle se débarrassa du vêtement dans un froissement de tissu sur ma descente de lit, et j'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant sa tenue.

Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un ensemble de lingerie composé d'une guêpière, d'un string en dentelle noir, et de bas de la même couleur.

« Tu es sortie dans la rue comme ça ? Grondai-je, la voix rauque.

_ Et j'y retournerai dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Je grognai, dévoré par un sentiment de possessivité plus fort que jamais, et elle empoigna à nouveau mon sexe.

« Tout doux. Maintenant, je vais prendre le plaisir que tu as pris avec ta victime, à chaque nuit de tes crimes. »

Lentement, un à un, elle défit ses bas et les fit rouler sur ses cuisses galbées, et je haletai dans l'attente qu'elle s'occupe enfin de moi ; elle passa ses mains derrière son dos, et je compris qu'elle dégrafait une à une les agrafes fermant sa guêpière ; ce faisant, elle me fixait droit dans les yeux, une lueur maléfique au fond des siens.

« Ça te fait quoi de me voir me préparer à te prendre, sans rien pouvoir faire pour m'en empêcher ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Je déglutis, toujours plus tendu, tirant sur les menottes qui retenaient mes poignets. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour pouvoir la toucher, la goûter. _Putain..._

Sa guêpière ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, et elle s'attela à retirer son string.

Sa main se referma autour de mon membre, et elle se pencha vers moi ; je sentis mon gland effleurer son clitoris gonflé, et je donnai un coup de hanches vers elle qui la fit gémir.

« Une dernière prière ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

_ Achève-moi. » La suppliai-je.

Et elle s'empala sur moi.

Elle se cambra en arrière et se figea, sa bouche formant une exclamation muette, alors que je sifflais à la sensation, et nous restâmes immobiles quelques secondes ; puis elle commença à bouger son bassin en cercles au-dessus de moi, savourant visiblement ces nouvelles sensations, avant de décrire des mouvements de va-et-vient, se soulevant pour me faire ressortir, puis retombant durement sur moi.

Nous grognions, haletions, gémissions à l'unisson, et quand elle se contracta autour de ma verge, au paroxysme de son plaisir, elle entraîna ma libération.

Je ne remarquai qu'elle avait planté ses ongles dans mes hanches que quand elle desserra les poings doucement, ses doigts tremblant encore ; et je desserrai les miens aussi, gémissant de l'intense plaisir que je venais d'atteindre.

Cette fille avait pénétré dans mon appartement en pleine nuit, avait profité de mon sommeil pour m'attacher à mon lit, et venait de s'improviser bourreau pour abuser de moi et me donner le meilleur orgasme de ma vie.

Elle était la femme de ma vie. Je devais l'épouser, la faire mienne, ne jamais la laisser aller voir ailleurs. C'était une obligation.

Les liens sur mes poignets se desserrèrent, et je compris que Bella était en train de me libérer ; je me frottai les poignets et me redressai, recherchant à nouveau la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

« Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? Lançai-je en la retenant alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

_ Ma mission est terminée, je retourne chez moi, lança-t-elle avec candeur.

_ Je ne crois pas, non. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et je la tirai en arrière pour la coucher sur le lit ; mais elle glapit et agrippa la couette.

Elle se cacha entièrement dessous, et je souris de sa pudeur.

Elle l'avait mise de côté pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, juste pour jouer un rôle fantasmatique...

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Elle avait fait fi de sa timidité excessive pour être mon bourreau, mais visiblement, la naturel revint au galop, et la voir rougissante, serrant le drap contre elle, me toucha au plus profond de moi.

« Je n'ai pas prévu de tenue pour la nuit. Avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que tu en auras besoin, souris-je franchement.

_ Edward... » Gémit-elle.

Je soupirai.

« D'accord, je vais te chercher un tee-shirt. »

Elle me sourit, toujours cachée derrière la couverture, et je secouai la tête en me levant. Au passage, je me débarrassai de mon tee-shirt foutu, retenu seulement sur mon dos par les manches. Je passai un nouveau boxer, et revint au lit avec un tee-shirt pour elle.

« Tu m'en dois un. » plaisantai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa le vêtement.

« Tu as dit que tu n'y tenais pas.

_ J'avais peur de contrarier mon bourreau armé. » Ris-je en la rejoignant sous la couette.

Elle se colla contre moi, et posa ses lèvres contre ma jugulaire.

« Tu vas faire changer ta serrure ? Susurra-t-elle.

_ Sûrement pas... » Murmurai-je en retour.

J'agrippai ses cheveux pour relever sa tête vers la mienne, et embrassai passionnément Bella pour la première fois de la journée.

Je souris quand elle se débattit contre moi pour que je la laisse respirer un peu.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin, murmurai-je.

_ T'étais au courant que je viendrai ? » Me renvoya-t-elle.

Je haussai un sourcil. Question rhétorique, bien sûr que non, je ne l'aurais même jamais cru possible.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. » Conclut-elle.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Mais si ma présence te dérange, je peux toujours repartir, fit-elle, faussement vexée.

_ Sûrement pas. »

Puis je fronçai les sourcils, pensif.

« Tu t'es vraiment baladée aussi peu habillée dans les rues de New York ? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas... J'ai demandé à Mark, tu sais, mon voisin, de m'amener. Il m'a aidée à me préparer, il m'avait dit que ça te plairait. »

Je me raidis, et crispai mes doigts sur la taille de Bella ; j'ancrai mon regard au sien, et pus y lire de la moquerie.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Demandai-je tout de même d'une voix blanche.

_ Non. C'est Alice qui m'a préparée et amenée. Mais j'aimerais te faire savoir que mon voisin me tire une tronche de trois pieds de long à chaque fois que je le croise, depuis ta petite démonstration. »

Je ne réussis pas à retenir un sourire satisfait, et Bella s'arracha à mon étreinte pour me tourner le dos, agacée.

« Les mecs... » Grogna-t-elle.

Je souris, et posai mes lèvres sur son épaule en l'enlaçant à nouveau tendrement.

« Lâche-moi. Toi, ta jalousie et ta possessivité ne méritez pas d'avoir ma considération. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire et fis glisser une main vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant doucement vers son intimité dénudée. Elle commença à se débattre, cherchant à arrêter ma main alors que je l'immobilisais le plus possible de mon bras contre sa taille. Elle se tordait contre moi, faussement raide, essayant de retenir son rire, et le bonheur me brûlait. Je mordis gentiment son épaule en réussissant à donner un coup de doigt le long de sa fente humide, et elle glapit, déclenchant mon rire.

« J'ai pas envie, bouda-t-elle en réaction.

_ Il paraît que je suis du genre à abuser de toi, alors qu'importe ? La taquinai-je.

_ Tu le fais exprès pour revoir ton bourreau ? »

De mon majeur, je commençai à titiller son clitoris, et son corps se tendit alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri de plaisir.

« Pour la faire revenir de temps en temps, mais surtout l'empêcher d'aller visiter d'autres personnes, je ferais n'importe quoi. » Murmurai-je.

J'embrassai son épaule en caressant son clitoris de haut en bas, puis je plongeai un doigt, un deuxième, et enfin un troisième en elle, l'écartelant, avant de revenir caresser son clitoris.

« La... prochaine... Oh, fois, elle pourrait... être plus dure ! » Haleta Bella.

Je souris contre son cou.

« C'est une promesse ?

_ Te... Priver de sexe ! »

Je pinçai son clitoris, et Bella gémit. J'éloignai ma main, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration, et saisis son genou droit pour le lui faire relever contre sa poitrine – elle était souple, ma merveilleuse Bella – tout en baissant maladroitement mon boxer.

Puis je la pénétrai, et nous criâmes tous les deux face à la sensation nouvelle que cette position nous apportait.

Je dus me concentrer fortement pour ne pas jouir de suite, mais Bella bougea les hanches pour me demander d'agir ; je la pénétrai assez durement, ma main toujours crispée sur son genou relevée, et elle s'agrippa à ma nuque en se cambrant vers moi. J'en profitai pour l'embrasser tout en continuant de la pilonner, et son orgasme déclencha le mien.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes, et que Bella commence à se débattre, pour que je me rende compte que j'étais resté accroché à elle assez fortement pour laisser des marques sur sa peau diaphane, au niveau de son genou, et au niveau de sa taille que mon bras avait enserré.

Je la libérai – mais pas trop –, le cœur cognant violemment et tout le corps noyé dans une sensation incroyable ; je venais juste de jouir, mais je me sentais comme si au moindre geste de sa part je pourrais avoir de nouveau envie d'elle.

J'avais envie d'elle si fort. En permanence.

Je savais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas vraiment cette part de moi, mais tout ce que je ressentais pour Bella accroissait ma jalousie et ma possessivité d'une manière quasi malsaine ; je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, et ça me tuait.

Je restai immobile longtemps, contre elle, alors qu'elle se détendait peu à peu dans mes bras ; mais, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, je la fis se retourner vers moi, et je relevai son visage vers le mien en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Je pourrais te dire ça d'un millier de manières. J'ai longuement réfléchi aux mots à employer, au moment auquel le dire, à des tas de trucs, mais je me rends compte maintenant que ça ne sert strictement à rien. Bella... »

* * *

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**

Ahaha, vous me maudissez, hein ? Vous me haïssez ? Je le sens, d'ici, je peux sentir votre rage et votre frustration, mais moi, je suis derrière mon écran d'ordinateur, et s'il y a une seule chose que le pare-feu Windows peut bloquer, c'est vos coups de matraque fictifs !

Alors, à votre avis, que va faire Edward ? Déclaration ? Se dégonfler ? Ou alors il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire la moindre déclaration en commençant comme ça ?

« Je t'aime », Tapez 1

« Tu es sacrément bonne au lit », Tapez 2

« Voilà... Ton frère m'a parlé de tes fabuleuses lasagnes, et... J'aimerais les goûter. », Tapez 3

« Epouse-moi », Tapez 4

Interruption inopinée de la part de la voisine qui a besoin de lait. À 3 ou 4 heures du mat', oui oui, Tapez 5

Autre idée ? Tapez-la sur votre clavier !

Allez, sans rancune. Pensez que la semaine prochaine j'ai encore des partiels, et surtout, la soutenance orale de mon mémoire. Fallait bien que je me détende (à vos dépends ?) !


	20. SaintValentin

Bonjour bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je vous livre un chapitre dont je ne suis pas excessivement fière... Un peu en retard (mais hey, c'était semaine de partiels, et après, ben... C'était fête de fin des partiels ;), et court, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre.

Voici donc les deux amoureux et la réponse à la fameuse question : mais que va bien pouvoir dire Edward à Bella ?

Je vous laisse donc le découvrir !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**elodie53** : tu vas voir si tu as eu raison... Et... Non, je te dirai pas si oui ou non ;)

**Elise** : ça serait bien possible, vu qu'Edward aimerait bien une vraie relation !

**canada02** : je te préviendrais volontiers dès que je mets un chapitre en ligne, mais il me faudrait une adresse mail ou que tu sois enregistrée sur FF pour ça... :s. Attention, si tu mets une adresse mail, veille à mettre des espaces autour des points et même de l', FF supprime les adresses...

**Pimprenelle** : mais non voyons, Bella, abîmer Eddychou ? Ca aurait été un crime ! En tous cas, lui aussi il l'a aimée cette chevauchée fantastique comme tu dis ! Sinon, ta review et le coup de l'hygiène m'ont bien fait rire... Tu vas comprendre... Un côté un peu devin...

**Sandry** : hihihi, oui, vous êtes tous adorables, mais j'y peux rien, j'ai un fond mauvais faut croire... Nyark !

**vanina** : ah oui, Alice a du mal avec Edward... Mais elle finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il n'y a que lui pour apporter du bonheur à Bella finalement...

**z'ooo** : ahah, tu vas bientôt savoir ce que va dire Eddie et si tu as eu raison ou tort ;D

**sansnom** : merci ! Une Bella endormie... Ce serait un coup dur pour Eddie !

**milla** : t'as bien raison, si tous mes lecteurs frustrés me filaient un coup de matraque, je vivrais pas assez vieille pour finir cette histoire ^^

**miss sawyer11** : demande en mariage, carrément, hein ? Ca arrangerait bien Edward d'être marié à Bella en tous cas...

**Mimie** : T'as p'têtre bien raison pour les choix que tu as tapé ^^

**sansnom2** : Merci ! Oui, ça serait bizarre d'Eddie le "t'es bonne au lit", et vraiment pas fin ! Quand même, j'aurais pas osé lui faire dire ça. Et encore merci, pour tes encouragements ^^

**PrincetonGirl818** : merci, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé !

**Aulandra17** : ahah, ce chapitre va-t-il te surprendre ? Tu me diras ! :)

**PatiewSnow** : tu vas bientôt savoir si ta crainte que Bella s'enfuie en courant va être réalisée ou non...

**lolo** : ouahou, quel enthousiasme !:D

**Gawelle** : eh oui, Bella n'a pas surpris que toi en allant rejoindre Edward... Ses sentiments se développent, à elle de se rendre compte que ça ne sert plus à grand chose de dresser des barrières entre eux... Bisous

**lilly-rose** : je crois qu'Edward aussi a aimé cette "Domella" ;)

**Onja** : ahah, alors, Edward est-il une poule mouillée ou non ? :D

**nana** : tu vas voir si t'as eu raison ou pas ^^

**elo** : oui, je sais, je devrais avoir honte d'être sadique... C'est bon la honte...

**edbel** : c'est sûr qu'un je t'aime parait probable, mais Edward va-t-il oser ? ^^

**tss** : Arf, ça doit être ce foutu raccourci de FF qui t'a fait poster le message plus vite que ton ombre ! Tu vas bientôt savoir si tes suppositions étaient bonnes (en fait, pour la plupart, elles l'étaient... ^^)

_ET un énorme **MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews ! Les 1000 sont dépassées, je vous **ADORE** !_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

« Je pourrais te dire ça d'un millier de manières. J'ai longuement réfléchi aux mots à employer, au moment auquel le dire, à des tas de trucs, mais je me rends compte maintenant que ça ne sert strictement à rien. Bella... »

Mon cœur commença à cogner lourdement dans ma poitrine, et je me tendis d'anticipation.

La voix d'Edward s'étrangla un peu, et il inspira profondément, cherchant sûrement le courage de continuer.

Je voulus l'interrompre.

Mais quelque chose en moi m'en empêcha.

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à un certain vertige.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'Edward continue, ou se taise.

« Bella... Ton frère m'a parlé de tes succulentes lasagnes, et j'adorerais y goûter. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, décontenancée.

Edward inspira un bon coup.

« Et je t'aime. »

Mon cœur commença à faire des loopings dans ma poitrine, et je restai figée, incapable de répondre.

Incapable même de savoir si les mots d'Edward me faisaient plaisir ou me donnaient envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Au moins jusqu'à la Lune.

« Tu dis ça à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

_ Soyons clairs. Tu es géniale au lit. Mais ça ne suffit pas, je suis amoureux de toi pour des tas d'autres raisons. »

Je détournai le regard, gênée.

« Ça fait des mois, Bella. » Continua-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il me suppliait de le croire.

Et je le croyais.

Je doutais juste du fait que ça durerait. Peut-être était-il sincère à ce moment-là, mais qui me disait qu'il ne finirait pas par regretter ses mots et passer à autre chose ?

Ma gorge se serra, et je restai silencieuse un moment. Je sentais Edward se tendre, et ses doigts se crisper sur moi.

J'aimais ça. J'aimais, finalement, être l'objet de sa jalousie et de sa possessivité. J'aimais qu'il fasse tout pour être le seul homme de ma vie, et qu'il me garde contre lui comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me laisser partir. C'était dingue, mais j'aimais être... Sa chose, parce que de toutes manières, je le savais, il ne me manquerait plus jamais de respect, et il m'appartenait encore plus que je ne lui appartenais.

Seulement, j'avais encore peur.

Je posai une main sur son cœur, et, sans oser croiser son regard, je lâchai ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de verdict.

« Si tu veux, on ira faire des courses et je te ferai des lasagnes pour ce soir. »

Je le sentis se détendre d'un coup, et je relevai les yeux pour le voir sourire, soulagé. Je lui souris en retour alors qu'il me serrait fort contre lui.

Il avait compris. Que je voulais dire par là que je ne m'enfuyais pas après sa déclaration.

Et peut-être avait-il compris que si je ne m'enfuyais pas, ça voulait aussi dire que j'allais réfléchir à mes propres sentiments.

« Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

_ Tu ne risques pas de te lasser ? »

Il soupira, et se redressa de manière à être assis contre la tête de lit, les jambes étendues. Il m'attira à califourchon sur lui en attrapant mes hanches.

« Bella... C'est pas qu'une question de motivation. Je t'aime, c'est comme ça. C'est tombé sur toi, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me rendre vraiment heureux, et j'attendrai une éternité s'il le faut.

_ Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu m'aimeras toujours ? » m'agaçai-je un peu.

Il me serra contre lui et inspira mon odeur.

« On ne peut jamais être sûr. C'est mon sentiment du moment, c'est tout... Et je suis simplement trop égoïste pour laisser passer ma chance avec toi, juste parce que 'c'est pas sûr que ça dure'. »

Il embrassa mon cou, et je me laissai aller dans ses bras, pas vraiment rassurée, mais de plus en plus convaincue qu'il avait raison et que j'avais tort de lui refuser de nous mettre en couple juste par peur qu'il me lâche.

La peur a cet énorme défaut de paralyser, et moi, je n'essayais même pas de la vaincre.

_Pas encore. Mais t'as le temps, puisque Monsieur est prêt à t'attendre un peu, alors profite !_

C'était vrai.

Je pouvais déjà tout simplement profiter de cette journée, de la semaine qui allait suivre.

Edward se pencha soudain en avant, m'entraînant avec lui ; nous nous retrouvâmes couchés, lui sur moi et mes jambes autour de son bassin, à l'envers du lit.

Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, et frotta son entrejambe contre moi ; je gémis, tiraillée entre la fatigue et le désir qui s'installait.

« Edward... J'ai envie de dormir... Gémis-je de plus belle quand il daigna lâcher ma bouche pour suçoter mon cou, ses mains se baladant dans mon dos, sur ma poitrine, sur mes fesses.

_ Eh bien essaie... » chuchota-t-il en retour.

Son pouce glissa le long de ma fente légèrement humide, et je hoquetai.

Mais j'étais réellement, réellement fatiguée, et je restai assez passive ; dans cet état étrange entre veille et sommeil, je sentis Edward glisser le long de moi. Le plaisir se rajouta à mon lot de sensations quand sa langue glissa sur mon clitoris, et j'entendis gémir, me demandant vaguement si le son venait de lui ou de moi.

Un temps qu'il m'aurait été impossible de déterminer plus tard, Edward était sur moi, en moi, partout. Ses coups de hanches étaient doux et profonds, et le plaisir m'envahissait peu à peu ; néanmoins je n'atteignis pas l'orgasme, probablement trop ensommeillée. La dernière chose dont j'eus conscience fut d'Edward se tendant en moi, jouissant alors que je l'étreignais, puis de ses bras se refermant autour de ma taille et de mon visage dans son cou.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je me réveillai au cours de la nuit, surpris par la fraîcheur qui m'enveloppait ; et me rendis compte que Bella et moi étions toujours à l'envers sur le lit.

Ma compagne était lovée contre moi, nos jambes complètement emmêlées, ses bras serrés autour de moi, et j'adorais ça. Je nous fis bouger un peu de manière à dégager la couette en dessous de nous et à nous recouvrir ; dans la manœuvre, Bella grogna et resserra son étreinte autour de moi, et mon cœur s'emballa.

Je l'embrassai légèrement, pour ne pas la réveiller, la serrant contre moi, et elle poussa une sorte de soupir avant de détourner son visage pour l'enfouir dans mon cou.

Je me rendormis ainsi, bercé par son souffle.

**oOo**

Des mouvements contre mon torse me tirèrent de mon sommeil ; je n'ouvris pas les yeux, me réveillant peu à peu alors que l'odeur et la chaleur de Bella m'atteignaient.

Je la sentis remuer le plus discrètement possible contre moi ; elle essaya d'abord de glisser entre mes bras, puis elle essaya de décrocher mes mains d'autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait presque y arriver, je la resserrai contre moi, la faisant glapir.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Lui soufflai-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ Là où personne ne peut aller à ma place. » grogna-t-elle en réponse.

Je ricanai contre sa nuque.

« Tu n'essayais pas de te faire la malle quand même ?

_ Tu crois que je vais passer le reste de ma vie dans cet appart ?

_ Non, je pense qu'on déménagera avant notre premier enfant. » la taquinai-je.

Je commençai à caresser son ventre ; son ventre était un trésor. Plat, doux, si pur, si féminin.

« Edward... »Grogna-t-elle.

Elle se débattit dans mes bras, et je soupirai.

« Tu reviens te coucher alors, après.

_ Non. Après on se lève et on déjeune.

_ Bella... Geignis-je.

_ Et ensuite, je vais à la douche et je pars faire des courses pour tes lasagnes. Tu peux venir si tu le souhaites, mais je ne t'y force pas.

_ Sous la douche avec toi ? Demandai-je, soudain plus éveillé.

_ Edward... » Grinça-t-elle, embarrassée.

Elle s'extirpa de mon étreinte, et je soupirai en me levant, pendant qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

Je mis en route du café, et fouillai dans les tiroirs pour trouver à manger ; mais elle me rejoignit rapidement, et proposa de préparer des pancakes.

Je ne dis pas non.

Je la regardai intensément s'affairer dans ma cuisine ; j'aimais vraiment ça. Elle, préparant notre petit déjeuner dans un de mes tee-shirts, les traits un peu fatigués par notre nuit.

Je sentis mon érection matinale, encore limitée, prendre de l'ampleur.

Ce qui, visiblement, n'échappa pas du tout à Bella, puisqu'elle sourit en déposant une assiette de pancakes devant moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi, le regard un peu plus sombre. Le regard qu'elle avait toujours quand le désir la gagnait ; et cette simple vision me durcit encore.

Elle s'assit sur mes genoux, et passa lascivement ses mains autour de mon cou.

« Eh bien chéri, on est un peu tendu de bon matin ? » Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle embrassa ma mâchoire, et je grognai.

« Je n'aurais pas de respect pour tes pancakes, je les virerais pour te prendre sur cette foutue table. » Lui répliquai-je.

Elle rit, et passa sa main sur mon érection... Avant de se relever et de contourner la table pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

Elle versa du sirop d'érable sur ses crêpes, et se lécha les lèvres en me regardant, malicieuse. Je serrai mes dents.

« A quoi tu joues ?

_ Je mange... »

Elle coupa un bout de pancake et le porta à sa bouche, sans me quitter des yeux.

Je déglutis.

« Tu fais bien, tu vas bientôt avoir besoin de forces, la menaçai-je.

_ Tu parles. J'attends toujours mon orgasme d'hier soir. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je la fusillai du regard, vexé. Elle savait que j'étais très susceptible sur la question du plaisir de ma partenaire ; ouais, enfin, de son plaisir à elle. Je supportais très mal l'idée qu'elle n'aie pas joui lors de notre dernier coït ; même si je savais que pour une femme les orgasmes n'étaient souvent pas aussi fréquents que pour un homme...

« Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je la contemplai ; elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

« Continue de manger. » Lui ordonnai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle tressaillit, et se mordilla la lèvre, avant de couper un nouveau bout de pancake.

J'attendis qu'elle le porte à sa bouche pour me glisser sous la table, et je vis au mouvement de son corps qu'elle hoqueta.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses genoux, alors que je me retrouvais agenouillé devant elle.

« Écarte tes jambes.

_ Edward... » Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je les lui écartai largement d'un geste sec, et elle eut un petit cri.

« La prochaine fois, tu t'exécutes sans me désobéir, est-ce que c'est clair ?

_ Très clair, haleta-t-elle.

_ Bien. Approche tes jolies fesses sur le bord de la chaise... Voilà... Comme ça. » Sifflai-je.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, et ancrai mon regard au sien, troublé.

« Maintenant, Isabella, je vais déguster tout ce que tu as à m'offrir... Tu as interdiction de chercher à bouger, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'en perde une goutte. »

Elle rougit intensément, et je reportai mon attention sur son petit sexe déjà humide, la salive emplissant ma bouche.

Malgré mon envie de commencer directement là où son jus coulait, j'embrassai d'abord l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, puis l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, laissant traîner ma langue jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflées ; elle gémit de frustration et bougea les hanches, mais je m'esquivai.

« Immobile, Isabella. » Grognai-je contre son sexe.

Ma voix dut lui envoyer des vibrations, parce qu'elle loupa une respiration, et trembla.

Je déposai ma bouche sur ses lèvres, et commençai à les tirer doucement avec mes dents ; elle gémit, et les muscles de ses cuisses se crispèrent alors que mes mains glissaient dessus, remontant jusqu'à son sexe.

De mes doigts, j'écartai largement ses lèvres, et je lançai un regard brûlant à son anatomie avant de donner un grand coup de langue de son entrée à son clitoris gonflé.

Elle poussa un petit cri, et j'entendis ses couverts tomber sur la table.

Son goût était le plus divin des nectars que j'aie jamais goûté ; était-ce juste une histoire de saveur, unique chez chaque fille, ou une histoire de sentiments ? J'avais déjà goûté d'autres femmes, mais aucune n'avait le goût de Bella, un goût dont je ne pouvais plus me passer.

Ma langue picota du désir d'en avoir plus ; alors je l'introduisis dans son vagin, récoltant son désir, et nous gémîmes tous les deux de plaisir.

Je me servis de ses sécrétions pour lubrifier son clitoris avec ma langue, l'aplatissant, le faisant rouler, le serrant entre mes lèvres, le grignotant du bout des dents ; Bella donnait des coups de hanches vers moi, incapable de se réfréner, et je la pénétrai encore de ma langue, aspirant son jus.

Je la malmenai quelques minutes, accélérant puis ralentissant mes mouvements ; elle enfonça une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, s'accrochant de l'autre à sa chaise, et finalement, elle jouit sur ma bouche, criant mon prénom, et je léchai tout ce que je pouvais, sans en perdre une goutte. Je glissai dans son vagin, l'embrassant comme si j'avais embrassé sa bouche, lui faisant l'amour avec ma langue, la laissant se remettre de son orgasme.

J'embrassai une dernière fois son sexe bouillant, et retournai m'asseoir sur ma chaise, fier de moi.

Elle reprit difficilement son souffle, alors que je mangeais mes pancakes tiédis, leur saveur se mélangeant à celle de ma belle.

Finalement, elle ne termina son assiette qu'après moi, le souffle court.

Je partis à la douche le premier ; je savais qu'elle préférait ça, parce que je chauffais la salle de bains avant elle. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait ce genre de petits trucs, de petites habitudes qui s'installaient entre nous, nous faisant de plus en plus ressembler à un vrai couple, et cela me fit sourire comme un idiot.

Mais quand je me débarrassai de mon boxer, je grognai à l'idée que j'allais devoir soit prendre une douche froide, soit me caresser tout seul pour faire redescendre la pression.

Ni l'une ni l'autre de ces idées ne me tentaient particulièrement.

Je réglais l'eau de la douche, quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir ; et soudain, Bella fut derrière moi.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule, et mon érection commença à devenir douloureuse.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre une douche pour deux, pour l'écologie... » Souffla-t-elle.

Je me retournai vers elle, et, malgré mon désir de la bouffer du regard, sachant qu'elle serait assez gênée, je me contentai de fixer ses yeux sombres en accrochant le pommeau au-dessus de nos têtes, l'eau coulant toujours.

Elle fit couler une noix de mon gel douche dans sa main, et commença à masser mon torse avec application ; sachant très bien comment cette douche allait finir – quoique je me demandais encore si j'allais prendre Bella dos contre le mur ou par derrière, ses reins cambrés vers moi –, je me servis aussi en gel douche et commençai à la savonner.

Je donnai une attention toute particulière à ses seins et ses fesses ; savonnai l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis son sexe, alors qu'elle haletait ; de son côté, elle prit un plaisir sadique à faire glisser ses ongles le long de mon dos, me rendant dingue de désir.

Elle commença à me branler fermement avec du gel douche, mais je me sentis sur le point de jouir ; alors je pris le pommeau de la douche, nous rinçai sommairement, et je la soulevai par les fesses pour l'empaler sur moi, l'écrasant contre le mur froid de la douche.

_Pas le temps de la retourner visiblement..._

Elle cria à la sensation, et je la pris fortement, incapable de me retenir ; nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, nos halètements se faisaient de plus en plus laborieux, nos gémissements de plus en plus puissants.

Elle se resserra autour de moi, et je jouis immédiatement après, étouffant mon cri dans son épaule ; il nous fallut quelques minutes et la sensation de l'eau coulant sur nous pour nous faire revenir sur terre et nous détacher.

« Finalement, je ne crois pas que ce soit très écologique une douche à deux... rit-elle alors que nous terminions de nous laver.

_ Pour des séances comme celles-ci, je veux bien mettre ma conscience écologique au placard. »

Nous nous séchâmes mutuellement, et elle s'enroula dans sa serviette pour aller dans ma chambre, où je la suivis.

Je la reluquai – pas très – discrètement alors qu'elle sortait une culotte de son sac, et la passait ; elle remit ensuite ses bas, puis sa guêpière de la veille.

Je poussai un grognement, déjà prêt à remettre le couvert.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir comme ça ? Bougonnai-je, songeant que cette nuit elle était arrivée ainsi, ne portant qu'une veste en plus.

_ J'avais prévu une robe pour repartir, quand même. » Me taquina-t-elle.

Elle sortit une robe en laine bleu roi de son sac, et je soupirai en terminant de m'habiller.

« Tu es magnifique. » Lui soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Elle rougit adorablement, et je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle, la tournant vers le miroir incrusté dans la porte de mon armoire.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'on forme un beau couple ? Murmurai-je en grignotant la peau de son cou.

_ On n'est pas un couple, se défendit-elle pour la forme.

_ Moi, je suis en couple avec toi. » Rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

J'allai attraper sa veste roulée en boule dans un coin, et la lui passai sur les épaules.

« Et si nous allions faire les courses, mon amour ? » susurrai-je, conscient que je poussais un peu, mais elle ne fit qu'acquiescer, songeuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir sa main dans la mienne, en allant au supermarché ; et je dus me retenir d'afficher un grand sourire débile quand elle ne me repoussa pas.

Arrivés dans les allées du supermarché, Bella me prévint qu'elle s'occupait des légumes.

« Je préfère, histoire de prendre les plus mûrs... Toi, tu t'occupes de la Maïzena, tu veux bien ? »

Je me figeai, soudain inquiet.

« Euh, oui, sans problèmes ! » Fis-je en riant jaune.

Maïze... Quoi ?

Je savais que ma mère en utilisait, parfois, mais ça s'achetait où ce truc ?

Je finis par me résoudre à demander à une dame qui semblait comparer des prix.

« Madame, excusez-moi... Vous savez où je peux trouver de la Maïzena ?

_ Au rayon de la farine, je suppose. » Me répondit-elle.

Eu rayon de la farine, au rayon de la farine... Elle en avait de bonnes, elle !

Je mis quelques minutes à trouver ledit rayon, et je suai encore pour trouver la Maïzena, complètement paumé.

Ok, en vérité, je demandai à une autre dame, qui éclata de rire en me désignant le paquet juste sous mon nez.

Ah ouais, c'était écrit.

« Les mecs... Siffla-t-elle en repartant.

_ Gna gna gna ! » Grimaçai-je, vexé.

Je fus encore plus vexé quand je remarquai que Bella avait eu le temps de finir les courses a moment où je lui ramenai sa foutue Maïzena, fier.

Bon, à ma décharge, j'avais fait un tour le temps d'aller chercher une brosse à dents.

Elle ricana en me voyant revenir, et je pris le parti de bouder dans mon coin.

Nous nous rendîmes à une des caisses bondées, et Bella s'amusa à me taquiner, alors que j'essayais de lui tourner le dos, toujours une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres mais de plus en plus amusé.

« Regarde, on dirait nous à leur âge... » Fit une voix attendrie.

Je croisai le regard de la femme d'un vieux couple derrière nous, et cette fois, je ne retins plus un immense sourire sur mes lèvres alors que Bella redevenait étrangement calme.

J'insistai pour tout payer et porter tous les sacs jusqu'à l'appart, et elle haussa ses épaules en roulant les yeux.

« Les mecs et leur machisme... Mais tu peux bien faire ça, Edward-je-mets-trois-quarts-d'heure-à-trouver-la-Maïzena-Cullen ! » Railla-t-elle.

Je grognai, et nous rentrâmes en continuant de nous envoyer des piques.

Il fallut que je commande un repas chinois à livrer pour le midi ; car le seul moyen que je trouvai pour que Bella arrête de ma taquiner, fut de la travailler au corps, et que nous n'eûmes pas le temps ni le courage de nous préparer un repas quand j'en eus fini.

J'attendis la fin du repas, et je m'agenouillai cérémonieusement devant Bella, qui écarquilla les yeux quand je lui tendis...

La brosse à dents que j'avais acheté plus tôt.

« Isabella Swan. Je sais que jusque là, vous vous contentez de votre brosse à dents de voyage quand vous venez égayer mon appartement de votre délicieuse présence ; mais me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter de laisser cette toute nouvelle brosse à dents, qui deviendrait vôtre, dans ma salle de bains ? »

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

* * *

Ben quoi ? Bella l'aurait ptêtre pas bien pris si Edward lui avait fait ce genre de demande avec une bague... Hein ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce court chapitre ^^ ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer toutes vos ondes de soutien, la semaine prochaine, j'ai les résultats de mes exams...

Bisous à tous !

P.S : Petit coup de pub pour la fic "La merditude des choses" de **Celine879** : si vous aimez les Edward qui ont fait des erreurs avec Bella, les Bella rancunières, entêtées et au passé pas toujours facile, et les jolies histoires d'amour, n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fic ! Elle est très bien, et je ne dis pas ça que parce qu'elle a une correctrice géniale :D ! (on se demande qui, tiens tiens...) Lien dans mes_ favorite stories_, cela va de soi !


	21. Jeu

*Arrive sur la pointe des pieds*

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Oui roh, bon, je suis désolée, je suis en retard. Un peu. Mais bon... Vous comprenez... Les vacances... Quelques jours à Marseille, que je n'avais jamais visitée, quelques sorties... Oh, et pour ceux qui la suivent, le post de la première partie de l'épilogue de A fleur de, qui avait été laissée à l'abandon depuis des mois ! C'était devenu une priorité cette fic depuis le temps ^^.

Bon, il faut que je reprenne C'était l'hiver, aussi. Je ne l'oublie pas, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Et enfin, j'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre, parce que... Je suis dans une phase d'inspiration profonde pour les engueulades, alors ça me motive pas d'écrire le bonheur sucré d'Edward et Bella. Mais bon, c'est comme tout, ça va pas durer, NYARK !

Hum bref, je crois que je vais répondre aux reviews, et vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre... Comme d'habitude un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! J'vous adore !

**sans nom** : un "oui Edward, je le veux" aurait été marrant en effet, mais Bella n'est pas encore assez libérée pour ça... Cela étant, tu vas bientôt savoir si la demande d'Edward la choque ou autre ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes exams !

**Gawelle** : tu as bien résumé le chapitre dernier... Edward sachant se faire pardonner à coups de langue (*_*), Bella qui réprime ses sentiments mais en même temps commence à se laisser aller... Edward tout chou... MErci aussi pour tes encouragements ! J'ai toujours pas mes résultats, grrrrr

**lilly-rose** : oui j'ai osé XD, je suis désolée, pas pu m'en empêcher... *ange*

**milla** : merci pour tes encouragements ! et je dois avouer que ton jeu de mots m'a fait rire (le "p(r)endra")

**larsand** : voilà la réaction de Bella à la demande de la brosse à dents ^^

**Sandry** : arf, t'as bien raison, pourquoi ça existe pas en vrai les mecs comme Edward... Arf... Merci !

**Onja** : tu vas bientôt savoir si Bella assume ses nouveaux sentiments ou pas ^^

**Pimprenelle** : Ah t'es copinette avec Bichette ^^, merci pour la danse de la joie (et le reste de la review) ! Hihihi, Edward est super fort hein, pour réussir à liquéfier des lectrices sans même les toucher ! Pff, dommage qu'il soit fictif ce con !

**vanina** : ahah, suspense, Bella va-t-elle accepter le cadeau d'Edward ?

**aulandra17** : Edward a été surprenant en effet dans ce dernier chapitre ^^

**elodie53** : merci ! Je sais pas quand j'aurai mes résultats de partiels, mais avec tous vos encouragements ça devrait aller ^^

**PatiewSnow** : merciii ! Tu vas bien voir comment réagit Bella, mais en effet, elle a de quoi avoir un gros coup de coeur avec la journée qu'elle passe avec Edward...

**aussidagility** : bienvenue sur cette fic alors, en espérant que t'aime autant la suite ^^

**samantha** : MDR ! En même temps tu n'a spas si tort que ça, vu que normalement cette fic ne devait rester qu'un OS... J'espère que t'aimes donc la suite ^^

**Allez, c'est l'heure de la lecture les enfants !**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

« Isabella Swan. Je sais que jusque là, vous vous contentez de votre brosse à dents de voyage quand vous venez égayer mon appartement de votre délicieuse présence ; mais me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter de laisser cette toute nouvelle brosse à dents, qui deviendrait vôtre, dans ma salle de bains ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, incrédule ; puis je sentis mes lèvres commencer à trembler, mais je réprimai le rire qui montait en moi à la vision d'un Edward agenouillé brandissant une brosse à dents.

« Est-ce ta façon de me proposer de vivre chez toi à temps partiel ? » lui demandai-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'irais même jusqu'à libérer un tiroir pour que tu amènes quelques affaires chez moi. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, et je baissai les miens, rougissante.

Avoir quelques affaires chez Edward. Est-ce que ça n'était pas trop tôt ? À partir de quand deux personnes couchant ensemble pouvaient-elles commencer à entreposer des affaires l'une chez l'autre ? Et sachant qu'on n'était encore, pour le moment, qu'un plan cul, était-ce vraiment quelque chose à faire ?

_Pour la brosse à dents au moins, tu peux dire oui !_

Ma conscience avait raison. C'était pratique la brosse à dents de voyage, mais tant qu'à faire, autant en user une vraie...

« Va pour la brosse à dents. » Tranchai-je en saisissant l'objet.

Je la déposai sur la table de la cuisine, et Edward se releva.

« Et pour le tiroir ?

_ C'est pas la peine...

_ T'es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu déçu, « Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si un jour t'as pas de culotte de rechange ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est noté.

_ Et la prochaine fois que tu oublieras tes vêtements pour dormir, tu dormiras nue.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir porter tes tee-shirt ? » Fis-je avec de grands yeux tristes.

Il essaya de soutenir mon regard quelques instants, mais finit par grogner.

« Tu gagnes pour les tee-shirt. » Céda-t-il de mauvaise foi en m'attrapant par la main pour m'attirer contre lui, « Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Je grignotai son cou, me plaquant contre lui, et je sentis une de ses mains se faufiler sous ma robe.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Me voler quelques affaires pour les installer dans ta chambre ? Le taquinai-je.

_ Je l'envisagerai, mais pour l'instant, il y a autre chose que je vais aller installer dans mon lit... »

Ses doigts jouèrent avec la dentelle de mon bas, et ses lèvres picorèrent les miennes, ses yeux plantés dans les miens avec une lueur de désir intense ; je ricanai et me dérobai.

« Je ne crois pas, non ! Y a des lasagnes à préparer. »

Edward grogna.

« Ça peut pas attendre ?

_ Si ce que tu as l'intention de me faire ne prend pas plus de dix minutes, si... » Le taquinai-je.

Il soupira en me lâchant, mais me fit un sourire presque menaçant.

« Bien. En quoi puis-je t'aider pour la recette ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

_Évite de penser à ce qu'il compte te faire et qui lui prendra plus de dix minutes._

« Vu comment tu t'es montré doué pour trouver la Maïzena...

_ Ne joue pas avec le feu, Isabella, ou tes lasagnes ne seront pas les seules à brûler tout à l'heure. »

Une vague de désir me traversa, et je déglutis.

« Ok. Tu peux éplucher les oignons si tu veux ! »

**oOo**

Nous passâmes largement plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu normalement pour la préparation des lasagnes, Edward et moi nous amusant à nous chauffer ; puis je terminai enfin le plat, et le plaçai au frigo.

Immédiatement après que nous nous soyons lavé les mains, Edward me saisit par la taille, et m'assit sur le plan de travail, m'écartant les cuisses pour se glisser entre elles, ma robe remontant au fur et à mesure.

Il soupira d'aise en m'enlaçant ; moi, je soupirai de frustration de sentir son jean contre la très fine dentelle de ma culotte.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma gorge, et il s'appliqua à déposer de petits baisers le long de ma jugulaire, avant d'atteindre ma clavicule qu'il mordilla, puis embrassa. Il tira très doucement le col de ma robe jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa bouche sur un de mes tétons durcis, recouvert par le tissu de mon soutien-gorge.

Je soupirai en penchant ma tête vers l'arrière, et glissai une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant son épaule.

« Ça te dit de jouer à un jeu, Isabella ? »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche me fit frissonner, augmentant étrangement mon désir au lieu de m'agacer comme ce prénom le faisait à chaque fois que je l'entendais entier dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Quelles sont les règles ?

_ Dis-moi d'abord oui ou non.

_ Je ne veux pas jouer à un jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles.

_ Humm... Bien. Je vais te soumettre à une épreuve de difficulté moyenne à basse. Si tu réussis cette épreuve, je t'appartiens pour le reste de la soirée. »

Il déposa un langoureux baiser sur mes lèvres, et je faillis presque oublier ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Et si tu échoues, c'est toi qui m'appartiens. »

Je frissonnai au son de sa voix rauque, et crochetai mes mains autour de sa nuque avant de me frotter contre son début d'érection.

« Ça marche... Edward...

_ Bien. »

Il se recula, m'arrachant un grognement, et me saisit par la main pour me faire descendre de mon perchoir.

Il m'amena devant une vidéothèque, et ouvrit la porte vitrée.

« Choisis un film que tu ne connais pas. »

Je pinçai mes lèvres, boudeuses. Un film ? Il se moquait ou quoi ?

« Et ne triche pas, Isabella. » Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille, me faisant à nouveau frissonner.

Je grognai, et en sortis un ; un thriller dont je ne me souvenais même pas avoir entendu parler.

« Bien. » Fit-il en allant mettre le disque dans son lecteur DVD. « Maintenant, tu vas regarder ce film avec attention. À la fin, je te poserai trois questions dessus, et si tu réponds juste, tu gagnes. »

Je soupirai, et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il allumait la télé.

Il revint vers moi, et me souleva du canapé pour prendre place là où j'étais auparavant, m'arrachant un cri d'indignation ; mais je calmai mes ardeurs belliqueuses immédiatement après qu'il m'eut rassise sur ses genoux.

Finalement, c'était plus confortable ainsi.

Il lança le film, et je me calai contre son épaule.

Nous n'en étions pas à cinq minutes que je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mes cheveux, et ses doigts glisser dans mon dos ; je soupirai d'aise.

Il caressa doucement ma colonne vertébrale à travers ma robe, et je me cambrai quand il atteignit ce point particulièrement sensible de mes lombaires, ma culotte s'humidifiant instantanément. En retour je tournai ma tête vers la sienne pour quémander un baiser ; mais il sourit contre mes lèvres.

« Concentre-toi sur le film, Isabella.

_ C'est pas du jeu. » boudai-je en revenant à son maudit film.

Il ricana dans mon cou, puis une de ses mains vint glisser entre mes cuisses, et mon souffle se coupa.

« Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser gagner sans difficultés Isabella... »

Je commençai à haleter, et je gémis quand il commença à tracer des cercles sur mon clitoris à travers ma culotte.

Puis je décidai de reporter mon attention sur le film ; après tout, s'il voulait jouer, le meilleur moyen pour moi de me venger, était de réussir son défi, et d'ensuite lui en faire baver.

Au début, je réussis à comprendre l'histoire.

Puis quand Edward en eut marre de se contenter de caresser de la dentelle humide, il l'écarta, et ça se corsa.

Quand son doigt s'enfonça sans prévenir dans mon vagin, je sursautai en glapissant. Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter, et je retins mes larmes de frustration, me concentrant le plus possible sur le film, qui devait en être à sa moitié. Il écarta ses doigts, et je gémis, puis il les recourba.

Le film continua à défiler, et pendant plus d'une demi-heure, les doigts d'Edward jouèrent dans mon antre humide, revenant titiller mon clitoris de temps à autre, puis replongeant, toujours trop lentement pour me mener à l'orgasme ; et finalement, ce fut le générique de fin du film qui fut ma libération.

Edward retira beaucoup trop vite ses doigts de moi, et je grognai ; il me repoussa et se leva, un immense sourire plein de fierté sur son visage.

« Très bien Isabella. » Fit-il en revenant s'accroupir devant moi après avoir éteint télé et lecteur DVD, « As-tu été une bonne et attentionnée jeune fille ? »

Je soufflai par les narines comme un taureau énervé – quoiqu'au vu de son sourire goguenard, je ne devais pas être plus effrayante qu'un chaton vexé – et soutins son regard avec défi.

« Balance-moi tes questions. »

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, et commença soft.

« Bien. Qui était l'assassin pour la famille Marty. »

Je souris, fière.

« Le caissier du supermarché où ils allaient habituellement faire leurs courses.

_ Exact. Le nom de l'officier de police chargé de l'enquête ? »

Je grimaçai, et fermai les yeux pour essayer de retrouver ; Edward commença à faire un bruit de « Tic-tac », et je grognai en couvrant sa bouche.

« Jenks ! C'est l'officier Jenks ! M'écriai-je, ravie.

_ Bien. Dernière question. »

Edward eut un sourire sadique, et je commençai à me méfier.

« Le nom du chien des Marty. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, me souvenant à grand peine que les Marty avaient un chien.

« C'est pas du jeu ! On les a même pas vu vivre, la première fois qu'ils sont apparus ils étaient morts ! » Me défendis-je.

Edward se redressa pour poser sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« Si ça peut t'aider, j'ai rentré mes doigts dans ton vagin juste au moment où son nom apparaissait sur une gamelle. »

Mon sang s'enflamma, et je me sentis encore couler dans ma culotte.

« Mais je crois qu'à ce moment-là, tu as fermé les yeux, Isabella. » Souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque et ravie.

Je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière, sachant déjà que j'avais perdu.

Le salaud.

« Je déclare forfait. » Soupirai-je.

Il me fit un énorme sourire, et me prit par la taille avant d'aller me déposer sur la table de la cuisine, impeccable après qu'on l'aie nettoyée à la fin de notre séance de cuisine.

« Très bien Isabella... Ainsi tu m'appartiens jusqu'à demain. Se délecta-t-il.

_ Oui, Maître. » raillai-je.

Il me releva sur mes deux jambes, et me donna une petite claque sur une fesse, alors que je sursautais ; je plantai mon regard impénétrable dans le sien, pas très certaine de vouloir jouer à ça.

« On ne se moque pas, Isabella. » Fit-il d'une voix aussi douce que son regard, qu'il vrillait droit dans le mien pour me rassurer.

Je finis par hocher la tête, pas forcément convaincue, mais prête à essayer.

Il me sourit tendrement, puis reprit un air calculateur.

« Déshabille-toi. » Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je rougis et me mordillai la lèvre, hésitante ; il comprit tout de suite ma gêne, et alla tirer les rideaux de la cuisine et éteindre les lumières, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Il s'affaira à sortir des bougies chauffe-plat, et en alluma quelques unes qu'il disposa autour de la table, à distance.

Puis il revint vers moi, et plaqua son torse contre mon dos, ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Déshabille-toi... » Ordonna-t-il à nouveau d'une voix rauque.

Je commençai à me débarrasser lentement de ma robe, alors qu'il allait chercher une nappe dans un tiroir, qu'il tendit sur la table ; il ne me regardait pas – ou peu –, m'aidant à me détendre.

Je continuai par mes bas, alors qu'il disparaissait dans la chambre ; quand il revint, j'avais également retiré ma guêpière, mais il me restait ma culotte.

Il posa un tas de tissu dont je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la forme à cause de la pénombre à la lueur vacillante des bougies, puis revint vers moi pour me soulever et m'asseoir sur la table.

Il se pencha vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Tu me fais confiance, Bella ? Murmura-t-il, et je compris que malgré le fait que j'avais dit que j'acceptais de jouer, il arrêterait tout si je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Mon cœur eut un sursaut dans ma poitrine, et mon désir grimpa en flèche.

Oui, je lui faisais confiance.

Et j'avais soudainement _très_ envie de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de mon corps offert.

Je hochai la tête, et il sourit avant de me faire coucher sur le dos, le long de la table, mais les jambes pendant dans le vide.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes même pas capable de terminer de vous déshabiller toute seule comme une grande, Isabella. » Fit-il de sa voix autoritaire et rauque, ses mains venant caresser l'élastique de ma culotte tandis que ses yeux caressaient mon corps.

Ouh, Maître Edward était de retour...

« C'est vous qui venez toujours trop rapidement. » raillai-je.

Le double sens de ma phrase ne passa pas inaperçu, et le regard d'Edward noircit en se plantant dans le mien.

« Ah vraiment ? » Susurra-t-il. « Isabella, cet affront ne restera pas impuni... Et je sais désormais _exactement_ ce que je vais vous réserver. »

Je frissonnai, faisant soudain moins la maline, et Edward m'arracha la culotte.

Il planta son regard franc dans le mien, et je le sentis attraper mes poignets pour me coucher sur le dos ; il s'éloigna quelques instants, et revint avec le tas de tissu qu'il avait ramené.

Des cravates.

Je me mordis la lèvre en songeant à ce que cela impliquait.

Edward prit le temps de me regarder dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de réticence en moi, avant de commencer à me nouer une main à un pied de la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais attachée, écartelée, aux quatre pieds de la table, les jambes pendant toujours dans le vide.

Le regard d'Edward était un abîme d'intensité et de désir à l'état brut.

Pourtant, il fut doux quand il posa ses mains sur mon ventre, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Edward se pencha sur moi, de manière à ce que sa bouche frôle mon oreille.

« Je vais m'occuper de ton corps toute la soirée, mon amour. Mais je t'interdis de jouir avant que je ne t'en aie donné l'autorisation. »

Immédiatement et à ces simples mots, mon ventre se contracta, et je me mordillai la lèvre en réprimant un gémissement ; ce que dut noter Edward, car il eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu peux bien essayer de rester silencieuse. Tu n'y parviendras pas, et quand je te prendrai tout à l'heure, tout l'immeuble entendra le plaisir que je suis le seul à pouvoir te donner. »

Je commençai à haleter, priant pour que cette tension grandissante dans mon ventre et mon clitoris déjà gonflé disparaisse ; je lançai un regard noir – de colère... Mais surtout de désir – à Edward, me jurant de me retenir le plus possible de faire du bruit.

Mais sa bouche fondit sur un de mes seins sans que je ne m'y attende, et avec une rapidité incroyable il suça un de mes tétons avant de s'écarter, m'arrachant un son étranglé.

_Salaud, salaud, salaud..._

Ses lèvres restèrent proches de ma peau ; et si l'air de la cuisine était plutôt frais par rapport à ma température corporelle, j'avais en revanche intensément conscience de son souffle brûlant, traçant un trajet sur moi. La tête appuyée en arrière, sur la table dure, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, mon ventre se soulevait un peu trop rapidement.

Et les mains d'Edward commencèrent à m'effleurer tout doucement.

J'aurais crû qu'il se montrerait passionné, après m'avoir attachée ainsi ; mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il avait l'intention de me torturer, et que de simples effleurements étaient bien plus torturants que de franches caresses.

Le bout de ses doigts glissa le long de mes courbes, suivant mes pleins et mes déliés ; ils effleurèrent mes épaules, glissèrent autour de mes seins, caressèrent mon ventre plat, chatouillèrent mes hanches, remontèrent sur le creux de ma taille, tracèrent l'arrondi de mes seins ; enfin, ses pouces effleurèrent mes tétons, et je me mordis la lèvre plus violemment alors que je sentais ma cyprine couler entre mes jambes.

J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir serrer mes cuisses, à la fois pour cacher l'effet quEdward me faisait, mais aussi pour essayer de gagner un frottement contre mon sexe pulsant de désir.

Les doigts d'Edward glissèrent à nouveau sur mes hanches, et, inexorablement, elles descendirent sur mes cuisses.

Il en effleura toute la longueur, d'abord de l'extérieur, puis glissa ses mains dans le creux chaud de mes genoux ; ses doigts remontèrent alors sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et je commençai à trembler tout en essayant de retenir mes gémissements.

J'ouvris les yeux un court instant pour croiser son regard à la fois provocant et vainqueur ; puis me consolai en me disant que, à la vision de la bosse dans son jean, il était dans le même état que moi.

_Peut-être que ça ne va pas trop durer..._

_Rêve !_

Je collai encore plus violemment ma tête contre la table lorsque les pouces légers effleurèrent la peau si sensible autour de mes lèvres enflées.

« On essaie de rester silencieuse, Isabella ?

_ Tu préfères que je pleure ? Sifflai-je.

_ De plaisir ? Mais ne te retiens pas.

_ C'est drôle les larmes ne viennent pas. »

Il fit glisser brusquement son doigt entre mes lèvres, et je couinai.

« Tu as raison, garde ton humidité pour ton joli petit minou. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il plongea profondément un doigt en moi, et j'ouvris la bouche à la recherche d'air ; puis son doigt ressortit, et un vide immense se fit sentir.

Rapidement, les deux mains d'Edward se posèrent fermement sur mes cuisses ouvertes, et sa tête disparut entre mes cuisses.

Je crus sincèrement que j'allais m'évanouir quand sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres ; mais la sensation que je ressentis à ce moment-là ne fut rien à celle qui m'envahit quand le salopard commença à aspirer brutalement mon petit paquet de nerf entre ses lèvres, m'emmenant à la frontière entre douleur et plaisir.

Je me tordis contre lui, et je le sentis sourire contre moi.

Il introduisit violemment sa langue en moi plusieurs fois, délaissant mon bouton gonflé pour me travailler... En profondeur, on pouvait le dire.

Il augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements, me faisant grimper à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'aux portes de l'orgasme.

Et il arrêta tout, me lançant un regard satisfait alors que je sifflais ma frustration.

« Hop hop hop, Bella. J'avais dit pas d'orgasme avant que je ne l'aie décidé.

_ Reconnais surtout que c'est que t'es pas foutu de m'en donner un de cette manière. »

Il leva un sourcil, amusé par ma colère.

« Tu crois que je vais tomber dans ton piège et t'accorder ce que tu désires ? »

Et il recommença.

Ses mains sur mon corps.

Sa langue sur moi.

Jusqu'à ce que je devienne beaucoup trop sensible, que les caresses ne deviennent désagréables, et que lui-même ne put plus contenir son désir.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, m'arrachant un sourire moqueur ; ses yeux noircis s'ancrèrent aux miens alors qu'il détachait les liens de mes jambes.

Je haussai les sourcils.

« J'aurais trop l'impression de te violer, à te garder aussi attachée. » Grogna-t-il.

Je souris, il plia mes jambes engourdies sur sa taille, et il me pénétra...

Extrêmement lentement.

Je me cognai de nouveau la tête contre la tête, le sentant glisser millimètre par millimètre en moi.

J'aurais cru qu'il me prendrait fortement, après une si longue séance de caresses qui avait dû être une torture aussi bien pour lui que pour moi.

Il n'en fit rien.

Il me prit lentement, ressortit lentement, rentra à nouveau lentement...

Les yeux fermés, les sourcils crispés en une moue concentrée, les mains agrippées à mes cuisses, il coulissa avec une lenteur démesurée dans mes chairs, me faisant haleter et me tordre, me faisant tirer sur mes poignets ; puis il saisit mes mollets et me fit tendre les jambes plus haut pour les poser sur ses épaules.

Et cette fois, il me prit plus fort.

Dans une position qui autorisait une pénétration totale.

Ses testicules claquant contre la peau de mes fesses.

Le plaisir monta par vagues en moi, et je le sentis trembler ; il ouvrit les yeux, et, d'une voix un peu vacillante, me demanda – enfin – de jouir.

Et je jouis.

Ainsi. Comme sur un simple ordre – même si, en vérité, Edward m'avait travaillée de longues dizaines de minutes.

Une étrange sensation m'assaillit quand je redescendis enfin sur terre, et je bougeai légèrement mes fesses alors qu'Edward détachait mes poignets. Je me redressai, et passai une main entre mes cuisses... Trempées.

Edward sourit avec fierté alors que je regardais le liquide sur mes doigts avec incompréhension.

« Tu as éjaculé. » Me dit-il simplement.

Je restai sous le choc.

Edward me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il nous lava précautionneusement ; il m'enroula dans une grande serviette éponge avant de me ramener sur son lit.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes poignets, et je vis la colère le prendre.

« Merde, Bella, tu aurais dû me dire que ça te faisait mal ! »

Je lançai un regard surpris à mon amant, puis à mes poignets ; remarquant qu'ils étaient rouges à l'endroit où ses cravates m'avaient visiblement brûlées.

« Il faut croire que tu as su me distraire. » Fis-je avec un sourire coquin, sortant de ma torpeur.

Edward grogna, toujours mécontent, et je l'enjambai.

« Tu sais que tu disposes encore de mon corps pour toute la fin de la journée, lui rappelai-je en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

_ Bella... Je t'ai fait mal, tout à l'heure.

_ Tu m'as fait jouir, oui ! Alors arrête, je ne suis pas en sucre ! » M'agaçai-je.

Il me contempla longuement, comme s'il cherchait des signes de mensonge en moi ; mais il ne risquait pas d'en trouver.

Alors il sourit.

« D'accord. Isabella, vous vous devez maintenant de me faire l'amour. »

Et je le fis.

* * *

A ma grande surprise, voilà un chapitre entièrement POV BElla. A croire que pour une fois Eddie ne m'a pas inspirée... Mais bon !

Prochaine journée, on va enfin avancer dans le temps ! Je crois que j'ai jamais décrit une seule journée en autant de pages XD. Et vous noterez que la fin n'est pas sadique, hein !

P.S : pour le film, euh, il existe pas. Ou du moins : "Toute ressemblance fortuite [...] serait involontaire". Jvoulais pas mettre Bella devant un vrai thriller et vous révéler qui est l'assassin quand même...

A bientôt !


	22. Bonheur

**Hello hello hello !**

Tout le monde va bien ? Alors ça y est vous devez être nombreux(ses) à être en vacances désormais...

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot dans les champs ces derniers jours, et vous vous doutez bien que quand on passe une journée en plein soleil par ces températures, le soir, on n'a qu'une envie, c'est une douche et au lit ! Enfin bref. Du coup ce chapitre est très court, mais le prochain devrait être plus long... Je vais commencer mon job d'été mais j'espère quand même pouvoir vous poster les chapitres plus vite !

_Réponse aux reviews !_

**lilly-rose** : hé oui c'était un Eddie en mode dominant le chapitre dernier... :p

**jerry03** : apparemment les amoureux avaient mieux à faire que manger les lasagnes, mais ils ont quand même fait honneur au plat, pas d'inquiétude ;)

**Gawelle** : héhé, ravie que la réaction de Bella t'aie plu... La pauvre, elle n'a plus aucune chance face au charme et aux compétences d'Edward désormais !

**PatiewSnows** : Edward est plus qu'heureux désormais... Ce couillon va bientôt commencer à chanter des chansons niaises par pur bonheur !

**Pimprenelle** : comme tu dis, rien de tel qu'une bonne engueulade pour souder un couple ^^. Si j'ai enfin eu mes résultats ! Youhou ! L'était temps ! Pis sinon ce chapitre met une dernière fois Rosalie en place avant de l'introduire dans le groupe... Tu vas voir ^^ bisous !

**aulandra17** : lol t'as sorti les glaçons suite au chapitre dernier ? T'inquiète pour celui là ce ne sera pas utile !

**onja** : Bella avait déjà joué les agresseurs dominantes avant, mais elle reprendra sûrement ce rôle, histoire que ce ne soit pas toujours Eddie qui domine ^^

**Sandry** : je ne dirai rien sur l'arrivée imminente ou non des ennuis... Je te laisse découvrir !

**aussidagility** : en effet ces deux-là, quand ils veulent, peuvent être choux...

**S** : désolée pour le long délai avant le post en tous cas mais je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire (même si je commence le taf, en effet... C'est paradoxal mais bon...)

**brune59** : j'espère que tes problèmes se sont arrangés ^^ merci pour ta review !

...

Maintenant pour ceux que ça intéressait je vous annonce que j'ai validé mes examens et que je passe en deuxième année, pas de blem ! Merci pour votre soutien !

Pis pour tout le monde, bonne lecture !

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

J'étais amoureux de la femme parfaite.

Belle. Intelligente et douée de répondant. Gentille. Douce. Parfois dominatrice, parfois soumise. Pudique, ce qui la rendait tellement précieuse et adorable. Timide et à croquer avec ses rougeurs. Excellente cuisinière – Seigneur, ses lasagnes... même si pour le coup on les avait mangées à 22h le soir de la Saint-Valentin, c'était... Waouh...

La femme parfaite, jusque dans ses petits défauts.

C'était avec un sourire plus large que l'océan Pacifique que j'allais bosser, tous les jours ; car à chaque fois que je me lavais les dents le matin, même si elle n'était pas là, il y avait la brosse à dents de Bella à côté de la mienne dans un gobelet. J'avais envie d'inviter un max de gens possible et de leur faire faire un tour dans ma salle de bains pour qu'ils aperçoivent cette preuve que je partageais mon lit avec la créature la plus délicieuse qui soit...

Con, moi ? Peut-être que l'amour rend con. Je m'en fous, je suis heureux. Alors qu'importe ?

En plus, mon bonheur apparent agaçait prodigieusement ma chère camarade Rosalie Hale. Elle me baignait de sarcasmes bien dosés, et à chacune de ses piques, je ne pouvais que lui renvoyer un sourire niais. Je crois bien que je lui avais même tiré la langue, une fois ; je n'étais pas sûr.

Oui, j'étais niais. Mais je m'en foutais.

Cela étant, j'arrivais quand même globalement à rester professionnel ; aussi, quand on entendit les secrétaires affolées annoncer qu'on allait d'ici peu recevoir les blessés d'un accident entre un train et une voiture, je me préparai mentalement et entrai dans la peau d'un étudiant en Médecine froid.

Les passagers du train n'avaient été que peu blessés ; quelques coupures, bosses, contusions, états de choc, mais rien d'important ; en revanche, le conducteur de la voiture...

Les portes des Urgences s'ouvrirent en claquant violemment quand un chariot poussé à pleine vitesse fit irruption. À califourchon dessus, une montagne de muscles pratiquait les gestes de réanimation cardiaque sur un corps étendu sous une couverture de survie.

Les médecins prirent tout de suite le relais et conduisirent les brancardiers vers la salle d'opération ; la montagne de muscles assise sur le patient sauta du brancard, et quand elle se tourna, je reconnus Emmett, que je saluai d'un coup de tête.

« Il a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque sur le trajet. » expliquait-il à l'urgentiste en charge du dossier.

Puis il se passa quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné.

Rosalie me céda la place en salle d'opération.

Après un regard surpris, je ne me fis pas prier, et allai me faire préparer par une infirmière pour arriver dans des conditions stériles sur le ring...

**oOo**

Le patient décéda à 14h07 malgré de nombreuses tentatives de réanimation, et toute l'équipe jeta ses gants avec un soupir résigné ; je venais de passer tant d'heures dans la salle d'opérations que je me sentais même plus mes muscles.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule ; je devrais déjà être rentré chez moi, cela faisait plusieurs heures que mon service s'était terminé.

Je supposais que c'était un aperçu de ma vie future... L'image de Bella s'imposa brièvement à moi, mais je la chassai rapidement. Je ne voulais pas la salir avec ma lassitude, l'odeur de transpiration de l'équipe qui avait tout tenté pour sauver un jeune homme qui avait décidé de traverser un chemin de fer malgré les barrières, et le goût de la défaite.

Je n'attendis pas d'être rentré pour partir me doucher, et le fis à l'hôpital ; quand je ressortis, exténué, et passai dans le hall des Urgences, je reconnus Emmett.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, las, et le saluai de manière un peu plus conventionnelle.

« J'ai fini mon service il y a une demi-heure. » m'expliqua-t-il. « Je voulais passer voir si...

_ Il est décédé... Je suis désolé. »

Emmett soupira, visiblement fatigué aussi.

« Tu sais, je me demande parfois comment font les urgentistes. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de jeunes qu'on désincarcère par mois, et qu'on amène entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital... Ils ont notre âge, putain...

_ Je ne... Sais pas quoi te dire. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, puis Emmett força un sourire.

« Tu t'es tapé combien d'infirmières de ce service ? Y en a une sacrément bonne, là-bas ! »

Je souris aussi, comprenant que c'était là la manière qu'il avait d'oublier un peu l'horreur qui baignait son quotidien professionnel.

Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de lui annoncer que je me tapais sa sœur depuis un petit moment et m'imaginais même la demander en mariage et lui faire cinq ou six bébés...

« Et sinon, personne d'autre en vue ? » Demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

Je me raidis.

Emmett se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

« Euh... A qui tu penses ? Hasardai-je.

_ J'en sais rien, moi... Je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille. Tu préfères les services trois pièces ?

_ Quoi ? NON ! » M'insurgeai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Emmett me jeta un regard, goguenard.

« Ooooh... Tu te tapes qui alors ? Laisse-moi deviner... »

Il fit mine de chercher, un index sur son menton, et je me détendis de manière perceptible. S'il le prenait avec autant d'humour, c'était soit que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je couche avec sa sœur, soit qu'il ne s'en doutait pas une seconde.

Je penchais pour la deuxième solution.

« La blonde qui t'a refilé sa place en salle d'op ? »

Retour du petit air innocent chez mon futur beau-frère, et je penchai la tête de côté, piqué par la curiosité.

Je finis par lever un sourcil.

« Elle t'intéresse ? » Balançai-je.

Emmett fit mine de s'offusquer, soudain un peu plus renfermé.

« Quoi ? Non. Je demande ça pour toi, c'est juste que...

_ C'est ma principale rivale et il ne nous viendrait jamais l'idée de coucher ensemble. » Lançai-je de but en blanc.

Cela eut le mérite de couper le sifflet d'Emmett, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ah. » Fit-il simplement.

Un ange passa.

« Et elle a un nom, ta rivale ? »

**oOo**

La fin de semaine fut simplement géniale.

Passée la surprise d'avoir entendu Emmett me demander tout renseignement qu'il pouvait glaner sur Hale, y compris son numéro – et finalement ce n'était pas tant une surprise ; après tout, Rosalie était une jeune femme magnifique dans le genre princesse de glace –, j'avais eu le droit à un vague rapprochement de la part de ladite Rosalie, qui avait essayé de se faire discrète en me demandant si je connaissais 'le pompier de l'autre jour'.

« Intéressée ? » Avais-je fait, railleur.

Rosalie s'était renfrognée en s'éloignant.

« Absolument pas. C'est... pour une copine. Elle l'a trouvé pas trop mal et je lui ai dit que je vous avais vu parler, c'est tout. »

J'avais éclaté de rire.

« A d'autres Princesse ! Je perdrais bien un peu de temps à te charrier mais je crains d'avoir terminé ma journée et d'avoir surtout envie de rentrer chez moi. »

Rosalie avait haussé les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Il m'a demandé ton numéro, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas passé sans ton accord.

_ Tant mieux. » avait répondu Rosalie d'un ton aigre. « Je suis pas intéressée. »

Elle s'était éloignée, la tête haute, et je l'avais regardée faire, désabusé ; était-ce possible d'avoir trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à demander à quelqu'un de nous arranger un coup avec quelqu'un nous plaisant ?

J'avais haussé les épaules, et étais rentré chez moi en glissant dans un coin de ma tête cet épisode...

**oOo**

Je sortis de la douche en vitesse, sautai dans un boxer et un jean et courus vers la porte d'entrée.

La sonnette avait retenti pour la deuxième fois ; je n'attendais personne, mais sans doute était-ce Bella qui aurait oublié son double de mes clés.

Cependant, je déchantai vite en ouvrant la porte.

« Lauren ? » Demandai-je en levant un sourcil, étonné, et un peu... Dégoûté.

Je ne jetai qu'un bref coup d'œil à sa tenue de pétasse sortie d'une sex tape, mini jupe et haut trop court et trop moulant ; je n'avais pas la moindre intention de la faire rentrer, mais elle me repoussa pour s'inviter chez moi, et je fus trop poli pour la recoller dehors.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Lauren était élève infirmière au service des Urgences ; je ne l'avais jamais fréquentée en dehors de l'hôpital, et j'étais même surpris qu'elle aie eu mon adresse.

« Eh bien je voulais te rendre une visite !

_ Lauren... On ne se connait pas. »

Elle éclata d'un rire de dinde, et je sentis la mauvaise humeur m'envahir. Putain, j'étais encore de bonne humeur une minute auparavant !

« Enfin, Eddie... Ça peut s'arranger. »

Elle m'envoya un clin d'œil se voulant sans doute aguicheur, mais je levai un sourcil.

« Pardon ?

_ Tu as un magnifique torse... »

Elle s'approcha de moi, une moue gourmande sur les lèvres, et je tressaillis avant de reculer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?

_ Allons... Ne me dis pas que je suis la seule à avoir ressenti cette alchimie entre nous...

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Enfin... C'est pourtant simple. Tu as envie de me sauter, et j'ai envie que tu me sautes. Pourquoi chercher midi à quinze heures ? »

Je fus trop ébahi pour songer à la reprendre sur le 'quatorze heures', et restai bouche bée quelques secondes. Il fallut qu'elle fasse quelques pas de plus vers moi pour que je sorte de ma transe et me raidisse.

« Je crois que tu te fais de sacrées idées Lauren. Alors maintenant tu vas sortir de chez moi.

_ Enfin, Edd...

_ Je m'appelle Edward. Et tu as intérêt à dégager, je regrette, mais je ne suis pas intéressé ok ?

_ Oh, allez, Eddie, juste une fois...

_ Lauren, ça suffit. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé par toi, alors dégage, maintenant. »

J'étais sur le point de péter un câble, et cette pétasse, aussi proche qu'elle ait pu être de moi, ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Un instant, j'hésitai à la saisir par... Par quoi ? Elle n'avait même pas assez de vêtements pour que j'arrive à la saisir par le col pour la jeter par la fenêtre !

Puis la sangsue me sauta dessus, et crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou.

Ne m'y attendant pas, je tombai sur le canapé, et la rage ne fit faire qu'un tour à mon sang.

« Lauren tu te casses, maintenant ! M'énervai-je.

_ Mais allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sors avec une fille c'est ça ? Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'apporte pas autant de plaisir que je...

_ Ferme-là, merde ! Tu veux savoir ? Il y a une fille dont je suis raide dingue. Je ne sors pas avec elle. Elle ne veut pas. Mais je m'en fous, ça m'importe peu, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte et quitte à devenir un véritable moine je lui resterai fidèle. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune raison que je devienne un moine, parce qu'au pieu, c'est une véritable déesse ! »

Je m'arrêtai juste après ma tirade, le souffle court ; cette connasse était en train d'essayer de me violer, et je supposais que des tas de mecs ne feraient pas les difficiles et seraient plutôt heureux d'être à ma place.

Mais ils ne partageaient pas le lit de Bella Swan.

« Oh Eddie... »

Je faillis lui répliquer une énième fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et de dégager son cul de mes genoux – et de mon appart –, mais ma porte d'entrée claqua, et je me figeai.

Alors tout se passa très vite.

Lauren jeta sa bouche trop humide sur la mienne.

Je vis Bella apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Je repoussai Lauren.

Croisai le regard de Bella.

Et commençai à paniquer.

Mon cœur s'affola alors que je me rendais compte du spectacle que Lauren et moi offrions ; Bella était entrée dans mon appartement juste avant que Lauren ne se jette sur moi, et elle l'avait trouvée sur mes genoux, sa minijupe remontée jusqu'à son string et ses seins plaqués contre mon torse nu.

_Putain, putain, putain..._

Je me relevai relevai d'un bond, faisant presque tomber Lauren – mais ça, ça m'importait peu.

« Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te le promets, je... Lançai-je très rapidement.

_ La ferme. » répondit Bella sèchement.

Je fermai les yeux, le vertige me saisissant ; le regard de Bella était noir, fermé, impénétrable. Mais je commençais à connaître son langage corporel ; et la façon dont elle était figée n'était pas sans me rappeler cette époque pas si lointaine où elle me haïssait profondément.

Lauren bougea en se rapprochant de moi, et je rouvris les yeux, me tournant vers elle.

_ Toi, casse-toi ! Hurlai-je, désespéré.

_ Enfin, Eddie... Tu peux pas me virer comme ça, après ce qu'on vient de faire ! »

Je dus certainement pâlir à vue d'œil.

_Bella... Non, tu ne dois pas la croire..._

Je me retournai vers elle, mais tout espoir me déserta quand je croisai son regard...

* * *

VOILAAAAA! C'est juste pour toi** cchope** que j'ai fait une fin sadique parce que ça te manquait ! (les autres vous pouvez la remercier) NYYYYYYARK !

Non j'déconne. Cette fin était prévue, je vous préviens avant que vous ne la tuiez...


	23. Peur

**Hello tout le monde !**

Alors comment ça va ? Les vacances pour la plupart d'entre vous ?

Tout d'abord félicitations à tous ceux qui ont validé des examens ! C'est l'heure de fêter maintenant !

Je vous poste rapidement ce nouveau chapitre avant de repartir au boulot... Lauren est venue foutre sa merde entre Edward et Bella, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Bonne lecture !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**S** : Merci ! Pour la politesse d'Edward, en effet, des fois, il ferait bien de s'en passer !

**didi** : tu vas bientôt savoir si ton hypothèse était juste...

**lilly-rose** : qu'est-ce tu veux, c'est le rôle de Lauren de foutre la merde ! Et si tu veux lui arracher les cheveux, pas de problème !

**Gawelle** : Merciii ! Héhéhé pour Emmett et Rose oui ça risque d'être amusant de les mettre ensemble ; ils n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre mais je pense qu'ils font leur retour en force dès le suivant ! Pour ce qui est des conséquences du comportement de Lauren avec Edward, je ne dirai rien... Il n'y a qu'à lire ! Bisous !

**Aulandra17** : mais qui a dit que j'étais cool comme fille ? :p

**Pimprenelle** : Merciii ! Le sadisme du chapitre dernier n'est qu'un rebondissement parmi d'autres... Je n'ai pas prévu de finir cette fic bientôt donc les amoureux vont encore en baver, avec des histoires de vengeance à la clé ;) Et oui, surtout à partir du chapitre prochain (je pense), miss Hale est dans la place ! Gare à tes fesses Emmett !

**PatiewSnow** : Lauren, toujours là quand il s'agit de foutre la merde ! Edward s'est fait avoir, mais... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Bonne lecture !

**V** : Ah bon ? Il me semble qu'on a le droit de dire les deux !

**Sandry** : Ah ben tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre si Bella reprend sa brosse à dents pour que tu puisses poser la tienne à sa place...

**Onja** : Cette Lauren... Toujours là pour foutre la merde !

**Sloubi** : Edward lui-même ne sait pas comment il va s'en tirer !

**aussidagility** : enfin, ça aurait été trop simple !

* * *

___Bella... Non, tu ne dois pas la croire..._

_Je me retournai vers elle, mais tout espoir me déserta quand je croisai son regard..._

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je pénétrai dans l'appartement silencieusement, voulant surprendre le plus possible Edward ; j'espérais qu'il serait là, d'ailleurs. Sinon, je n'aurais plus qu'à me cacher pour lui sauter dessus dès qu'il rentrerait.

Des bruits se firent entendre, et je me figeai ; une voix de femme s'éleva.

« Oh, allez, Eddie, juste une fois...

_ Lauren, ça suffit. Je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé par toi, alors dégage, maintenant. »

Je haussai un sourcil. Visiblement, Edward avait quelques problèmes de sangsue. Je m'approchai toujours sans bruit du salon, d'où venaient les voix, et restai dans l'ombre.

Une blonde habillée d'une micro jupe se trémoussait devant Edward, qui était visiblement presque au point de rupture ; je me demandai brièvement s'il n'allait pas balancer la dinde par la fenêtre, vu l'air qu'il arborait.

La greluche se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et, déséquilibré, il tomba sur le canapé.

« Lauren tu te casses, maintenant ! Cria-t-il.

_ Mais allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sors avec une fille c'est ça ? Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'apporte pas autant de plaisir que je...

_ Ferme-là, merde ! Tu veux savoir ? Il y a une fille dont je suis raide dingue. Je ne sors pas avec elle. Elle ne veut pas. Mais je m'en fous, ça m'importe peu, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte et quitte à devenir un véritable moine je lui resterai fidèle. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune raison que je devienne un moine, parce qu'au pieu, c'est une véritable déesse ! »

Mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements, et je me mordis la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh Eddie... »

Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour aller claquer la porte d'entrée, restée ouverte, et revins vers le salon ; la blondasse s'était jetée sur les lèvres d'Edward, qui restait figé.

Puis il la repoussa.

Croisa mon regard.

Et commença à paniquer.

Il se releva d'un bond, faisant presque chuter l'autre qui était sur ses genoux.

« Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te le promets, je...

_ La ferme, fis-je sèchement en regardant la greluche.

_ Toi, casse-toi ! Hurla Edward.

_ Enfin, Eddie... Tu peux pas me virer comme ça, après ce qu'on vient de faire ! »

Oh, la pute. Elle voulait donc me faire croire ce genre de choses.

« Barre-toi ou je te fais passer par la fenêtre. » La menaçai-je calmement.

Elle tressaillit, me lança un regard noir, et tira un peu son débardeur pour sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Bella... Bella, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Edward s'était approché de moi, la détresse remplissant ses yeux, et malgré moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul, dû à la surprise de le voir si proche.

« Pitié, laisse-moi m'expliquer, je te jure que...

_ Expliquer quoi ? »

J'étais un peu vache de le laisser paniquer comme ça, mais ma colère contre l'autre blonde commençait à s'évanouir et désormais, j'avais plutôt envie de jouer un peu avec Edward ; même si j'étais déjà en train de craquer et que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester stoïque une minute de plus. Je sentais déjà mes lèvres trembler sous l'effet du rire qui me prenait les entrailles.

« Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi, elle a menti, tu dois me croire, elle...

_ Edward.

_ Bella, je t'en supplie... »

Il s'était encore rapproché, et j'avais reculé jusqu'à me retrouver coincée contre un mur ; ses yeux reflétaient toujours son angoisse.

« Edward, stop ! »

Il tressaillit, et ferma les yeux, amer.

Je passai une main doucement sur sa joue.

Et il rouvrit les yeux.

Surpris, cette fois. Toute envie de rire m'avait désertée.

« Edward, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je me dégageai d'entre lui et le mur, et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé ; il hésita, mais d'un geste, je l'encourageai à prendre place à côté de moi, et il s'exécuta.

« Bien... » Commençai-je, hésitante. Je ne savais pas trop que dire. « Je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompée avec elle. Je suis arrivée... Euh, eh bien, avant qu'elle ne tenter de te violer. »

Edward tressaillit, et le soulagement envahit ses traits, alors qu'un sourire de bonheur s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je l'arrêtai.

« Attends... »

Je soufflai, les yeux fermés.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. Tellement peur que tu la croies... Que tu ne croies que je... » m'avoua-t-il.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, et cette fois, c'était moi qui étais en pleine détresse.

« Et tu as eu raison, Edward. Je serais arrivée une minute plus tard, je... Merde, je me serais barrée en t'insultant de tous les noms ! »

Ma voix se cassa sur la fin, et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Edward frémit, et se retint visiblement de m'attirer dans son étreinte.

« Je me sens mal, Edward. À une minute près, j'aurais tout foutu en l'air. Parce que... Parce que je...

_ Ça n'aurait pas été ta faute, mais celle de cette sal... Intervint-il.

_ Non. » Le coupai-je. « Ça aurait été ma faute. Par manque de confiance. »

Edward détourna le regard, blessé comme je savais qu'il pouvait l'être à chaque fois que je me montrais distante ou que je lui faisais clairement part de mon manque de confiance.

Cette fois, je me rapprochai de lui, et pris son visage dans mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder ; une larme roulait toujours sur ma joue.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi. La confiance, c'est la base d'un couple. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire, qui était bien loin d'atteindre ses yeux.

« Je peux comprendre. J'attendrai, Bella. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux juste pas que... Lauren aie fait changé les choses.

_ Pourtant, elle l'a fait. »

Je marquai une pause, alors que la douleur remplissait les yeux d'Edward.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit avant qu'elle ne t'embrasse. Edward... »

Je me mordis la lèvre, une nouvelle vague de larmes menaçant de couler de mes yeux.

« Je serais arrivée une minute plus tard, elle aurait tout détruit. Mais j'ai entendu. Et ça m'a fait... »

Je secouai la tête, essayant de calmer ma respiration erratique.

« J'ai confiance en toi. » Finis-je enfin.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'Edward réalise la portée de ce que je venais de lui dire, et lentement, il se redressa sur le sofa, sans plus me lâcher du regard.

« Bella... Murmura-t-il.

_ Tu veux bien être mon petit ami ? »

Il se rua sur moi, ses bras se refermant autour de ma taille, et nous coucha sur le canapé, venant dévorer mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa longtemps, violemment, me serrant toujours plus fort contre lui, enfonçant toujours plus profondément sa langue dans ma bouche ; et quand il se releva un peu, ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, de passion, de bonheur à l'état pur, et...

D'amour ?

« Je prends ça comme un oui ? » Fis-je timidement.

Un grondement s'échappa du tréfonds de sa gorge, et je frissonnai dans ses bras.

« Oh, Bella... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

_ Finalement, tu pourras remercier ta... Pétasse.

_ Tu es jalouse ? » Fit Edward, soudain amusé.

Je me renfrognai.

« Je te tuerais si tu tombais aussi bas après m'avoir connue, moi. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Il n'y a aucun risque, ma chérie. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

« Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? » Murmurai-je.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres d'Edward.

« Eh bien, je pourrais courir après Lauren pour la remercier... Ou faire les deux choses que je me suis juré de faire si un jour j'avais l'honneur de t'avoir pour copine. »

Ses yeux noircirent, et il se pencha lentement vers moi.

Sa bouche se posa sur mon cou, et je gémis en sentant ses dents mordre délicatement ma peau.

Il m'embrassa une minute, puis se redressa et se releva du canapé, m'entraînant avec lui.

« Je vais m'habiller, et on sort, d'accord ? Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

_ Tu choisis de courir après ta pouffiasse ? » M'exclamai-je, un peu vexée.

Il éclata de rire.

« Non, Bella. Mais les deux premières choses que je rêvais de faire faire avec toi, c'était te marquer, et me promener avec toi pour montrer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble. »

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, et je vacillai, le cœur cognant contre mes côtes.

Puis je tiltai, et portai une main à mon cou, là où il venait de m'embrasser.

« Tu m'as fait un suçon ? M'exclamai-je.

_ Et il est magnifique, sourit-il, fier.

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment...

_ Adorable ? Attachant ? Mignon ?

_ Chiant !

_ Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai fait un suçon ?

_ Ça va m'obliger à garder mon écharpe en amphi c'est malin !

_ Ah non hein ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est aussi pour que personne à la fac n'ignore que tu es prise ! »

Je levai au ciel, même si des centaines de papillons virevoltaient dans mon estomac et que je trouvais en effet son geste plus adorable, attachant et mignon que chiant.

« Un suçon ne veut rien dire. » le défiai-je.

Il se rembrunit.

« Viens. On va faire les bijouteries pour t'acheter une bague de fiançailles. » Lâcha-t-il.

Il passa des vêtements à la vitesse de la lumière et m'attrapa par la main pour me faire sortir de son appartement ; je le suivis, désarçonnée.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Il se tourna vers moi en s'arrêtant dans son couloir, les yeux remplis d'une douceur que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

« Aujourd'hui, oui. Mais un jour, je t'offrirai une de ces bagues. Et je te travaillerai au corps et au cœur, sans relâche, pour que tu me dises oui. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me mordillai la lèvre, touchée.

« Edward... »

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se redresser.

« En attendant, on va se promener ! »

Je soupirai.

« J'étais venue pour m'envoyer en l'air à la base. C'est ça la vie de couple ? Plus sortir et moins baiser ? Si j'avais su j'aurais jamais accepté de devenir ta petite amie ! » soupirai-je théâtralement.

Il se tourna vers moi tout en m'entraînant à sa suite.

« Oh non, ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Quand on sera rentrés je te promets de te faire des tas de choses hérétiques... Du genre qui nous enverront tous deux cramer dans les flammes de l'Enfer... »

Mon sang s'enflamma, et je me rapprochai d'Edward.

« Oh oui... Damne-moi ! » Lui susurrai-je de mon ton le plus sensuel.

Je vis nettement ses yeux noircir et sa pomme d'Adam faire un looping alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement, soudain plus tendu ; monsieur semblait d'un coup vouloir annuler les plans de sortie pour me ramener à son appart.

Mais c'était tant pis pour lui ! Il avait voulu sa promenade, alors il allait l'avoir...

« Tu devrais pas m'allumer ainsi, Bella, grogna-t-il alors que nous arrivions dans la rue.

_ Ou sinon ? » Le défiai-je. « Je ne voudrais pas te retirer le plaisir de promener ta petite amie !

_ Je pourrais tout à fait te plaquer contre un mur dans une rue étroite et te faire passer l'envie de m'échauffer, rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

_ C'est ce que tu voulais faire, le soir où l'on s'est retrouvés, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

Il grimaça, se remémorant très certainement le soir de nos retrouvailles.

« L'idée de faire ça dans un amphi n'était cependant pas mal.

_ Dois-je conclure que ta soirée avait très bien commencé ? » Me moquai-je.

Il me lança un regard le plus noir possible, et sa prise se raffermit sur ma main.

« Tu es un démon. Lança-t-il.

_ Mais tu aimes fricoter avec le diable, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmurai-je à son oreille en faisant glisser mes doigts sur sa nuque.

Il se stoppa net et me saisit par la taille.

« Ça suffit comme ça. » Lança-t-il, le regard bouillant.

Mon sang s'enflamma aussitôt, et je sentis l'humidité entre mes jambes augmenter alors qu'Edward me plaquait contre le mur le plus proche et attaquait ma bouche de la sienne.

Son baiser était violent, possessif, rempli d'un désir enragé ; je me laissai aller dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de me souvenir que nous étions dans la rue. Je le repoussai, mais il refusa de me laisser partir et encercla ma taille d'un bras puissant tout en faisant demi-tour vers son immeuble.

« Balade terminée ? Lançai-je, essoufflée.

_ On verra ça plus tard. » répondit-il d'une voix fermée.

N'importe qui ne le connaissant pas, au ton de sa voix et à son corps tendu, aurait cru qu'il était dans une colère noire ; mais pour le connaître_ intimement_, je savais qu'il était en train de se contenir pour réussir à arriver jusqu'à son appartement avant de me faire ma fête.

J'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'il annule ses projets de balade ; et quelque part cela alluma une alarme dans ma tête.

Je n'avais jamais été friande de sexe avant Edward.

Jamais.

Mais je n'avais jamais connu un tel dieu au lit non plus.

_Au lit... Ou contre un mur, sur une table, sur un lavabo ou encore à même le sol !_

Je fis taire ma conscience avant que ma culotte ne prenne feu.

Edward m'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers, et salua à peine son voisin qui rentrait chez lui au même moment ; il ferma sa porte dans un claquement sec, et me souleva pour me plaquer contre elle.

J'encerclai ses hanches de mes jambes, et il plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

« J'aurais imaginé te faire l'amour. » Lâcha-t-il soudain avant de mordre ma peau tendre, ma faisant gémir de plaisir. « Quand nous serions enfin ensemble.

_ Tu me feras l'amour plus tard. Grognai-je en commençant à arracher les boutons de la chemise qu'il avait passé.

_ Tu auras ma peau...

_ Pas tout de suite ; tu m'as promis de me damner avant ça. »

Ce fut à son tour de grogner, et il s'éloigna de moi pour m'arracher mon pull et mon tee-shirt en même temps ; j'en profitai pour faire tomber sa chemise au sol, et sortis son tee-shirt de son foutu jean.

J'attaquai directement sa braguette, et fis tomber son jean et son boxer dans un même mouvement.

Loin de réfléchir, sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'inversai nos positions et plaquai Edward contre la porte, alors qu'il se débattait avec mon propre jean ; ma main saisit son érection, et je plaquai ma bouche dans son cou.

« Tu aimes l'idée que je te touche contre ta porte, Edward ? » Susurrai-je d'une voix rauque en le pompant durement.

Il prit une respiration difficile, et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Putain Bella... » Rugit-il.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux devant lui.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, Edward. A tel point que tes voisins pourront t'entendre jouir jusque dans le couloir. » Lâchai-je sans me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

Et ma bouche engloba son érection.

Et Edward émit un cri étranglé de plaisir.

Et je commençai à le sucer durement tout en caressant ses testicules.

« Merde, Bella... Si foutrement bonne... Oh ! »

Ma bouche s'activa dans un ballet rude, alors que les hanches d'Edward accompagnaient mon mouvement, ses doigts profondément ancrés dans mes cheveux ; pris par le plaisir, il ne retenait pas ses gémissements et grognements, lâchant des mots sans fil de temps à autre ; puis je le sentis vibrer dans ma bouche, et soudain, trois jets de sperme chaud atterrirent sur ma langue.

Je me reculai vivement, surprise, et essuyai ce qui coulait de ma main tremblante ; je levai le regard vers Edward, qui, les yeux fermés, appuyé contre la porte, semblait chercher à reprendre son souffle.

Le goût de son sperme, plutôt salé, commença à m'imprégner et je me levai pour aller me rincer la bouche dans l'évier.

J'étais en train de me laver les mains quand on me saisit par l'arrière, et j'eus à peine le temps de pousser un petit cri avant de me retrouver couchée sur le dos, sur le lit d'Edward, les jambes largement écartées.

Edward me lança un regard à faire fondre la glace, et il m'arracha mon jean.

« A ton tour... » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il fit glisser son pouce le long de ma culotte trempée, et je gémis, enfonçant ma tête dans les draps.

« Eh bien, mon amour, on ne sait plus parler ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Je grognai, incapable d'émettre un autre son alors qu'il était en train de me masser si fortement le clitoris à travers le tissu.

« Très bien, je sais alors ce que je vais devoir te faire. »

Il m'arracha ma culotte, et je relevai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, brillant d'une lueur sournoise.

Ses mains écartèrent mes lèvres intimes, et un courant d'air frais caressa mon intimité lubrifiée ; je commençai à haleter.

« Je vais te réapprendre l'alphabet, ma chérie. Du bout de la langue. »

Je fermai les yeux, sur le point de jouir rien qu'à voir sa tête s'abaisser entre mes cuisses.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Il y avait quelques mois, Bella n'aurait jamais voulu entendre parler de moi ne serait-ce qu'en temps qu'ami, et aujourd'hui, elle partageait mon lit.

Il y avait quelques semaines, elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre parler de sortir avec moi, et désormais, elle était ma petite copine.

Il y avait encore quelques heures, je l'aurais parié, elle aurait rougi rien qu'à l'idée de me faire une fellation sans me bander les yeux, et elle venait de me faire la meilleure que j'avais jamais eu contre ma porte d'entrée.

J'avais une chance incroyable. Pourtant Dieu sait que j'étais un putain de salopard ; et en bon salopard, j'allais donner du plaisir à ma Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle en hurle de jouissance. Mais pas pour elle, cette fois.

Pour moi. Pour qu'elle n'envisage jamais plus de penser à un autre mec. Je voulais être _le seul_. J'allais la faire jouir jusqu'à devenir_ le seul_.

« Je vais te réapprendre l'alphabet, ma chérie. Du bout de la langue. »

Elle haletait quand je glissai ma tête entre ses cuisses, écartant ses lèvres intimes pour révéler son bouton déjà enflé.

A. Du bout de la langue, je traçai deux barres obliques autour de son clitoris, se rejoignant au sommet, avant de donner un coup de langue horizontal directement sur son bouton.

B. Une barre verticale à gauche de son bouton ; une boucle au-dessus, une boucle en dessous, appuyant bien ma langue sur lui entre les deux boucles.

C. Une demi-boucle qui évitait son clitoris.

D, E, F, G. Elle gémit de plaisir quand je fis un demi-cercle autour de son bouton puis traçai une barre dessus.

H, I, J, K, L. Ses hanches se soulevèrent alors que j'évitais son clitoris.

M, N, O, P, Q. Ses liquides coulaient abondamment sur ses cuisses, et je les ramassai avec plaisir du bout de la langue, savourant tout d'elle ; son goût, ses gémissements, la vue de ses mains qui se crispaient sur le drap alors que son plaisir montait par vagues.

R, S, T, U, V. Bella semblait près de l'orgasme, haletant mon prénom, me faisant sourire contre elle.

W, X. Deux traits obliques sur son clitoris, elle commença à trembler.

Y. Z. Quand j'en eus terminé, Bella était juste au bord de l'orgasme.

Je rampai jusqu'à elle, et glissai ma main dans son dos pour la tirer en position assise.

« Ouvre tes yeux, Bella. Ouvre les. » Ordonnai-je d'une voix étranglée par le désir.

Elle obéit, et je plongeai dans son regard trouble.

« Edward...

_ Je veux que tu me regardes. Tu vas me regarder pendant que je te mène à l'orgasme. Je veux que tu voies qui te fait jouir... »

J'avais conscience de sonner comme un dément, mais je l'étais.

J'écartai à nouveau ses cuisses de mes mains, et plongeai ma bouche sur son sexe.

J'étais fou d'elle.

Ses mains la soutenant en position demi-assise se crispèrent.

Dément.

J'attrapai son clitoris entre mes lèvres.

Elle cria.

Je l'aspirai durement, sortant ma langue pour aller lécher son entrée trempée.

Elle gémit.

Je me redressai et, dans un effort permis par une incroyable poussée d'adrénaline, je la soulevai dans mes bras pour aller la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, attrapant ses cuisses pour les nouer autour de ma taille.

Et je glissai en elle avec une facilité déconcertante, butant directement au fond de son ventre, me faisant perdre les pieds et crier son prénom.

Et je ressortis.

Et je la repris aussi fort.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Je ne reconnaissais plus nos voix mêlées, le plaisir m'embrouillant totalement l'esprit.

Et quand elle se contracta violemment autour de moi, elle eut ma mort. Je jouis en elle avec une puissance inouïe, mordant la peau tendre de son cou, lui arrachant un cri de plus ; puis, les bras tremblants, je la reposai sur le lit, avant de m'écrouler à moitié sur elle, à moitié à côté, mon bras autour de sa taille alors que son ventre se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration frénétique.

Il me fallut un peu de temps pour retrouver mon souffle. Et je l'observai, si belle, si épanouie par le plaisir. Le sexe luisant encore, mon sperme s'écoulant un peu sur sa cuisse, vision qui me remplissait d'un bonheur presque malsain tant il était teinté de fierté.

Cette fille était mienne.

Parfaite.

Mienne...

Je l'entourai solidement de mes bras, la calant contre moi comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Mais il était hors de question qu'un jour je la laisse s'échapper...

* * *

Alors ? Ca va mes chers lecteurs ? Pas trop chaud ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	24. Officialisation

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Me voilà en retard, mais je plaide non coupable... Pour les réclamations, adressez-vous à Orange et aux conneries qu'ils sont capables de faire -'

Enfin, le bon point c'est qu'en attente de pouvoir accéder à Internet et poster, ben j'ai rajouté une petite partie à ce chapitre... Donc il est plus long que ce qu'il aurait dû ^^

Au menu, officialisation et... Vous verrez ! On se retrouve en bas !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**Onja** : Eh oui, c'est rare qu'on puisse le dire, mais dans la chapitre dernier Lauren a arrangé les choses entre Bella et Edward et permis un lemon... Lemoniaque !

**PatiewSnow** : elle a géré Lauren, hein, dans le genre aider le petit couple à se renforcer ;D. Ravie que tu aies aimé le lemon, mouarf ! Pour le POV de Bella, c'est pas au programme désolée ^^

**aussidagility** : Edward sait être mignon quand il veut quelque chose... Et il veut Bella plus que tout ;)

**Gawelle** : arf, dommage, Edward est très occupé en ce moment... Mais il passera t'apprendre l'alphabet à l'occase ;). Si Bella ne risquait pas de lui en coller une, Edward serait en effet presque capable de lui pisser dessus pour marquer son territoire... Chasse gardée ? C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

**larsand** : ravie que tu aies aimé cette fin... C'était chaud, mais d'une manière très agréable n'est-ce pas ? ;)

**annabelle** : en effet, Edward et Bella ont eu de la chance que cette dernière arrive à temps... Tout est bien qui finit bien pour cette fois !

**Ronnie** : merciii ! Et oui cette fois Lauren a été d'une grande aide, même si ce n'était pas son but XD

**Pimprenelle** : Ahah, j'adore ton coup de "Edcifer" ^^. Ca y est, les vacances sont enfin là ?

**Sandry** : merci pour ta review ! En effet ces deux-là forment un mignon petit couple ^^

**lilly-rose** : Les températures dégringolent, au moins vous pourrez vous réchauffer avec quelques lemons ;)

**brune59** : en effet les températures sont pas géniales, il va falloir que j'écrive encore quelques jolis lemons pour réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère je suppose... Repose-toi un peu pendant les vacs ^^

Voilà voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Quelle putain de semaine de merde.

Nous étions samedi matin, et cela faisait une semaine et demi que je sortais avec Bella ; de ce côté là, le bonheur était parfait.

Bella. Ma Bella. Elle était ma copine, désormais, et si elle avait refusé que je lui refasse un suçon quand j'avais vu que le magnifique sien s'estompait, je ne me privais pas de lui rappeler _très régulièrement_ à quel point je pouvais lui donner du plaisir.

Sauf depuis quatre jours, période rouge et pudeur de ma belle obligent... Ce qui participait au fait que depuis quelques jours j'étais de mauvais poil.

Et il y avait autre chose.

Une semaine et demi que j'étais avec Bella, et rien n'était officialisé.

Bon, à vrai dire Alice et Jasper savaient ; mais en temps que nos meilleurs amis, on ne pouvait rien leur cacher.

Seulement, nous n'avions pas refait de soirée avec Emmett depuis le temps, dans la mesure où il avait été beaucoup de garde ; et du coup, Bella et moi avions décidé qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à Demetri et Riley... Afin qu'Emmett ne soit pas le dernier mis au courant.

Car selon Bella, il allait déjà vouloir jouer les grands frères surprotecteurs et un peu cons, mais si en plus on annonçait notre couple à tout le monde avant lui... Il allait le prendre très mal.

Et soyons clairs. Je n'avais envie qu'Emmett réagisse très mal à l'annonce de ma mise en couple avec sa sœur.

Donc deuxième point noir. J'étais fier de sortir avec Bella, mais même pas la moitié de nos amis était au courant pour le moment.

Et troisième point noir... Ou du moins, événement qui allait me faire grincer des dents, j'avais eu une idée plus ou moins brillante dans le but de distraire Emmett après l'annonce, ce soir : demander à Rosalie Hale d'amener son joli petit cul dans le bar dans lequel nous allions nous rejoindre.

Yipie !

J'étais sur le point d'aller m'abaisser à inviter ma meilleure ennemie, ma rivale, j'ai nommé la Reine des Glaces son altesse Rosalie Hale... Et rien qu'à imaginer le haussement de sourcil dédaigneux auquel j'allais être confronté, ça me faisait râler.

_C'est vraiment parce que je t'aime et que ton frère est une montagne de muscles, Bella..._

Je soupirai, et allai m'adosser au mur faisant face aux vestiaires des filles, d'où je savais que Rosalie allait sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

_J'espère qu'il est pas trop tard pour l'inviter... Qu'elle n'a rien de prévu._

_Tu parles, miss frigide ?_

Ma conversation avec moi-même s'interrompit alors que la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrait, laissant passer une Rosalie seule.

Elle se figea en me voyant, et leva un sourcil.

« Tu attends ton plan cul ? Il n'y a plus personne dans les vestiaires. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ Bonsoir Rosalie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Moi oui, merci...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander, Cullen ? »

Je soupirai ; étais-je donc si transparent ?

_Tu ne lui adresses jamais la parole hors stage, alors mon vieux..._

_Ouais bon ça va hein !_

« Eh bien... Je voulais... »

Je ne trouvai pas mes mots, et me retins de grincer des dents.

_Allez, fais un effort, vieux ! Pour Bella, pour que son frère ne te pète pas ton joli visage..._

Sourcil hautain de la part de Rosalie. Et elle avait encore rien vu...

Je soupirai derechef.

« Bon, je voulais... Tu sais, tu m'as dit qu'une de tes collègues était intéressée par Emmett, hein ? Le pompier. »

Rosalie se figea, et je la vis essayer de se composer un masque d'indifférence. Ce à quoi elle excellait au passage.

« Je voulais vous proposer de passer au Twilight, tu sais le bar à l'angle de...

_ Je connais le Twilight, oui. Me coupa sèchement Rosalie.

_ Bon, très bien. On y sera avec quelques amis dont Emmett, vers 20 heures, donc si toi et ton amie voulez venir... »

Rosalie croisa ses bras sur son torse, et pencha la tête.

« Ton invitation ne manque pas de m'étonner, Cullen. Tu fais dans les agences matrimoniales maintenant, ou il y a un but caché ? »

_Distraire mon, je l'espère, futur beau frère et éviter ainsi un conflit qui pourrait mal se terminer pour moi par exemple ?_

Je n'avais pas intérêt à lui dire ça, elle serait bien trop ravie de ne pas venir pour me foutre dans l'embarras, connaissant Rosalie – Glaciale – Hale.

_Ou alors elle viendrait juste pour prendre des photos ?_

« Écoute moi je te propose ça, tu fais ce que tu veux après.

_ Désolée Cullen. Les plans foireux comme celui-là je marche pas dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que mon amie et moi venions foutre à une soirée où tu es le seul qu'on connait ? Tu parles d'une soirée de merde !

_ Merci, Rosalie... »

Puis j'eus une vague idée, et je soupirai.

« Il y aura aussi Bella Swan. Tu sais, c'est la fille qui m'a attaché en caleçon à un bureau d'amphi, en début d'année ? » tentai-je à contrecœur.

Rosalie haussa à nouveau un sourcil, les yeux brillant d'intérêt désormais.

« Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Le pompier est son frère. »

Je vis nettement Rosalie se figer, et réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Mon amie n'est pas libre ce soir. » Fit-elle avec un brin d'hésitation dans la voix.

Je haussai les épaules, ayant soudain l'impression d'avoir appâté le poisson... Même si Rosalie n'avait rien d'un thon, je devais bien lui reconnaître au moins ça.

« Tu peux toujours venir en éclairage. Je te promets de faire comme si on était cul et chemise chère collègue.

_ Tu cherches à me convaincre de ne pas venir ? »

Je me décollai du mur, et lançai un dernier regard à la blonde avant de tourner les talons.

« Twilight, 20 heures. Ta présence n'est pas indispensable, je serais même ravi de m'en passer vois-tu. »

Avec ces quelques mots, je savais qu'elle allait pointer le bout de son nez.

Je soupirai une dernière fois en m'éloignant...

**oOo**

Je tournais frénétiquement mon touilleur dans mon cocktail quand Bella soupira et décida de prendre les devants, m'envoyant un regard agacé ; hey, c'était pas elle qui allait annoncer à une montagne de muscles qu'elle sortait avec sa sœur !

Elle se tourna vers Emmett, et je me redressai.

« Emmett, il faut qu'on parle. »

La montagne de muscles haussa un sourcil, et ma belle ne se démonta pas.

« Tu sais que je ne suis plus vierge depuis un moment. » Lança-t-elle.

Emmett s'étouffa avec sa salive, et, la surprise passée, les trois autres gars éclatèrent de rire.

« Non mais t'es pas bien de me dire ça comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'écria Musclor.

_ Je tenais à mettre certaines choses au point.

_ A mettre certaines choses au point ? Mais, ma petite chérie, ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'aime autant imaginer que tu es encore vierge et que tu finiras dans un couvent !

_ Oh, Emmett je t'en prie ! Te prends pas pour notre père, et je te signale que Jacob me tringlait dans son canapé alors que tu admirais ses motos dans son atelier ! »

Cette fois, le frère de Bella devint tout pâle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que la tablée ne parvenait plus à retenir son rire ; sauf moi. J'avais pas franchement envie de me marrer, à dire vrai, j'étais plutôt jaloux.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière sur ça, mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé être celui qui avait défloré ma belle ; l'idée qu'elle aie connue d'autres personnes avant moi – en l'occurrence une – me déplaisait. Peut-être que j'aurais pu être son premier et son unique, si j'avais été moins con au collège...

Je revins sur Terre alors qu'Emmett gueulait sur sa sœur.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? C'est quoi ces histoires, et puis pourquoi tu me dis ça ici et maintenant au juste ?

_ Parce que je sors avec quelqu'un et que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu...

_ Qui c'est le connard qui...

_ C'est moi. » Lâchai-je pour couper Emmett.

Celui-ci reporta son attention sur moi, d'un seul coup extrêmement silencieux. Un ange passa d'ailleurs à notre table, et j'en fis un rapide tour du regard ; Riley et Demetri étaient abasourdis, Jasper égal à lui-même, et Alice jubilait visiblement de me voir mal à l'aise face au grand frère. Bella saisit ma main, se voulant rassurante, et les yeux d'Emmett se plissèrent ; puis, ce à quoi je n'osais même plus croire se produisit.

Rosalie passa la porte du bar, dans le dos du géant, et fit le tour de la salle de son regard perçant avant de me repérer.

« Toi... Il va falloir qu'on discute, gronda Emmett.

_ Écoute...

_ Combien de temps ? Claqua-t-il.

_ … Très peu. Nous attendions le bon moment pour vous l'annoncer. »

Emmett voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais fut coupé dans son élan par un doux raclement de gorge, et des Allelujah se mirent à chanter dans ma tête.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Emmett releva la tête vers Rosalie, qui fit mine de l'ignorer superbement, et je lui tirai une chaise à côté de moi – ceci afin qu'elle fasse face à mon cauchemar ambulant.

La blonde s'installa en adressant à peine un signe de tête aux autres, et je me tournai vers les curieux.

« Les gars, je vous présente Rosalie, c'est une... camarade de promo. Rosalie, voici Riley, Demetri, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et sa sœur Bella. »

Le regard bleu se posa sur Bella, assise à mon autre côté, et la froide blonde sourit.

« Edward m'a dit que tu serais là ce soir ; je dois t'avouer que j'étais assez curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la fille qui avait attaché Edward en caleçon à un bureau d'amphi. »

Bella sourit au rappel, et son frère fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Riley et Demetri écarquillèrent les yeux également.

« C'était toi, Bella ? Mais on ne savait même pas, nous ! On ne nous dit jamais rien !

_ Pourquoi t'avais fait ça ? » Demanda Emmett, le regard soupçonneux tourné vers moi.

Je perdis soudain contenance.

Si Bella racontait à Emmett les raisons pour lesquelles elle m'avait administré cette vengeance, j'étais très probablement mort.

« Disons que... Edward m'a draguée d'une manière qui m'avait à l'époque déplu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ce... Siffla Emmett en se redressant.

_ Rien ! Sois pas con, merde ! Tu vois bien que je sais me défendre quand la situation l'exige, alors ravale ta bile et va bouder dans ton coin, mais c'est pas la peine de faire payer mon copain ! »

Emmett referma sa bouche, mais ne se priva pas de m'envoyer un regard noir ; les yeux de Rosalie en revanche firent des allers-retours entre Bella, Emmett et moi, se demandant probablement ce qui se passait.

« Je sors avec Bella désormais. » Lui expliquai-je.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Dommage. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle te résiste.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis avec elle, et c'est depuis septembre que je lui cours après. »

Rosalie eut un sourire goguenard.

« Ça fait quoi, Cullen, de devoir se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut ?

_ Crevant. » soupirai-je.

Bella à côté de moi leva les yeux au ciel.

« La fatigue est son excuse pour justifier qu'il n'est pas très performant au pieu. » Railla-t-elle, s'accordant les éclats de rire de Rosalie et Alice.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, le regard intense.

Pas très performant, hein ?

_Toi, ma chérie, règles ou pas, je vais te faire regretter ça, ce soir._

Bella soutint mon regard.

« La vérité est enfin établie sur les prouesses légendaires de Cullen, se moqua Rosalie.

_ Légendaires, oui, c'est le mot, ajouta Bella. Du genre que personne n'a jamais pu prouver...

_ Ah, vraiment ? Sifflai-je.

_ Voyons chéri, tu as d'autres qualités... »

Rosalie continua à ricaner, certainement ravie que je me retrouve malmené de cette manière ; Emmett eut du mal à me lâcher du regard, mais était plutôt attiré en direction de la blonde qui lui faisait désormais face, blonde qui elle l'ignorait superbement, et les conversations reprirent doucement.

Étrangement je ne restai pas longtemps déboussolé à avoir ma rivale à mes côtés ce soir-là ; contrairement à ce que je pensais d'elle, elle s'intégra plutôt facilement, discutant avec Alice et Bella, parfois Riley et Demetri mais bizarrement, très peu avec Emmett, qu'elle semblait en quelques sortes éviter malgré les grands signaux qu'il lui lançait.

La soirée s'écoula lentement, puis Alice et Jasper décrétèrent qu'ils s'en allaient ; Rosalie suivit de peu, et du coup, nous décidâmes de tous nous séparer.

J'entraînai Bella dans la rue, me remémorant sans difficulté ses railleries de début de soirée.

_Prouesses légendaires... C'est ce qu'on va voir !_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

« Tu viens chez moi ou on va chez toi ? » Me demanda Edward, l'air innocent.

Je me tournai vers lui, les yeux plissés.

« Edward... Tu sais très bien que...

_ Tu as tes règles, oui. Mais ça fait 5 nuits qu'on n'a pas dormi ensemble, et je ne compte pas me coucher tout seul dans mon lit pour la sixième fois de suite ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'Edward nous emmenait d'office vers son appartement. J'aurais pu lutter, faire ma tête de mule et rentrer chez moi, mais il m'aurait suivie et se serait invité. Son lit était plus grand, avec un peu de chance nous pourrions y dormir sans nous toucher...

_Tu plaisantes ? Tu pourrais vraiment passer une nuit dans le lit d'Edward sans te caler dans ses bras ?_

Je grimaçai à mes pensées ; bien sûr que non, avec Edward dans mon lit je n'arriverais jamais à dormir sans me blottir contre lui.

« Tu fais chier... Bougonnai-je alors qu'on arrivait déjà à son appartement.

_ Juste parce que je veux passer une nuit avec ma désormais officielle petite copine ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, ouvrant sa porte.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu vas vouloir plus que dormir ! » Répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous entrâmes et Edward referma derrière nous.

« Tu ne t'en plaignais pas il y a quelques jours. Oh, mais, pardon, j'oubliais... »

Je poussai un petit cri en me retrouvant plaquée contre un mur, la bouche d'Edward à quelques millimètres de la mienne, ses yeux rivés dans les miens.

Je déglutis, les joues déjà bouillantes.

« Il paraît qu'en fait je ne suis pas très performant ? » Lança mon vis-à-vis.

Je grimaçai, faussement repentante.

« Vexé ? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

_ Je suis vexé que tu ne m'aies rien dit et que tu aies simulé. » Lança Edward tout naturellement.

Je voulus lui donner un baiser d'excuse, mais Edward se recula.

« Allez... Je voulais juste désamorcer un peu la tension. Me défendis-je.

_ C'est le genre de choses dont il faut parler dans un couple, Bella, tu sais ! S'entêta-t-il.

_ Edward... Je ne le pensais pas.

_ Voyons sois honnête et...

_ Edward ! Ça va, stop ! Je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. »

Il haussa un sourcil, son sourire en coin reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

« Tu t'excuses ?

_ Oui !

_ Bien. Mais je vais devoir faire en sorte de te faire passer l'envie de critiquer à nouveau mes prouesses sexuelles...

_ Edward... Ça ne peut pas attendre deux jours ? Je suis encore... Indisposée !

_ Tu penses être en mesure de définir les règles ? »

Je me mordillai les lèvres alors qu'Edward faisait glisser sa bouche dans mon cou, et je lâchai un soupir presque plaintif.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon pull, et je me collai à lui, m'abandonnant avec un soupir de bien-être...

Puis Edward se recula complètement, et me lâcha.

« La prochaine fois que je te ferai l'amour, je le ferai parce que tu me supplieras de le faire. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, déboussolée.

Il arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Qu... Quoi ?

_ On va voir qui de nous deux peut le plus difficilement se passer de sexe. Argua-t-il.

_ T'insinues que moi en revanche je ne suis pas très bonne au lit et que ça ne te manquera pas ? Répliquai-je, un peu plus boudeuse.

_ Ça fait mal, hein ?

_ Si je suis si mauvaise, autant qu'on rompe ! Raillai-je.

_ Quoi, tu bases notre relation uniquement sur le sexe ?

_ Non, mais dans un couple, surtout jeune, le sexe occupe la partie la plus importante, non ?

_ De toutes manières je n'insinue rien. Je te défie juste de résister à l'appel de mon corps plus longtemps que moi je résisterai au tien.

_ Le premier qui réclame du sexe perd, c'est ça ?

_ Tu comprends vite, se moqua-t-il.

_ Tu vas perdre. Le sexe est primordial pour un mec, lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, _chérie._

_ Quelles sont les règles du jeu ?

_ Pas de caresses visant à allumer. Mais j'exige que pendant toute la durée du défi, tu dormes chez moi. »

Je stoppai net, mon regard ancré dans le sien, intense et extrêmement sérieux.

« Edward... Si ça dure, ça revient à habiter chez toi.

_ L'idée te dérange ?

_ Ça fait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensemble !

_ Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser. Mais ce défi devient moins intéressant si on ne passe pas nos nuits ensemble. » Argumenta-t-il.

Je le regardai longuement, le cœur cognant fort dans ma poitrine.

« D'accord... » Finis-je par accepter lentement.

Edward arbora un grand sourire.

« Très bien. Alors file te déshabiller. »

Je haussai les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas être affectée, et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Je devais bien reconnaître qu'avoir cédé à l'insistance d'Edward et avoir apporté des affaires de toilette dans son placard était très pratique ; j'avais désormais tout le nécessaire pour les nuits où je dormais chez lui, y compris nuisettes.

Sauf des tampons.

Merde !

J'ouvris le placard, et, surprise, vis un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques tout neuf m'attendant dedans.

J'écarquillai les yeux, puis le saisis, soulagée.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bains, un peu plus tard, je croisai Edward qui y allait ; je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

« Tu m'as acheté des serviettes hygiéniques ?

_ Je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins ça pour te convaincre de venir chez moi même en période rouge. » Répliqua-t-il, un peu sournois.

Je soupirai, et pinçai les lèvres en allant me coucher dans son lit.

Dans un élan puéril de bouderie, je m'installai à un bout du lit, tournai le dos à l'autre place, et m'enfouis sous les couvertures.

Mais ces putains de couverture avaient l'odeur d'Edward, et rien que ça, ça me donnait envie d'inspirer à plein nez et ça éveillait mon désir.

_T'es mal barrée pour le défi, si tu commences comme ça..._

Au bout d'un certain temps, Edward ressortit de la salle de bains, et il y eut un bref courant d'air quand il souleva la couette ; puis je sentis le lit s'affaisser quand il se coucha, et me peau me brûla déjà de l'envie de me blottir contre lui.

Mais je résistai. Un peu de fierté, que diable !

« Faut-il que je te rappelle quelle est ta place, Isabella ? » Fit mon voisin de lit d'un ton mielleux.

Ma culotte s'humidifia.

_Flash-back_

Cela faisait cinq heures que j'étais la petite amie d'Edward Cullen, et nous avions fini par nous coucher au bout de la troisième étreinte, les muscles encore tremblants.

Nous nous reposâmes sans un mot, couchés côte à côte sur le dos, nous effleurant à peine, regardant le plafond ; et, au fur et à mesure du temps, un petit sourire était né et s'était épanoui sur mes lèvres.

« Maintenant que je suis ta petite amie, il va falloir que je me définisse une place dans ton lit, avais-je lancé.

_ Tu peux te coucher du côté que tu veux tant que tu es dans mon lit. » avait répondu Edward.

J'avais attendu cinq minutes, puis j'avais poussé l'épaule de mon compagnon.

« Je veux essayer l'autre côté. »

Edward était passé par-dessus moi, et je m'étais glissée jusqu'au côté droit du lit.

Pinçant mes lèvres pour retenir mon rire malicieux, j'avais attendu deux minutes de plus avant de dire :

« Finalement, je crois que l'autre côté était mieux. »

Edward avait soupiré, et cette fois, c'était moi qui l'avais enjambé pour repasser de l'autre côté.

J'avais attendu deux ou trois minutes de plus avant de réclamer à nouveau le côté droit du lit.

Et il avait fallu trois autres manigances telles que celles-là pour qu'Edward finisse par en avoir marre.

Alors que je l'enjambais pour changer de côté pour la sixième fois, Edward m'avait saisi par les hanches et nous avait retournés pour me plaquer sur le lit, et j'avais éclaté de rire.

Ce qui me fit me calmer, fut le fait que non seulement lui n'avait pas ri, mais avait dardé sur moi un regard intense et... Un rien sombrement passionné.

J'avais lentement dégluti, sentant déjà mon désir pour lui réchauffer mon centre nerveux ; il avait remonté mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, et avait rapproché sa bouche de la mienne.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Isabella ? » M'avait-il demandé.

J'avais eu du mal à déglutir.

« Euh... Je cherche ma place. »

Il avait souri, comme extrêmement satisfait de ma réponse ; pourtant, cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que je le taquinais.

« Très bien. Je vais te l'indiquer. »

Sans prévenir, il avait ramené mes poignets dans une de ses mains, toujours au-dessus de ma tête, et avait arraché ma culotte de l'autre, me faisant pousser un petit cri. Ses doigts étaient venus titiller mon clitoris, et sa bouche avait couvert la mienne pour un baiser fougueux.

Puis d'un puissant coup de reins, il m'avait pénétrée, et sa main libre s'était glissée dans mon dos pour cambrer mon corps contre le sien.

Haletant sous le plaisir et l'effort, il avait à nouveau dardé son regard dans le mien.

« Elle est là, ta place, Isabella. Autour de moi, et dans mes bras. Est-ce que tu saisis ? »

Il m'avait donné un nouveau coup de rein, et j'avais gémi, incapable de répondre ; il était alors ressorti, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration.

« Dis-le. À voix haute. Dis-moi où est ta place. »

J'avais essayé de bouger les hanches pour retrouver une friction avec son sexe, mais il me maintenait fermement ; j'avais donc soupiré ma petite défaite.

« Autour de toi. Dans tes bras. »

Il m'avait à nouveau pénétrée, soulevant une vague de plaisir en moi.

« Dis-le... Encore...

_ Dans tes bras...

_ Encore... »

Il m'avait fait l'amour avec passion, me murmurant des mots qui faisaient accélérer les battements de mon cœur encore plus que ses gestes ; Edward était vraiment le seul. Le seul homme sur Terre à réussir à me faire l'amour avec son corps autant qu'avec ses mots. Et quand nous avions joui, exactement au même moment, il avait pris ma main dans la sienne et j'avais laissé échapper une larme de bonheur à la sensation d'être parfaitement connectée à lui sur tous les plans possibles.

Puis je m'étais endormie à ma place. Dans ses bras.

_Fin du flash-back_

Je retins un gémissement mais sentis mes joues me brûler au souvenir ; et je sentis les bras de mon compagnon se refermer autour de ma taille pour m'entraîner dans une étreinte possessive.

_Salopard... Salopard..._

Son nez se glissa dans mon cou, et il inspira profondément, me chatouillant de son souffle chaud ; l'air de rien, je me retournai et me blottis contre son torse, mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines.

On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Mes entrailles se tordaient, comme trop souvent en sa présence, et désormais même en son absence quand je pensais à lui ; et je savais ce que cela voulait dire, mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer à voix haute. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward m'effrayaient, et j'avais l'idiote impression que ce serait de les formuler qui les écrirait définitivement dans mon cœur.

Illusoire ; ils y étaient déjà gravés.

La bouche brûlante d'Edward s'empara de la mienne, et il m'embrassa avec passion ; instinctivement, mes jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille, et je gémis en sentant son imposante érection contre ma culotte. J'en aurais presque pleuré de frustration, et je maudissais cette semaine mensuelle pendant laquelle je m'interdisais tout rapport avec mon désormais officiel petit ami, ainsi que ce putain de défi qui m'interdisait de céder à mes pulsions.

Je rompis le baiser avant que tout ne dégénère, mais Edward me garda contre lui.

La dernière chose que je sentis avec satisfaction avant de m'endormir, outre son odeur électrisante, fut la bosse contre mon ventre ; bosse qui m'indiquait qu'Edward avait de grandes chances d'être celui qui mettrait fin le premier à son stupide défi...

* * *

Et vous ? Qui pensez-vous qui va perdre le défi ? Et en combien de temps ?

Alors voilà, c'est avec un Edward frustré, privé de sexe que nous terminons ce chapitre... Qui veut qu'il vienne l'aider à faire ses devoirs de vacances ? N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit message pour ça ;)


	25. Frustration

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Je vous poste rapidement le nouveau chapitre, avec la suite du défi... Il y a parmi vous ceux qui pensent qu'Edward cédera le premier, ceux qui pensent que c'est Bella qui va craquer, quelques rares m'ont dit les deux en même temps, et d'autres aiment autant ne pas se prononcer... Réponse aujourd'hui, ou dans le chapitre suivant si j'ai été sadique avec les deux amoureux ;D. Comment ça je serais pas capable de faire ça ?

_Allez, je vais vous laisser lire. Mais avant tout, comme d'hab, la réponse aux reviews !_

**Onja** : t'as bien résumé ^^, de la frustration entre ces deux-là ça promet le big-bang...

**S** : Edward n'allait pas laisser Bella dire du mal de lui, surtout sur ce sujet là quand même ! Reste à savoir s'il a pas été trop confiant en lançant ce défi...

**Gawelle** : non mais tu te rends pas compte du choc pour Emmett, qui se rend compte qu'il n'a pas su préserver sa petite soeur du monde des garçons ! Il a l'impression d'avoir raté son rôle de frère !

**larsand** : à voir qui va gagner ou perdre ^^

**sans nom** : une supportrice d'Edward dans ce défi de plus :p

**jerry03** : non en effet, il ne va pas y avoir qu'Edward qui va souffrir du pari... Quant à l'officialisation, Emmett a été distrait mais t'inquiète il perd pas le nord...

**Lo** : le voilà le voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Lol ! Bella ne manque pas de caractère, ça c'est sûr, mais Edward non plus, donc le match va être serré...

**Pimprenelle** : rah la la. C'est bien parce que t'es gentille que je te permets de me narguer avec tes quatre semaines de vacances hein ! Amuse-toi bien et je t'attends à ta rentrée ^^

**Sandry** : t'inquiète, vu le défi lancée Bella regrette déjà d'avoir voulu se moquer des compétences sexuelles d'Edward... Il faut qu'elle apprenne qu'il y a des sujets avec lesquels ce dernier ne plaisante pas !

**PatiewSnow** : Le coup de chercher sa place c'est justement ce que j'ai rajouté en attendant de retrouver ma connexion ^^. Quant à Emmett et Rosalie... Tu l'as très bien dit, le problème va être de séduire cette fille déjà charmée...

**aussidagility** : pas plus d'une semaine pour toi ? Donc en gros tu tables sur deux semaines sans sexe (en comptant les règles), c'est noté et vérifions ça ^^

**brune59** : hihi, je suis donc si imprévisible ? Tant mieux ^^. Bonne lecture !

**Et bien sûr, merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte et fav' ! Bisous !**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Trois semaines.

Trois semaines que Bella et moi n'avions pas couché ensemble, un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elle dormait dans mon lit, mais trois semaines que, à cause d'un défi que j'avais trouvé malin sur le coup, je me retrouvais complètement frustré et en manque de sexe – en manque de Bella, en fait – alors que par ailleurs tout allait bien dans notre couple.

Trois semaines, et cela se ressentait désormais sur mon humeur, je le savais.

« Toujours de mauvais poil, Cullen ?

_ T'as un problème, Hale ? » M'exaspérai-je alors que nous prenions notre pause dans une petite salle du service.

Elle sourit, moqueuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? Bella n'a toujours pas cédé ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

Trois semaines que je n'avais pas couché avec Bella, mais en plus, pour bien me pourrir l'existence, il fallait que Rosalie se soit liée d'amitié avec Bella au point que cette dernière avait fini par lui raconter mon défi.

Je grognai ; tout se passait comme si Bella ne souffrait absolument pas du manque de sexe. Étais-je donc si mauvais que ça ? J'allais commencer à me remettre en question ! Mais je la soupçonnais aussi de donner le change par fierté, pour me faire regretter d'avoir lancé ce défi...

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris, bon sang ! J'avais voulu la punir de s'être moquée de mes performances en lui prouvant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se passer bien longtemps de moi, et voilà que je me retrouvais comme un con, frustré au point d'en avoir presque les couilles bleues, et devant supporter les railleries de Rosalie !

_T'aurais pas pu simplement la faire jouir assez bruyamment pour avoir tout ton immeuble comme témoin d'à quel point tu lui donnes du plaisir ?_

C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con !

Je poussai un énième soupir agacé, et Rosalie perdit patience.

« Putain Cullen, t'étais déjà pas particulièrement agréable auparavant, mais si c'est pour que tu sois aussi détestable, mets fin à ton pari débile ! »

Je la fusillai du regard, contractant ma mâchoire mais songeant avec déplaisir qu'elle avait raison.

_Fous ta fierté au panier et occupe-toi de ta copine ce soir, bon sang !_

Mais je ne voulais même pas envisager que Rosalie Hale aie raison quand j'avais tort.

« Et toi ? Plutôt que baver de loin sur Emmett, tu pourrais pas retirer le balai que t'as dans le cul et lui faire un sourire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de me fusiller du regard.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? Et je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher que...

_ Oh je t'en prie. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un mec mais ça crève les yeux que t'aurais rien contre faire un tour dans son camion de pompier ! »

La blonde soupira d'agacement et se leva, sa tasse en main.

« J'en ai marre d'entendre tes conneries. De toutes façons, tu ne dis ça que pour dévier la conversation... Va te vider les couilles, tu réfléchiras mieux ensuite ! »

Je me levai à sa suite pour faire ma petite vaisselle.

Nous nous séparâmes de mauvaise humeur – ce n'était pas nouveau que nous ne nous entendions pas, mais le faire pour des raisons personnelles entre Rosalie et moi était étrange. Quel manque de veine que Bella et elle s'apprécient ! Enfin, comme si Rosalie pouvait apprécier quelqu'un... Rah, j'en venais à m'agacer tout seul !

Ce fut avec un soulagement particulier que je rentrai chez moi. On était vendredi soir, et j'étais de repos pour deux jours...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule murale ; dix-neuf heures passées. Bella n'était toujours pas là... Je savais qu'elle avait fini les cours pour la semaine, mais peut-être qu'elle était partie faire des courses.

J'ouvris le frigo ; non, il était plutôt bien approvisionné. Bon.

Je me sortis de quoi grignoter un peu en attendant ma copine. Ma copine... C'était marrant comme je m'étais vite habitué à nommer Bella ainsi. Enfin, c'était pas comme si je ne l'avais pas désiré pendant un bon moment !

Je m'en tirais à bon compte finalement. Et quoi qu'il veuille bien dire, je savais qu'il m'était plutôt reconnaissant d'avoir introduit Rosalie parmi nous ; même si celle-ci l'ignorait royalement.

Je me posai sur mon canapé, épuisé ; et je ne sentis même pas le sommeil m'emporter.

**oOo**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et mis quelques secondes à saisir que j'étais dans une position plutôt inconfortable sur le canapé de mon salon ; je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je en me levant.

J'allai à la cuisine et me servis un verre d'eau ; le micro-onde m'annonça qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures.

« Bella ? »

Elle avait dû aller se coucher, mais je ne l'avais même pas entendue rentrer.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre, et me figeai à l'entrée.

Le lit était vide.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je une troisième fois.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et j'allai vérifier dans la salle de bains. Vide.

Merde, où était-elle ?

J'attrapai mon téléphone en vitesse, et l'appelai.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonn...

« Allô ? »

Je soufflai presque de soulagement en entendant sa voix.

« Allô ? Edward ?

_ Bella... Tu es où là ! Tu ne viens pas dormir chez moi ?

_ Mais si, selon tes exigences, Môssieur. »

Je l'entendis presque lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est qu'il est tard !

_ Je sais, mais je voulais finir un devoir avant de venir chez toi. Je suis sur la route, là.

_ Ah ? Tu viens en voiture ?

_ Non, gros bêta, je viens à pied ! Je vais pas prendre la voiture pour un quart d'heure de...

_ Pardon ? »

Je me raidis, soudain en colère.

« Je viens à pied je t'ai dit !

_ Hors de question ! Tu ne viens pas seule, je vais venir te chercher.

_ C'est inutile, je suis presque chez toi, là, soupira-t-elle.

_ Merde, Bella ! Tu sais pas que c'est dangereux ? »

J'attrapai mes clés et sortis en vitesse de mon appartement, claquant la porte derrière moi ; je descendis en trombe les escaliers et courus jusqu'à la rue avant de ralentir pour prendre un pas rapide en direction du chemin par lequel Bella devait arriver.

« Arrête, Edward... Je suis presque chez toi et il ne m'est rien arrivé !

_ Ça ne t'a pas suffi, une fois ? » Crachai-je. « Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver tu sais ! »

Une série de tonalité me répondit, ma signalant que Bella m'avait raccroché au nez, et je rangeai mon portable, pestant.

Je tournai au coin d'une rue et l'aperçus venant vers moi, le visage fermé. Elle me snoba quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, et je lui saisis le bras.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec, visiblement aussi en colère que moi. Mais pour quelle raison ? C'était elle qui jouait les inconscientes !

« Je ne suis pas en cristal, Edward !

_ Et alors ? Tu trouves ça malin de te promener toute seule, la nuit, dans New York ?

_ Il ne m'est rien arrivé !

_ Et c'est un miracle, surtout dans le quartier mal famé dans lequel tu habites ! »

Elle stoppa net, et se tourna pour me faire face, la rage inondant ses yeux.

« Pardon ? Mon quartier mal famé ? En quoi tu trouves qu'il l'est, hein ? Juste parce que les loyers des appartements de ce quartier ne sont pas assez élevé pour le connard de bonne famille que tu es ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, décontenancé mais toujours en colère.

« Le connard de bonne famille ? Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir des parents qui peuvent m'aider financièrement ?

_ Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas dans ton cas et qu'il faut bien que je me contente de ce que j'ai, moi !

_ Putain Bella, notre différence sociale n'a jamais été un problème ! En plus tu sais très bien que je serais plus que ravi que tu quittes ton logement pour venir chez moi !

_ Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'on est ensemble, tu sais très bien que je trouve ça précipité !

_ Et toi tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète en permanence dès qu'il s'agit de toi, alors essaie d'aider mes pauvres nerfs et ne te balade pas gaiement dans les rues de cette putain de ville la nuit ! »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, et la tension entre nous retomba, alors que je l'emmenais à mon appartement, ma main possessive serrée autour de la sienne.

Dès que nous fûmes rentrés, elle alla claquer la porte de la salle de bains, et je ne retins pas un sourire à la voir si têtue.

Elle ressortit dans sa petite nuisette, et je détournai le regard avec un grondement, ce qui la fit renifler de mépris.

« Un problème, Cullen ?

_ Ne te promène jamais dans cette tenue devant personne d'autre que moi, grognai-je.

_ Ça ne risquerait pas d'arriver si tu me faisais l'amour convenablement. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ C'est ta manière de me prier de m'occuper de ton corps ? Fis-je avec un jeu de sourcils.

_ Et perdre ton défi à la con ? Rêve, mon ami. Tu l'as lancé, tu assumes. »

Je me rembrunis.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami.

_ Tant qu'on baise pas, c'est tout comme. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'enfouit sous la couette et me tourna le dos, me laissant avec ma rage et ma frustration.

J'allai à la salle de bains, et pris une longue douche pour essayer de me détendre ; pas facile, avec une telle tête de mule dans mon lit. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de tomber amoureux d'_elle _?

Je soupirai, et m'essuyai consciencieusement avant d'aller rejoindre ma copine dans notre lit.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je m'endormis avec difficulté, comme souvent ces trois dernières semaines ; pas plus tard que dans l'après-midi, Alice m'avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer mes traits tirés. Elle en connaissait les raisons, et à mesure que les jours passaient, trouvait le défi d'Edward et notre manière de nous entêter à le gagner complètement débiles.

« Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à lui réclamer du sexe ! Avais-je opposé.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu y perdrais, au juste ? S'était-elle agacée.

_ Ma fierté !

_ Parce que tu as l'air fière, crevée et frustrée comme jamais ? Vous êtes bien idiots, tous les deux ! »

J'avais soupiré et avais changé de sujet de conversation, peut-être parce qu'Alice avait raison.

Et si je mettais fin à ce défi stupide ? Peut-être qu'après tout, ce ne serait pas reconnaître mes faiblesses, mais bien ma force d'être capable d'avoir un comportement adulte et humble...

Oh, et merde, ça me tuait de penser qu'Edward ne semblait pas aussi en manque que je l'étais ! C'est vrai, quoi... Il avait l'air de très bien vivre de s'endormir platoniquement, ses bras autour de moi !

Étais-je donc si peu désirable que ça, même à ses yeux ?

C'était ce que je m'étais juré de vérifier ce week-end...

**oOo**

Je m'étais éveillée plus tôt qu'Edward, comme souvent ; et, après m'être laissée aller quelques minutes contre son corps chaud et son odeur rassurante, j'avais décidé de m'atteler à l'opération 'Faire craquer Eddie'.

J'enveloppai mon copain de mes bras, blottissant au plus près possible mon corps contre le sien, et plongeai mon nez dans son cou ; je glissai doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et mordillai sa peau tendre.

Il grogna contre moi en bougeant un peu, et son bras autour de ma taille se resserra.

Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait repris ses esprits que je taquinais ses lèvres du bout des miennes ; il entrouvrit sa bouche, et je plongeai ma langue au contact de la sienne.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les miennes et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné ; ses doigts glissèrent sur mes cuisses, sous ma nuisette remontée, et je frottai mon bassin contre le sien.

Ce ne fut que quand il atteignit ma culotte que je m'écartai, achevant de le réveiller.

« Non non non... Je te rappelle que tu as décidé toi-même de te priver de cette partie de mon anatomie ! » Lui lançai-je en guise de bonjour.

Je me levai gaiement du lit, sous le regard abasourdi – puis noir – d'Edward, pour aller à la salle de bains. En refermant la porte je l'entendis pester, et je souris.

_Phase 1, réussie !_

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que je ressortis, enveloppée en tout et pour tout d'une petite serviette qui ne couvrait que le minimum, les cheveux encore humides retombant en boucles dans mon dos, une moue sur les lèvres et les joues un peu rouges.

Il y avait quelques mois, jamais je n'aurais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé me promener en si petite tenue chez quelqu'un, mais avec Edward, surtout sachant le contexte, cela m'amusait.

Je le retrouvai à la cuisine, et il ne me jeta qu'un bref regard avant de se rembrunir.

« T'as décidé de me tuer ? Lâcha-t-il alors que je me haussais sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une tasse dans un meuble en hauteur.

_ Non mon chéri... Uniquement de te rappeler ce que tu rates. »

Il reposa bruyamment le bol qu'il tenait sur la table, et s'avança vers moi pour me saisir par les hanches et me plaquer contre lui.

Je sursautai, et réarrangeai ma micro-serviette qui manqua de glisser.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à manquer quelque chose. » siffla-t-il en frottant son érection contre moi.

Je retins un gémissement, et attrapai sa nuque pour rapprocher nos lèvres.

« Tu regrettes ton défi ? Soufflai-je.

_ Quand tu céderas et me supplieras de te prendre, je saurai que j'ai fait le bon choix en le lançant.

_ Dois-je comprendre que je ne t'attire pas plus que ça et que le sexe avec moi ne te manque pas ? » Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il prit violemment ma bouche et crispa ses mains sur mon corps, le meurtrissant et l'éveillant au désir ; cette fois, je ne retins pas un gémissement, me laissant fondre contre lui.

« Je t'aime. » Fit-il avec ferveur quand il eut relâché ma bouche. « Tout ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que quoi que tu m'offres, je suis heureux de l'accepter.

_ Je t'offrirais mon corps si tu voulais simplement mettre fin à ton défi stupide.

_ Je le prendrais si tu me faisais savoir à quel point tu le désires. »

Je fermai les yeux, expirant longuement, mon front contre celui d'Edward.

Cette situation risquait d'être sans fin... Je finis par le repousser, et reposai la tasse que je tenais toujours, vide, sur la table.

« Où vas-tu ? Me demanda Edward.

_ M'habiller, répondis-je, un peu froidement.

_ Bella...

_ La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de faire un pari à la con.

_ Si je l'ai fait, c'est aussi parce que des fois j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que tu serais prête à faire pour moi ! » Plaida-t-il en me suivant.

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Ce que je serais prête à faire pour toi ? Tu trouves que je suis passive dans notre couple ? Alors que j'ai accepté de te pardonner après ce que tu m'as fait au collège, alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi libérée sexuellement qu'avec toi ? Putain Edward, je suis même venue dans ton lit en pleine nuit, habillée comme une catin, pour te faire une fellation ! C'est pas quelque chose de suffisant, pour toi ? »

Il baissa les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, assez longtemps pour que je lui tourne à nouveau le dos et claque la porte de sa chambre le temps de sortir quelques affaires du sac que j'avais amené la veille avec moi.

Je passai une robe et des collants, puis une veste par-dessus, de mauvaise humeur ; ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça que j'avais imaginé cette matinée avec Edward. Mais il fallait dire que depuis qu'il nous avait privé de sexe, j'étais beaucoup plus à cran et susceptible de m'énerver que d'ordinaire...

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte, et Edward entra dans la pièce, l'air grave.

Il s'approcha de moi alors que je faisais face au miroir de sa penderie, et me prit dans ses bras, mon dos reposant contre son torse et nos yeux se trouvant dans le reflet.

Il pencha sa tête vers mes cheveux et inspira mon odeur.

« J'ai fait une erreur. » Lança-t-il. « J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. »

Je baissai les yeux quelques secondes, me laissant aller contre lui.

Puis je relevai mon regard pour l'ancrer au sien.

« J'ai fait une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû me moquer de tes compétences au lit devant les autres ; je sais que c'est quelque chose de sensible pour vous, les mecs.

_ Tu le pensais ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Tu es le meilleur amant que j'aie jamais connu... Pas que j'en aie eu beaucoup. » Grognai-je en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

Je sentis Edward sourire contre mon épaule, et il y déposa un doux baiser.

« Je ne devrais pas être aussi jaloux que ça de celui qui a pu te toucher avant moi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_ Je ne devrais pas être aussi obstinée, mais c'est dans mon caractère.

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû lancer ce défi.

_ J'aurais dû t'empêcher de le faire. »

Edward me retourna afin que je lui fasse face, et une de ses mains repoussa mes cheveux derrière une oreille alors que l'autre caressait ma hanche.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il simplement.

Je lui répondis par un sourire tremblant, et glissai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Comme j'aimais ses cheveux ! Et nos bouches se rencontrèrent. Douces mais avides, chacune voulant dominer l'autre sans jamais y parvenir réellement ; mes dents attaquèrent sa lèvre inférieure, sa langue vint dompter la mienne, et Edward me fit reculer jusqu'à son lit, où nous tombâmes sans chercher à rester debout.

Il eut bien plus de vêtements à me retirer que moi j'eus à le faire, dans la mesure où il ne portait toujours qu'un caleçon ; mais il prit tout son temps, redécouvrant mon corps de ses yeux affamés et de ses mains passionnées. Sa bouche prit mon téton, et je gémis comme il grognait ; mes doigts dessinèrent le contour de ses muscles, et je m'émerveillai de les sentir rouler alors qu'il me faisait l'amour.

Son corps était une mécanique merveilleuse, et un bref instant je me demandai comment j'avais pu m'en passer si longtemps juste par _fierté_.

Comme s'il pouvait y avoir un perdant entre nous alors que nous nous caressions ainsi...

J'ondulai du bassin alors que sa langue titillait mon nombril, et rencontrai son érection visiblement douloureuse, à la grimace que je lui arrachai.

Je nous redressai, me débarrassant de son caleçon définitivement tout en l'embrassant, et ma main entoura son membre incroyablement dur.

« Mmh... Bella... Arrête, ou... Haleta-t-il alors que je le massais consciencieusement.

_ Laisse-toi faire... Tu as tout le week-end pour venir en moi. »

Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, et j'en profitai pour descendre ma tête et faire glisser ma langue sur son gland palpitant. Ses hanches réagirent par un soubresaut, et je le pris dans ma bouche, lui faisant crier mon prénom ; j'aimais aussi la façon dont il criait mon prénom, me rappelant que j'étais bien celle qui lui donnait du plaisir.

Je n'eus pas grand chose à faire avant de le sentir vibrer contre mon palais, et je remontai pour l'embrasser alors qu'il éjaculait contre mes doigts.

Je n'eus que la liberté de tendre la main pour attraper son caleçon toujours sur le lit et m'essuyer les doigts alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, me serrant contre lui à m'en briser les os.

Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, et ses doigts dans ma fente alors que son pouce faisait rouler mon clitoris, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir. Je gémis, le faisant sourire contre mon cou.

« Tu aimes avoir mes doigts en toi, Isabella ? Susurra-t-il contre ma jugulaire.

_ Merde Edward... J'ai besoin de toi... Maintenant ! »

Il ricana et fixa son regard intense dans le mien.

« Laisse-toi faire... J'ai tout le week-end pour venir en toi. » Lança-t-il, reprenant mes paroles.

Ce disant, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent profondément en moi, et je me cambrai.

« Tu sais combien de muscles composent la langue, Bella ? » Me demanda Edward en s'installant.

Je soufflai, essayant de me concentrer pour retarder la montée du plaisir que ses doigts provoquaient en moi.

« J'en sais rien... Neuf peut-être ? Grognai-je.

_ Dix-sept. Et les dix-sept miens seront tous dédiés à ton prochain orgasme... »

Je gémis fortement et Edward ressortit ses doigts de mon intérieur pour écarter mes lèvres intimes alors qu'il descendait sa bouche sur moi...

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Comment avais-je pu résister si longtemps à son corps, sa peau, son goût ? Bella s'était cambrée en gémissant dès que ma langue avait atteint son centre brûlant, et je la dévorais, affamé.

J'avais déjà à nouveau envie d'elle, à tel point que je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à lui donner un foutu orgasme avant de craquer et de la prendre ; aussi, mes lèvres se firent soudain plus pressantes, et mes doigts vinrent pénétrer durement dans son intimité, la faisant vibrer contre moi. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aimais le plus. Son goût, sa douceur, les petits bruits qu'elle émettait, ou le simple fait que c'était bel et bien moi qui était là, entre ses cuisses, contre elle, à lui donner du plaisir – et pas un autre.

J'aimais tout ça. Tout ça la rendait unique, et rendait exceptionnel tout ce que nous partagions.

Elle se tendit de plaisir d'un coup, et je remontai le long de son ventre, mon érection déjà à son maximum ; je lui écartai les cuisses d'une main, mon gland frottant contre son entrée, et...

La sonnette retentit.

La première fois, elle nous coupa dans notre élan, et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux ; mais il était hors de question que j'aille répondre.

La deuxième fois, alors que je pénétrais tout juste Bella, cette sonnette m'agaça.

Et la troisième fois, elle me convainquit de me faire violence et d'aller virer le connard qui venait m'interrompre à ce moment.

« Je serai pas long. » Grognai-je à l'attention de Bella.

J'attrapai vite fait un pantalon et un tee-shirt et me dirigeai vers la porte alors que la sonnette retentissait pour la quatrième fois ; je l'ouvris dans un mouvement brusque, et me figeai.

« Emmett ? » M'exclamai-je en découvrant qui se tenait devant chez moi.

Mon futur beau-frère m'envoya un regard à vous donner des cheveux blancs et eut un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Cher Edward. » Commença-t-il. « Je suis venu profiter de ce beau week-end pour mettre quelques choses au point, maintenant que Bella n'est plus là pour te défendre... »

Je déglutis, et hésitai entre lui apprendre que sa sœur était couchée sur mon lit, nue et à attendre que je revienne en elle, ou... Ne rien dire.

Ne rien dire, ça sonnait carrément mieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop, demi-portion. En fait je tenais à te dire que je suis plutôt content que ce soit avec toi que ma sœur sort... »

Je haussai un sourcil, curieux et soulagé.

« Au moins je sais comment tu t'appelles, où tu habites, et en cas de problème, je saurai où te trouver. »

Retirez la curiosité des sentiments que j'éprouvais.

« De plus, je ne t'apprécie pas plus qu'un autre, donc je n'aurai aucun mal à réduire ta jolie gueule en bouillie si Bella venait à souffrir de tes agissements. »

Retirez aussi le soulagement, ajoutez la peur, et vous avez une idée de ce que je ressentais.

« EMMETT ! » Rugit une voix derrière moi.

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. Oups.

Je rouvris prudemment un œil avant l'autre ; Emmett avait la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Je me retournai d'un mouvement, glacé ; Bella ne se pointait pas en petite tenue quand même ?

Non, elle avait passé sa robe. Pfiou...

« Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

La concernée roula des yeux.

« Je passe le week-end chez mon copain ! » Fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ben oui. C'était évident en même temps.

« Quoi ? Même la nuit ?

_ Je crois que la dernière fois j'ai mis au clair le fait que ça faisait un moment que j'avais une vie sexuelle active !

_ Merde, Bella... Et puis... NON MAIS JE RÊVE ? »

Bella soupira, agacée.

« Quoi ?

_ Ta robe ! Elle est froissée. »

Les yeux de ma belle brillèrent de colère alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres.

« Alors tu es incapable de voir que tes chemises sont froissées quand tu les fous dans ton placard, tout ça parce que t'es en froid avec le fer à repasser, mais quand il s'agit de contrôler mon emploi du temps tu remarques quelques plis sur mes vêtements !

_ C'est pas comme si tu passais une journée entre filles. » grinça Emmett.

Bella sourit froidement, et fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée.

« Tu sais quoi Emmett ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Instantanément, je m'inquiétai, à l'instar de son frère.

« Même si je ne passais qu'une journée entre filles, ça ne voudrait rien dire. J'ai déjà baisé avec une fille. »

Sur ce, Bella claqua lourdement la porte au nez de son frère, gelé, les yeux écarquillés, puis elle se retourna vers moi...

« Bon. On en était où ? »

* * *

Et voilà, comme vous l'avez vu, Emmett n'en avait pas terminé avec Eddie !

Le con, les interrompre en plein coït après trois semaines de frustration... A croire qu'il l'a fait exprès !

La fin du défi ne vous déçoit pas trop ? A bientôt pour la suite en tous cas ^^


	26. Revirement

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Tout va bien par chez vous ?

Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, mais j'ai eu sept jours de boulot de suite pendant lesquels j'ai pas écrit, et après il m'a fallu quand même plusieurs jours pour écrire ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas franchement fière... Mais bon, peut-être que vous apprécierez, au moins pour le POV surprise que vous découvrirez !

Comme d'habitude, je vais d'abord répondre aux reviews puis vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, mais aujourd'hui vous remarquerez aussi un 'petit' paragraphe destiné à une review anonyme qui m'a été laissée sur le chapitre 1. Il me semble qu'elle doit être de la personne qui en laisse sur pas mal de fics diverses, mais évidemment je ne peux pas le vérifier... Cette review ne m'atteint pas quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous faites pas de souci. Bien sûr j'ai remarqué une baisse de reviews sur le dernier chapitre, mais je me dis que c'est à cause des vacances... Et si c'est parce que mon histoire plait moins, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. A moins que vous ne laissiez une review aussi peu constructive que celle à qui je vais dédier quelques lignes après, une critique ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Bref ! Réponse aux reviews des non-enregistrés !

**PatiewSnows** : je te réponds là vu que par MP je peux pas ^^. Oui, tu as peu cru en l'orgueil de ces deux-là en effet, et ils ont tenu plus longtemps que tu ne l'avais imaginé ! Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'ils n'étaient pas frustrés... Quant à Emmett, il va regretter d'avoir voulu être trop protecteur...

**Butterfly** : Merci ^^, Emmett, lui, a moins apprécié par contre...

**Gawelle** : T'inquiète, Emmett regrette son interruption XD. Un peu plus de lui et Rosalie dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs...

**jerry03** : faut pas chercher Bella quand elle est frustrée ! Et Emmett en a fait les frais...

**larsand** : Emmett aurait préféré ne jamais aller sonner à la porte d'Edward en effet ^^

**Sandry** : eh oui, pas de gagnant ou perdant à la fin de ce pari (en fait, surtout pas de perdant... ;), ils ont tous les deux craqué...

**Onja** : Emmett est très doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais pour le coup il a eu un retour assez douloureux...

**aussidagility** : justement tu fais partie de ceux qui n'étaient pas trop loin dans le délai qu'ils avaient imaginé pour le pari... ^^

**Aulandra17** : en effet, Emmett n'est pas prêt de se remettre des révélations sur à quel point sa soeur est dévergondée !

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Bon, alors, un petit encart pour ma review anonyme de chez anonyme (même pas de pseudo pour répondre nominativement... Quel courage) ! Quelque chose me dit que tu ne viendras jamais lire cette réponse, de toutes façons je ne suis pas sûre que tu la comprendrais (n'hésite surtout pas à me détromper en me laissant une autre review hein)..._

_Je conçois qu'on puisse ne pas aimer une fic, ou même un type de fics, en l'occurrence, les All human. Mais par pitié essaie de concevoir à ton tour qu'il y en a qui aiment et lisent ce genre-là. Oui on écrit à partir des bouquins de Stephenie Meyer. Cela signifie juste qu'on reprend donc soit son monde, soit ses persos, soit les deux ; mais RIEN ne nous oblige à reprendre les persos ET l'univers vampirique. A l'heure où je t'écris cette réponse, il y a 200 pages de fics Twilight (pile, ça se fête non ? Alors pour la 200ème page, Hip hip hip Hourra) rien que pour la section française. Sérieux tu crois vraiment que si TOUTES les fics étaient dans le monde vampirique on ne se lasserait pas ? Un peu de fantaisie n'a jamais tué personne ! On t'a déjà dit d'essayer de diversifier tes goûts ?_

_En plus de m'accuser de fournir une fic all human, tu accuses ma fic de ne pas être semblable au bouquin, sauf les noms des persos. Non mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? Que chacun des auteurs de fics réécrive le livre de Meyer ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, quitte FF et relis les 4 tomes de Meyer des centaines de fois au lieu de venir nous casser les pieds !_

_Enfin, rien ne t'oblige à lire une fic « au scénario pourri » et sans « aucune imagination ». D'ailleurs je suppose que tu ne l'as pas fait puisque tu as posté ta review sur le chapitre 1. Mais quand on se permet de critiquer, en général, on essaie de le faire de manière constructive (c'est souvent très bien pris par les auteurs), et pour cela on se renseigne sur de quoi on parle. Je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter, mais je ne crois pas que ma fic manque d'imagination, au contraire je n'en ai jamais lu une identique... En revanche, je suppose que tu es la personne qui poste toujours à peu près la même review sur toutes les fics All human sur lesquelles tu tombes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si de nous deux il y en a une qui manque d'imagination, c'est pas moi..._

_Bref, ta remarque m'aurait vexée si elle avait été fondée, mais c'est pas le cas donc c'est cool. Seulement je me permets de t'incendier (on s'en fout, tu liras pas j'imagine alors bon) parce que je sais qu'il y a d'autres auteurs qui pourraient souffrir de ta review. Allez, va prendre ton cachet contre l'aigreur et reprends le tome 1 de Twilight dès le début. Bye, sans nom !_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

« Edward... Arrête un peu, j'ai mal partout... » Grimaça Bella, m'arrachant un sourire.

Cela faisait déjà cinq fois qu'on faisait l'amour, dans chaque position à laquelle nous pensions, depuis qu'Emmett nous avait interrompus.

Bella soupira en se collant contre moi sur le lit, et je lui caressai le dos.

« Et si on prenait une douche ? On pue le sexe, finit-elle par grogner.

_ Pour cela il va falloir que tu te lèves mon amour. » ris-je.

Elle soupira.

« Peux pas. Je suis déjà courbaturée. »

Une idée illumina mon esprit et je souris.

« Bouge pas. »

Je me relevai et allai dans la salle de bains ; je commençai à faire couler un bain auquel j'ajoutai quelques huiles essentielles. Une lubie de ma mère, mais quand Bella avait trouvé les flacons d'huile pour bain au fond de mon placard elle m'avait révélé qu'elle, elle adorait ça. Autant dire que depuis, j'aimais aussi les huiles essentielles !

Je décidai soudain de rajouter quelques bougies pour l'ambiance, attendis que la baignoire soit assez remplie, mais pas trop, et je retournai dans la chambre.

Bella s'était à moitié assoupie sur le lit, et je la regardai un instant, mon cœur cognant lourdement dans ma poitrine, avant de la saisir comme une jeune mariée. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de ma nuque et nicha sa tête dans mon cou alors que je l'emmenais dans la salle de bains.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? Grommela-t-elle.

_ Chut... On est arrivés. »

Je la reposai par terre, et elle ouvrit les yeux, les posant sur le bain. Je la pris par la main et rentrai, la tirant à ma suite.

Elle sourit et s'assit au bord de la baignoire avant de faire glisser ses jambes à l'intérieur puis de se retrouver toute entière dans l'eau.

Elle poussa un profond soupir de contentement en se détendant dans l'eau, et j'en fis de même alors que je m'allongeais sur le dos, sous elle, l'entourant de mes bras.

L'eau était un peu trop chaude et me donnait un léger vertige, à moins que ce ne soit le corps serré contre moi ; mais mes muscles se délassèrent peu à peu, et Bella s'étendit contre moi. Mes mains glissaient doucement sur la peau douce de son ventre, premier geste sans connotation sexuelle depuis... Des heures ? Des semaines, même. Chacun des gestes que nous avions eus l'un envers l'autre pendant ce défi à la noix, n'avait été que dans le but d'attiser l'autre et de lui faire perdre pied...

Et ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas fou du sexe avec elle, mais j'adorais aussi simplement la toucher sans arrière-pensée. Juste pour me rappeler qu'elle était là, dans mes bras, contre moi... Avec moi.

Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et soupira profondément, luttant contre le sommeil ; sa hanche glissa un peu contre mon sexe, et je me sentis mon désir se réveiller légèrement.

Elle sourit.

Je souris aussi.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et je me perdis dans leur profondeur brune ; elle m'adressa un petit sourire aguicheur en tendant le bras pour attraper le gel douche sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Sans un mot, elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses, face à moi, nos sexes se frôlant ; elle fit glisser une noisette de gel douche dans sa main, puis me le tendit pour que j'en fasse de même.

« Quelle est la partie la plus importante d'un bain, Monsieur Cullen ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

_ Ça dépend si on est seul ou à deux... » Susurrai-je.

Elle rigola doucement.

« Non, qu'on soit seul ou à plusieurs, ça ne change rien. Il faut toujours bien se savonner... »

Ce disant, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour réchauffer le gel douche, et commença à me l'étaler sur les épaules.

J'essayai de mimer ses gestes sur elle, mais tout me faisait perdre pied ; l'odeur entêtante des huiles essentielles, la chaleur des mains de Bella courant le long de mon dos, la douceur de sa peau sous les miennes...

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens alors que ses mains savonneuses glissaient sous l'eau pour entourer mon sexe, et je frémis. Je fis glisser mes miennes sur le galbe de ses fesses, mais plus pour les saisir en coupe que pour les laver ; et d'un mouvement très doux de ses hanches, elle se redressa et s'empala sur moi, prenant son temps.

Nous frémîmes à l'unisson alors que nos corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, glissant l'un contre l'autre du fait de l'eau chaude autour de nous. Cette eau chaude qui remuait et claquait doucement contre nos peaux alors qu'elle roulait du bassin sur le mien, qui lubrifiait le mouvement de sa poitrine contre mon torse alors que je la tenais serrée contre moi, cette eau chaude qui rendait notre étreinte plus confortable que sexuelle...

Notre plaisir monta lentement, très lentement, et je dus glisser ma main dans les replis soyeux de ma compagne pour qu'elle atteigne enfin la libération, tremblant de tout son corps, mais en silence, contre moi ; ses parois resserrées sur ma verge m'entraînèrent vers mon propre orgasme, et j'embrassai le cou de Bella alors que mon sperme se répandait dans ses entrailles, les yeux fermés. Si bon... C'était si bon de la sentir ainsi, complètement abandonnée contre moi, complètement offerte, complètement... Mienne.

Nous sortîmes quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini de nous laver et nous être rincés sommairement, l'eau devenant fraîche ; j'enveloppai Bella de ma plus grosse serviette éponge et me tint serré contre son dos longtemps, mes bras autour de sa taille, ma tête sur son épaule, nos regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre à travers le miroir dont la buée s'effaçait peu à peu.

Si abandonnée, si offerte, si mienne...

J'étais si amoureux...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, plus tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Edward dormait profondément à côté de moi, un bras autour de ma taille.

Je me retournai le plus doucement possible vers lui sans le réveiller. La lueur d'un lampadaire proche de la fenêtre baignait d'une très pâle clarté son visage endormi, m'en laissant plus deviner les contours que je ne les voyais réellement ; mais je m'en contentai, tout comme je me contentai d'écouter le rythme de sa respiration alors que mon cœur cognait d'une manière étrange dans ma poitrine.

Edward.

La tendresse dont il faisait preuve à mon égard, et que je n'aurais même pas soupçonnée.

La façon dont il me regardait, dont il me touchait, dont il me ramenait sans arrêt contre lui.

Sa possessivité et sa jalousie.

La chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Soudain, le regarder et l'écouter dormir ne me suffit plus ; et je me blottis contre lui, avant de le secouer par l'épaule.

« Edward... »

Il grogna d'abord sans se réveiller, et je le secouai plus violemment.

« Edward ! »

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, et redressa un peu la tête, mal réveillé.

« Que... Quoi ?

_ Tu dors ?

_ Putain... Merde Bella, non plus vraiment non... Grogna-t-il.

_ … Ça te dérange ? »

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

_ Je t'aime. »

Il se figea dans le lit, et je sentis un petit sourire se former sur mes lèvres alors que je lui tournais le dos.

« Mais visiblement je te dérange, donc on en reparlera demain. » Complétai-je.

D'un même mouvement il me retourna sur le dos et s'étendit au-dessus de moi, me dardant d'un regard que je pouvais deviner intense.

« Redis-le.

_ Je t'aime. » Haletai-je.

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, et mon corps se noua au sien, dans une étreinte qui me donna le sentiment de fusionner avec lui.

« Comment tu veux que je te laisse un jour sortir de ce lit... » Grogna-t-il soudain, m'arrachant un petit rire alors que ses doigts se perdaient déjà le long de mon épiderme...

**oOo**

« … Coucher avec une fille... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu une sœur pareille ? » Grommela Emmett en me fusillant du regard.

Je soupirai, agacée. Il allait pas me foutre la paix avec ça ?

Nous étions tous au restaurant, y compris Rosalie, qui désormais faisait à part entière partie de notre groupe. Pas en tant qu'amie, ou même collègue d'Edward, mais plutôt en tant qu'une de mes amies – et une d'Alice, qui appréciait d'avoir une nouvelle copine rechignant moins que moi à discuter fringues, mode et maquillage. Rosalie était une personne d'abord froid et un peu dédaigneux, mais quand elle décidait de laisser tomber un pan de sa carapace elle devenait une fille amusante et intéressante. Edward ne voulait pas l'admettre ; pas même le croire, en fait.

Rosalie, justement, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, surprise.

« C'est vrai Bella ? Tu as couché avec une fille ! »

J'acquiesçai en détournant le regard, un peu gênée ; et Emmett bondit sur sa chaise pour faire face à Rosalie.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu ne m'adresses jamais la parole, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas, mais pour ce genre de conneries tu m'écoutes hein ! » S'énerva-t-il contre elle.

Elle ne réagit pas, et je commençai à me sentir mal pour mon frère.

« Woah ! Et c'était comment ? J'ai toujours voulu essayer. »

Je sentis la main d'Edward passer possessivement dans mon dos, et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à son visage renfrogné, qui m'arracha un sourire narquois.

« C'était franchement bien mais...

_ Mais Bella n'est désormais plus sur le marché alors arrête de la regarder comme si tu allais réaliser avec elle ton fantasme. » grommela-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire alors que Rosalie ricanait.

« Tu es jaloux d'elle ? Demandai-je à Edward.

_ Peut-être qu'il a peur que je te séduise et que tu ne le quittes pour moi ? » Se moqua Rosalie, glissant une main joueuse sur mon genou.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« De toutes façons tu parles d'un fantasme ! Y a bien que les filles pour être attirées par d'autres filles ! S'énerva Emmett

_ Tu veux dire que tu aimes les hommes ? Fit Rosalie en se retournant vers lui, un sourcil parfait haussé.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Je voulais juste dire... Oh, et puis merde, depuis quand tu m'adresses la parole toi ?

_ Tu as un problème ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Si j'ai un problème ? Moi ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette foutue question ! »

Je restai bouche bée devant la colère de mon frère. Je le connaissais mieux que personne et je pouvais dire que ce genre d'explosions étaient très rares chez lui, lui qui préférait prendre un maximum de choses avec humour ou, en cas de divergence d'esprit avec quelqu'un, régler ça avec les muscles plus qu'avec la voix...

Un serveur s'approcha de notre table alors que Rosalie lâchait un méprisant « On te surnomme l'ours mal léché de temps à autre non ? » à Emmett.

« Monsieur, madame, il faudrait peut-être songer à baisser le ton ou régler vos affaires à l'extérieur, s'il vous plait, vous perturbez les autres clients. »

Emmett et Rosalie se fusillèrent du regard, et attendirent que ledit serveur soit reparti, peu rassuré.

« Je commence à en avoir marre d'essayer d'être sympa avec toi et de ne me prendre que ton indifférence dans la tronche.

_ J'ignorais qu'on était censé apprécier tout le monde.

_ Quand on s'incruste dans un groupe, la moindre des choses c'est de prendre en compte chacun des membres !

_ Je ne discute jamais avec Edward, je ne pense pas qu'il m'en tienne rigueur ! »

Emmett serra violemment la mâchoire, et j'essayai de capter son regard pour le calmer. Je me doutais bien qu'il était vraiment attiré par Rosalie, et que l'attitude glaciale de cette dernière lui faisait du mal, mais ce n'était très certainement pas en explosant de rage contre elle qu'il allait la mettre dans son lit.

Si ?

Je lâchai un soupir discret, observant nos deux compagnons se calmer vaguement en se lançant des regards meurtriers ; la soirée risquait d'être longue...

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

Le temps avait passé et avait apporté avec lui le printemps, mais aussi la dernière ligne droite avant les derniers examens de l'année, ceci aussi bien en Médecine qu'en Droit. Jasper et Alice, en revanche, étaient déjà dans les partiels et voyaient presque leurs vacances se profiler.

Je reboutonnai mon chemisier et passai plusieurs fois ma main dans mes cheveux en jetant un regard à mon reflet. Ce reflet dont la beauté m'était familière, cette beauté qui m'avait rendu si fière quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'exécrais à présent.

« Tu peux te barrer maintenant. » lançai-je, impatiente.

Emmett avait déjà remis ses habits ; il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre de toutes manières.

Mais contrairement à son habitude, je le vis sortir un petit carnet de la poche de son jean, détacher un petit stylo, et tracer quelque chose dans le carnet. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Emmett releva les yeux vers moi, yeux bruns remplis d'une froideur qui s'installait toujours en lui dès que nous finissions notre affaire.

« J'ai décidé de noter une croix pour chaque fois qu'on baise. Ça me rappelle le « Juste une fois, c'est tout » que tu m'as lancé après notre première. »

Je serrai les mâchoires et marchai vers lui pour essayer de lui arracher son carnet, mais il fut plus rapide et le rangea dans sa poche. Sa poche était un terrain dans lequel je ne voulais pas m'aventurer maintenant ; je savais comment ça finirait, et j'avais rendez-vous avec Alice et Bella pour une soirée entre filles dans une petite demi-heure.

« Tant que le contenu de ce carnet ne devient pas publique, le menaçai-je.

_ Ça ne risque pas. Ma réputation en prendrait un coup si on savait que je tringle Miss frigide. »

Sa voix claqua alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte de mon appartement, et je ne réagis pas. Il fut soudain sorti de chez moi, et j'attrapai en vitesse mes affaires.

Je savais qu'Emmett ne pensait pas sa dernière phrase. Il savait que je le savais. Et c'était le hic entre nous.

Plusieurs mois de stage aux Urgences, autant dire que tous ses collègues pompiers m'avaient un jour aperçue et draguée, du moins, pour ceux qui étaient célibataires. Même certains en couple, je l'aurais parié, d'ailleurs. Plusieurs mois, et j'avais toujours refusé leurs invitations. Tout comme celles de mes collègues de l'hôpital d'ailleurs, et il est bien connu que dans un hôpital les rumeurs vont bon train, et que les pompiers, entre deux civières à nous apporter, en profitent.

La rumeur actuelle, après celle qui avait circulé m'accusant d'être atteinte d'herpès, était que j'étais frigide. Elle était la rumeur dominante, pour la simple raison que tout le monde savait à la fac de Médecine que je n'avais pas couché avec Edward Cullen, qui lui, avait couché avec un grand nombre de filles potables... Avant de rencontrer Bella. Bref, comment avais-je pu résister à ses charmes si je n'étais pas frigide ?

Je soupirai en roulant des yeux, énervée.

Ainsi on me disait frigide. Cela ne me posait pas de problèmes. Puis Emmett avait débarqué. Lui, ses putains de muscles, son putain de sourire de prédateur, et sa putain d'obstination à vouloir se faire remarquer de moi. Rien ne l'avait arrêté. Pas même ma froideur, ni les rumeurs sur ma frigidité, rien.

C'était le hic entre nous. Il me voulait, et moi je ne voulais rien de lui.

Ok. Je voulais tout de lui, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je savais très bien comment ça allait se passer. Si j'acceptais de céder et de sortir avec lui, les choses iraient un certain temps, puis ça évoluerait immanquablement en négatif, et on se quitterait avec pertes et fracas.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais composé avec, et tant pis. Aucune de mes ruptures précédentes ne m'avait fait de mal de toutes manières, pourquoi rompre avec Emmett serait douloureux ?

Mais quelque chose m'empêchait de laisser notre relation évoluer. Un sentiment. Quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi.

Je descendis dans la rue et marchai en direction de l'appartement d'Alice en pressant le pas. Je le sentis derrière moi, tel un harceleur filant sa proie. Je savais qu'il serait là, me suivrait jusqu'à s'assurer que je sois bien arrivée. Ce côté protecteur me mettait en rage tout autant que je l'aimais. Tout comme Edward n'aimait pas que Bella soit seule dans les rues de New York, Emmett n'aimait pas que je le sois. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait conduit à notre première fois...

_Flash-back_

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner ! » M'agaçai-je.

Mon compagnon garda son air sombre et ses mains dans ses poches alors que nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement.

« Ferme-la, ok ? T'as qu'à faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

_ Je peux parfaitement rentrer seule.

_ Mais c'est hors de question. Alors presse le pas, plus vite tu seras arrivée, plus vite on se séparera. À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble ? »

Emmett avait terminé avec un mouvement de son sourcil à mon égard qui m'avait agacée, et j'avais accéléré, juste pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de lui donner raison.

Toute la soirée nous nous étions envoyé des piques, à n'en plus finir ; à bien y réfléchir, c'était bien la première fois que nous _parlions_ autant. Pourtant, quand était venu le temps de rentrer et qu'Emmett avait appris que j'étais à pied et seule, à deux heures du matin, il n'avait jamais démordu de son idée de me raccompagner.

Je serrai les dents.

J'avais envie de lui. Putain, cette électricité entre nous... Je savais qu'il la ressentait aussi, je savais que cela faisait longtemps qu'il me désirait. Et sans doute savait-il que je le désirais aussi. Peut-être seulement depuis ce soir, quand j'avais instinctivement assassiné du regard la serveuse qui lui avait envoyé une œillade suggestive. Mais il devait le savoir.

Nous savions tous deux qu'il y avait cette tension sexuelle entre nous. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne me laissais pas aller. Pourquoi je ne le laissais pas le séduire.

Je ne voulais pas être séduite.

Mais je n'en pouvais plus de l'électricité. Elle crépitait presque entre nous, douloureuse. Aussi, quand j'arrivai devant mon immeuble, je ne me stoppai pas.

« Monte. Lui lançai-je.

_ Tu m'invites à prendre un dernier verre ? Railla-t-il en me suivant.

_ Non. »

Je l'avais fait rentrer chez moi. Il m'avait plaquée contre la porte.

« Je serai doux une prochaine fois, m'avait-il dit.

_ Il n'y en aura pas. Juste une fois, c'est tout. »

Cela faisait quatorze fois que nous ne devions coucher ensemble qu'une seule fois.

_Fin du flash-back_

J'étais déjà devant la porte d'Alice quand je sortis de ma rêverie, et je chassai le plus rapidement possible toutes mes pensées dans un coin de mon esprit. Personne ne savait que je couchais avec Emmett, et c'était très bien ainsi. Quand on y mettrait fin, ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de gêne dans notre groupe. Sauf entre nous deux ; mais ça, ça ne changerait très certainement pas de la haine apparente qui nous faisait nous dresser l'un contre l'autre à chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce, entourés de nos amis.

Alice m'ouvrit et me fit rentrer, un air d'excuse sur le visage.

« Bella va arriver, elle... Enfin, elle est déjà là, mais aux toilettes. »

Je rentrai, immédiatement alarmée.

« Elle a encore ces nausées ?

_ Ouais... Elle veut toujours pas consulter, s'agaça Alice.

_ Elle... »

Bella apparut dans mon champ de vision, et je la détaillai rapidement, critique.

Elle avait dû se rafraîchir rapidement, mais on voyait qu'elle était encore un peu pâle.

« Hey, Rosalie. Ça va ? » Me salua-t-elle.

_Comme à chaque fois que ton frère vient de me donner un orgasme et que je me suis séparée de lui. Pas vraiment, quoi._

« Et toi ? Tu as encore ces...

_ C'est rien... Le stress sûrement.

_ Bella... M'agaçai-je.

_ Les exams sont très bientôt et je ne me sens pas vraiment prête... Il y a de quoi être anxieuse tu ne crois pas !

_ Ça fait quand même plusieurs jours que tu rends tes repas ! » Intervint Alice.

Bella la fusilla du regard, et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Si vous voulez rester dans l'entrée à discuter de choses dégueulasses, à votre guise, mais moi je vais m'installer dans le canapé et lancer un film comme on avait dit qu'on le ferait ce soir ! »

Je soupirai en échangeant un regard avec Alice, et nous allâmes à notre tour sur le canapé.

« Tu sais, ça me rappelle un cas que j'ai vu aux Urgences. » Lançai-je soudain, alors qu'Alice prenait une poignée de pop-corn.

Elle reposa immédiatement le saladier, bougonne.

« Tu pouvais pas attendre que j'aie mangé ce que j'avais dans la main ? »

Je ricanai.

« Ça n'a rien de crade ! C'est une femme qui est venu consulter pour des douleurs abdominales apparemment sans raison. Et en fait, il s'est avéré qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois sans le savoir !

_ Passionnant. » fit Bella. « Je suis censée me sentir concernée sans doute ?

_ Je dis juste ça comme ça, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Mais comment une femme peut-elle ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est enceinte pendant aussi longtemps ? S'étonna Alice en se penchant vers moi, avalant son pop-corn.

_ Déni...

_ Oui mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles !

_ C'est là le problème. Dans certains cas, les femmes peuvent continuer d'avoir leurs règles pendant leur grossesse. Du moins le début. »

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Bella, et elle releva la tête vers nous, nous regardant à tour de rôle, l'air mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

_ Tu as toujours tes règles, Bella ? Lança Alice.

_ Oui ! Et je prends la pilule, merde !

_ Tu sais, il peut y avoir des échecs avec...

_ Merde, vous me faîtes chier ! Vous savez quoi ? Demain, je vais acheter un test de grossesse. »

Je souris, victorieuse. Cela fit râler Bella.

« Et maintenant, on peut le regarder, ce film ? »

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je priai mentalement pour qu'Edward ne soit pas encore rentré à son appartement alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi ; je lui avais promis que je serais chez lui à six heures tapantes, et si j'étais repassée chez moi juste après mon passage à la pharmacie, j'aurais été en retard.

Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce que j'avais acheté, mais visiblement, Dieu ou qui que ce soit là-haut, s'il y avait quelqu'un là-haut, ne m'avait pas entendue.

« Bella ? C'est toi ? »

Je lui souris d'un air un peu faux en essayant de dissimuler le sachet derrière moi, mais Edward, apparaissant dans l'entrée, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien ! Rien, lui assurai-je.

_ Bella... Tu ne sais pas mentir. » Fit-il d'une voix menaçante en s'approchant de moi.

Je rougis et baissai la tête, mais il était déjà face à moi et m'avait relevé le menton du bout de l'index tout en récupérant le sachet dans mon dos.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac de la pharmacie, et je blêmis.

« Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ N... Non ! »

Il ouvrit le sachet, et je voulus le récupérer, mais c'était trop tard.

À son tour, Edward pâlit et fit un pas en arrière.

Le silence tomba entre nous.

Je restai planté là un temps indéterminable, ne sachant que dire ou que faire ; et finalement, ce fut Edward qui prit la parole.

« Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule ? »

Je me glaçai, et fit un pas en arrière, comme giflée par son ton accusateur.

« Je la prends ! Comment peux-tu douter de... Tu as très bien vu le pilulier dans la salle de bains !

_ Oui, mais... Alors tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Ou alors il n'est pas pour toi, ce test, c'est ça ? »

Je baissai la tête et me mordillai la lèvre.

« C'est juste que... Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai des nausées, et les filles ne m'ont pas lâchées jusqu'à ce que je leur promette de faire un test. »

Edward ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Je redressai la tête au bout d'un certain temps, et croisai son regard indéchiffrable.

« Rosalie m'a dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des accidents avec la pilule. Mais c'est rare, non ?

_ Oui. » Répondit-il simplement, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Un nouveau silence tomba, que je rompis au bout de quelques minutes.

« Et si le test était positif ? »

Edward ancra à nouveau son regard au mien, indéchiffrable alors qu'il essayait de me sonder.

« On fait tous les deux des études, Bella. » Commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Je blêmis encore plus, et je vis sa mâchoire trembler.

« Tu ne voudrais pas avorter, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il.

_ Je ne t'obligerais pas à assumer la paternité. Répliquai-je d'une voix blanche.

_ Parce que tu crois que je te laisserais en plan ? » S'énerva-t-il soudainement.

Je tressaillis et gardai le silence.

Un sentiment douloureux s'emparait de moi.

Et si le test était positif, hein ? Et si j'étais vraiment enceinte ?

Serais-je prête à accepter qu'Edward reste avec moi, à contrecœur puisque nous étions _tous deux étudiants_, ceci juste par... Quoi, responsabilité ?

Il serait hors de question d'avorter. Et tuer ce bébé... Merde, je pensais déjà au bébé.

Un enfant. Un enfant d'Edward, Edward et moi... Edward dont j'étais si amoureuse. Il me disait souvent qu'il m'aimait, lui aussi, mais est-ce qu'un bébé pourrait tout changer ?

Je ne pourrais en tous cas jamais tuer le fruit de l'amour que je portais à Edward.

Mais serais-je prête à le rayer de ma vie, et de celle de notre enfant, juste pour qu'il puisse vivre la sienne comme il l'entendait ? Avoir la carrière qu'il méritait ?

« Va faire ce test. » Fit soudain Edward d'une voix radoucie.

Je relevai mon regard vers lui. Il se rapprocha de moi et déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. » Me souffla-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains où je m'enfermai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'Edward voie en même temps que moi le résultat du test. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je réagirais s'il était positif.

Un bébé...

Un bébé qui pourrait être une véritable épreuve pour notre couple. Qui pourrait même signer sa fin.

Mon cœur cogna lourdement alors que je suivais les instructions de la notice. Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, j'osai enfin regarder le résultat, il fut emprisonné dans un tel étau que je manquai de m'évanouir.

* * *

Et voilà !

Plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Tout d'abord, Bella qui avoue enfin son amour à Edward, puis le POV de Rosalie et la révélation de ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Emmett, et enfin... Le test !

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? Vous avez le droit de me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé, hein ;). Le POV de Rosalie vous paraît peut-être étrange voire décevant, dans sa manière de penser... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à décrire plus parfaitement ses ressentis mais bon. On verra. Après tout, cette fic est une BellaxEdward principalement, et j'ai hésité à placer ce POV surprise, mais j'en avais besoin pour que vous appreniez que finalement, Emmett et Rose font crac-crac dans le dos des autres.

Je n'ai pas fait de lemon Rosalie/Emmett. En auriez-vous voulu un, pour mieux comprendre la relation physique qui les lie ? Je n'ai pas eu l'inspiration, mais si jamais une majorité d'entre vous en voulait un, je pourrais envisager d'en écrire un.

Et enfin... Cette histoire de test. Alors ? Que pensez-vous de son résultat et de ce qu'il va amener dans la vie des tourtereaux ?

A bientôt !


	27. Faille

**Hello !**

Tout d'abord comme d'hab', merci à tous pour vos review, même si je pense n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses ^^

Vous allez avoir avec ce chapitre le résultat du test de grossesse... Quel suspense mes amis ! Vous êtes quelques unes à avoir trouvé ce coup un peu décevant, trop habituel dans la plupart des fics (et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai absolument pas mal pris vos commentaires, je suis même tout à fait d'accord avec vous), mais j'en avais besoin pour amener la suite, donc... A ceux qui liront, vous comprendrez ^^ ! Sinon vos avis sont partagés sur le résultat. Positif, négatif, faux positif... La bonne réponse est bien sûr dans les propositions !

Allez je ne vais pas piailler pendant trois quarts d'heure et je vais vous laisser découvrir cette suite toute chaude.

Mais d'abord, réponse aux non inscrits :

**félicitie** : oui les fins sadiques c'est mon truc ^^

**Sandry** : je ne vais rien révéler sur le résultat du test ici mais bon, t'as qu'à descendre un peu pour le découvrir alors... Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, il faudra attendre un peu pour les comprendre ces deux-là (même si concernant Emmett y a rien à comprendre, c'est Rosalie qui pose problème...)

**Gawelle** : l'idée du faux positif pour le test de grossesse est pas con en tous cas ! Enfin tu vas voir bientôt ce qu'il en est... Pour Rosalie, je développerai plus tard sa psychologie, et un POV Emmett ? Je sais pas encore, ça reste à voir ^^. Quant à Alice, si elle n'a pas mis son grain de sel entre ces deux-là, c'est qu'elle ne connait pas Rose et pense que celle-ci n'est réellement pas attirée par Emmett... Alice manque parfois de jugeote ^^

**Onja** : pour Rosalie tu sauras plus tard, quant aux conséquences du test... Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre !

**Lau** : rien à redire je crois que tu as très bien compris Rosalie ! Pour ce qui est de la fin du chapitre dernier qui t'a déçue, pas de problème je comprends ^^. Je te suggère juste de lire ce chapitre pour voir, pis si après je perds une lectrice, je préfère aussi que tu restes sur l'idée qu'Edward et Bella se sont mutuellement avoué leur amour et vont très bien désormais...

**4U** : Héhé si je peux ! Je me sens pleine de pouvoir ^^

**Marina** : non non stresse pas, c'est en effet extrêmement rare que malgré la prise de la pilule on puisse tomber enceinte ! Après c'est le principe d'une fic d'exploiter le côté exceptionnel de certaines choses, mais bon... Dans celle-ci, rien ne dit que le test est positif jusque là ;)

**Annie** : Hello et bienvenue sur cette fic ^^. Ravie que tu aies aimé ! Je vais te laisser découvrir la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant !

**Lulu** : en effet le résultat du test peut aussi bien compliquer que consolider la relation d'Edward et Bella... Reste à voir ce que ça fera ^^. Pour Rosalie, elle devra bien finir par prendre une décision relative à Emmett... Accepter plus ou en finir là où ils en sont... PArce que lui ne se contentera pas longtemps d'une relation sans lendemain !

**larsand** : et voilà, Bella a enfin avoué son amour à Eddie ^^ ! Je te rassure, lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas...

**Audrey** : un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! N'hésite jamais à en laisser quand tu en as envie, même un simple bravo, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ^^. Pour le résultat du test je te laisse découvrir plus bas !

**camille** : tes deux propositions sont très intéressantes et pourraient donner lieu à de bons rebondissements... On verra si tu as tapé juste ou pas !

**aussidagility** : faut dire que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire le passage où Bella avoue ses sentiments à Edward ^^

**lilly-rose** : j'ai l'impression que tu as posté ta review avant d'avoir terminé de l'écrire, mais je pense avoir saisi le principal ^^. Pour le couple Emmett-Rose, je vais envisager de leur dédier un OS avec lemon je crois...

**Aulandra17** : hé oui, c'était un chapitre fort en rebondissements le dernier ! Est-ce que celui là va être plus calme ? Surprise...

**PatiewSnows** : bah moi ça me dérange pas de te répondre en même temps qu'aux anonymes plutôt que par MP... Mais quand j'ai un message de refus des MP j'aime bien le préciser à la personne au cas où ce serait une erreur du site ^^. Bref, sinon tu as raison, c'est l'inverse des comportements 'habituels' on dira qu'il y a eu à l'idée de devoir faire un test de grossesse... Edward qui d'ordinaire était le plus impulsif et prêt à tout pour approfondir sa relation avec Bella est resté sobre et un peu froid, et Bella qui s'est toujours méfiée de tout serait prête à foncer tête baissée dans la maternité... Reste à savoir quel sera le résultat du test !

**Maru-chan8** : Toi non plus je ne peux pas te répondre par MP donc je le fais ici ^^. Oui en effet les pauvres il semble que la vilaine auteure que je suis continue à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Mouarf ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Et voilà ! On se retrouve en bas les petiots !**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Je fixai le test plusieurs secondes, le cœur broyé dans un étau.

Négatif.

Et je ne comprenais pas ma réaction.

Je savais qu'Edward avait raison ; nous étions étudiants, et on avait beau se roucouler des mots d'amour et nous sentir plus forts quand nous étions l'un avec l'autre, nous n'étions pas prêts. Malgré ça... une part de moi était déçue.

La part irraisonnée de moi aurait voulu avoir cet enfant. Comme une horloge biologique se réveillant, réveillant un instinct maternel qui ne demandait qu'à se développer...

Je finis par entendre quelques coups à la porte de la salle de bains. Je sursautai ; Edward. Il ne savait toujours pas, lui.

Je lui ouvris la porte, et lui tendis le test sans un mot.

Et le soulagement qui se peignit sur ses traits me brisa encore plus le cœur.

Je détournai la tête alors qu'il relevait ses yeux vers moi, et je le sentis se figer. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots.

Il avait compris que j'étais déçue.

Ses bras m'enveloppèrent et il me serra contre lui, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le contact de son corps ne suffit pas à me réchauffer.

Son soulagement me glaçait.

« Bella... » Souffla-t-il. « Laisse-nous quelques années. Laisse-nous juste avoir nos diplômes, et après... »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, un peu absente, comme une manière de lui dire que tout était ok. Il avait raison, évidemment. Avoir un enfant dans quelques années était bien plus raisonnable.

N'empêche que j'étais triste... Et que c'était étrange.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche ; message d'Alice.

_« Alors ? »_

Ma mâchoire se serra, et je résistai à l'envie de balancer mon portable ; à la place, je tapai une réponse sèche.

_« J'ai toujours mes règles et je prends la pilule. Je vous avais bien dit que c'était des conneries. »_

J'éteignis mon portable, peu désireuse de recevoir un nouveau message de mon amie si elle décidait de poursuivre cette conversation. Puis un soupir sortit de mes lèvres et Edward me frotta le dos en embrassant ma tempe, et me conduisit au canapé sur lequel nous nous laissâmes tomber.

« Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te sentais mal ces derniers jours. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Juste la nausée. »

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi, et relevai brièvement les yeux pour le voir inquiet.

« Ça va, Edward... C'est seulement le stress, comme je leur ai dit. Mais elles ne m'écoutent jamais !

_ Tu n'as pas mal ailleurs ? A la tête, ou...

_ Arrête de vouloir jouer au docteur ! Je vais très bien. »

Un petit sourire en coin s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, et si je fis semblant d'être bougonne, je commençai à sentir la chape de plomb sur mon estomac s'envoler.

« Pourtant, tu ne dis pas souvent non quand je veux jouer au docteur avec toi... » Susurra-t-il.

Sa main commença à glisser vers mes cuisses, et je me dégageai en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Stop Edward. Je vais préparer à manger puis j'aimerais réviser un peu avant qu'on se couche... »

Il fit une moue adorable et je détournai le regard.

« Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Je réviserai aussi un peu.

_ Tu finis bien le 25, toi, non ?

_ Oui, et toi le 26.

_ Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée juste à nous deux ? Le 26 ? » Lui demandai-je d'un air mutin.

Il eut une grimace gênée.

« En fait il y a une soirée médecine le 26... Pour fêter la fin des partiels et le premier jour des vacances. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'y accompagnes, d'ailleurs. »

Le silence plana entre nous, et je baissai le regard, un peu déçue.

« On se fera une soirée juste nous deux le 27, ou le 28, les deux même, quand tu veux, je te promets ! Supplia Edward.

_ C'est que... La Médecine, c'est ton monde... J'ai peur de pas être à l'aise dans une de tes soirées...

_ C'est une soirée comme une autre Bella. On boit, on parle, on danse...

_ Je ne bois ni ne parle jamais beaucoup avec des inconnus, et j'ai horreur de danser...

_ Mais on serait ensemble ! »

Son regard faillit me faire fondre, et j'hésitai.

« Bella... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu les rencontres. Je connais tes amis, mais tu ne les connais pas, eux...

_ Tu ne connais pas non plus mes amis de la fac, toi !

_ Parce qu'il y a des personnes que tu vois régulièrement en dehors ?

_ … Non, mais... Je sais pas, il y a Alec avec qui je m'entends très bien ! »

Edward se renfrogna un peu.

« Le mec qui voulait te sauter au restaurant, il y a quelques mois ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi qui vois le mal partout ! Alec n'est absolument pas de ce genre là !

_ Ben voyons, grommela-t-il.

_ Ça reste un très bon ami.

_ Eh bien si un jour vous faites une soirée en Droit et que tu veux y aller, je t'accompagnerai. »

Je soupirai, vaincue.

« D'accord... D'accord. Ce sera où ?

_ Dans une salle des fêtes à quelques kilomètres, mais il y aura une navette qui fera des passages réguliers entre ce lieu et les quartiers autour du campus, répondit joyeusement Edward.

_ Il y aura Rose au moins ? »

Edward grimaça.

« Elle ne vient jamais, mais tu peux peut-être essayer de la convaincre. »

Je hochai la tête.

« D'accord... Ok. »

Edward m'adressa un sourire immense.

« Je t'aime ! »

Cela me réchauffa un peu le cœur.

**oOo**

Les semaines avaient passé, et ce matin j'avais rendu mon dernier partiel de Droit, avec un profond soulagement et la fatigue d'une année terminée...

Mais cela voulait aussi dire que c'était la soirée Médecine où tenait à m'emmener Edward, et ça, je n'en étais pas vraiment ravie...

Heureusement, j'avais réussi à convaincre Rosalie de m'accompagner ! Nous nous étions préparées ensemble d'ailleurs, sous le regard boudeur d'Alice qui avait estimé qu'on ne faisait pas grand effort pour nos tenues, mais Rosalie lui avait expliqué que dans ce genre de soirées, ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

Une jupe courte suffisait si on y allait pour lever un mec.

Sinon, des vêtements confortables, et des chaussures faciles à laver pour le cas où on nous vomirait dessus, ce qui n'était pas si rare.

Alice avait du coup plutôt bien accepté qu'on ne prenne pas des chaussures de luxe. Souiller des Louboutin ? Ce serait une honte.

Et voilà qu'on se retrouvait comme deux connes, au milieu de gens avec lesquels nous n'avions aucune affinité, assises à attendre que vienne l'heure de partir...

« Pff... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te suivre à cette soirée ? » Souffla Rosalie.

Je regardai en direction d'Edward, qui riait ouvertement avec un de ses groupes d'amis, un verre de punch à la main.

« Je me demande aussi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir. »

Rencontrer les amis d'Edward... Tu parles. Ah, il me les avait présentés hein ! Mais en à peine une heure, les premiers étaient déjà bourrés, et chaque personne présente dans la salle, hormis Rosalie et moi qui n'avions bu qu'un verre d'alcool, semblait avoir un taux d'alcoolémie supérieur à tout ce que j'avais pu cumuler dans ma vie.

Edward dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il releva la tête vers moi, croisa mes yeux et sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, un peu crispée, et il se dirigea vers moi pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser profondément.

« De quoi vous discutiez, les filles ? Cria-t-il pour couvrir le son de la musique de boîte.

_ Edward... On commence à nous enn...

_ Hey, Eddie ! C'est _Body shot_ d'Electric Six qui passe ! Tu sais ce que ça veut diiiiire ! » Hurla un de ses camarades, me coupant.

Edward se retourna vers lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je pense passer mon tour, je crois pas que ma copine soit ok ! »

Son pote roula des yeux en avançant vers nous, et, sans même me demander mon avis, me saisit par les hanches pour m'installer sur la petite table autour de laquelle Rosalie et moi étions assises.

« Allons, c'est comment ton prénom déjà ? Bella ? Tu veux bien laisser ton copain se désaltérer sur toi quand même... » Fit-il en jouant des sourcils.

Je le repoussai, alors qu'Edward passait un bras possessif autour de ma taille. Merde, c'était quoi ce connard ? Et Edward qui laissait faire !

Le gars s'esclaffa.

« Tu te couches sur cette table, on te verse du sel sur la poitrine, de la tequila sur le nombril, et ton Eddiechou te nettoie tout ça du bout de la langue !

_ Oublie pas le citron entre ses jolies lèvres ! Hurla un de ses autres camarades.

_ Je sais ce qu'est un body shot, merci, et je ne suis pas intéressée. M'énervai-je.

_ Peut-être que si c'est moi qui te le fais tu serais plus d'accord ? Fit l'autre sur un ton dragueur.

_ Elle n'en a pas envie, fous-lui la paix ! Grogna Edward.

_ Oh, ça va... On va pas la baiser ta copine... Faut pas être coincée comme ça ! »

Edward se mit à rire avant de m'embrasser profondément.

« Crois-moi, entre nous elle est pas coincée va ! »

Un nouveau baiser de plus, et il me laissa là, allant retrouver ses camarades, son verre – le cinquième, ou le sixième ? J'avais cessé de compter – presque vide à la main.

Je savais qu'il était bourré. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de décompresser, c'était la fin de ses partiels, il avait juste envie de boire et de faire la fête sans se prendre la tête, mais...

Cette fois, c'était trop.

Je le regardais, éloigné, rire à gorge déployée avec ses amis qui, un instant plus tôt, me forçaient presque à servir de récipient pour leur putain de Tequila. Il m'avait à peine défendue quand l'autre m'avait traitée de coincée, ne lâchant qu'une allusion graveleuse de plus, et...

Il était parti. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Rosalie ? Que se serait-il passé ? Il m'aurait plantée là ou j'aurais été obligée de me farcir ses copains toute la soirée ?

« Rosalie je veux m'en aller.

_ Viens. À partir d'une heure la navette passe toutes les heures, la prochaine doit être dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie ; je jetai un dernier regard à Edward, mais quelque chose me bloqua quand je songeai à aller le prévenir.

Je lui enverrais un message.

Nous attendîmes avec quelques autres étudiants bourrés, dont l'un qui avait rendu ses tripes sur le trottoir, que la navette revienne de son dernier voyage, et en peu de temps elle était là.

Elle nous déposa dans notre quartier une demi-heure après, et je frissonnai en retrouvant l'air frais.

« Ça va aller pour rentrer ? » Me demanda Rosalie.

Je hochai la tête, silencieuse. Visiblement, la jolie blonde ne savais trop que dire...

« Tu sais, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. » Finit-elle par lâcher. « C'est souvent ça, les soirées en Médecine. Alcool, sexe et même des drogues. Et encore, Edward ne baise pas à droite et à gauche et ne s'est jamais drogué... J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était vraiment rangé depuis qu'il est avec toi. »

Je lui jetai un regard mitigé.

« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends prendre sa défense. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste que... Je sais que tu es déçue ce soir mais...

_ Il sait que je déteste ce genre de soirées. C'est pas mon monde.

_ C'est le sien... Pour l'instant. Une fois nos diplômes en poche et la promo dissoute, ce genre de soirées disparaîtra.

_ C'est mon premier jour de vacances, Rose. J'avais pas envie de fêter la fin de mes partiels comme ça... »

Elle soupira, et me fit un triste sourire avant de me serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Son geste m'étonna ; ce n'était tellement pas... Habituel, chez elle !

Puis mon portable se mit à vibrer, et elle se recula.

« Réponds-lui. »

Je hochai la tête, remarquai que j'avais déjà quatre appels en absence d'Edward. Je lui tapai un SMS rapide, n'ayant pas très envie de le rappeler.

_« Je suis rentrée avec Rose. Bonne soirée. »_

Puis j'éteignis mon portable, et relevai la tête vers ma compagne.

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser rentrer seule... Souffla-t-elle.

_ Ça va aller... Je suis à quelques rues.

_ Et si tu venais dormir chez moi ? »

Je soupirai, jetant un regard dans la direction vers laquelle je devrais m'en aller.

« Ouais. Je veux bien. J'ai pas la tête à me retrouver seule cette nuit... » Finis-je par accepter.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

J'étais complètement crevé quand j'arrivai enfin à mon appart, et je vacillai un peu en rentrant ; je n'allumai pas la lumière, sentant que ça risquait de me déchirer la rétine.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je.

Seul le silence me répondit, et je m'avançai jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur un lit vide et froid.

Froid qui m'envahit.

Bella n'était pas là ; elle avait dû rentrer chez elle.

Au début, j'avais été heureux et fier de pouvoir enfin la présenter à mes camarades. Ma perle, celle pour qui j'avais changé – ce dont ils me charriaient parfois. Mais j'avais bien senti qu'elle ne s'amusait pas énormément, et j'avais fini par la laisser avec Rosalie pour lui éviter la compagnie de mes amis, très portés sur l'alcool et le sexe...

Quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus dans mon champ de vision, je m'étais dit qu'elle était partie aux toilettes, et j'avais essayé de l'appeler pour vérifier...

Puis j'avais eu son message.

Elle était rentrée...

Ça m'avait donné un coup au moral. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas demandé de rentrer avec elle ? Tant pis pour la soirée, je l'aurais suivie ! Elle était plus importante après tout, et je lui devais bien ça pour avoir accepté de me suivre là où elle n'avait pas très envie d'aller.

Puis je m'étais dit que puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que je quitte la soirée, je resterais encore un peu... Mais il ne s'était écoulé qu'une heure avant que mon impatience de la revoir ne me fasse partir.

Et au final, elle n'était pas là.

J'hésitai un court instant à me rendre à son appartement, mais je n'en avais pas la clef et elle devait dormir désormais.

Je soupirai en commençant à me déshabiller.

Je la verrais demain...

**oOo**

Je sonnai une deuxième fois puis me mis à frapper sur la porte. J'étais devant chez Bella, venu malgré le fait qu'elle ne répondait pas à mes messages et que son portable semblait éteint. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste oublié de le recharger.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi ; ça m'aurait étonné que Bella soit encore en train de dormir, et elle aurait été à la salle de bains, j'aurais sûrement entendu du bruit à travers les murs fins comme du papier à cigarette...

« Bella ? » Appelai-je à travers la porte.

J'entendis le bruit d'une clef dans une serrure, et redressai la tête, mais ce fut la porte de son voisin – Mark, je me souvenais bien de lui... - qui s'ouvrit, et il sortit la tête, visiblement excédé.

« Tu vas frapper longtemps encore ? Elle est pas là, ok ! »

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être d'autre.

_ Ah ouais ? Quel couple ! Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, si tu veux savoir, je crois que je l'aurais entendue sinon. Tu devrais te demander si elle a pas un amant... » Siffla Mark d'un air mauvais avant de claquer sa porte.

Je me figeai, soudain glacé.

Bien sûr que je ne croyais pas qu'elle puisse me tromper. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre, mais...

Elle n'était pas rentrée _de la nuit_ !

Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas comment elle était rentrée, hier soir. Avec Rosalie en navette, oui, mais après ?

Et si elles avaient eu un problème ?

Et si Bella et Rosalie s'étaient séparées et que Bella avait eu un problème ?

Et elle qui ne répondait pas à son téléphone...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, alors que je dévalais les escaliers, je fus heureux d'avoir le numéro de portable de Rosalie.

Il sonna deux fois avant que la reine des Glaces ne décroche.

« J'écoute Cullen. Me salua-t-elle.

_ Tu es rentrée avec Bella hier soir ? » Répondis-je sans m'embarrasser de préambules.

Il y eut un court silence à l'autre bout.

« On a quitté la fête ensemble, je pensais que tu le savais. » me fit-elle d'une voix froide.

Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit.

« Et après ? Vous vous êtes séparées ? »

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

« Bella va bien. » lâcha soudain Rosalie.

Je me figeai dans la rue et fronçai les sourcils.

« Comment tu le sais ? Elle ne répond pas à son portable.

_ Il est éteint. »

Un silence plana.

« Elle est chez toi ? Demandai-je enfin.

_ Oui.

_ Elle a dormi à ton appartement ?

_ Oui. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer un peu, et commençai à me sentir minable.

« Elle va bien ? Demandai-je d'une voix nouée.

_ Ça va. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je... Pourrais lui parler un peu ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille, tout de suite. »

J'entendis la voix de Bella en arrière plan sans pouvoir distinguer ses mots, puis Rosalie me parla à nouveau.

« Elle vient de me dire qu'elle te rappellerait plus tard. »

Je m'appuyai contre un mur proche, dans la rue, le cœur franchement serré et les jambes en coton.

« Ok. Fut tout ce que j'arrivai à répondre.

_ Bye. »

Et Rosalie coupa la communication.

Je faillis laisser mon portable tomber par terre, mais me retins à temps ; si Bella devait me rappeler, il valait mieux que je puisse prendre son appel directement.

Le mauvais pressentiment qui me taraudait depuis quelques minutes s'intensifia en profond malaise.

Je savais que Bella n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la soirée d'hier ; et j'avais beau avoir bu pas mal, j'avais quelques souvenirs de la façon dont mes camarades avaient voulu la 'dévergonder'. Je les avais éloignés sachant qu'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise, mais...

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Bella puisse m'en vouloir pour cette soirée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait, si on considérait le fait qu'elle avait éteint son portable et n'avais pas voulu me parler quand j'avais appelé Rosalie.

Je supposais qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir vraiment bien, la veille, pour avoir été dormir chez Rosalie plutôt qu'à son propre appartement.

Putain... Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je n'y aurais pas été à cette foutu soirée... Ou je n'aurais pas insisté pour que Bella vienne...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Dès que Rosalie raccrocha, je me blottis à nouveau dans le canapé, me sentant minable. Elle m'y rejoignit avec une certaine appréhension, comme marchant sur des œufs.

« Ça va ? » Finit-elle par me demander.

Je hochai vaguement la tête.

J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, me sentant étrangement mal à l'aise et me réveillant régulièrement en sueur. Souvent, j'avais repensé aux camarades d'Edward et à ce dernier, rigolant à gorge déployée ; je crois même que j'avais rêvé qu'ils se moquaient de moi en me montrant du doigt.

_Coincée, coincée... Mais baisable quand même, les gars !_

Je serrai les dents en enfouissant mon menton dans mes genoux.

J'avais l'impression qu'une brèche s'était violemment ouverte entre Edward et moi, comme après un séisme particulièrement puissant. Comme si la veille, je m'étais réellement rendu compte qu'Edward appartenait à un autre monde auquel je ne saurais jamais m'adapter... Et la façon dont ses potes m'avaient traitée de coincée quand ils avaient voulu me faire participer à leurs jeux ne faisait que me conforter dans cette idée.

Mais à dire vrai, cela faisait un moment que j'étais mal à l'aise déjà.

Depuis cette histoire de test de grossesse, et le soulagement qui s'était peint sur les traits d'Edward quand il s'était révélé négatif. Bien sûr j'y avais pensé mille fois, au fait qu'avoir un enfant maintenant n'était pas raisonnable. Je le savais aussi bien qu'Edward, mais...

Malgré tout, j'avais été triste et une petite part de moi était déçue. Et je crois que ça m'aurait rassurée qu'Edward le soit un peu, lui aussi. Même si je ne pouvais quand même pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été soulagé.

Je repenchai la tête en arrière sur le canapé tout en poussant un profond soupir.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, je finis par me redresser.

« Je vais chez Edward. »

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

J'entendis quelques coups à la porte, et allai ouvrir.

Bella se tenait sur le seuil, un peu hésitante, et je fronçai les sourcils

« Tu n'as pas ta clef sur toi ? Rentre, ne reste pas là ! »

Je voulus passer mon bras autour de sa taille et me pencher vers elle, mais elle se recula et détourna le regard, et j'eus l'impression de devenir un bloc de glace.

« Bella ? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Edward... »

Elle soupira, et son regard étrangement terne par rapport à l'ordinaire se vrilla au mien. Elle sortit une clef de sa poche et me la tendit.

« J'aimerais te rendre la clef de ton appartement. »

Je ne fis pas un geste, raide, et extrêmement vide.

Je comprenais le sens de ses mots. Mais c'était comme s'ils ne s'imprimaient pas en moi, comme si...

C'était un mauvais cauchemar. Très, très mauvais.

Mais ça n'en était pas un, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu es en train de rompre ? Demandai-je d'une voix dont la monotonie me surprit moi-même.

_ Je... Non, je ne sais pas. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de reprendre mes clefs, mais toi qui me les rends. Répliquai-je un peu sèchement.

_ C'est juste que... Je crois que j'ai besoin qu'on fasse une pause.

_ Pourquoi ? » M'énervai-je soudainement. « Quel est le problème ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Edward ! » Se défendit-elle en détournant la tête et en serrant les lèvres comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle retenait ses larmes – mais cette fois, je ressentais plus de colère que de détresse de la voir ainsi. « J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair.

_ Plus clair ? Mais comment ça ? Ce n'est pas assez clair, que je t'aime ? » Lui demandai-je en faisant un pas nerveux vers elle.

Elle recula à nouveau en se détournant toujours.

« Si, mais...

_ Mais quoi ? C'est hier soir le problème ?

_ Entre autres. » Lâcha-t-elle enfin. « Surtout, d'ailleurs. Je me rends compte qu'on est vraiment de deux mondes très différents, qu'on n'a pas les mêmes loisirs ni les mêmes priorités, et... »

Sa voix faiblit, et je l'écoutai, presque abasourdi.

« Pardon ? Je ne te comprends pas, là. Ça allait très bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et juste à cause d'une soirée ratée, tu veux rompre ?

_ Ça faisait un moment que je me posais des questions. »

Cette fois ce fut moi qui fis un pas en arrière, accusant le coup.

« Quel genre de questions ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

_ Je ne sais pas, plusieurs...

_ C'est encore à propos de ce foutu test de grossesse ? Tu voulais vraiment un enfant ? Merde, fous tes pilules à la poubelle et rentre donc, je vais te la faire ce gosse s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! » M'énervai-je.

Elle serra les mâchoires et me fusilla de ses yeux noirs, mais je soutins son regard.

« Tu peux pas foutre en l'air tout ce qu'on a bâti comme ça, Bella ! Plaidai-je.

_ Je ne fous rien en l'air ! Je te demande juste une pause !

_ Une pause ? Mais ça signifie quoi, au juste ? C'est n'importe quoi, ce mot !

_ Juste... Ralentissons un peu ! On a besoin de faire le point.

_ Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de faire le point, pour ma part figure-toi !

_ Edward... »

Son regard suppliant s'ancra enfin au mien, et je secouai la tête, amer.

« Combien de temps ? » Demandai-je d'une voix amère.

Elle baissa la tête, et souffla, probablement soulagée.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

« Combien de temps ? »

Je baissai la tête et soufflai, l'appréhension qui me nouait l'estomac se relâchant un peu, mais une plus vive douleur la remplaçant.

J'aurais presque aimé qu'Edward insiste encore pour me faire oublier mon idée de pause. Il aurait encore tenu trente secondes à refuser l'idée, j'y aurais renoncé.

Je n'avais réellement pas envie de cette putain de pause. Mais je sentais que c'était nécessaire.

Avec les évènements de ces derniers temps, du test à la soirée, mes craintes et mon sentiment d'insécurité resurgissaient avec force, et je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais simplement une trouille bleue qu'Edward se lasse et me quitte sans que je ne m'y attende.

Alors je préférais lui imposer cette pause. Pause pendant laquelle il réfléchirait très certainement à notre couple, et y mettrait fin de lui-même. Quand il se serait rendu compte que je n'étais ni aussi raisonnable que lui, ni aussi amusante que ses potes. Quand il se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait des tas de filles plus aptes que moi à le rendre heureux...

« Combien. De. Temps. Répéta-t-il en détachant bien les mots, toujours glacial.

_ Je ne sais pas... Deux semaines ? Un mois ? Le temps que nous ayons tous les deux réfléchi à notre relation. »

Je croisai brièvement son regard sombre, passai sur son visage fermé.

Un jour, il me remercierait sûrement d'avoir fait ça, lui permettant de rompre en toute sérénité.

Il recula dans son appartement, prenant la porte dans sa main.

« Eh bien bonne continuation, Bella. Lâcha-t-il.

_ Bonne fin de stage, murmurai-je.

_ Je suppose que je vais attendre que tu me recontactes.

_ Tu peux le faire aussi si tu changes d'opinion...

_ C'est ça. »

Je faillis lui ajouter que je l'aimais. Car désormais je savais que même en prenant mes distances avec lui, ce sentiment ne disparaîtrait pas rapidement, voire jamais.

Mais je regardai une dernière fois son visage fermé, et décidai que ce n'était probablement pas le moment.

Alors je tournai les talons, et j'entendis sa porte se refermer derrière moi. Je rangeai sa clef dans ma poche, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas prise, et sortis de son immeuble, le cœur déchiré...

* * *

*Sort timidement la tête de derrière un bosquet*

Alors ? Vous ne me détestez pas trop ?

Quelque chose me dit que certains d'entre vous vont détester Bella pour son idée de pause... Peut-être que vous ne la comprenez pas, peut-être que vous en voulez aussi un petit peu à Edward d'avoir traîné Bella à cette soirée du genre que tout le monde (surtout elle) ne peut pas apprécier... Toujours est-il que, pour celles et ceux qui commencent à me connaitre, ça ne doit pas être une surprise que je tourmente encore un peu notre gentil couple ;D. Voyons voyons, je trouvais que je me ramollissais avec tous ces derniers chapitres tout mimis romantiques...

Et voilà ! Cette histoire de test négatif a planté la graine de l'espoir déçu en Bella, a réveillé ses craintes, et ce qui n'était qu'une petite fissure s'est transformé en faille avec la soirée médecine d'Edward... Mais et lui dans tout ça ? Va-t-il supporter longtemps le fait que Bella n'aie pas confiance en ses sentiments ?

Je vous laisse à vos suppositions...


	28. Pause

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

Eh bien eh bien ! La pause imposée par Bella n'est pas restée sans réaction ^^. Comme je l'ai dit à certains, il fallait bien que je fasse un coup comme ça, à la foi par sadisme et puis parce que sinon, c'est la fin de la fic...

Même si cette fin approche à trèèèèèès grands pas. Et cette fic me manquera je crois...

Allez, je me tais ! Réponse aux comm' anonymes !

**bell34** : oui, déteste-moi, j'adore ça :D

**Annie** : merci beaucoup ! Oui comme tu dis, la soirée, un fiasco ! Edward aurait su, il aurait pas v'nu !

**Onja** : en effet une pause dans un couple peut ne pas avoir que des côtés négatifs...

**Gawelle** : ouaip, les deux amoureux ont déconné au chapitre dernier ^^. C'est ce qui arrive quand la routine s'installe... Rien n'est jamais acquis !

**BEA** : que veux-tu, Edward était avec ses potes et s'amusait, il a même pas envisagé que Bella pouvait être à ce point mal...

**félicitie** : et si je pouvais ! Et je l'ai fait :p

**Sandry** : tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Edward se bougera ou non pour Bella... ;)

**DaDa** : la sadique en moi n'avait pas disparu tu vois ! :D. Et quand j'aurai fini de l'être sur cette fic, je recommencerai sur une autre Mouhahaha

**annabelle** : t'inquiète, comme j'ai dit à plusieurs personnes il y aura un happy end donc le petit monde rose reviendra ;)

**Nodame** : Bien sûr qu'elle est chiante Bella ! Comme toutes les filles... Non ? Oui, c'est une remarque typiquement masculine, mais je l'ai entendu si souvent que maintenant je la répète ^^

**lilly-rose** : alors, Edward va-t-il se rapprocher d'une autre au risque de faire s'éloigner Bella ? Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ! (Y en a qui ont peur ? Hein ?)

**larsand** : j'aime beaucoup tes trois phases !

**PatiewSnows** : voilà la suite, elle calmera peut-être ton appréhension... Ou pas !

**Aulandra17** : ben la voilà la suite :p

**Anne-So** : Merci pour tes reviews ^^ eh oui, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, Edward n'est pas parfait XD

**Pimprenelle** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Pauvre Bella, si peu comprise... Lol ! Reste à savoir combien de temps va durer cette pause... Trois semaines, comme le défi à la con ? Moins ? Plus ? Suspense... Allez, oublie le sable chatouillant tes orteils et reprends le boulot ^^

**Lulu** : c'était la surprise ce chapitre hein ? J'espère que tu étais assise quand tu l'as lu !

**aussidagility** : eh oui, dommage pour Edward qu'il n'aie pas essayé trente secondes de plus de retenir Bella, et que Bella soit maudite d'avoir voulu cette pause !

**laurie** : Je ne sais pas quand tu auras cette réponse, mais... Merci pour tes reviews !

**Et bien sûr bonne lecture !**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Alice m'avait conviée à une réunion de crise, avec Rosalie, dès qu'elle avait su que j'avais proposé à Edward une pause.

Que je la lui avais imposée, était plus correct.

Et, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, mes deux amies, loin de se réjouir que je m'éloigne d'un, je cite, « idiot comme Edward », étaient en train de s'agacer en essayant de comprendre les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à m'éloigner de lui. Outre le fait qu'il était un idiot, c'était ce qu'elles pensaient depuis que Rosalie avait fait un compte-rendu de la soirée Médecine à Alice.

« Merde Bella ! Tu l'aimes, et aussi con qu'il soit, il t'aime aussi, alors où est le problème !

_ Et ne nous sors plus que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ou une autre connerie du genre ! » Termina Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je soupirai, sachant très bien qu'elles ne voudraient pas comprendre.

« Bella, tu es une fille géniale. C'est plutôt lui qui ne te mérite pas, que l'inverse. Renchérit Alice.

_ Alors pourquoi je resterais avec lui ? Lui répondis-je sèchement.

_ Parce qu'il t'aime comme un dingue, et qu'il te rend heureuse ! »

Je détournai le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

Oui. Edward me rendait heureuse. Extrêmement. Ce qui était un comble, quand on repensait à toute mon histoire avec lui, mais qu'importait. Le destin, s'il existait, devait être un farceur.

« Je ne veux juste pas... »

Ma voix se brisa, et les filles attendirent une seconde avant que Rosalie ne m'incite à continuer d'une main sur mon poignet.

« Il mérite plus que la fille pleine de doutes que je suis. » Lâchai-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice se pincer le nez ; c'était quelque chose qu'Edward faisait aussi quand il essayait de se contenir, et y penser me fit mal au cœur.

« Bella. Supposons un instant que tu aies raison... Tu le quittes parce que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Plus que tout ?

_ … On peut dire ça.

_ Alors, Bella. Que crois-tu qui rendra Edward le plus heureux ? Une fille qui n'aura aucun doute sur elle-même, quitte à être vaniteuse et garce, ou une fille qui l'aime plus qu'elle ne s'aime elle-même ? Hein ? »

Je ne répondis pas, la tête toujours baissée.

_ Alice a raison. » fit Rosalie. « Peu importe l'image que tu as de toi-même. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu l'aimes, et que personne ne l'aimera jamais aussi fort que toi tu le fais. Tu es la plus susceptible de le rendre heureux, alors arrête de douter et mets fin à cette pause. »

Les mots de Rosalie s'imprégnèrent en moi, en je respirai profondément.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir... »

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je jetai un regard mauvais – un de plus – aux deux silhouettes au bar plus loin.

Alice souffla d'exaspération. Riley et Demetri échangèrent un regard blasé. Et Jasper m'envoya une œillade insistante.

Mais je détournai le regard, amer. Juste pour ne plus les voir, ni voir Bella et son _copain_ Alec au comptoir.

Une bile amère m'envahit et ma mâchoire se serra.

Ok, Bella ne sortait pas avec Alec. De toutes manières, techniquement, nous n'avions pas rompu. Mais depuis le début de soirée, elle l'avait croisé et ne le quittait plus.

Et la jalousie me dévorait, évidemment. Mais je n'avais aucun droit d'aller le déloger.

« Putain tu me saoules Cullen ! Explosa soudain Alice, alors que je lançais un énième regard noir aux deux silhouettes.

_ Quoi ? Grognai-je en me concentrant sur elle.

_ Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, pourquoi tu vas pas juste lui rouler un patin et nous revenir de meilleure humeur !

_ Peut-être parce que c'est elle qui a tenu à faire une pause. Répliquai-je sèchement.

_ Et pourquoi à ton avis ?

_ Si je savais. » Lançai-je durement.

Trois jours que Bella était venue me parler de ce foutu break. Et je lui en voulais, c'était peu de le dire ; qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Était-ce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus ?

« Tu le sais très bien ! » S'énerva Alice.

Jasper lui caressa le bras pour essayer de la calmer, et Demetri et Riley prirent le pli de quitter la table sous prétexte d'aller chercher d'autres verres ; je savais qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester avec nous sachant qu'Alice était sur le point de péter un câble.

« Non, je n'en sais rien figure-toi !

_ Tu n'es pas au courant que Bella manque cruellement de confiance peut-être ?

_ Comment peut-elle pu ne pas avoir confiance en moi, je lui donnerais en main propre jusqu'à mon cœur si elle en avait besoin ! Explosai-je.

_ Ce n'est pas en toi qu'elle n'a pas confiance ! C'est en elle et tu le sais !

_ Je ne sais plus franchement quoi faire pour arranger ça. » Lançai-je sèchement. « Je fais tout pour elle. Pour lui prouver qu'elle est parfaite telle qu'elle est. Cette fois c'est à elle de faire l'effort d'y réfléchir ! »

Je vidai d'un trait mon verre de whisky, en colère, mais Alice avait décidé de ne pas en rester là.

« Elle fait ça par amour. »

Je reposai mon verre tellement violemment que je crus qu'il allait se briser sur la table, et je rivai mon regard enragé dans celui du lutin peu impressionné.

« Par amour ? Elle me quitte par amour ? Non mais tu entends les conneries que tu es capable de sortir ?

_ Elle ne t'a pas quitté. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Edward, Alice a raison, intervint calmement Jasper.

_ Non mais vous vous liguez contre moi ou quoi ? Ou c'est moi qui suis trop con pour suivre votre raisonnement à tous peut-être !

_ Edward... Elle te lâche du mou pour que tu aies une chance d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Je restai abasourdi, fixant mon (ex ?) meilleur ami sans comprendre.

« Aller voir ailleurs ? Mais c'est ce que je vais finir par faire, oui, si elle n'est pas foutue de me donner son amour ! Après tout, c'est peut-être elle qui a besoin de passer à autre chose. Fis-je amèrement.

_ Tu vois ! » S'énerva Alice. « Après tout, c'est peut-être Bella qui a raison. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si amoureux que ça ! »

La réplique du lutin me mit dans une colère noire et je me raidis.

« Bella est la seule que j'aime et que je veux, c'est clair ?

_ Et elle, elle t'aime si fort qu'elle est prête à sacrifier son propre bonheur pour être sûre qu'un jour tu sois heureux. Avec ou sans elle ! »

Je détournai le regard, de mauvaise humeur.

« Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je serai heureux.

_ Eh bien va lui dire ! S'énerva Alice.

_ Non. Cette fois, c'est à elle de faire le premier pas. Elle a décidé cette pause, c'est à elle d'y mettre fin. »

Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré, alors que mon ventre se tordait et que je commençais à envisager l'idée d'aller arracher Bella à la compagnie de ce nase, et de l'enfermer chez moi pour lui prouver une fois de plus mon amour.

Plusieurs fois.

« Vous êtes franchement cons. Tous les deux. » Termina Alice.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, suivant du regard le fameux Alec qui se levait.

Il était en train de sortir quand Bella revint à notre table.

« Alec ne reste pas, il a du boulot ce soir, lança-t-elle en s'asseyant.

_ Je m'en vais aussi. » Fis-je sèchement en me levant.

Elle dut le prendre pour elle, parce que je la vis baisser le regard, blessée ; mais peu importait. Elle l'avait bien cherché.

Et puis un jour, elle m'avait fait la remarque que je ne connaissais pas ses camarades de fac. Ce soir, j'allais aller passer le bonjour à l'un d'entre eux...

**oOo**

« Hé ! Toi ! »

Le gars se retourna, et sembla me reconnaître parce qu'il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, une lueur à la fois calme et curieuse dans les yeux.

« Edward, c'est ça ? Il semblerait que je te rencontre enfin. Lança-t-il sans émotion.

_ Oui... _Alec_.

_ Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

_ Je tiens à ce que tu saches que la fille avec qui tu discutais ce soir, elle est encore avec moi.

_ Bella, oui, je sais. Encore qu'il paraitrait que vous faîtes une pause ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

_ Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Qu'elle décide qu'on est en pause ou non, si je te vois poser une seule main sur elle je te pourrirai la vie à un point que tu n'imagines pas. » Fis-je froidement.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu impressionné.

« Plait-il ?

_ Remballe ton air poli. Je ne laisserai aucun mec l'approcher impunément.

_ Alors à ce que j'ai compris, tu ne fais rien pour la récupérer, mais tu refuses qu'elle voie quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Je ne fais rien pour la récupérer ? C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

_ Elle m'a dit que cela faisait trois jours que tu l'ignorais, et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce soir.

_ Parce qu'elle a voulu un putain d'éloignement ! Qu'elle y mette fin et on reprendra où on en était.

_ Bella est le genre de filles qui mérite que l'on se batte pour elle, pas que l'on attende qu'elle revienne, commença à s'agacer Alec.

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu comptes te battre pour l'avoir ?

_ Si je te dis oui, tu feras un pas vers elle ?

_ Non. Je t'empêcherai de l'atteindre, elle se rendra compte d'elle-même que personne ne l'aimera jamais autant que je le fais, et elle reviendra.

_ Tu as un véritable côté narcissique.

_ Et je suis également extrêmement jaloux et égoïste.

_ Je me demande bien comment tu comptes lui prouver ton amour, en l'ignorant comme tu le fais !

_ Tout d'abord en m'occupant personnellement de tous les mecs qui oseront l'approcher avec des intentions non catholiques. » Répliquai-je en fixant Alec d'un air menaçant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et sembla perdre patience.

« Bella ne m'intéresse pas, je suis déjà casé !

_ Ça, ça ne veut rien dire, trouve une autre excuse pour que...

_ Je suis gay ! »

Sa réplique me coupa le sifflet, et je restai bouche bée, toute velléité de combat m'ayant soudainement déserté.

« G... Gay ? » Répétai-je bêtement.

D'accord. C'était une bonne excuse.

« Oui ! Et franchement, pour aimer les hommes autant qu'elle, il y a un truc que je peux assurer, c'est que je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve ! Mais bon, elle t'aime, alors... »

Alec commença à se tourner pour repartir, puis il fit volte-face, et me fusilla du regard.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, Cullen. Je suis peut-être ce que certains appellent une tapette, mais j'ai pris tellement de coups dans ma vie que je sais les rendre et en donner. Alors fais gaffe à elle, parce qu'elle mérite énormément. »

Je me contentai de baisser les yeux, presque honteux.

Oui, Bella méritait énormément. Elle méritait tout, tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et je n'en faisais pas partie.

Mais en même temps, un amour aussi fort que celui que je lui portais n'était-il pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de plus beau ?

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Cinq jours que nous faisions cette pause.

Cinq jours, et ce soir, alors qu'Alice avait insisté pour que nous allions en boîte, Monsieur s'était fait accoster par une garce en jupe courte. Monsieur ne l'avait pas rejetée, et Monsieur était même en train de prendre son numéro de téléphone.

« Ma copine est plus ou moins sur le point de me quitter, je crois. » Lança-t-il en jetant un regard vers moi.

_ Eh bien mets fin à votre couple et appelle-moi ! » Répondit la salope d'un ton aguicheur, manquant de coller son décolleté directement dans le nez de mon copain... Copain en pause.

Edward regarda vers moi.

« J'hésite. » lâcha-t-il.

Et la jalousie qui me dévorait depuis que la blondasse avait commencé à agiter sa poitrine a moitié nue devant lui, se transforma en une douleur dévorante alors que j'avais réellement l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

Edward rangea le numéro dans une de ses poches et je détournai le regard, prête à pleurer.

Bientôt, Edward allait rompre. Et je l'avais bien cherché...

« Je rentre chez moi. » fis-je d'une voix faible à Alice et Rosalie.

Elles me lancèrent un regard concerné avant de se concerter.

« Je la raccompagne, c'est bon. Fit la voix d'Edward, juste derrière moi.

_ C'est pas la peine, répondis-je en gardant mon regard baissé.

_ Si. On doit parler. »

Je ne répondis rien, soudain brisée intérieurement en mille morceaux.

Lamentable.

Comment avais-je pu croire que je pourrais un jour me contenter de vivre en sachant Edward heureux, s'il était loin de moi ? Je m'étais fourvoyée. Il semblait que son bonheur ne suffirait pas au mien ; du moins, cela me prendrait du temps à pouvoir accepter qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de moi pour être heureux.

Pourtant, il allait falloir que je m'y fasse. Car ce soir, Edward allait rompre. Et je l'avais bien cherché...

**oOo**

Nous arrivâmes en bas de mon immeuble, et nous stoppâmes, sans avoir échangé un mot de tout le trajet que nous venions de parcourir. Sauf qu'Edward m'attrapa par le coude et me fit tourner face à lui.

« Je suppose que je te laisse ici. Me demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Tu préfères que je t'invite à prendre un verre ? Le défiai-je.

_ Pas vraiment. Une autre fois je t'aurais dit pourquoi pas, mais là il se trouve que j'ai dans ma poche le numéro d'une jeune femme qui serait, je pense, prête à à peu près tout pour me divertir... Faudrait pas que je tarde à la recontacter.

_ Oublie pas de larguer ta copine avant, répliquai-je sèchement.

_ J'hésite encore. Fit-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

_ C'est marrant. Il y a pas si longtemps je n'entendais que des 'Il est hors de question que je te largue, je t'aime'... Tu t'es finalement rendu compte que ce n'était pas vrai ?

_ On dirait que tu n'attends que ça.

_ Disons juste que c'est ce que je prévois.

_ Putain Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est frustrant pour moi ! Explosa-t-il.

_ De quoi ?

_ Que tu doutes en permanence de toi-même et de moi, de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que te tenir la main, tout ! Toute cette putain de situation est frustrante !

_ Excuse-moi de douter de toi quand à la première pétasse qui te refile son portable, tu hésites à appeler ! M'énervai-je.

_ Je n'aurais aucune hésitation si tu arrêtais de te prendre la tête et de douter de tout ! Je crois en avoir fait assez, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse de plus pour te prouver mon amour ?

_ Tu estimes que je n'ai pas de raisons de me poser de questions, c'est ça ?

_ Parce que tu en as ?

_ Rien qu'avec la foutue soirée Médecine à laquelle tu m'as traînée, j'ai de quoi me faire du souci oui ! »

Il s'éloigna brusquement et frappa du côté du poing contre le mur en poussant un cri de rage.

« Bella ! Tu peux m'expliquer _en quoi_ j'ai _à ce point_ merdé ?

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu avais trop bu peut-être !

_ Tu voulais que je reste complètement sobre et que je tourne à l'eau devant eux ? Comme ça mes camarades se seraient dit que tu étais du genre à me faire des crises pour un rien ? Merde, j'étais même pas bourré au point d'en perdre la tête !

_ Quel effort ! Mais peu m'importe combien tu as bu ce soir-là, c'est ton comportement que je n'ai pas apprécié !

_ Mais explique-toi, bon sang ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te laisser avec Rosalie pour éviter que mes camarades ne continuent à t'embêter, et encore, ils étaient pas si méchants, si tu n'avais pas autant d'_a priori _!

_ C'est moi qui ai des _a priori _? Non mais je rêve ! J'ai toujours eu horreur de me faire tripoter par des inconnus, on peut pas toutes être comme ta pétasse, alors excuse-moi si je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont ils me parlaient et voulaient me forcer à leur putain de body shot !

_ Et c'est pour ça que je les ai éloignés !

_ Tu m'as plantée avec Rosalie, ni plus ni moins, Edward ! Et si elle n'était pas venue ? Tu étais d'ailleurs très étonné si je me souviens bien, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais réussi à la convaincre, alors dis-moi, hein ? Si elle était pas venue, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Tu m'aurais aussi plantée pour m'éloigner chevaleresquement de tes amis, ou tu m'aurais forcée à subir leur présence et leurs allusions contre lesquelles tu ne me défendais même pas ? »

Edward se figea et me fixa longuement, le regard intense.

« Tu aurais dû me dire à quel point tu étais mal à l'aise. Fit-il plus calmement.

_ Parce que tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Répliquai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais, rester avec Rosalie.

_ J'étais venue pour mon copain, pas pour elle.

_ Tu aurais dû m'en parler. » S'entêta-t-il, « Je serais rentré avec toi.

_ Tu t'amusais vraiment.

_ Tu es plus importante qu'eux, Bella ! »

Je détournai le regard, essayant de réfréner mes sanglots, expression de mon désespoir et de ma colère.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Edward se pinçait le nez, et mon estomac se serra.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te traîner à cette soirée et j'aurais dû anticiper sur ton malaise pour rentrer plus tôt. » Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Je baissai la tête, me sentant soudain coupable.

« J'ai fait des erreurs aussi... J'aurais dû te parler. Peut-être, plutôt que de t'imposer cette pause. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques moments, et ce fut avec une appréhension plus forte que jamais que j'osai un regard et un pas vers lui.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas monter prendre un verre ? »

Il tressaillit et planta son regard dans le mien, mais son visage était impénétrable et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu ne peux pas juste proposer qu'on se remette ensemble comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, Bella. » Me fit-il sèchement.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, glacée, mais il s'avança vers moi jusqu'à me bloquer contre un mur, ses deux mains autour de ma tête.

« J'accepterai d'oublier tous ces non-dits, d'être même quelqu'un de meilleur pour toi sans que tu aies forcément à me le demander. J'essaierai de toujours anticiper sur tes sentiments et je ferai en sorte que tu ne te sentes plus jamais laissée pour compte tant que je serai dans tes parages. Mais ça, c'est à une condition, Bella. »

Je déglutis en hochant la tête, incapable de parler mais prête à entendre la suite.

« Demain matin, à la première heure, tu vas trouver ton proprio et tu lui donnes ton préavis. Dès qu'il est écoulé, tu viens vivre chez moi. Et c'est non négociable. »

Je tressaillis.

« Tu es en train de me dire que si je refuse de venir habiter chez toi, tu romps ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

« Tu as voulu cette pause, moi, je veux que notre relation avance. C'est pas encore l'heure des fiançailles, et je trouve que te faire venir vivre chez moi sachant qu'avant on passait la majeure partie de nos nuits ensemble, c'est pas si dingue que ça !

_ On est ensemble depuis quelques mois, Edward !

_ Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne t'ai pas encore assez prouvé mes sentiments c'est ça ?

_ Si... Si. Mais...

_ Bella, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Mais réfléchis bien. Ne détruis pas tout ce qu'on a bâti jusque là, ce serait vraiment trop bête. » Siffla-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, le cœur cognant à toute allure et essayant de rassembler mes pensées.

Aller vivre chez Edward. En permanence.

_Si c'est le prix à payer pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble, tu trouves vraiment que c'est trop ?_ Hurla ma conscience.

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de te donner la moitié de ton loyer.

_ Tu me paieras ce que tu pourras, merde, même rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, juste de toi ! »

Je rouvris immédiatement les yeux pour les planter dans le regard cette fois implorant d'Edward.

« Répète ? » Soufflai-je, les mains tremblantes.

Son regard se fit intense, et il s'exécuta en détachant bien les syllabes.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Uniquement de toi, mais de toi entièrement. Tout le temps. Au lit, hors du lit... Je t'aime, Bella. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté, et glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et autour de sa nuque, fixant ses lèvres.

« Je veux ta promesse que demain tu annonces ton départ de cet appartement. Fit-il sans céder.

_ Je te le promets. » Fis-je sans réfléchir. « Je veux ta promesse que tu n'appelleras jamais l'autre pétasse.

_ J'ai déjà jeté son numéro quand tu ne regardais pas, Bella. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir être doux, ce soir. »

Je ne répondis rien, nécessitant son étreinte même si j'étais un peu intimidée ; et le voir trembler à force de se contenir ne me rassurait pas.

« Je vais te rappeler que tu es mienne. Insista-t-il en plongeant son nez dans mon cou pour me humer fortement.

_ Je ne suis pas un objet, plaidai-je.

_ Là n'est pas la question, et tu le sais très bien, fit-il en redressant la tête, son regard intense vrillé sur moi.

_ Alors prends-moi. » Finis-je par m'offrir.

Immédiatement, sa bouche se colla à la mienne et sa langue força le passage de mes lèvres, rentrant avec force pour m'imposer sa domination ; je gémis alors qu'une de ses mains agrippait mes cheveux et que l'autre empoignait le bas de ma fesse pour me faire remonter la cuisse contre lui ; son bassin se frotta au mien, son érection venant cogner contre mon centre déjà bouillant.

« Pas ici ! Gémis-je en essayant de le repousser.

_ Nous ne risquerions pas de nous faire arrêter par les flics je te prendrais dans cette rue, au milieu de tous les passants, juste pour qu'eux aussi se souviennent que tu n'es pas libre. » Grogna-t-il.

Je frémis dans ses bras mais il nous décolla du mur avec force pour m'entraîner à sa suite vers mon appartement, presque trop brusquement.

« Ouvre. » M'ordonna-t-il alors que nous étions à ma porte.

Je m'exécutai en tremblant, soudain peu rassurée.

J'étais en train de me demander si sa colère et sa possessivité n'allaient pas trop loin. Si je ne ferais pas mieux de le repousser au moins ce soir, le temps qu'il se calme.

Mais ma porte s'ouvrit, et il me tira à l'intérieur.

Il me souleva comme lui seul savait le faire – comme si je ne pesais rien – et me porta jusqu'à la table de ma petite cuisine sur laquelle il me déposa.

Son regard noir se planta dans le mien, et il sembla lire ma peur.

« Les femmes ont deux paires de lèvres ; une pour dire des bêtises... » Lança-t-il en glissant un doigt sur ma bouche, « … Et l'autre pour se faire pardonner. Tu veux te faire pardonner d'avoir voulu cette pause non ? » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter en faisant glisser ce même doigt entre mes jambes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me dégageant de lui et en le repoussant.

« Finalement j'ai plus envie de toi. Répliquai-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre.

_ T'es sûre ? Lança-t-il en me rattrapant pour embrasser mon cou.

_ Je vais me débrouiller seule. Mieux vaut avoir un canard dans sa baignoire qu'un connard dans son plumard... » Grognai-je.

Edward éclata de rire.

« C'est de bonne guerre. » Admit-il.

Il me souleva encore comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche ; ce n'était pas celui qui me séparait de l'appartement de mon voisin cette fois, notai-je.

Sa bouche vint titiller mon cou et un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il fut obligé de me décoller du mur pour m'arracher ma robe, et mon soutien-gorge subit le même sort ; en quelques secondes, ma culotte aussi ne devint plus qu'un tas froissé au sol.

En effet, il n'était pas tendre, et mes joues rosirent alors que je me retrouvais nue, devant lui encore habillé.

Ses yeux me dévorèrent, affamés, et je commençai à me couvrir de mes mains en baissant le regard, mais Edward me bloqua immédiatement en m'envoyant une œillade menaçante. Je frémis. J'étais belle, dans son regard. J'étais désirable. Il était le seul à me faire sentir ainsi...

Il ramena mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, me plaquant contre le mur alors que ses yeux se nourrissaient de chacune de mes courbes. Puis son regard se brouilla, et il inspira longuement, plusieurs fois, éveillant ma curiosité.

« Ça va ? » Murmurai-je.

Ce fut un regard tout nouveau qu'il posa sur moi ; un regard...

Vulnérable.

« Je ne veux jamais te perdre Bella. Je ne le supporterai pas. Annonça-t-il d'une voix brisée.

_ Edward... »

Il me relâcha soudain et ferma les yeux, et j'avançai vers lui, passant ma main sur sa joue.

Il y avait quelques minutes, il était prêt à me prendre violemment sur le trottoir en bas de chez moi, et désormais, il semblait si fragile, si désespéré ; je me glissai contre lui, et il m'entoura de ses bras avec une passion non dissimulée. Je le fis reculer jusqu'à ma chambre et nous tombâmes sur mon lit, lui en dessous de moi.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, et déboutonnai lentement sa chemise, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai voulu cette pause pour que tu réfléchisses à ce que toi tu voulais. » Commençai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il me fixa avec intensité sans rien répondre, attendant la suite ; mes doigts atteignirent sa ceinture et je la dénouai lentement, savourant la sensation de ses abdos se contractant sous mes doigts.

« Mais les filles avaient raison. Cette pause était idiote ; et même si tu venais à ne plus m'aimer, moi, je t'aime tellement fort que ça suffirait peut-être pour nous deux... »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je le coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, ouvrant désormais sa braguette ; ses hanches se soulevèrent, et je le débarrassai de son pantalon et de son boxer dans un même geste.

« Je ne t'imposerai plus jamais ce genre de séparation, Edward, tant que notre couple marchera aussi bien... Je ne te quitterai plus sans raison, sans dialogue, sans avoir essayé de sauver tout ce qu'il y aura à sauver... » Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je l'embrassai profondément, et ma main s'enroula autour de son membre ; il frémit, et se recoucha sur le dos en m'entraînant avec lui.

« La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour de me quitter... » Terminai-je en caressant sa virilité avec application.

Il m'enlaça brusquement, gémissant dans ma bouche alors que sa langue venait à la rencontre de la mienne, essayant de l'entraîner dans une danse à couper le souffle.

« Tu peux toujours attendre... » Grogna-t-il en réponse.

Et nos bouches se scellèrent. Et mes mains l'attisèrent. Et les siennes me caressèrent comme pour mémoriser mes formes.

Et je fis l'amour à mon petit ami...

* * *

Hey, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué quand Bella décrit la manière dont elle retire les vêtements d'Edward... Y a aucune mention des chaussettes ! Eurk, Edward a gardé ses chaussettes pour faire l'amour ! Pff ça craint hein ?

Et voilà pour la pause ! Elle a pas duré aussi longtemps que le défi débile dites donc ! Et si Edward l'a joué distant, sans courir après sa Bella contrairement au début de la fic, vous aurez noté qu'il a pris ses dispositions pour éliminer la concurrence...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et... Oh, vous sentez cette odeur ? Ca sent la fin de la fic approchant...

A moins que vous vouliez que je ne sois encore plus sadique ?

*S'éloigne avec un rire tonitruant...*


	29. Adoption

**HELLOOOOO !**

Oui me revoilà, après tout ce temps ! Pas que j'aie subi une baisse d'inspiration, mais comme vous le savez j'ai repris les cours (enfin, le stage), et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire... J'écris un truc à la fois. Alors d'abord, on a terminé A fleur avec ma copaire de mains, pis il y a eu le concours du Damn addict même si je n'avais, jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats, pas le droit de vous dire que j'avais écrit** Mille et un conte** (et d'ailleurs, encore un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi, me permettant d'accéder à la première place et de gagner une très jolie bannière), et enfin, il y a eu le deuxième OS,** L'île secrète**, écrit pour le concours de fanfictions-répertoire cette fois ! (Votes encore en cours pour ceux que ça intéresse ;D).

Je tenais également à remercier celles (ceux ?) qui ont permis la nomination d'**Echec et Mat** aux **Readers Awards** du forum Damn addict ! (ainsi que de deux autres de mes fics dans deux autres catégories). Vous n'imaginez pas l'honneur que vous me faîtes ! A cette occasion je vous rappelle donc que les votes sont ouverts aux invités sur le forum, et que vous avez jusqu'au 31 (je crois) pour élire vos fics préférées dans chaque catégorie !

Allez, sur ce, l'habituelle réponse aux reviews !

**Lulu** : En effet sans les filles, les choses auraient sûrement traîné en longueur entre les deux amoureux, encore ! Mais heureusement, ils sont de nouveau ensemble, et Bella apprécie de plus en plus le côté possessif de son petit ami...

**Pimprenelle** : eh bien, je dois finir ma fic C'était l'hiver, j'envisage de reprendre un peu Valeurs opposées... Mais sinon, ne t'en fais pas, des idées de fics Edward/BElla j'en ai toujours à foison ! Vous avez pas fini de me voir sur FF, moi j'vous l'dis ! :D. P.S : Vous êtes deux à m'avoir dit que finalement, les chaussettes pendant l'amour, c'était sexy ^^. Edward vous fais un gros poutou pour ça !

**Gawelle** : Héhé, pour une Bella qui a eu du mal à s'attacher à Edward, elle devient très jalouse en effet ! A croire qu'il déteint sur elle ! Mais ça y est, ils s'appartiennent l'un l'autre, ils vont vivre ensemble, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Vraiment ? Faut lire pour savoir !

**larsand** : je ne voyais pas faire durer la pause plus longtemps... Sont trop amoureux ces deux-là !

**karima** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**lilly-rose** : non non je ne prends pas mal ta review, c'est vrai qu'il est possible que j'aie bâclé le chapitre dernier, après tout je ne suis pas parfaite et mon inspiration aussi peut connaître des hauts et des bas ^^. Quant aux lemons... Non en effet, ils ne sont pas indispensables je suis bien d'accord !

**Onja** : Ahah, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir envie que je mette encore des bâtons dans les roues des amoureux pour faire durer la fic ! :D

**felicitie** : qu'est-ce que je disais, juste au-dessus ! Vous êtes des sadiques qui adorez voir le malheur des deux pauvres tourtereaux ! Ca me fait bien plaisir ^^

**DaDa** : et encore une sadique :D ! Je me doute bien que personne n'avait remarqué qu'Edward avait gardé ses chaussettes, mais fallait bien que je cafte ;)

**Anne-So** : merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à venir mais le voilà ^^

**Lau** : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que tu aies aimé les chapitres et de te garder comme lectrice ^^. Oui je pourrais bien sûr être encore sadique, mais je crois que cette fic a bien vécu et qu'il vaudra mieux que je me mette à embêter un tout nouvel Edward/Bella ! Alors il doit rester encore, peut-être, un ou deux chapitres après celui-là mais pas plus...

**Marina** : Oui, le manque de confiance en soi n'est pas qu'un handicap pour soi-même, mais peut faire souffrir d'autres personnes... La preuve ! Enfin, dans cette fic, tout est bien qui finit bien...

**Laura** : un grand merci ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la fin de cette fic alors ^^

**laurie** : Oh, mais il va devenir officiel le couple Em/Rose ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

**magali** : non je suis pas du tout fâchée, au contraire même n'avoir qu'une seule review me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon 'imagination débordante' :D !

**aussidagility** : bah, l'odeur de la fin, c'est aussi l'odeur du début de nouvelles aventures ! Merci d'autant aimer cette fic !

**Ju** : et voilà la suite ^^. Oui j'ai été longue mais ça y est, le chapitre est prêt !

**Vous êtes tous géniaux ! Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité !**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

Je soupirai profondément alors que le sommeil me quittait peu à peu, l'esprit embrumé mais le corps dans un état de confort comme je n'en avais jamais connu... avant Bella.

Je me resserrai contre le corps chaud étendu à mes côtés, et elle bougea pour caler sa tête dans mon épaule, son souffle venant chatouiller mon épiderme.

Déjà deux semaines qu'elle vivait à plein temps dans mon appart ; notre appart, désormais. Quand elle avait été se renseigner auprès de son propriétaire, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait un préavis de trois mois avant de quitter son appartement. Trois mois ! Comme si j'aurais pu attendre aussi longtemps pour l'avoir chez moi ! Un autre solution était qu'elle trouve un nouveau locataire pendant ces trois mois, auquel cas elle serait libérée de toute obligation, n'aurait plus à verser son loyer... et viendrait chez moi.

Bella avait été surprise d'en trouver un si vite. En effet, elle n'avait voulu mettre une annonce que dans les points où elle pouvait les laisser gratuitement ; à sa fac, et à la petite boulangerie du coin de sa rue. J'en avais rajouté à ma fac, mais je savais que ça risquerait de prendre du temps avant que l'appart ne soit pris. Alors sans le lui dire, j'avais passé quelques annonces payantes dans divers journaux locaux. Je savais que si elle l'apprenait, ce serait sujet à dispute, mais j'étais content, car une semaine après que j'aie posté ces annonces (soit une semaine et un jour après que Bella ait donné son préavis), son appartement était reloué et elle emménageait chez moi.

Je caressai doucement son épaule, savourant la douceur incroyable de sa peau contre la mienne ; mon nez se faufila de lui-même dans sa chevelure emmêlée, et elle bougea en grognant légèrement, signe qu'elle commençait à émerger. Je souris contre le haut de son crâne, et fis glisser mon bras au creux de ses reins. Deux seins fermes s'écrasèrent contre mon torse alors que je la serrais contre moi, me rappelant avec délice le plaisir que j'avais pris à la défaire de son pyjashort, la veille. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'entêtait à passer nuisettes, pyjamas et longs tee-shirt, chaque soir ; elle devait bien savoir, désormais, qu'elle passerait la nuit nue. Mais il fallait reconnaître que j'aimais bien tous ces petits rituels que nous avions mis en place, sans nous en rendre compte, à deux.

Le soir, elle passait ses vêtements pour la nuit pendant que j'avais l'ordre de garder mon haut plié sur une chaise. Je l'effeuillais et nous faisions l'amour avant de nous endormir l'un contre l'autre. Le matin, elle passait mon tee-shirt ou ma chemise de la veille avant de se lever, et je la surprenais parfois à respirer l'odeur de mon col distraitement, sourire aux lèvres. C'était moi qui préparais nos petits-déjeuners, gêné du fait qu'après, elle se chargeait des deux autres repas. Nous nous levions toujours ensemble, même si l'un de nous commençait plus tard, pour pouvoir déjeuner tous les deux. Nous nous préparions ensemble dans la salle de bains, et nous embrassions avant de partir. Les week-end où je n'étais pas de garde, c'était différent. Ces week-end là, on passait la matinée à faire l'amour, et on en quittait notre lit que pour un bruch et une douche... A deux. Nous nous séparions l'après-midi, moi pour faire un peu de sport avec Emmett et Jasper - un ordre d'Alice, qui trouvait que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jasper avait pris quelques kilos - et elle, pour retrouver Alice et Rosalie pour un peu de shopping, ou des après-midi "de filles". Nous sortions toujours entre amis, avec Demetri, Riley et Seth - qui avait un peu disparu de nos écrans radars ces derniers temps, à cause d'une fille avec laquelle il était sorti quelques semaines - le jeudi et le samedi soirs. Et le dimanche était à nous, rien qu'à nous.

Sa cuisse remonta entre les miennes, et rencontra mon érection, la faisant grogner pour de bon.

"Edward... Il est que six heures..."

Je souris d'autant plus.

Oui, il n'était que six heures. Et on était dimanche, aujourd'hui ; mon jour préféré. Je la couchai sur le dos, et posai ma bouche sur son sein laiteux.

**oOo**

Cela faisait deux mois que Bella vivait chez moi, maintenant ; et mis à part de petites disputes sur le fait que je trouvais que Bella buvait trop de café, ou sur le fait que je ne savais pas faire le tri entre linge "blanc" et linge "de couleur", tout était parfait entre nous.

Un soir, je rentrai d'une journée de stage qui s'était terminée à 22 heures ; A peine eus-je poussé la porte que Bella m'accueillit, ne portant qu'un de mes tee-shirt sur le dos, et les cheveux humides d'une douche récente.

Elle se planta devant moi, et ce ne fut que son regard un peu penaud qui m'empêcha de lui sauter dessus.

"Tu m'aimes ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

Et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Euh... Oui ?" Fis-je sur le ton de la question, hésitant.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait, au juste ?

Elle me fit un immense sourire, et l'instant d'après, du bruit venu de la salle de bains m'alerta.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte fermée, et elle m'attrapa par le poignet.

"Attends !"

Mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, et ouvris la porte.

Une boule de poils ambre, pas plus haute que trente centimètres et toute ébouriffée me sauta dessus, avant de filer se réfugier contre Bella, qui se baissa pour l'attraper.

Je me retournai lentement vers ma copine, impénétrable.

Elle me regarda par-dessous ses cils, la petite bête humide serrée contre sa poitrine, et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

"Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, sache que c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui." Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je jetai un regard noir au chien, avant de revenir à elle.

"Un chien, Bella ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Tu sais que je voulais aller me renseigner pour faire du bénévolat au refuge du coin ; et quand je suis arrivée, ils étaient en train de le sortir ; j'ai entendu les soigneurs dire que s'il n'était pas adopté la semaine prochaine, ils l'envoyaient se faire piquer..."

Elle me dit ça avec tellement de tristesse que je n'eus même pas le coeur d'être en colère, mais je me pinçai le nez.

"Bella...

_ Il a déjà six ans, et c'est un bâtard, personne n'en voulait alors qu'il est si mignon...

_ On n'avait jamais parlé d'avoir un chien !

_ Mais... T'es pas allergique, t'en as eu un quand t'étais gamin. Alors où est le problème ?"

Ses grands yeux marrons me suppliaient, et je secouai la tête, désabusé.

"Enfin Bella, on n'est pas toujours à l'appart, il faudra le sortir ce chien, et...

_ On s'arrangera, ça doit pas être si dur ! Je pourrai revenir le midi, et puis moi j'ai des horaires stables !"

Je soupirai profondément, et l'espèce de boule poilue jappa.

"Bella, tu peux pas sauver tous les animaux sur le point de se faire euthanasier !

_ Je te promets que ce sera le seul ! Regarde-le, il est si mignon !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Et puis tu voulais qu'on s'engage non ? C'est une manière de faire avancer notre couple d'adopter un chien !"

Je fixai à nouveau Bella, ne sachant que répondre à sa réplique pourtant un peu discutable.

"De toutes façons, si tu n'en veux pas, je redéménage, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas !" Assena-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Je pus presque voir le chien, planqué contre sa poitrine, me tirer la langue. Le salopard !

"En fait j'ai pas le choix." bougonnai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Il s'appelle Opium. C'est mignon non ?"

Je finis par soupirer, et décroisai mes bras. Opium 1, Edward 0.

"C'est d'accord. Mais il n'a pas accès à la chambre !"

Bella me fit un immense sourire, et posa le chien sur le dossier du canapé pour se jeter dans mes bras.

"Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! T'es génial."

Elle plaqua un baiser sur mes lèvres, mais fut tirée en arrière par le chien qui avait agrippé le bas du tee-shirt qu'elle portait.

Je lançai une oeillade meurtrière à la boule de poil qui, apeurée, lâcha prise et tomba à la renverse sur le siège du canapé. Opium 1, Edward 1. J'attrapai Bella Par la taille et la ramenai contre moi en zyeutant toujours le chien qui s'était remis sur ses pattes, toujours sur le canapé.

"MON tee-shirt, MA copine !" Lui annonçai-je en grognant.

Bella leva un sourcil, et remonta sa main contre mon torse en une caresse sensuelle.

"Faut-il que je te rende TON tee-shirt ? susurra-t-elle.

_ Je vais le reprendre moi-même."

Je la soulevai dans mes bras, et l'emmenai dans notre chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi ; un couinement frustré me répondit.

Opium 1, Edward 2. Non mais oh...

**oOo**

Pouvait-on être jaloux d'un chien ?

Je pouvais vous affirmer que oui.

Une guerre sans merci pour l'attention de Bella s'était déclarée entre Opium et moi, et il n'était pas un regard noir que nous nous épargnions mutuellement. Car oui, un chien pouvait vous lancer un regard noir. Et non, je ne suis pas parano.

Bella ne semblait rien remarquer, et était complètement gaga de sa boule de poils ; heureusement, elle savait aussi me manifester de l'amour, sans quoi le chien serait passé par la fenêtre depuis longtemps.

Le matin, quand je me levais et allais à la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner, le chien me suivait et gémissait en espérant que je laisse tomber la nourriture que je préparais. Accessoirement et connaissant ce petit enfoiré, j'étais certain que laisser tomber la nourriture en me cassant la gueule et en m'assommant contre le bar lui ferait encore plus plaisir ; j'avais bien saisi sa manœuvre quand il se collait l'air de rien dans mes jambes. Et ce n'est toujours pas de la paranoïa !

Il se collait donc dans mes jambes et je trébuchais sur moi-même pour l'éviter, sachant que Bella ne me louperait pas si je venais à faire du mal à son _bébé_. Évidemment, c'était invariablement au moment où, après m'être rattrapé où je pouvais, j'insultais copieusement le chien que Bella sortait de la chambre. Elle me lançait alors un regard outré, et le chien se mettait à courir vers elle comme un dératé en couinant plaintivement comme si je l'avais maltraité. Elle le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait contre sa poitrine en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, me faisant serrer violemment les mâchoires. Elle arrivait alors la tête haute, me snobant, et donnait la moitié de son petit déjeuner au chien que j'entendais presque ricaner quand il me fixait de ses yeux noirs.

Cependant, j'avais au fond la satisfaction de voir Bella encore plus joyeuse – c'était vexant, comme si je ne lui suffisais pas et qu'il lui fallait en plus un animal pour être pleinement heureuse –, et pleine de gratitude envers moi pour avoir accepté Opium. Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Je savais très bien qu'elle aurait déménagé si j'avais dit non. De plus, elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable d'avoir pris ce chien sur un coup de tête, sans m'en parler, et elle avait accepté ma condition _sine qua none_ pour le garder : pas dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas tellement que je craignais les microbes ; mais quelque chose me disait que si ce monstre avait accès à notre lit, Bella ne dormirait plus jamais contre moi, mais avec lui.

Alors désormais, quand je rentrais tard de mes gardes, je ne trouvais plus Bella dans notre lit, mais recroquevillée sur le canapé, dormant avec le chien dans ses bras.

Et je m'arrêtais devant ce spectacle, un pincement au cœur.

Elle était si belle, paisible, serrant un petit être contre son cœur ; parfois, j'imaginais un bébé – notre bébé – à la place du chien, et autant cela m'emplissait d'émotion, autant égoïstement, j'avais envie de repousser la date de conception de notre premier enfant pour pouvoir garder jalousement Bella pour moi seul.

Déjà que je devais la partager avec un chien...

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Alice était devenue complètement gaga d'Opium, allant jusqu'à lui coudre un petit gilet. J'avais trouvé hilarant que le chien se barre en couinant, la queue entre les jambes, le jour où elle avait voulu faire des essayages ; depuis ce jour, d'ailleurs, Opium craignait encore plus Alice que moi. Jasper aussi le trouvait adorable, et avec sa copine ils avaient décidé d'en adopter un. Emmett, lui, avait soupiré que tant qu'à ramener un chien, Bella aurait pu en prendre un qui aurait pu la défendre en cas d'agression. Je m'étais imaginé avec un Rottweiller dans mon appart, en guerre contre lui comme je l'étais avec Opium. J'aurais moins fait le malin... Rosalie, quant à elle, avait fait la moue en commençant à parler microbes et parasites, mais elle avait également fini par fondre devant, je cite « cette bouille trop craquante ». Mais qu'est-ce que ce putain de chien avait pour faire fondre même le cœur de la reine des glaces ?

J'avais eu l'impression qu'Emmett, présent à ce moment-là, s'était posé la question. Le pauvre,il craquait certainement toujours sur Rosalie...

Bella ne me demandait jamais de m'occuper du chien, le sortant elle-même même quand il pleuvait ; malgré tout, je venais quand je pouvais avec elle, finalement assez fier de pouvoir me promener main dans la main avec ma petite copine, qui promenait notre – oui, dans ce cas-là, je voulais bien revendiquer la co-possession du chien – chien. Ça faisait jeune couple modèle. J'aimais ça.

Et puis il y avait les moments où j'étais en repos, et restais seul à l'appartement avec le chien.

Au début, on s'ignorait royalement. Mais très vite, notre unique point commun, à savoir le fait que Bella nous manquait, nous rapprochait ; et Opium finit par s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé alors qu'on attendait misérablement notre Bella tous les deux. Bien sûr, notre trêve s'achevait dès qu'on l'entendait pousser la porte, et c'était au premier qui réussissait à l'atteindre... Et ce salaud était plus rapide que moi.

Mais bon. Je devais bien avouer que j'aimais cette vie pépère que Bella et moi partagions désormais...

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

Cette pseudo-jalousie de mâle entre les deux hommes qui partageaient ma vie désormais me faisait souvent lever les yeux au ciel, mais je me disais que ça s'arrangerait bien un jour. Opium se faisait un plaisir de venir se coller dans mes jambes tel un malheureux dès qu'Edward m'approchait, il se couchait en travers de mes genoux quand on regardait un film dans le salon, grognant un peu quand je me calais contre un Edward du coup boudeur... Mais Edward, lui, n'était pas en reste niveau coups puérils. Il appréciait particulièrement d'enfermer Opium dans la salle de bains quand je rentrais après lui, le soir, pour m'avoir à lui seul pendant que la pauvre bête s'excitait derrière la porte fermée, et même s'il me disait le contraire, j'étais sûre qu'il le faisait exprès de balancer sa veste pile sur le chien quand c'était lui qui rentrait de l'hôpital après moi, et qu'il venait m'embrasser.

Et ce soir encore, nous étions sur le canapé, tous les trois, moi entre Opium et Edward qui s'ignoraient royalement, quand la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Demandai-je à Edward, surprise.

Il secoua la tête ; on était vendredi soir, et vraiment on ne voyait pas qui pouvait se pointer chez nous.

Je me levai quand une deuxième sonnerie retentit, et allumai l'interphone.

« Oui ?

_ Devine qui c'est ! »

Je me figeai en entendant la voix, puis mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et sans même me tourner vers Edward j'ouvris la porte et me précipitai dans les escaliers.

« Jake ! M'écriai-je en me jetant dans les bras de mon vieil ami, qui avait dû réussir à entrer dans l'immeuble.

_ Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Bella ! Rit-il en m'attrapant dans ses bras.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à New York ? M'extasiai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte d'ours - il était le seul de ma connaissance à avoir autant de force que mon frère.

_ Eh bien j'ai appris que tu avais emménagé avec ton copain alors je me suis dit qu'en bon vieil ami, je devais venir vérifier que tout se passe bien et qu'il te mérite ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, malgré tout heureuse de le voir.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'Emmett assure déjà ce rôle à la perfection ?

_ Va savoir, il se fait vieux, des choses peuvent lui échapper ! »

Je secouai la tête en riant, et remontai avec Jake, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un Edward inquisiteur.

Il dévisagea longuement mon ami, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Euh... Edward, je te présente Jacob. Jacob, c'est Edward, mon... Copain. » Les présentai-je avec un peu de gêne.

Je vis Edward serrer la main de Jake, tendu, et lui adresser un regard qui avait quelque chose de... Menaçant.

J'eus envie de soupirer. J'étais prête à parier qu'Edward allait se comporter comme un trou du cul avec Jake uniquement parce que c'était ce dernier à qui j'avais offert ma virginité.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement, alors que je demandais à Jake des détails sur son vol et comment il était venu jusqu'ici ; il me donna les nouvelles des gars de la Push, et je rigolai en apprenant comment Sam et Leah continuaient à s'engueuler pour un rien. Bientôt, Edward alla s'enfoncer dans le canapé, et étrangement, Opium, boudeur, alla se caler près de lui.

Jake et moi continuâmes à discuter tard, récoltant quelques regards maussades d'Opium et Edward, alternativement. Puis ce dernier finit par intervenir d'un ton mielleux.

« Dis-moi... Jacob, c'est ça ? Tu es à quel hôtel ? Parce qu'il commence à se faire tard, tu dois certainement être fatigué de ton voyage... »

Je me redressai.

« Tu as pris un hôtel ?

_ J'en ai vu un qui était pas cher, et apparemment il reste des places, donc je vais aller voir là-bas...

_ Tu n'as pas réservé ?

_ Oh, non, je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire à cette période de l'année.

_ Jake ! On voit bien que tu viens de la campagne. Mais tant mieux, tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, le canapé fait lit ! Qu'en dis-tu, _chéri_? »

Je vis clairement _chéri _se renfrogner, mais Jacob m'avait dit qu'il ne restait que pour le week-end, alors j'avais envie de profiter un maximum de sa présence.

"Opium va sûrement pas être d'accord."

Je haussai un sourcil. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Edward appeler notre chien par son nom.

Il finit par hausser les épaules.

"Ok, mais je vais me coucher."

Jacob étouffa un bâillement au même moment, et je me levai.

"Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bains ! On continuera de discuter demain !"

Une heure après, tout le monde était passé à la douche, et je venais me coucher auprès d'un Edward qui avait le regard un peu trop intense à mon goût.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Oh non, Edward. Qu'il ne te vienne sûrement pas à l'esprit de me faire jouir bruyamment pour marquer ton territoire.

_ Essaie de rester silencieuse si tu peux. » Me défia-t-il avec son agaçant sourire en coin.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je gémis d'anticipation...

**oOo**

Les jours suivants furent rythmés par les affrontements entre Jacob et Edward ; le tout premier avait débuté dès la samedi matin, quand Jacob nous avait rejoins à la cuisine, l'air crevé.

« Putain, Bella, je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi bruyante ! »

J'avais grimacé en me sentant devenir écarlate ; en effet, la veille, Edward m'avait fait de ces trucs avec sa langue... Et ses doigts... Des trucs tout nouveaux qui, rien que d'y repenser, m'excitaient à nouveau.

« C'est qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint l'orgasme avant, tout simplement. Avait balancé Edward, l'air de rien.

_ Ou qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de simuler avec moi... » Avait rétorqué Jacob.

J'avais soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel, et avais décidé de les laisser s'engueuler tous les deux pour déterminer quel était le meilleur coup, tandis que j'allais promener Opium. J'espérais qu'à mon retour, je ne les trouverais pas en train de mesurer leur queue sur la table de la cuisine...

Le samedi après-midi, nous avions rejoins les autres, y compris Rose, pour passer la soirée avec eux ; et le dimanche, j'étais beaucoup restée avec Jacob, m'attirant les bouderies d'Opium et Edward, qui pour le coup, étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre toute la journée. Ces deux-là savaient ne pas se faire la gueule, quand ils voulaient...

D'ailleurs quand je rentrai après avoir mis Jacob dans un taxi – il avait refusé qu'on le conduise à l'aéroport, et Edward étrangement n'avait pas trop insisté pour le ramener quand même – je retrouvai un Opium couché sur les genoux d'Edward, aussi maussade que lui.

Je plaçai mes poings sur mes hanches et regardai mon chien.

« Ben alors ? On ne me fait pas la fête ? »

Il se redressa et jappa, et je ris en le soulevant avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui et de lui gratter le ventre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je sentis le regard d'Edward peser sur moi, et je me tournai vers lui pour tomber sur son air jaloux.

« Et moi, j'ai pas le droit aux papouilles ?

_ Oh, Mais le pauvre Opium, c'est pare qu'il était tout jaloux de l'attention que j'avais porté à Jacob et pas à lui... Fis-je avec un air angélique.

_ Et moi je suis pas jaloux peut-être ? » Se renfrogna-t-il.

Je souris et lâchai Opium pour venir m'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux d'Edward, mes bras autour de son cou.

« Toi, tu es jaloux uniquement parce que Jacob a été mon premier copain. »

Il me fusilla du regard.

« Merci de me le rappeler. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Edward ! Est-ce que je suis jalouse de toutes les pétasses que tu t'es tapé avant moi ? Ça représenterait à peu près la moitié des filles de New York ! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« La moitié ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais une si bonne santé.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » M'agaçai-je.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur ma taille, et sa bouche plongea dans mon cou.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'éprouvais pas pour elle le millième des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

_ Je n'aimais pas non plus Jacob.

_ Mais tu l'apprécies toujours.

_ Eh bien moi je pourrais bien avoir peur du fait que parmi tes anciennes conquêtes, il y en ait une qui ait été plus douée que moi au pieu, et que tu regrettes ! »

Il se recula un peu, pour ancrer son regard dans le mien, cherchant à me lire comme un livre ouvert ; je détestais quand il faisait ça.

« Ça n'a rien à voir Bella. Le sexe pour du sexe ce n'est qu'une très brève satisfaction physique. Toi, tu me fais atteindre ne multitude de niveaux de jouissance et tu me rends heureux en permanence. »

Ses mots me rassurèrent un peu, et j'esquissai un sourire tremblant.

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas un truc dans le sexe que tu as plus aimé avec une autre, et que je ne sais pas faire... Ou que je ne fais pas bien ? » M'embrouillai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Son regard noircit soudain, et ses doigts descendirent sur mes hanches dans une caresse électrisante.

« Non Bella. Tout ce que j'aime, tu m'as laissé te le faire ou tu me l'as fait. Et avec toi, c'est toujours une consécration. Tu m'as même fait aimer des choses que je n'appréciais pas avant... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

_ Comme ? Haletai-je.

_ Comme sentir ton vagin se resserrer autour de ma langue pendant que ma bouche viole ton intimité. Comme te souiller de mon sperme au plus profond de ton être, et le voir ensuite s'écouler sur tes cuisses ouvertes. Comme me faire passer la corde au cou... »

Sa voix rauque m'électrisa, et je me précipitai sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné ; rapidement, Edward me renversa sur le canapé, obligeant Opium à en sauter avec un couinement frustré, et me surplomba.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à me retirer mon pantalon, et sa main glissa le long de ma culotte humide, m'arrachant un long gémissement ; mais il stoppa tout, et me regarda à nouveau avec ses yeux railleurs.

« Avant qu'on continue, je veux te l'entendre dire.

_ Quoi donc ? Pleurai-je presque de frustration.

_ Que je suis bien meilleur que Jacob au lit. »

Je soupirai profondément ; il ne perdait pas le nord...

* * *

Et voilààààààààà ! Ca y est, maintenant, les amoureux ont un chien ! D'ailleurs, à l'occase, je mettrai une photo qui pourrait correspondre à l'idée que je me fais d'Opium sur mon profil ^^

**A bientôt !**


	30. Brèves

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Eh oui, me revoilà après ces longues semaines d'attente... Désolée !**

**Enfin, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre d'Echec et Mat... Et, je suis triste de vous l'annoncer, qui clôt l'histoire !**

**Eh oui, comme on dit, toute chose (bonne ou mauvaise, à vous de juger) a une fin, et celle de cette fic est arrivée ! E&M, c'est avant tout un OS que j'ai fini par décider de rouvrir et de continuer, 30 chapitres d'émotions intenses, et à l'heure qu'il est près de 1700 reviews (j'espère les atteindre avec ce chapitre, il m'en manque que deux, quand même !).**

**Donc je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et tous vos gentils messages. Vous avez été tous adorables (enfin, sauf la revieweuse anonyme qui a décidé de se défouler sur les fics all humans, mais passons), et c'est grâce à vous si cette fic a été aussi loin. AInsi vous en avez la preuve : le fait de laisser des commentaires aussi gentils peut effectivement pousser les auteurs à reprendre une fic qui aurait dû être terminée !**

**Donc je vais répondre aux anonymes, puis vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre. Et en ce qui concerne mes projets... Il faut que je termine C'était l'hiver, ça fait trop longtemps que je vous laisse attendre pour cette fic, puis je reprendrai sans doute incessamment sous peu un autre OS que j'ai toujours eu envie de poursuivre... (Non, pas Les copains de ma fille, même s'il n'est pas exclus que j'y fasse une suite aussi).**

**aussidagility** : eh ouais qu'est-ce tu veux ! Les mecs alors...

**twilight0507** : vous avez été pas mal à apprécier l'arrivée d'Opium ! Ca fait plaisir !

**lilly-rose** : en effet, l'Opium est une drogue qui provoque la somnolence de celui qui la prend (son principal principe actif est d'alleurs la morphine)... Mais j'trouvais ça sympa comme nom pour un chien, faut pas chercher plus loin !

**larsand** : merci à toi ! Dans ce chapitre encore, on aura quelques brèves du couple Edward/Bella...

**felicitie** : Opium est tout simplement le rival le plus dangereux d'Edward !

**Onja** : eh oui, entre Opium et Edward, c'est l'histoire de celui qui marquera le plus son territoire sur Bella...

**Pimprenelle** : merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique review ! Alors je t'attendrai sur mes autres fics c'est d'accord ^^. Du coup, je te donne un indice sur l'OS que j'ai l'intention de réouvrir... C'est Mon requiem ! Mais rien n'est fait pour le moment ;)

**Gawelle** : eh oui, Bella savait bien depuis le départ qu'Edward ne saurait pas lui dire non pour Opium... Mais bon, elle l'a d'abord joué gentille avant de lui imposer sa présence ! Après, tout n'est qu'une histoire de jalousie... Entre eux, ou envers Jacob !

**magali** : merci :! Et ravie que tu aies aimé cette phrase ^^. Quant au bébé... Eh bien, ceci est le dernier chapitre, donc tu vas bien voir s'il y en a un !

**Plein de bisous à tout le monde, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Six mois plus tard_

« Mmh... Oui... Comme ça... »

Ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent alors que ses mains pressaient plus violemment mes seins, et je laissaient échapper un gémissement, au bord de l'orgasme.

Il grogna dans mon cou, et je sentis soudain ses hanches claquer beaucoup plus fortement contre mes fesses ; des frissons commencèrent à secouer mon corps par vagues, et une de ses mains lâche mon sein pour aller se glisser le long de me ventre, jusqu'à mon clitoris gonflé.

Un dernier coup de rein d'une puissance prompte à m'envoyer dans les étoiles, un pincement sur ma petite boule de nerfs, et je jouis en hurlant son nom jusqu'à m'en arracher la gorge.

Je retombai sur l'oreiller, le souffle court, et sentis le corps de mon amant en faire autant à mes côtés.

Une éternité me sembla passer... A une vitesse éclair, alors que, les yeux fermés, j'essayais de réfléchir à la situation.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait. Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas correct envers lui.

Mais j'avais peur de changer les choses.

Je m'étais habituée à ma routine. C'était simple, évident. Et cette liaison secrète m'allait parfaitement.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et me relevai précipitamment, catastrophée.

« Merde ! Lève-toi, il faut que tu te tires !

_ Pardon ? Grogna mon amant.

_ Dégage je te dis ! Tu dois te barrer par la fenêtre ! »

Je me rhabillai en deux secondes chrono, alors qu'il se couvrait juste du drap blanc, et je me précipitai vers la porte.

Edward. C'était Edward qui était rentré. Merde...

L'angoisse m'envahit et me serra les tripes.

Edward me fixa étrangement, visiblement surpris de me trouver là.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air... Stressée ?

_ Euh... Tu... Et si on s'asseyait discuter ? » Lançai-je, nerveuse.

Il fronça les sourcils, et s'avança vers moi... Vers la chambre, malgré tout.

« Plus tard, d'accord ? Là, j'ai qu'une heure et j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu... »

Je me plaçai entre lui et la porte, et essayai de l'arrêter.

« Attends ! C'est que... »

Il s'arrêta, et me figea étrangement.

Puis il me repoussa et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, alors que je gémissais, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

C'en était fini. Tout était terminé...

La porte claqua à nouveau, alors qu'Edward la refermait, horrifié. Son regard vert se posa sur moi, empli de dégoût.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Je me cachai le visage des deux mains, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Puis je pris une inspiration, et je tentai de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On faisait un Scrabble. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux, et se figea en me fixant.

Puis il commença à ricaner, avant de rentrer dans un fou rire irrépressible.

Je finis par froncer les sourcils, un peu vexée.

« Un Scrabble ? Tu faisais un Scrabble avec Emmett, Rosalie ? Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Il explosa encore de rire, avant d'essayer de se calmer en se pinçant le nez.

« C'est marrant tu vois. Parce qu'une seule fois que Bella m'a proposé un Scrabble, et ça s'est terminé en orgasme monumental... » Ajouta-t-il pensivement, les yeux soudain plus brillants.

La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit en fracas, et Emmett sortit, heureusement habillé.

« Évite de dire ce genre de choses sur ma sœur, Cullen ! » Grogna-t-il.

Edward se calma instantanément, et nous fixa pensivement alors qu'Emmett me rejoignait.

Je me dandinai d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous coucher ensemble ? Lâcha-t-il soudain.

_ Assez, oui.

_ Je dois avouer que ça me surprend...

_ Rosalie ne veut pas que ça se sache. » Cracha Emmett, et je tressaillis en me tournant vers lui.

« Emmett...

_ Ça va. Je me barre. Mais pas par la fenêtre, c'est gentil de l'avoir proposé ! » Me lança-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche, ne sachant que répondre, mais il disparut avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Et je me retrouvai plantée là, seule avec Edward, ce dernier ayant retrouvé un air plus grave.

« Il aimerait que vous sortiez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je voulus le fusiller du regard, mais je n'y parvins même pas, toujours dans cet état de malaise que je ne m'expliquais pas.

« Tu sais... Je le comprends. Pendant un moment, Bella n'a pas voulu sortit avec moi. On couchait ensemble, mais elle ne voulait pas plus. Et j'étais heureux de l'avoir, mais d'un autre côté... Ça me tuait.

_ C'est si facile, comme on fait maintenant ! Pas de prises de tête, juste du plaisir ! Me défendis-je.

_ Ah ? Emmett m'a l'air de se prendre pas mal la tête, pourtant...

_ … On avait convenu que ce serait comme ça. Juste du sexe. C'est simple et agréable. »

Edward souffla, et secoua la tête.

« Et quoi ? Tu as déjà essayé de former un vrai couple avec quelqu'un ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais il me coupa.

« J'avais exactement la même philosophie que toi, avant Bella. Mais maintenant que je l'ai, je peux t'assurer que pour rien au monde je ne reviendrai en arrière. Former un couple, ok, c'est complexe... Mais c'est pas seulement 'agréable', Rosalie. C'est jouissif. Orgasmique. Du bonheur en barres. Je ne peux même pas te décrire la sensation que ça fait, de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre en toutes occasions, de savoir qu'elle est à toi, d'être à elle. Tu sais quoi ? Je pourrais envoyer chier le monde entier, maintenant. Tant que je l'ai, elle. Rien d'autre ne compte... »

Il reprit son souffle, et je baissai la tête.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à rabaisser ma fierté pour lui courir après. » grognai-je.

Edward haussa les épaules.

« Dommage pour toi, tu ne sauras donc jamais de quoi je parle. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, puis fit demi-tour, énervé.

« Putain ! Vous avez même pas changé les draps, je dors où pour la... Demi-heure de pause qu'il me reste ! Merde, vous faites chier !

_ Y a des draps propres dans le local, Cullen... » Raillai-je avant de m'éclipser.

Je me précipitai à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, ignorant les regards surpris... Et le retrouvai, plus loin, adossé contre un arbre.

Je soufflai un bon coup, et marchai à grands pas vers lui.

« Emmett Swan, je ne me suis absolument pas forcée jusque là pour avoir un comportement exécrable envers toi. C'est ma façon d'être, j'ai toujours été un peu garce sur les bords, mais... Quelque part, je... T'aime bien. Beaucoup, même. Alors, accepterais-tu, en connaissance de cause, de sortir avec moi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, Cullen avait peut-être eu raison. Ça avait l'air sympa, de former un couple. Et pas si complexe que ça...

* * *

_Héhé, juste pour savoir, vous avez cru que c'était un POV Bella, et qu'elle trompait Edward avec un mystérieux amant ?_

_Non ?_

_Merde, j'ai raté mon coup ! Ce POV était bien sûr un POV Rosalie..._

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard..._

« Elle croit que tu vas la plaquer. »

Je soupirai, excédé.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Jasper me renvoya un regard d'avertissement avant de repartir faire une longueur.

Cela n'avait surpris personne quand il avait demandé Alice en mariage, six mois plus tôt. Et depuis, tout le monde était en effervescence ; la lutine tenait à ce que son mariage soit le plus réussi de tous les mariages du monde, et elle avait forcé non seulement son fiancé, mais aussi le principal témoin – à savoir moi – à nous inscrire à des séances régulières soit à la piscine, soit en musculation pour que nous ayons le plus de classe possible dans nos costumes pour la cérémonie.

Emmett n'avait eu aucune obligation, lui, dans la mesure où il avait déjà le physique d'un body-builder. Ou presque.

D'ailleurs, nous avions tous été plus étonnés quand Emmett avait demandé à Rosalie de l'épouser... Et que celle-ci avait dit oui.

Et depuis, Bella s'était un peu renfermée. Et tout le monde me répétait que c'était parce que moi, je ne lui avais pas encore fait ma demande, et que du coup, elle pensait que je ne voulais pas l'épouser.

Jasper me rejoignit à l'endroit où il m'avait lâché.

« Tu devrais nager. Si Alice te voyait ne rien foutre à la piscine, elle te tuerait.

_ J'ai nagé, je suis parti après toi et arrivé avant toi c'est tout. » mentis-je éhontément.

Jasper éclata de rire, me faisant bougonner ; quoi, ça aurait été possible.

« Bella sait bien que je l'aime. » Fis-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez parlé mariage, au fait ?

_ Oui, évidemment ! Elle m'a dit que rien ne pressait, qu'elle ne me forcerait pas à m'engager plus vite que je ne le voudrais. »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Et tu l'as crue ? »

Je soufflai un bon coup, et détournai le regard.

« Tu sais quel est mon problème.

_ Oui, tu veux le moment parfait, la déclaration parfaite et la bague parfaite. Et quoi, qu'est-ce qui te manque ? T'as pas encore trouvé une jolie bague ?

_ Si ! Je l'ai achetée, elle est...

_ Parfaite ? »

Je le fusillai du regard, agacé.

« Deux semaines que je la trimballe toujours sur moi. À chaque fois que je mets un pantalon au sale, je suis obligé de faire les poches pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus en mettant la machine en route, tu te rends compte ? Je n'avais jamais fait les poches de mes pantalons avant ! Me plaignis-je, entraînant l'hilarité de Jasper.

_ Je rêve, t'as toujours laissé Esmée puis Bella vérifier tes poches et faire les lessives ?

_ J'avais rien à leur cacher... A l'époque.

_ T'es un enfoiré, Cullen ! » Explosa-t-il de rire.

Je me renfrognai.

« Gna gna gna... Mon problème, c'est que... J'ai pas trouvé l'occasion.

_ Les occasions, ça se crée, Cullen. » M'assena mon meilleur ami.

Je le fixai un moment, puis je hochai la tête.

« Tu as raison. »

Je pris appui sur le bord de la piscine, et me hissai hors de l'eau, en sortant avant que Jazz n'ait pu faire un geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vais demander Bella en mariage.

_ Mais... Attends ! Merde, Cullen, t'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan ! On doti les faire à deux, ces séances de natation !

_ Ta copine m'emmerde, Jazz. J'ai pas choisi de l'épouser, moi ! » Lui lançai-je en m'éloignant.

Je pus presque le sentir s'énerver.

**oOo**

Bella m'embrassa tendrement, avant de se lever.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Tu viens ? » Lança-t-elle.

Je soupirai, regrettant déjà ce que j'allais dire.

« Non... J'en ai déjà pris une à la piscine. Je vais dans la chambre. »

Elle leva un sourcil, décontenancée, puis haussa les épaules et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bains.

Refuser une douche avec Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez moi ?

Je soufflai, me rappelant le but de cette manœuvre, et je tendis l'oreille.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'eau commençait à couler, et je souris en me levant.

Bella n'avait pas fermé la porte de la salle de bains ; ça lui avait pris du temps avant de perdre cette habitude, mais je crois que désormais, elle appréciait quand je l'y rejoignais par surprise.

Je pris une grand respiration, mon cœur cognant à toute allure, et je me jetai sans réfléchir un genou à terre... Dans la douche.

Bella hurla, puis ses yeux s'exorbitèrent alors que la flotte commençait à tremper mes vêtements.

« Edward ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous... Habillé et... A genoux... Dans la douche ? »

Ma main s'éjecta de ma poche arrière, et Bella coupa l'eau avant de voir l'écrin que je lui tendais.

Elle se figea, son regard fixé sur la petite boîte de velours noir.

« Bella. J'ai toujours rêvé de te demander ça dans le parc, sous la pluie, parce que... Je trouvais que ça avait un côté super romantique, voilà. Mais ça fait deux semaines que j'ai trouvé cette bague. Deux semaines qu'il fait un putain de beau temps. Et je ne pouvais plus attendre de te demander, enfin... Si tu acceptais d'être ma femme. Bon, la douche remplace la pluie, et avec ton gel douche aux odeurs exotiques, on se croirait dans un lieu paradisiaque, alors j'ai presque réuni les conditions parfaites... Non ? »

Elle resta immobile, stupéfaite, pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle se jeta sur moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Oh, Edward, oui ! Mille fois oui ! Oui, je veux t'épouser... Je t'aime ! »

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres, et je sortis la bague avant de jeter l'écrin dans la salle de bains. Je la passai au doigt de Bella.

Finalement, la douche, c'était la situation idéale ! Quoi de plus beau que de voir sa fiancée porter pour seul vêtement la bague que vous veniez de lui offrir, et de sentir son corps nu contre votre tee-shirt trempé ?

Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne, et je nous relevai en la plaquant contre la paroi de la douche.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

* * *

_Dix-huit mois plus tard..._

Je rentrai sans bruit dans l'appartement, et souris alors que la voix d'Edward me parvenait.

« Ben il est où ton jouet ? Hein ? Il est où ? »

J'entrai en catimini dans le salon, et couvris ma bouche de ma main pour étouffer mon rire.

Edward était penché, les mains derrière le dos, vers un Opium qui aboyait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, sautillant avec colère.

« T'as perdu ton jouet ? Il est où le jouet ? »

J'explosai de rire, et Edward se redressa d'un coup, les joues un peu rouges, alors qu'Opium courait se réfugier dans mes jambes en gémissant plaintivement.

« Rends-lui son jouet, Edward... »

Mon mari lança la peluche du chien vers son panier, et Opium se mit à courir en direction de son jouet alors qu'Edward venait m'embrasser.

« T'en as pas marre d'embêter cette pauvre bête ? Ris-je contre ses lèvres.

_ On s'ennuyait en t'attendant... »

Il m'embrassa profondément, puis baissa ses yeux sur ce que je portais, et grogna.

« Tu sais que je déteste ce tee-shirt. »

Je lui adressai un sourire railleur.

Après notre mariage, Emmett m'avait offert un tee-shirt représentant une femme frustrée et un homme endormi dans un lit. Il portait l'inscription « Je ne connais rien au sexe... Je suis mariée. »

Emmett aimait particulièrement attaquer se moquer d'Edward de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables...

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, sens-toi libre de me le retirer. » Ajoutai-je en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant, et glissa ses doigts sous mon haut en s'agenouillant, le soulevant avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon ventre.

« Comment pourrais-je être plus heureux maintenant ? » Murmura-t-il.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, un étrange trouble m'envahissant.

Oui, comment allions-nous pouvoir être plus heureux ? Il y avait un an, j'avais épousé Edward. Il y avait six mois, sans que nous en ayons parlé avant, Edward m'avait rejointe dans la salle de bains pour mettre devant moi ma plaquette de pilules à la poubelle. Et il y avait trois jours, je lui annonçais que j'étais enceinte de notre premier enfant.

Pourtant, nous étions très mal partis tous les deux ; mais comme Isaac Asimov a écrit: _Dans la vie, contrairement aux échecs, la partie continue après échec et mat..._

* * *

**Le lien du tee-shirt offert par Emmett à Bella sera sur mon profil !**

**Et voilà pour cette fic... Encore une fois, je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et je vous dis... à bientôt pour ceux qui voudront continuer à me suivre !**


End file.
